The Anger in the Mother
by bruninhagalle
Summary: Existiam sentimentos que ela desconhecia. Alguns ela aprendeu com ele. Outros, ela só precisava esquecer. Pós-The Stalker of a Dead Person.
1. Chapter 1

**N/Bru:** Hey, pessoas! Primeiro, MUITO obrigada pelas reviews em _The Stalker of a Dead Person_. Como prometido, aqui está a continuação ("Bones está grávida, papai."). Espero que gostem E que continuem me mandando reviews. É muito importante para mim saber o que vocês estão achando. Até o próximo capítulo.

* * *

**Capítulo Um.**

Ela atirou apenas uma vez - bem no centro do alvo - e a sua companhia rompeu em breves e fortes aplausos. Quando seus olhos se encontram, elas trocaram um sorriso tímido, uma pequena aglomeração se formando ao redor delas.

"Isso é para você." - O homem responsável pela barraca interrompeu o momento e as duas voltaram sua atenção para ele. A da criança focou-se instantaneamente no elefante de pelúcia roxo em cima do balcão.

Antes de esticar o braço e pegar seu prêmio, ela checou com sua mãe se podia seguir em frente. Um leve aceno positivo foi o sinal necessário para ela continuar, suas pequenas mãos segurando o bicho pelos lados.

"Você sabe que isso está errado, não sabe?" - Brennan a pegou pela mão e afastou-as do grupo que as cercava. A pergunta era basicamente retórica, já que ela não esperou por uma resposta. - "Elefantes não são roxos. Está errado."

Uma risada e um suspiro frustrado fizeram-nas levantar os olhos e encarar os recém-chegados.

"Bones! O que eu falei sobre o que _não_ ensinar a ela?"

"Sophie já tem idade suficiente para saber que elefantes não são roxos, Booth."

"Ela tem 4 anos, Bones!" - Parker aumentou sua risada quando Brennan se pôs de pé e cruzou os braços, ela e Booth a poucos centímetros de distância.

"Ela tem que aprender alguma hora."

"Eu sei. Mas não aqui. Não agora." - Ele suavizou sua expressão, entregando-a a pipoca enquanto Parker trocou um olhar divertido com a irmã e sentou-se ao lado dela, colocando em seguida o algodão doce em uma das mãos da pequena. - "Onde minha princesa ganhou esse presente, huh?" - Booth se ajoelhou na frente da garota, um sorriso bobo em seus lábios.

"Nossa filha tem uma ótima pontaria. Aparentemente ela só precisou de um tiro certeiro no alvo para ganhar o prêmio." - Ele fechou os olhos - em parte para apreciar melhor o modo como ela falou, 'nossa filha', e a verdade é que ele nunca se cansaria de escutar aquilo, e em parte por não acreditar no que ela acabara de falar. Tiro? Sua Sophie?

"Você está brincando, não está?" - Mais uma vez, eles estavam frente a frente, as duas crianças se entreolhando e sorrindo, aproveitando seu espetáculo particular. Nenhuma das duas admitia, mas esses momentos em que seus pais discutiam - ou seja lá como eles consideravam essas conversas - eram um dos seus preferidos. A forma como eles eram esquecidos não os incomodava, apenas fazia crescer o desejo de estar presente quando tudo começava.

"Eu não sei o que você quer dizer com isso." - Ela deu de ombros, seu cenho ainda franzido.

"Tiro? Sophie e uma arma?"

"Não são armas de verdade, Booth. Você sabe disso. A propósito, foi no mesmo lugar que você e Parker atiraram hoje. Se ele pode,"

"Ele tem 11 anos."

"Sophie me pediu para tentar, ok?" - Eles olharam para ela, que acenou, seu rosto completamente melado de açúcar. - "E ela claramente herdou as minhas habilidades com uma arma." - Brennan concluiu com um sorriso convencido.

"_Agora_ você está brincando." - Booth chacoalhou a cabeça, entre o fascinado e o descrente. - "Você quis dizer que ela herdou as minhas habilidades com uma arma."

"Não. Você está com problemas de audição? Eu disse que ela," - O movimento rápido e inesperado dele, puxando-a pela cintura de encontro ao seu corpo, calou-a. Ele abriu seu próprio sorriso convencido, satisfeito por ter concretizado seu plano. Calá-la.

"Ex-franco atirador. Melhor agente do FBI." - Ele sussurrou perto da boca da sua parceira. -"Você não pode lutar contra os fatos, Bones. Eu sou melhor que você atirando. E de onde ela herdou essas habilidades."

"Eu tenho que discordar, já que você não me permite ter uma arma então eu não posso provar que sou melh," - No instante seguinte, os lábios dele estavam nos dela, pela segunda vez silenciando-a. Ela sorriu contra a boca dele, sabendo que aquilo era o fim da discussão.

BB

Como antropóloga, ela naturalmente observava as pessoas. Como elas se comportavam em um ambiente e as diferentes culturas que as envolviam. As regras que as disciplinavam. Ela analisava seus estereótipos, classificava-os e suas conclusões os definiam.

Ao passar dos anos, essa parte nela mudou – como várias outras. O grupo em que uma pessoa se encaixava já não mais dizia quem ela era. _Como_ ela era. Suas relações pessoais eram os mais claros exemplos que ela poderia ter. Hodgins era rico, poderia esbanjar do seu dinheiro como desejasse, e mesmo assim, escolhera trabalhar para conquistar o respeito. A admiração. Angela, esposa dele há 5 anos, mãe do seu primeiro filho – Johann Adam Hodgins – nascera dentro do mundo artístico e escolhera se transformar em uma squint, dedicar seu talento ao combate ao crime.

Booth, _seu _Booth, diferente da maioria dos ex-atletas que se acham superior, e dos militares traumatizados, evoluiu. Precisou superar seus próprios defeitos e medos para se tornar quem ele era. Transformou-se em um excelente agente do FBI, um amigo exemplar e um esplêndido pai. Seus dois filhos não eram diferentes.

Parker era capitão do time juvenil de hóquei, e o melhor da sua turma. Uma combinação nova, mas que não a surpreendeu. Sophie era outra prova, a mesma combinação. A melhor jogadora do time infantil de basquete, e com apenas seis anos, de longe a melhor da sua turma.

Naquele momento, um grito ecoou pela quadra, e ela pulou no seu acento, fazendo Booth olhá-la curioso. Ele não a questionou, indicando com a cabeça na direção em que a filha deles comemorava a sua primeira cesta – assim como a primeira do time – no jogo.

"Sophie fez um gol?!" – Seus pensamentos anteriores foram esquecidos, e ela sorriu sem antes mesmo obter uma resposta. Estava satisfeita por ter mudado sua forma de olhar para as pessoas. Enxergá-las além do meio ao qual pertenciam.

"Cesta, Bones. Ela fez uma cesta."

"O que?"

Booth sorriu, não acreditando no que acabara de escutar. Ela não cansava de surpreendê-lo.

"Nada, Bones. Esqueça."

Ela lançou-o um olhar irritado, e voltou a focá-lo em sua filha, que acenava e dedicava os seus dois pontos a eles.

"Em basquete, você faz cestas, Bones." – Parker tocou sua mão de leve, atraindo a atenção da antropóloga para si. – "Em futebol, por exemplo, é que você faz gols."

"Isso é uma resposta apropriada." – Ela apertou a mão de Booth que estava na sua, provocando-o. – "Você deveria aprender com seu filho, Booth."

"Meu filho? Faz anos que ele é mais seu filho do que meu filho, Bones. Olhe pra ele!"

Ela sabia a verdade naquela declaração. Em oito anos de convivência, ela e Parker desenvolveram uma relação diferente de todas as que ela conhecia. No começo, apenas amigos. Ela era Bones, a parceira do seu pai. Depois, tornou-se sua "namorada". E após bons e maus acontecimentos, ela era mais do que tudo isso. Mais do que amiga. No fundo, e talvez ela admitisse em voz alta algum dia, Brennan se sentia como mãe dele também. Assim como de Sophie. De fato, quando sua filha tinha três anos, chegou a se referir a ela e Parker como 'seus filhos'. E o que ela lembra depois de ter falado isso, foi o sorriso surpreso que Booth lhe dera. Nenhum comentário foi feito. Não era preciso.

Ela virou o rosto para o adolescente e o encontrou fitando-a. Ele sorria genuinamente feliz com aquela idéia. Filho dela. E ela sorriu de volta, assegurando-o que a idéia era tão real quanto poderia ser. Mãe e filho. De um jeito diferente. Mas verdadeiro.

BB

Como ex-franco atirador, sua paciência era absurdamente grande. No Exército, uma missão poderia requerer horas deitado, uma arma posicionada na sua frente e sua mente lutando para não divagar e se perder. Aquela característica, ele levara consigo. O que provavelmente foi a chave para o sucesso na parceria dele com a famosa antropóloga. Em seu primeiro caso juntos, jurou que se precisasse, ajoelharia no chão e pediria a Cullen para arranjar-lhe uma nova parceira. Não agüentaria aquela mulher tão certa de si e inteligente ao seu lado. Confrontando-o. Irritando-o.

Ao fim do caso, e ao olhar pela primeira vez verdadeiramente dentro dos olhos dela, pôde ver quem ela escondia por trás daquele muro de jargões científicos e racionalidade. Ele foi capaz de ver a alma dela – por que ele acreditava nisso – e ao voltar para o FBI, jurou nunca deixá-la para trás. Eles lutariam juntos para trazer justiça aos que mereciam.

Ele parou seus passos ao entrar na sala de estar e vê-los no sofá, a cabeça dela encostada no peito dele, seus olhos voltados para a enorme televisão de plasma e o filme que ali passava. A imagem – e Booth inevitavelmente a comparou com as deploráveis imagens de guerra, duas realidades tão diferentes que pareciam pertencer a duas vidas distintas – entrava para a galeria das suas preferidas. Encostando-se na moldura da porta, decidiu adiar a separação entre eles.

"Booth?" – Ele colocou o dedo indicador sobre os lábios, pedindo silêncio. Brennan franziu o cenho, aproximando-se das costas dele e olhando por cima do seu ombro. Ela imediatamente entendeu o que ele quis dizer e encostou seu corpo no dele, envolvendo-o pela cintura e abraçando-o por trás. Ela também não negava uma bela visão.

Parker remexeu-se no sofá, posicionou-se mais confortavelmente e puxou Sophie para mais perto, acomodando-a em baixo do seu braço direito, a cabeça dela voltando ao seu peito. Ele era bem-definido para um adolescente de 15 anos e sabia disso, sua beleza sempre atraindo o olhar de diversas garotas onde quer que estivesse. Sophie era pequena perto dele, seu corpo de apenas 8 anos perdendo-se nele. Apesar da diferença de idade, eles eram grandes amigos. As brigas sempre se originavam do super protecionismo dele sobre ela, mesmo ele sabendo que ela apreciava ser sua irmã caçula.

"Papai escolheu seu nome por causa do homem aranha?" – Entre todas as perguntas que ela poderia fazer ao fim do filme – O Homem Aranha – escolhera justamente aquela. Parker gargalhou, e Brennan e Booth – ainda ocultos – trocaram um olhar.

"Não, Sophs. Não foi por causa do Peter Parker." – Ele balançou a cabeça, observando-a se sentar ao lado dele e encará-lo.

"Mas papai ama super heróis. Ele sabe tudo!"

"Não significa que meu nome tenha vindo de um. Não tire conclusões precipitadas, Sophs."

Ela sorriu junto com ele, revirando os olhos.

"Você soa como a mamãe." – Ele deu de ombros. Adorava as qualidades que havia incorporado de Brennan. – "Você sabe de onde veio o seu nome ou não?"

"Na verdade, veio de um herói."

"Parks! Agora você parece o papai quando não consegue me explicar algo e me confunde totalmente."

Booth ameaçou entrar na sala, mas Brennan o segurou pelo braço, divertindo-se com a conversa que se desenrolava na frente deles.

"Você sabe que nosso pai foi para a guerra, certo?"

"Sim. Ele já me contou algumas histórias. As que eu posso escutar."

"Então, ele tinha esse jovem soldado e amigo chamado Edward Parker no seu acampamento. Em uma missão, ele morreu. Em homenagem a ele, papai botou esse nome em mim."

"Oh." – Ela assentiu, seus olhos brilhando de excitação. Deliciava-se em aprender algo novo. Uma história inédita da família deles. Do passado. – "Parece algo que papai faria."

"É, parece." – Os dois olharam por cima do sofá ao escutarem a voz de Brennan se aproximando, um Booth estupidamente sorridente ao seu lado.- "E também parece que já é hora das crianças dormirem." – Ela apontou para o relógio na parede e depois para o corredor que os levariam aos seus quartos.

"Eu não sou mais uma criança, Bones." – Parker resmungou, mas mesmo assim se pôs de pé, colocando Brennan em seus braços e desejando-lhe boa noite com um beijo no rosto. – "Boa noite, pai." – Ele repetiu os gestos, acenou para sua irmã e seguiu para cama.

"Você pode me contar sobre esse seu amigo Parker?" – Sophie parou na frente do pai, seu pescoço inclinado para conseguir enxergá-lo. Booth permaneceu com seu sorriso, agachando-se para pegá-la em seus braços. Mesmo com 8 anos de idade, ela permitia, sentido-se mais segura nos braços dele do que qualquer em outro lugar.

"Claro, princesa."  
"Não hoje, Booth. Está tarde." – Brennan tocou-o no braço, guiando-o para o quarto da garota e entrando com eles no cômodo.

"Amanhã?" – A pequena insistiu, sendo colocada em pé na ponta da cama, seus pais parados na sua frente.

"Amanhã." – Booth prometeu e adiantou-se, ajudando a filha a se deitar na cama e cobrir-se com o lençol. – "Durma bem, Sophie."

"Você também, papai." – Ela recebeu um beijo na testa. E depois outro, quando Brennan se ajoelhou, e imitou seu parceiro.

"Boa noite, Sophie."

"Boa noite, mamãe." – Ela virou de lado e em direção a porta a tempo de ver seus pais entrelaçarem os dedos e saírem.

Minutos mais tarde, Brennan saiu do banheiro vestida no roupão preto dele, encontrando-o deitado com a cabeça apoiada em seus braços cruzados, seus olhos fechados e seu tronco nu. Ela parou e apreciou a visão, um sorriso malicioso se formando em seus lábios.

"Gosta do que vê, Temperance?" – Ele permaneceu com os olhos fechados, sempre a impressionando com sua capacidade de senti-la antes de enxergá-la. Brennan não respondeu de imediato, e o mais rápido que conseguiu, se livrou do roupão e se sentou em cima do corpo dele.

"Eu prefiro aquilo que eu posso tocar, Booth. Nós dois sabemos disso." – Ele abriu os olhos surpreso ao sentir as mãos dela descendo pelo seu peitoral, depois pelo seu abdômen e ao alcançá-lo, encontrá-lo totalmente ereto, da forma que só ela conseguia deixar naquele curto espaço de tempo.

"Deus, Bones! Um aviso antes e eu,"

Ela calou-o com um beijo, devorando a boca dele na intensidade que seu desejo a impulsionava, suas línguas batalhando por espaço. Ele tentou girá-los e ficar por cima, mas ela previu o movimento e apertou mais forte suas coxas contra os lados dele. Ele suspirou frustrado, suas bocas ainda encaixadas e ela sorriu.

"Fique quieto, Booth. E eu prometo que você vai gostar."

Brennan deu atenção ao pescoço dele, mordendo-o e sugando-o onde podia alcançar. Seus quadris se moviam na barriga dele, e Booth segurou-a pela cintura, forçando-a a descer mais um pouco, para ele.

"Quieto, Booth." – Ela sussurrou no ouvido dele e soprou, sentido-o tremer embaixo do seu corpo. Antes que ele se recuperasse, ela sentou nele, movimentando-se para cima e para baixo. Ele sentiu-a quente, e segurou os seios delas em suas duas mãos, apertando-os firmemente.

"Temperance..." – Ele a soltou, usando suas mãos para livrar-se da sua própria calça.

"Você é teimoso." – Ela afastou as mãos dele, substituindo-as pelas suas. – "Eu dispo você."

Booth jogou sua cabeça no travesseiro, um gemido preso na sua garganta. Ele queria entrar nela, sentir aquele calor através da sua calça nele mesmo. Brennan levantou-se o suficiente para abaixar a calça dele, levando a cueca junto. Ele a ajudou, balançando as pernas e chutando a peça de roupa para qualquer lado. Ela riu da expressão dele, quase dolorida, e naquele momento de distração, ele a empurrou no outro lado da cama, por pouco não a penetrando.

"Você gosta de sentir, Temperance? De tocar?" – Ela já tinha os olhos fechados, suas mãos apertando os braços musculosos dele. Ela levantou seu quadril, tentando senti-lo mais, mas Booth se afastou, apreciando o controle que detinha. – "Responda, Temperance."

"Sim, Booth. Droga, apenas..."

Ele a interrompeu do seu próprio jeito, encaixando-se nela com uma forte entrada. Ela segurou o gemido e o soltou alto quando a boca dele estava seguramente na sua, abafando o som. Ele aumentou o ritmo e o manteve o mesmo até provocar o orgasmo dos dois, sempre em sintonia.

Brennan desabou exausta de um lado e ele do outro. Em silêncio, eles se prepararam para dormir, as costas dela no peito dele. Os braços dele na cintura dela. Era assim toda noite, mas sempre uma sensação diferente. Confortante. Familiar.


	2. Chapter 2

**N/Bru: **Muito obrigada mesmo por todos os comentários no primeiro capítulo. São tão importantes que vocês nem tem idéia. Obrigada!

* * *

**Capítulo Dois.**

_O caso teria sido fácil, não fosse a idade das três vítimas: três crianças indefesas. A cena do crime era como outra qualquer, uma casa em um subúrbio completamente queimada. Os restos mortais estavam em um dos quartos, e pela primeira vez em toda sua carreira, Brennan se sentiu enjoada ao vê-los. Seus olhos percorreram os ossos e ao ter certeza da idade das vítimas, retirou-se do local ordenando que mandassem tudo para o Jeffersonian._

_Booth correu atrás da parceira, pegando-a pelo braço antes que ela pudesse alcançar o interior do veículo._

_"Bones, você está bem?" – Ela inspirou e expirou, sua mente clareando a cada respiração. Ela queria contar a ele, naquele momento, o motivo da sua reação, mas sabia que apenas pioraria o cenário. Ele se afetaria ainda mais._

_"Eu estou bem, Booth."_

_"Você ficou enjoada?" – Mais do que em qualquer outro momento, ele gostaria de revelar o segredo que mantinha há duas semanas, e que sabia ela estava grávida. _

_"Sim. Provavelmente algo que eu comi essa manhã. Podemos ir? Temos um caso a resolver."_

_Ele a soltou, dando um passo para trás e fechando a porta do passageiro para ela. Minutos depois, assim que chegaram ao Instituto, Brennan se despediu dele – um selinho e uma saída da SUV tão rápido que ele nem tivera tempo de falar algo. Booth cogitou suas opções: correr, pela segunda vez naquele dia, atrás dela; ou dar-lhe o espaço necessário para lidar com o novo caso. Com a gravidez. No fim, decidiu-se pela última._

_Eles prenderam o culpado quase no fim da noite, e ao voltarem para o apartamento dele, cansados e exaustos – emocional e psicologicamente – ela se jogou no sofá, o rosto nas mãos e as pernas cruzadas embaixo do corpo. Booth a contemplou em silêncio por algum tempo, a postura dela como de uma criança perdida. Sem saber o que fazer ou falar. Ela levantou os olhos, fitando-o e ele viu lágrimas neles._

_"Bones..." – No instante seguinte, ele estava ajoelhado na frente dela, seus braços tentando puxá-la para si, mas uma mão dela no seu peito o impedindo. – "Eu sei que casos com crianças sempre são complicados, Bones e,"  
"Como um pai pode queimar os próprios filhos, Booth?" – Ele não tinha uma resposta e se fizera a mesma pergunta desde do momento em que prenderam o pai dos três garotos assassinados. _

_"Eu... Eu não sei, Bones."_

_"É cruel." _

_"Eu sei. Eu também não consigo entender."_

_Brennan assentiu, e o surpreendeu ao inclinar-se e encostar sua testa na dele. _

_"Você é um pai maravilhoso. Você sabe disso, não sabe?"_

_Ele sorriu, acariciando um lado da face dela com uma das mãos._

_"Parker tem muita sorte de ter você."_

_"E você, Bones."_

_"Mas eu não sou a mãe dele, Booth."_

_Ele sorriu ternamente, beijando-a na bochecha._

_"Existe mais de um tipo de família, lembra?"_

_Ela também sorriu, a primeira vez em todo aquele dia._

_"Nós somos uma família?"_

_"Somos, Temperance? Me diga você."_

_Ela tentou em vão esconder o pequeno sorriso que se abriu no canto da sua boca, a resposta que ele precisava._

_"Sim, Bones. Eu, você e Parker somos uma família."_

_"Na verdade..." – Ela se afastou, encostando-se no sofá e olhando-o diretamente nos olhos. Depois de todo aquele caso, ela tinha certeza que estava pronta. Que _eles _estavam prontos. A indignação e tristeza que sentia até há alguns minutos fortificava o lado dela que sempre protegeria os indefesos, o lado dela que se tornava a cada dia mais maternal. – "Eu, você, Parker e... um menininho ou menininha." _

_Booth abriu o maior sorriso que ela lembrava de ter visto no rosto dele. Seus olhos castanhos brilhavam tanto que por uma fração de segundos, ela teve certeza que eram lágrimas. Talvez fossem. Mesmo sabendo daquilo – e fingindo não saber – ele nunca imaginara que seria tão bom ouvir a notícia na voz dela. _

_"Bones..."_

_"Sim, Booth. Eu estou grávida." – Ela sorriu da reação dele, a boca semi-aberta, a alegria inegável. Em um único e sutil movimento, ele a pôs nos seus braços, levantando-a do sofá e apertando-a contra o seu corpo. _

_"Quanto tempo?" – Ele delicadamente levantou a blusa dela, colocando a palma de uma de suas mãos contra a barriga de Brennan. _

_"Três meses e três semanas." – Ele não respondeu, sua atenção voltada para baixo, para o filho ou filha deles. _Deles_. – "Me desculpe não ter contado antes. Eu não,"_

_Ele a beijou, calando-a e deitando-se no sofá com ela por cima._

_"Eu sei que você precisou de tempo e espaço, Bones. Sei como você lida com grandes mudanças, ok? Não precisa se desculpar."_

_"Obrigada, Booth." – Brennan se mexeu até achar uma posição mais confortável, sua cabeça indo parar no tórax dele. – "E eu andei pensando em mais uma coisa desde que soube da gravidez."_

_"Chegou a alguma conclusão?" – Booth passou um braço pelas costas dela, mantendo-a segura em cima dele, a outra mão acariciando os cabelos dela. _

_"Sim. Eu acho que seria uma boa idéia morarmos juntos."_

_Se ele tivesse em pé, tinha certeza que cairia._

_"Você está falando sério?"_

_"Claro." – Ela levantou o rosto para encará-lo e o encontrou com uma expressão surpresa e esperançosa. – "É o próximo passo mais lógico, certo? Quer dizer, seu apartamento é pequeno. O meu apartamento só tem um quarto. E precisamos de dois agora. Eu tenho dinheiro, então poderemos comprar um lugar satisfatório para nós dois, Parker e nosso filho."_

_Ele chacoalhou a cabeça, achando difícil acreditar no que escutava. Morar juntos. Filho. _Nosso_ filho._

_"E você tem certeza disso?"_

_"Absoluta, Booth. Você não quer?"_

_"Claro que eu quero!" – Ele suavizou sua expressão para tranqüilizá-la enquanto seu cérebro processava as informações. – "Isso é maravilhoso, Bones. É... tudo que eu sempre quis."_

_"Agora você terá." – Ela sorriu._

_"Não. Eu quis dizer _tudo _isso. Eu e você como um casal. Você e Parker se relacionando bem. Um filho. Deus, Temperance, nosso filho. Nosso. Você sabe o que isso significa?"_

_"Que fizemos sex... amor e um espermatozóide seu fecundou um óvulo meu?"_

_Ele gargalhou, feliz por mais uma demonstração da Brennan que ela sempre seria. Mãe ou não._

_"Não, Bones. Ele ou ela será uma parte sua... Uma parte minha e,"_

_"Eu sei, Booth. Você me disse uma vez. Um milagre."_

BB

Ela não acreditava em milagres, mas entendia o que ele queria dizer. _Sentia_ toda às vezes em que faziam amor. Para Booth, Sophie seria sempre aquilo, um dos maiores milagres de sua vida. Para ela, mais uma completa transformação. Nunca quisera ser mãe, fora sempre convicta da sua decisão até se apaixonar por ele. Conhecê-lo.

"Um centavo pelos seus pensamentos." – A mão quente de Booth na sua barriga quebrou sua linha de raciocínio, e ela o cumprimento com um beijo rápido nos lábios.

"Você não pode realmente pagar pelos meus pensamentos. Eles não são objetos para,"

"Jeez, Bones, quantas vezes eu vou ter que repetir? Sem conversa squint na cama."

Ela concordou, ficando em cima dele e beijando mais profundamente dessa vez.

"Bones... Não... Podemos."

Com um sorriso malicioso, ela saiu de cima dele direto para fora da cama, a camisa grande e amassada de Booth deixando-a impossivelmente sexy.

"Eu vou fazer o café. Prometi ao Parker fazer a panqueca preferida dele quando estivesse aqui. Você o acorda e a Sophie."

"Não precisa ser tão mandona, Bones."

Ela sorriu uma última vez antes de bater a porta.

Trinta minutos depois os quatro estavam à mesa, Parker devorando seu prato, Sophie entretida em suas perguntas sobre Edward Parker e Booth ocupado em respondê-las da melhor forma possível. Brennan dividia sua atenção entre o jornal e seu café da manhã.

"Isso é o que você quer, Bones." – Parker a entregou a parte de entretenimento e ela o olhou curiosa.

"Como você sabia?"

"Eu ouvi você comentando com o papai que sairá uma reportagem sobre seu filme na edição de hoje do Washington Post."

"Oh. Obrigada, Parker."

O adolescente sorriu, dando de ombros e continuando a comer suas panquecas. Ele estudou-a enquanto ela lia a matéria, uma página inteira – a primeira da seção – sobre o filme baseado em _Red Tape, White Bones. _

"Isso está bom." – Ela declarou ao terminar de ler e deixar o jornal na mesa. – "Melhor que a entrevista que eu dei a Entertainment Weekly no mês passado."

"Eu lembro que você ficou chateada após a entrevista e quando eu perguntei o que tinha acontecido você se recusou a me contar." – Booth entrou na conversa assim que terminou de responder a última pergunta da filha.

"Eles mal perguntaram sobre o livro. Ou o filme. Quando o produtor me ligou, ele me explicou que seria uma reportagem para a capa desse mês, e que como seria o lançamento do filme, gostaria de entrevistar a autora do livro no qual é baseado. A verdade é que as cinco primeiras perguntas foram sobre o livro, apenas uma sobre a adaptação para o cinema e o resto sobre minha vida pessoal. Mais especificamente, vocês três."

Booth, Parker e Sophie se entreolharam e então voltaram para Brennan.

"E você ficou chateada." – O agente concluiu por ela.

"Claro que eu fiquei chateada, Booth. Você sabe que eu odeio quando tentam promover meus livros ou os filmes falando da nossa família. Não tem sentido. E coloca vocês sob holofotes desnecessários. Quero que nos deixem em paz, apenas isso."

"Eu sei, Bones. Eu concordo com você." – Ela sorriu grata e deu mais um gole no suco de laranja.

"Mamãe, eu posso assistir esse filme do seu livro?"

"Eu temo que não, Sophie. Você ainda é pequena para os assuntos que eu escrevo."

Brennan quase se arrependeu da sua resposta – ainda que verdadeira e imutável – ao ver a expressão triste no rosto da filha.

"Mas eu prometo que assim que você tiver idade o suficiente, lhe darei todos os meus livros. E veremos todos os filmes lançados. Combinado?"

"Combinado!" – Ela imediatamente se alegrou, dando um pulo na cadeira que a lembrava de Parker naquela mesma idade.

"Eu posso ver, certo?" – Parker cochichou no ouvido de Brennan ao se levantar para levar seu prato até a cozinha. Ela sorriu, acenando positivamente com a cabeça.

O casal deixou o apartamento deles – um enorme, com três quartos e ainda com espaço para o escritório só da antropóloga – no mesmo carro. E só se separaram na frente do Jeffersonian, após um beijo caloroso e passional.

BB

As duas se assustaram com a entrada súbita dele pelo escritório, seus passos pesados e apressados. Era comum dos Booths chegarem daquela forma, mas ao olhá-lo, Brennan sabia que algo estava errado. O adolescente não as cumprimentou, sentando no sofá logo atrás da irmã, que fazia o dever de casa no chão.

"Oi para você também, Parks."

"Não enche, Sophie."

"Parker." – Brennan o repreendeu, conseguindo atrair a atenção dele para si a fim de encará-lo.

"Desculpe, mãe!" – Ele falou sarcástico e cruzou os braços, um suspiro escapando pelos seus lábios.

"Sophie, você pode passar um tempo com a Angie? Eu preciso falar com seu irmão." – A garota juntou seus papéis e saiu, olhando antes uma última vez para o irmão emburrado. Ela não lembrava de tê-lo visto assim antes, especialmente dirigindo-se a sua mãe daquela forma. – "O que aconteceu, Parker?" – Brennan mudou sua abordagem, decidindo resolver o problema dele primeiro e depois alertá-lo sobre seu comportamento.

"Nada aconteceu." – Ele virou o rosto na direção contrária do dela, os crânios dispostos na mesa da antropóloga subitamente interessantes.

"Você sabe que não é um bom mentiroso também. Igual a mim." – Brennan pôs uma mão no braço dele, e após tentar se afastar, ele desistiu, finalmente fixando seus olhos nos dela.

"Minha mãe... Ela me pegou no colégio hoje para me levar até o parque. Tomamos sorvete e ela..."

"O que, Parker?"  
"Ela quer passar um mês em Nebraska, onde meus avôs estão. E quer que eu vá junto. Eu não quero ir, Bones!"

"Quando?"

"Quinta-feira."

"Você não pode ir. Não pode perder a escola." – Parker sorriu tristemente, botando uma de suas mãos por cima da que ela ainda posicionava em seu braço.

"Eu usei esse argumento. Acredite. Ela falou que já tinha falado com meus professores e que eu não perderia muita coisa, já que estamos no mês dos jogos inter colegiais. E que se eu precisasse de ajuda, você poderia me ensinar."

"Bem... Isso é verdade."

"Eu não quero ir." – Ele repetiu, encostando sua cabeça em um ombro dela. – "Eu vou perder a festa de lançamento do seu filme, o primeiro jogo da temporada de Sophs e claro, vou abandonar meu próprio time! Mas minha mãe não entende isso. Agora o mais importante é reencontramos meus avôs." – Brennan passou um braço pelo ombro dele, trazendo-o para mais perto.

"Seu pai podia tentar falar com ela."

"Não! Ela vai fazer drama, e vai culpar o papai por eu não ver o resto da minha família, e eles vão brigar."

"Ok. Então eu podia tentar falar com ela. Você acha que teria algum problema?"

"Você faria isso?" – Ele desencostou-se, seus olhos brilhando.

"Claro. Ou você acha que eu quero você longe de mim na sexta-feira? É a prévia do meu filme, mocinho. Eu quero todos lá."

Ele sorriu, abraçando-a e beijando-a na bochecha.

"Desculpe, mãe." – Ele repetiu, nenhum sarcasmo na sua voz. – "Eu não deveria ter falado com você ou com Sophs daquela forma. Sinto muito."

"Está tudo bem. Vou pegar sua irmã e então você pode pedir desculpas a ela também, ok?"

"Ok." - Ele sorriu, encostando sua cabeça na parte de trás do sofá e tendo a certeza que Brennan conseguiria deixá-lo em D.C. Na cabeça dele, não havia nada que ela não pudesse fazer.

BB

"Eu não entendo isso, mamãe." – Brennan colocou a filha em uma perna a fim de poder ver melhor seu rosto. – "Seu último livro não foi esse que vai ter um filme."

"Como você sabe?"

"Eu li o jornal."

"O que?" – Brennan olhou-a totalmente confusa.

"O que você leu hoje de manhã. Eu levei comigo para a escola e li." – Ela permaneceu séria, seu cenho franzido numa perfeita imitação do da mãe.

"Então você leu a matéria sobre o filme que você_ não_ pode ver."

"Ah, mamãe, vamos. Eu só li a matéria. Não tinham fotos que eu não posso ver."

"Mesmo assim. Se seu pai souber..."

"Ele não vai saber." – Ela a assegurou, suas pequenas mãozinhas cobrindo as bochechas de Brennan. – "Me explique."

"Nem sempre quando um livro é lançado, um filme sobre ele é imediatamente feito. Em geral, demora alguns anos até o livro fazer sucesso o suficiente."

"Mas faz muitos anos que você lançou o livro do filme."

Brennan balançou a cabeça, sem acreditar que a filha pudesse ter realmente decorado os dados da reportagem.

"Ok. Eu vou lhe contar, mas seu pai não pode saber." – A pequena concordou avidamente. – "Três homens maus e que se diziam fãs dos meus livros, usaram o _Red Tape, White Bones_ para cometer assassinatos. Eles imitaram as mortes que eu escrevi em pessoas reais. Isso aconteceu muitos anos atrás. Eu e seu pai nem estávamos juntos ainda. Durante anos eu insisti para não fazermos um filme sobre isso. Já havia sido real demais. Dois anos atrás me convenceram e começaram a produzir o longa metragem."

A pequena assentiu, imersa em suas reflexões.

"Eles não eram fãs dos seus livros, mamãe." – Ela usou o mesmo tom que Brennan usava quando declarava um fato. Sem discussões.

"Concordo com você, querida."

Elas trocaram um sorriso na mesma hora que Booth entrou pela sala carregando três taças de sorvete.

"Para as minhas garotas." – Ele sorriu charmosamente e elas de volta para ele, a pequena ainda no colo da mãe.

"Papai, a tabela dos jogos saiu. Está na minha bolsa. Depois do sorvete, podemos ver e marcar no calendário?" – Ela apontou para o calendário enfeitado com ossos que ele havia comprado para pendurar na cozinha, Parker e Sophie rapidamente se apossando do objeto para benefício próprio. Todos os amistosos do ano estavam marcados, os de Parker em azul e os de Sophie em vermelho.

"Pode apostar que sim, Sophs!"

Eles dormiram tarde aquela noite, conseguindo fazer Brennan se deitar antes deles, e assim, pai e filha tiveram todo tempo que precisaram para preencher o calendário. Booth contemplou o trabalho que fizeram após botar a filha na cama, um sorriso surgindo nos seus lábios ao ter certeza que cada jogo daquele, por mais irracional que parecesse para Brennan, seriam mais memoráveis momentos na vida de todos eles.


	3. Chapter 3

**N/Bru: **Obrigada pelos comentários, pessoal! E se tiver algum flashback que vocês queiram e eu ainda não tenha mostrado, é só pedir, ok? Beijos.

* * *

**Capítulo Três.**

_Ele estava diferente. Ou estranho. Talvez os dois. Booth, ou melhor, seu instinto, gritava que algo estava errado com seu filho. A primeira prova foi a total indiferença ao ganhar o primeiro jogo da temporada de futebol do ano. Enquanto seus amigos pulavam e comemoravam, o garoto puxava o pai pela mão para fora do estádio. Para longe da vitória. Thomas, o seu melhor amigo, recebeu um empurrão no peito ao tentar carregar Parker nos ombros, elevar o capitão do time para que todos o vissem. O admirassem. Booth o repreendeu quando alcançaram o estacionamento, não só pela atitude, mas por desvalorizar tanto o próprio time como o melhor amigo. Parker apenas deu de ombros e entrou no carro, deixando o pai perplexo e triste do lado de fora._

_A segunda vez foi ainda pior. Um dos piores finais de semana que Booth lembrava de ter passado. O garoto chegou na casa dele na noite da sexta-feira, cumprimentou o pai na porta, acenou para Brennan no sofá e dirigiu-se direto para seu quarto. Booth esperou que ele saísse, voltasse até a sala e se jogasse no colo de Brennan como sempre fazia. Era algo automático: ele deixava a bolsa, corria e já a encontrava com os braços abertos e um sorriso no rosto, apenas para ele. Naquela noite, ele não voltou. Após trocar um olhar preocupado com a parceira, Booth seguiu até onde a criança fora e o encontrou esparramado na cama, os braços cruzados e a cabeça apoiada neles._

_"Não estou com fome." – Parker falou sem tirar os olhos do teto._

_"Bones está esperando você voltar."_

_"Ela não está." – Ele replicou friamente._

_"Claro que está. Vamos, Parker. Agora." – O tom do seu pai, apesar da sua vontade empurrá-lo de volta para cama e implorá-lo para passar o resto do fim de semana ali, fez com que ele fosse até a sala. _

_No instante em que o filho cumprimentou Brennan com um aceno na cabeça, ignorando os braços abertos dela e o sorriso nos seus lábios, decidindo ao invés disso sentar-se na outra ponta do sofá e com um bom espaço entre eles, Booth se arrependeu da sua insistência de trazê-lo até o cômodo. _

_A terceira vez, ele nem sequer sabia que tinha acontecido. Parker entrou em casa, naquela tarde, Rebecca o deixara com Booth por causa de uma reunião, e jogou suas coisas perto da porta assim que a fechou. Depois, encostou-se contra ela, fechando os olhos e respirando fundo. Diversas vezes. A mão em seu bolso apertava o motivo do seu descontrole. E decepção. Suas pernas cederam, pelo cansaço, e ele sentou-se no chão, as costas ainda contra a porta. As lágrimas, do choro preso em sua garganta desde que recebera a prova, caíram livres pelo seu pequeno rosto, molhando toda a sua camisa. Ele não percebeu quando outra pessoa entrou na sala de estar e o encontrou daquele jeito, vulnerável e desamparado._

_"Parker!" – Brennan parou em frente a ele, sua barriga de sete meses a impedindo de se ajoelhar e pegá-lo nos braços. O garoto levantou a cabeça como um ato reflexivo, e quando a viu, chorou ainda mais forte, enterrando seu rosto entre os joelhos. – "Parker, o que aconteceu?" – Ele não respondeu. Não tinha forças. Ou coragem. – "Por favor, Parker, fale comigo." – Dessa vez, o tom de voz dela, desesperado, o obrigou a encará-la. _

_"Nada aconteceu." – Ela estendeu uma mão, esperando que ele a pegasse e os dois pudessem sair dali e conversar em um lugar melhor. Ela também percebeu que, nas últimas semanas, ele não se dirigia mais a ela pelo apelido carinhoso. Ao invés disso, ignorava a existência de vocativos._

_"Eu conheço você, Parker. Sei quando está mentindo. Você pode falar qualquer coisa para mim." – Ele continuou-o olhando nos olhos, suas lágrimas já cessadas. Por fim, pegou a mão dela, e se deixou conduzir até o quarto do pai, onde ela estava previamente trabalhando no laptop._

_Ele parou e a observou sentar na cama, afastar o computador e retirar os papéis que a rodeavam. Brennan então indicou com a palma da mão o lugar onde esperava que ele se sentasse e se juntasse a ela. Ele se segurou para não correr e se perder nela. Nos braços dela. Sentia falta desses momentos e naquele dia, ela era tudo que ele precisava. A única pessoa que seria capaz de alegrá-lo. Na verdade, ao receber sua prova com um B-, fora sua Bones que viera a cabeça, a voz dela o impediu de correr dali, de todos. _

_Ao encontrar os olhos dela, esperando-o ansiosa, ele se aproximou, posicionando-se cautelosamente ao seu lado._

_"O que está acontecendo, Parker?" – E ele sabia que a pergunta não se referia apenas ao episódio de minutos atrás. Tinha plena consciência que seu comportamento nas últimas quatro semanas entristeciam seu pai e Bones. Que estava preocupando-os e a recusa em conversar sobre isso piorava tudo. _

_"Eu..." – Ele desviou seus olhos dos dela, focando-os nas suas mãos. – "Você vai dizer que é irracional."_

_"O que é irracional?" – Brennan colocou uma de suas mãos em cima das duas dele, enquanto a outra virava o rosto dele para olhá-lo profundamente nos olhos. Não suportava mais ver o garoto se afastando dela, do próprio pai. Queria desesperadamente fazer alguma coisa, qualquer coisa que tirasse aquela expressão do rosto dele, séria demais para uma criança. _

_"Você realmente quer saber?" – Ele disse, mais agressivo do que pretendia._

_"Sim. Eu quero saber."_

_"Eu estou com ciúmes e com raiva. Ciúmes da minha irmã que ainda nem nasceu e já consegue toda a atenção sua e do papai. Com raiva de sentir isso, porque eu sei que ela não tem culpa. Com raiva por você não ir mais aos meus jogos porque precisou fazer um exame, ou compras com Angela para o bebê. Ou não me visitar mais no clube de ciências, como você prometeu que ia e não foi. Com raiva da mamãe por repetir milhões de vezes que eu preciso ter cuidado ao estar ao seu redor, não assustá-la ou obrigá-la a fazer esforços; porque eu sei disso. Nunca faria qualquer coisa que prejudicasse você ou minha irmã. Eu..." – Ele respirou fundo, sua voz suavizando-se. – "Estou apenas cansado, Bones." _

_Brennan assentiu, entendendo o que ele acabara de dizer, ao mesmo tempo em que tentava encontrar as palavras certas para o garoto._

_"Eu sinto muito sobre o clube de ciências." – Não era o que ela queria falar, mas a primeira que ela precisava. – "Olhe, Parker," – Ele esperou em silêncio, sentindo-se um pouco mais aliviado por ter finalmente revelado o que sentia para alguém. Para _ela_. – "Me desculpe. Por tudo. Você sabe que por mais sem sentido que os esportes sejam para mim, eu adoro vê-lo jogar e não ter ido às suas últimas partidas foi tão ruim para você quanto pra mim. Acredite."_

_"Eu acredito, Bones." – Ele abriu um pequeno sorriso, o primeiro em muito tempo. Brennan sentiu algo dentro dela aquecê-la._

_"E não é irracional sentir ciúmes, ok? Não nesse caso. Você acha que sua irmã é alguém que virá tomar o seu lugar, ela é uma grande mudança em nossas vidas, e seu cérebro se programa para que você se sinta dessa forma, na defensiva. Mas, Parker, nem eu, nem seu pai vamos esquecer você por causa da Sophie. É claro que, às vezes, eu vou precisar faltar algum jogo seu, ou algum outro compromisso, por causa dela. Bebês requerem bastante atenção. Nada disso anula a sua presença, Parker. Quem você é. Nem toma seu espaço em nossas vidas. Nós amamos você. Eu amo você da mesma forma que a sua irmã. Nada, nem ninguém, muda isso. Você entende?"_

_Ele agora sorriu. Mesmo. O enorme sorriso que ela sempre associaria a ele. Puro e enorme. _

_"Entendo, Bones." – Ela estendeu o braço para puxá-lo, mas ele se retraiu, de repente com uma expressão grave de volta ao rosto. – "Tem mais uma coisa..." _

_"O motivo por você estar chorando na porta."_

_"Como você sabe?" _

_"Eu falei que conheço você, não falei?" – Ela sorriu docemente para ele, que enfiou a mão no bolso e retirou um papel dobrado diversas vezes._

_"Eu vou desapontar você." – Ele a entregou a prova e suspirou. – "Sinto muito."_

_Brennan abriu o papel o mais rápido que conseguiu, seus olhos nunca deixando o rosto dele, uma mistura de tristeza e conformação. Com o papel completamente aberto, focou-se nele e viu de imediato a nota dentro de um círculo em vermelho. B-. Em outro cenário, talvez ela ficasse desapontada. Talvez até o colocasse de castigo. Mas não naquele momento. Ela era capaz de entender o que ele sentia, pelo o que ele estava passando. Ao invés de repreendê-lo, como ele já estava preparado para ser feito, ela sorriu, pegando-o de surpresa e puxando-o para envolvê-lo em um abraço desejado há muito tempo._

_"Você viu direito a minha nota, certo? B-?" – Ela soltou uma risada com as palavras dele que levantou seu rosto para encará-la e tentar entender o que se passava na mente dela._

_"Sim, eu li direito, Parker. Você não me desapontou." _

_"Eu não sei o que isso significa."_

_"Significa que o que você está sentindo em relação a minha gravidez, ao fato de em breve ter uma irmã, afeta seu desempenho escolar e isso é normal. Você não é um robô, Parker. Eu não espero que você o seja."_

_Ele sorriu e balançou a cabeça, maravilhado. Para alguém que passou grande parte da vida adulta declarando não querer ter filhos, sua Bones era incrivelmente hábil em fazê-lo se sentir melhor. Diferente de nas primeiras horas do dia, em que tudo que sentia era decepção com ele mesmo, com suas notas e atitudes, além da constante raiva e ciúme, ele agora se sentia amado. Ainda sorrindo, acompanhou o movimento de Brennan, que se deitou na cama e o levou junto, Parker deitando sua cabeça na barriga enorme dela. _

_Naquele simples gesto, aconteceu algo que nenhum dos dois jamais se esqueceria. Ao encostar sua cabeça em um lado da barriga, Sophie imediatamente se moveu para o outro, como se compartilhando com ele, dizendo a ele, que a barriga de Brennan, que _Brennan_, era dos dois. Que ela teria o espaço dela, na barriga e fora desta, e ele o dele. Que nenhum ofuscava o outro. Que Brennan era tão mãe dela quanto dele. O garoto sorriu, levando os lábios até a barriga dela em um demorado beijo. De alguma forma, ele sabia que Sophie podia senti-lo, amando-a. Aceitando-a._

BB

Parker não a questionou quando Brennan o avisara que o pegaria na escola. Ele estava feliz demais com o simples fato de poder vê-la pela última vez antes de sua viagem no dia seguinte. Provavelmente era exatamente esse o motivo de passar a tarde com ela. Quando a encontrou sozinha no portão da escola, ele ficou confuso. Esperava que ela estivesse com Sophie e por algum milagre, com seu pai também e os quatro aproveitariam a bela tarde de uma quinta-feira para ficarem juntos. Fazendo qualquer coisa.

"Onde está Sophs?" - Brennan indicou a porta de passageiro com a cabeça e com um sorriso misterioso no rosto, esperou que ele entrasse no veículo. Agora confuso e curioso, ele deu um beijo na bochecha dela e sentou no banco.

Dez minutos depois, pararam na frente da casa de Parker, e o adolescente imediatamente se virou para olhá-la. Nada fazia sentido e ele sentiu uma raiva crescer dentro de si. Por que ela estava devolvendo-o para casa? De onde sairia direto para um maldito avião logo pela manhã.

A batida na porta do motorista o despertou, e ele fez o mesmo, encontrando-se com ela na frente do carro.

"Certo, Bones. O que estamos fazendo aqui?"

"Essa é sua casa, certo?" – Ela perguntou, desencostando-se do capô e ficando de frente para ele. O sorriso incontido nos lábios dela só serviu para aumentar a confusão que começara a superar a raiva.

"Certo. E você sabe disso."

"Sei. O que você não sabe é que essa casa não será o seu lar pelo próximo mês."

"Porque eu vou estar em alguma cidadezinha, com meus avôs, fazendo absolutamente nada." – Seu tom sarcástico era cortante.

"Não. Porque você vai estar comigo, com seu pai e sua irmã, na nossa casa, fazendo absolutamente tudo."

Ele imitou a ação dela de minutos atrás, desencostando-se do capô e encarando-a descrente.

"Você está falando sério?"

"Você sabe que eu só falo sério, Parker."

Ele não pensou duas vezes ao abraçá-la fortemente. O tamanho dele, de um adolescente de 15 anos, era quase igual ao dela, que o abraçou de volta na mesma intensidade, gargalhando de uma forma gostosa.

"O que você disse a mamãe que a convenceu?"

"A verdade."

"Qual é a verdade, Bones? Porque eu tentei, tentei _mesmo_, dizer isso a ela até ser ameaçado com um castigo."

"A verdade é que eu preciso dos meus dois filhos amanhã no lançamento. Sua irmã precisa de você na segunda-feira no primeiro jogo e seu time precisa de você, capitão. Claro, seu pai precisa de todos nós juntos. Seria devastador para ele ficar sem você por um mês todo."

"Bones!" – Ele a abraçou de novo, mais forte que na primeira vez. – "Você realmente é a melhor!" - Ela gargalhou e dessa vez, ele a acompanhou.

"Combinei com a Rebecca que você passaria o resto do dia com ela e amanhã de manhã, antes de ir para o Jeffersonian, eu passo com a Sophie para pegar você, tudo bem?"

"Tudo bem, Bones. Estarei esperando."

"Vejo você amanhã."

"Obrigado. Mesmo." – Ele a beijou suavemente na bochecha, deixando-se envolver em um último abraço. – "É muito importante está com você amanhã. Você sabe disso, não sabe, ... mãe?"

"Sei, Parker. Pra mim também."

Após um último beijo, ela esperou que ele entrasse em casa para ligar o carro e partir.

BB

"Papai, você e a mãe do Parker se casaram e se separaram depois que você conheceu a mamãe?" – Brennan tinha a intenção de bater na porta e anunciar sua presença, mas ao escutar a pergunta da filha, mudou de idéia, encostando-se no batente e escutando.

Booth mantinha Sophie em uma de suas pernas, a cadeira do seu escritório no FBI do lado da mesa e os dois tão engajados um com o outro que não notaram a presença da recém-chegada.

"Não, querida. Eu e a mãe do Parker nunca nos casamos." – Não havia tristeza na sua voz, nem arrependimento. Brennan cruzou os braços, esperando a próxima pergunta da garota. Sempre havia uma outra pergunta.

"Por que? Vocês tiveram um filho e segundo o que você me ensina, só quando duas pessoas se amam muito que elas têm um filho."

"Eu amava a mãe do Parker quando soubemos que teríamos um filho." – Ele coçou a cabeça com uma mão, enquanto a outra permanecia segura na barriga da pequena, impedindo-a de cair.

"Mamãe tem razão quando diz que você não é direto." – Brennan segurou a risada e escutou Booth sorrindo nervosamente. – "Eu não entendo. Se vocês se amavam, e iam ter um filho, por que não se casaram?"

"É complicado, Sophs." – E Brennan sabia que essa era uma tentativa dele de fugir do assunto, mesmo sabendo que a filha deles não se deixaria vencer.

"Vamos, papai, você sabe que eu posso entender coisas complicadas." – Ela o lançou o sorriso charmoso que pertencia a um verdadeiro Booth.

"Claro que entende ou você não seria uma verdadeira Brennan." – Ela concordou com a cabeça, o sorriso ainda no seu rosto. – "Eu queria casar com a Rebecca, mas ela não aceitou."

"Ela não amava você?"

"Amava. Mas não o suficiente para casar comigo."

"Eu não sei o que isso significa." – Booth balançou a cabeça, sempre fascinado com a inacabável curiosidade daquele pequeno ser, a sua semelhança com a sua parceira tão evidente.

"Significa que ela não estava pronta para esse estágio no nosso relacionamento, você sabe? Casar, morar juntos. Não era o que ela queria naquele momento pra vida dela, apesar da gravidez." – Sophie afirmou com a cabeça, assimilando a explicação.

"E você e a mamãe?"

"O que tem eu e sua mãe?"

"Vocês não são casados. Mas moram juntos e tem uma filha. O que isso significa?"

Brennan pensou em intervir, mas ao ver Booth abrindo a boca para dar-lhe uma resposta, cruzou os braços e continuou observando-os.

"Eu e sua mãe não precisamos de um papel para provar que nos amamos, Sophs."

"Mas você gostaria de se casar com ela? Como com a mãe de Parker?"

"Em algum nível, eu sou casado com sua mãe. Quando você ama alguém, Sophie, quando você realmente ama alguém, o que vocês sentem um pelo outro é a conexão suficiente para a relação. Não são necessários anéis, ou padres, ou vestidos brancos. Se você e essa pessoa quiserem casar, ótimo. Se não, também está ótimo. O importante é o amor. A companhia. O respeito."

"Então você não se importa de não ser casado oficialmente com a mamãe? Com isso tudo de anéis e etc?"

"Não me importo. Mesmo." – Brennan estava satisfeita por não ter sido vista, já que ela tinha certeza que seus olhos brilhavam de forma exagerada, assim como seu sorriso a denunciaria. Para ela, escutar aquilo era reconfortante. No fundo, sempre achou que Booth não era completamente feliz ao seu lado por não poder pedi-la em casamento. Agora, sabia que esse pensamento havia sido estúpido. – "Eu amo sua mãe do jeito que ela é, Sophie. Eu nunca desejei que ela mudasse. Aquele jeito dela é único e eu sou o homem mais feliz e mais sortudo do mundo por poder trabalhar com ela, morar com ela, ter uma filha maravilhosa com ela."

A pequena abriu um enorme sorriso, beijando o pai na face e assentindo, satisfeita pelas respostas que obtivera. Booth a aninhou em seu peito, e Brennan se preparou para anunciar sua presença, mas novamente parou ao escutar a voz da filha.

"Parker vai realmente viajar amanhã? Eu vou sentir saudades." – O tom que ela usou fora tão triste que os planos de Brennan de só informá-los no outro dia, quando traria Parker para casa após a escola e revelaria a surpresa, foram deixados de lado.

"Ele não vai."

Os dois levantaram as cabeças assustados com a intromissão, e Booth girou sua cadeira de modo que ela voltou a ficar de frente para sua mesa de vidro. Brennan sorriu, cumprimentando-os e entrou na sala, fechando a porta atrás de si.

"Ele não vai para onde?" – A garota franziu o cenho, olhando para o pai que encarava sua mãe.

"Parker ficará aqui, com todos nós."

"Você falou com Rebecca?" – Booth se levantou, colocando Sophie no chão.

"Sim. Eu falei e ela permitiu que ele ficasse aqui ao invés de viajar."

E então, Sophie estava colidindo com ela, exigindo atenção e um abraço.

"Você é a melhor, mamãe!" – Ela apertou a cientista, soltando-a apenas quando sentiu seu pai parando logo atrás dela.

Booth também a abraçou, colocando-a em seus braços por segundos que pareceram minutos. Horas. Ela recebeu um selinho, apesar de sentir a vontade que ele tinha de agradecê-la de outra forma. Talvez naquela noite.

"Bones..." – Ele chacoalhou a cabeça, ainda sem acreditar. – "Eu não sei como você consegue essas coisas, mas obrigado. Muito obrigado."

"Não comece, Booth. Eu preciso tanto dele aqui quanto você, e nós dois sabemos disso."

Ele apenas a abraçou de novo, botando Sophie entre eles. Daquela vez, durou mais do que apenas alguns segundos, os três alheios aos olhares encantados que recebiam dos outros agentes.

BB

"O que esse anel significa?" – Sophie e Brennan estavam na cozinha, a garota em cima do balcão observando a mãe pegar os ingredientes e levá-los metodicamente até onde ela estava. A antropóloga olhou para o dedo onde estava o objeto que sua filha se referia, e sorriu, lembrando-se do que aquele simples presente desencadeou.

"Seu irmão me deu."

"Parker?"

"Sim." – Brennan riu. – "Ele ficou realmente grato por eu ajudá-lo em um trabalho para a escola. O primeiro trabalho que eu o ajudei, na verdade." – Ela parou em frente a filha, deixando que ela segurasse sua mão e observasse o anel mais de perto. – "E você quer saber o que aconteceu depois disso?" – A pergunta era quase retórica, já que o desejo de saber cada episódio da família era inesgotável.

"Quero!"  
"Ao ver o filho me dando um anel, seu pai tomou coragem para dizer o que sentia por mim. Nós ficamos juntos depois disso. Devemos o início do nosso relacionamento ao seu irmão."

A garota juntou-se a Brennan na risada e elas não perceberam quando Booth entrou no cômodo, fazendo sua parceira se assustar ao abraçá-la por trás.

"Qual o motivo da risada?" – Ele olhou de uma para a outra, que trocaram um olhar cheio de segredos.

"É um assunto entre garotas, Booth." – Brennan deu uma acotovelada de leve nele, o suficiente para fazê-lo se afastar.

"Ah é?" – Ele deu um passo à frente, segurando Sophie pelos lados e ameaçando fazer cócegas nela. – "Você vai ficar do lado da sua mãe nessa, Sophs?" – Ele encostou as pontas dos seus dedos na barriga dela. – "Você tem certeza disso?" – Ela confirmou com a cabeça, já antecipando as cócegas e se contraindo. – "Última chance, Sophs."

"Assuntos de garotas, papai." – Ela piscou para a mãe e nesse momento de distração, Booth atacou, mexendo seus dedos pelos lugares em que sabia serem os pontos em que ela mais sentia cócegas. – "Papai... por favor..." – Ele ria, as gargalhadas dos dois fazendo Brennan rir também. – "Por favor! Pare... Mamãe..." – Ela deitou na bancada, e percebeu seu erro quando sentiu os dedos do pai nas suas axilas, uma nova onda de gargalhadas preenchendo a cozinha.

"Booth, não force o sistema urinário dela."

Ele parou, sentando a pequena novamente e enxugando com o indicador as lágrimas que escorriam pela face dela.

Os assuntos do jantar naquela noite foram inevitavelmente Parker e o evento do dia seguinte. Sophie empolgada. Booth ansioso. E Brennan nervosa, e foi dessa forma ela se deitou pela noite, acalmando-se apenas quando Booth a puxou de encontro ao seu peito e moldou-se a ela.

"O quanto você escutou?" – Ele perguntou, direto no ouvido dela.

"Tudo." – Ela sabia que ele se referia ao FBI e como não conseguiria mentir, optou por dizer a verdade de cara.

Eles permaneceram em silêncio e imóveis até Brennan se virar nos braços dele, agora o encarando.

"Você quis realmente dizer aquilo?"

"Sim. Cada palavra que eu disse é verdade. Talvez a surpreenda, mas eu realmente não preciso de um pedaço de papel para me comprometer totalmente a você, Temperance."

"Para ser honesta, não me surpreende tanto quanto eu esperava." – Ela sorriu, posicionando-se melhor perto dele, uma de suas pernas por cima de uma da dele, sua cabeça no peitoral nu que ele exibia. – "É claro que eu sempre me perguntei se você era completamente feliz sem estar casado comigo, mas ao mesmo tempo, estava ciente que você não queria uma mudança em mim. No que eu acredito."

Em um movimento sutil, ele estava por cima dela, suas cabeças a poucos centímetros uma da outra.

"Nunca mais pense que eu não sou completamente feliz com você, entendeu?"

Ela sorriu, assentindo.

"Danem-se casamentos. Eu só quero você, Temperance. E por tê-la, eu sou o homem mais feliz do mundo."

Ela o puxou para um beijo, agradecendo-o da forma como ele havia desejado mais cedo. Com paixão. Com desejo. E com amor.


	4. Chapter 4

**N/Bru:** Mil perdões pela demora, pessoal. Minhas primeiras provas terminaram essa segunda, então agora deu pra sentar na frente do pc com calma e postar mais um capítulo. Espero que gostem! Obrigada pelas reviews.

* * *

**Capítulo Quatro.**

_Brennan não acreditava em pressentimentos ou sexto sentido, mas ao ouvir a voz de Booth ao telefone, três horas atrás, informando-a que eles não poderiam ir para o Diner aquela noite; ela sentia que algo havia acontecido e ele decidiu omitir. _

_Ao girar a chave na fechadura do novo apartamento deles, comprado há uma semana, ela respirou fundo e o cheiro de hambúrguer invadiu suas narinas. Brennan balançou a cabeça, desaprovando o cardápio sempre longe do saudável do seu parceiro e ao mesmo tempo, sorriu, lembrando de todas as discussões que tiveram sobre esse assunto. Nos últimos anos, terminando com ele a beijando._

_"Booth?" – Ao fechar a porta, nenhuma resposta fora obtida. Brennan entrou a passos lentos, sua barriga de 4 meses já retardando seus movimentos. Ela chamou por ele de novo, e ia gritar uma terceira vez quando avistou Parker deitado no sofá, uma expressão de tristeza no rosto e... uma perna engessada. – "Parker!" – Ela jogou a bolsa e as correspondências que carregava na mesinha em frente à televisão e parou diante do garoto, que levantou os olhos assustados para a recém chegada._

_"Hey, Bones." – Cumprimentou-a, sem qualquer ânimo na sua voz. _

_"O que aconteceu?" – O garoto se afastou no sofá, encostando-se completamente na parte de trás do estofado e dando espaço para a antropóloga se sentar. _

_"Meu tornozelo... torceu." – Ele não a encarava, preferindo ao invés disso olhar para a televisão. _

_"Parker..." – Brennan aproximou seu rosto do dele, e esperou até seus olhos finalmente se encontrarem. – "Venha aqui." – Ele pareceu que ia resistir, mas por fim, levantou-se, aceitando o abraço que ela o oferecia. – "Você está bem? Tirando, claro, o seu tornozelo? Alguma outra lesão?"_

_"Eu..." – Ele suspirou, e ao invés de voltar para o seu lado no sofá, a surpreendeu sentando no colo dela e enterrando sua cabeça na curva do pescoço da cientista. – "Não vou poder jogar hóquei por 2 meses e meio. Talvez mais."_

_Brennan automaticamente apertou seus braços contra ele, finalmente compreendendo a expressão desolada que o pequeno trazia no rosto. _

_"Eu sinto muito, Parker." – Ele assentiu, também apertando seus braços em volta dela. - "Onde está o seu pai?"_

_"Na cozinha, fazendo hambúrguer e batata frita para nós dois e um sanduíche natural para você."_

_Ela sorriu, beijando-o no topo da cabeça e delicadamente deitando-o no sofá._

_"Eu volto logo, ok?"_

_"Ok, Bones."_

_Ela encontrou Booth com suas costas viradas na direção em que estava, com seus pés descalços, e com uma calça preta e de pano e uma blusa regata também preta. Em outra noite, ela o abraçaria por trás, o provocaria passando suas unhas pelo tronco dele e trilharia beijos pelos ombros dele até receber algum tipo de reclamação, ou resposta. Naquela noite, Brennan cruzou os braços e encostou-se na moldura da porta._

_"Por que você não me ligou quando aconteceu?" _

_"Jeez, Bones! Um pequeno aviso!" – Booth soltou a frigideira, que quase deixara cair ao ouvir a voz de sua parceira, e se virou para olhá-la._

_"Eu podia ter ajudado." – Ela continuou, ignorando a reclamação que recebera._

_"Eu sei, mas quando cheguei na escola Parker reclamava de muita dor e chorava muito, eu só pensei em levá-lo para o hospital mais próximo e depois..."_

_"Depois você poderia ter me ligado."_

_"Eu sei, Bones. Eu só... não queria preocupá-la, ok? Ou assustá-la. Não faz bem para você, muito menos para nossa filha." – No instante em que souberam o sexo do bebê, alguns dias atrás, ela achou que Booth iria se decepcionar por não ter outro menino, e ele sorriu com esse pensamento, garantindo-a que era totalmente irracional. _

_"Me preocupar, Booth? Sério? Parker torceu o tornozelo, foi ao hospital, precisou engessar boa parte da perna, e eu não soube de nada. Tudo por causa desse seu protecionismo exagerado." – A voz dela permanecia inalterada, mas ele era capaz de enxergar a mágoa em seus olhos. Apagando o fogão, ele se aproximou dela, deixando apenas um pequeno espaço entre eles. _

_"Eu sei que não foi o certo a fazer. Rebecca inclusive pediu que eu a chamasse, já que tem ossos envolvidos no assunto, mas parecia o certo para mim, Bones."_

_"Não é sobre o que é certo, Booth." – Ele ia replicar, mas ela continuou, calando-o. – "É sobre eu ter o direito de saber o que acontece, no momento em que acontece, com nosso fil... com Parker."_

_Ele não pôde esconder o sorriso que se abriu em seus lábios ao quase ouvi-la se referir a Parker daquele jeito pela primeira vez. Dando um passo a frente, Booth eliminou o espaço entre eles e pegou um lado da face dela em uma das suas mãos._

_"Você está certa. Eu deveria ter ligado e informá-la do que estava acontecendo." – Ela fechou os olhos quando o dedão dele fez círculos em sua bochecha. _

_"Eu sei que você fez isso na melhor das intenções, mas eu não posso ser protegida de tudo, Booth." – Brennan passou seus braços pela nuca dele, colando-se ao corpo do seu parceiro. – "Em algumas situações, eu _tenho_ que participar."_

_"De novo, você está certa. Eu sinto muito, Bones."_

_Brennan assentiu, puxando-o para um abraço demorado. _

_"Me diga como aconteceu." – Booth beijou-a na testa antes de se afastar e voltar para frente do fogão, enquanto ela se sentava em um dos bancos perto do balcão e o observava._

_"Era o fim do treino. O técnico separou o time em duas equipes para um jogo entre eles. Tem esse garoto, chamado Oliver, e que segundo Parker, nunca foi muito amigável com ele. Os dois estavam lado a lado, Parker prestes a fazer o gol que viraria o jogo para o seu time, até Oliver colocar seu bastão na frente do patins de Parker, fazendo com que ele se desequilibrasse, torcesse o pé e caísse."_

_"Eu espero que esse garoto, Oliver, pague por isso. Você falou com o técnico? Eu mesma posso ir lá amanhã e exigir uma repreensão." – Booth achava fascinante todas as vezes em que ela mostrava esse lado maternal, mas guardou seus comentários para si. _

_"Quando saímos do hospital, eu vim para casa com ele e Rebecca foi até a escola. Ela ligou antes de você chegar, e o garoto está fora do time até a próxima temporada."_

_"Ótimo." – Ela falou firme e ele sorriu. – "Por que ele está aqui e não com a mãe?"_

_"Você também é a mãe dele." – Booth falou calmamente, esperando que ela não se assustasse. – "E ele pediu para dormir aqui porque queria garantir que o médico não errou ao analisar os raios-X do seu tornozelo. Ele quer que você olhe e o assegure que são realmente necessários dois meses e meio até ele poder voltar a jogar."_

_"Oh." – Brennan imediatamente saiu do banco, e olhou ao redor, o cenho franzido._

_"Os raios-X estão na mesa da sala de estar." _

_Minutos depois, Parker estava de novo no colo dela, olhando atentamente para o raio-X que Brennan levantava na direção da luz e na frente deles._

_"Você vê aqui?" – O garoto assentiu, aproximando sua cabeça da imagem. – "O tornozelo é formado pela união de três ossos: tíbia, fíbula e tálus. Ele só é estável por causa dos ligamentos e possui três articulações. Quando você caiu, esse ligamento," – ela apontou para uma parte da imagem. – "Afrouxou, o que caracteriza o grau II de lesão em uma entorse. Em lesões de grau II, é necessário imobilizar de 3 a 4 semanas, como você fez." – ele assentiu, olhando junto com ela para o gesso em sua perna. – "E após 20 dias, mais ou menos, você precisará fazer exercícios para o fortalecimento do local. E só então, você poderá voltar a jogar."_

_Parker suspirou, aninhando-se nela e desistindo da sua esperança de o médico estar errado._

_"Sinto muito, Parker. Mesmo." – O garoto deu de ombros, e voltou sua atenção para a barriga já visível que ela carregava. De repente, um pequeno sorriso – o primeiro que Brennan via em suas feições naquele dia – apareceu nos lábios dele. _

_"Você já imaginou o quanto papai vai ter ciúmes da minha irmã?" – Brennan sorriu, esse mesmo pensamento já tinha ocorrido a ela. Ao saberem que seria uma menina, tinha certeza que Booth seria duas vezes mais protetor em relação ao bebê. _

_"Sim. Eu só espero que ela puxe a ele e não seja tão teimosa quanto a mãe."_

_"Eu também." – Booth apareceu ao lado deles, sentando-se no sofá e depositando a bandeja em seu colo. _

_"Eu aposto que ela será inteligente, bonita, corajosa e uma ótima garota." – Parker falou, recebendo de Booth seu hambúrguer. _

_"Ela herdará minha sabedoria e o coração do seu pai." _

_"Hey! Eu também sou uma pessoa sábi..." – Ele parou, a boca se abrindo assim como seus olhos. – "Sabedoria, Bones!" _

_"Sim, Booth, foi o que eu acabei de dizer."_

_"Sabedoria, Bones!" – Ele repetiu, um enorme sorriso em seu rosto. Brennan e Parker trocam um olhar antes de o encararem totalmente confusos. _

_"Booth, você está sob o efeito de alguma medicação?"_

_"Sabedoria. _Sophie_." _

_"Eu acho que ele tomou algum remédio errado, Bones." – Parker sussurrou, e ao não obter uma resposta, olhou para cima. Brennan e Booth se encaravam, em silêncio, seus olhos brilhando em uma conversa particular. – "Certo. Talvez seja contagioso." – Ele murmurou. Às vezes quando eles faziam isso e o deixavam de fora, irritava-o._

_"Seu pai acabou de escolher o nome para sua irmã, Parker."_

_"Você aceita esse nome?" – Booth a interrompeu, mesmo sabendo a resposta apenas pelo olhar que haviam trocado segundos atrás. _

_"É claro que eu aceito esse nome." _

_"Quando vocês decidirem falar a minha língua, me avisem. Até lá, eu irei saborear esse hambúrguer." – Os adultos sorriram da irritação dele e antes que o pequeno decidisse sair do colo dela, Brennan começou a explicá-lo._

_"Sophie significa sabedoria, Parker."_

_"Oh." – Ele parou de mastigar, olhando do pai para Brennan. – "Você é realmente um homem sábio, papai."_

_Eles riram, e até o fim daquele jantar, testaram em suas bocas não só o sabor da comida, mas também do nome. Sophie._

BB

"Bones, eu preciso falar com você."

Ela já havia perdido as contas de quantas vezes ele falara aquilo ao longo dos anos, e mesmo com sua voz cada vez mais grossa e parecida com a de Booth, sempre sabia quando era ele e não o pai que adentrava seu escritório. Sem cerimônias.

"Onde está sua irmã?" – Brennan desligou a tela do computador, soltou a caneta e se juntou ao adolescente do outro lado da mesa.

"Ela e John foram arrastados por Angela, algo sobre uma nova simulação que eu não me interessaria em ver e ela me apressou para vir falar com você. Eu não sei como ela sabia."

Johann Adam Hodgins, ou John para os mais próximos, estudava na mesma sala que Sophie. A diferença de cinco meses entre eles não significava nada, muito menos a diferença entre sexo. E apesar de discutirem bastante, como qualquer menina e menino de 8 anos, era visível o quanto se importavam um com o outro. Longe da escola, brincavam até mandarem parar.

"O que você precisa falar comigo?" – Agora ela estava curiosa e indicando o sofá, dirigiu-se até ele.

"Eu tenho um encontro marcado." – Brennan franziu o cenho. – "Com uma garota." – Ele elaborou, observando as reações no rosto dela.

"Certo. Você tem um encontro com uma garota." – Ela repetiu, sem saber o que ele esperava dela.

"Eu preciso da sua ajuda."

"Você precisa de camisinha?" – Parker riu, meio nervoso, meio fascinado.

"Não, Bones."

"Do que você precisa então?"

"Eu quero sua opinião, na verdade." – Ela esperou, e não deixou de notar o brilho nos olhos dele, assim como a suavidade e calma no seu rosto. – "Eu realmente gosto dessa garota, Bones. E eu não sei onde levá-la para nosso primeiro encontro." – Brennan acenou com a cabeça, já pensando nas opções que poderia sugerir. – "Quer dizer, eu tenho algumas idéias na cabeça, mas o problema não é minha cabeça, e sim a cabeça das garotas."

"Eu entendo." – Ela riu com ele, movendo-se no sofá para aproximar-se do garoto. – "Quais são as suas idéias?"

"Cinema, sorveteria ou piquenique no parque."

Brennan pensou por uns instantes, e seu rosto todo se iluminou, dizendo a Parker que ela sabia exatamente a resposta certa para ele. Ela sempre sabia.

"Você quer que seja perfeito, certo?"

"Absolutamente, Bones."

"Convide-a para um piquenique no parque próximo fim de semana. Quando terminarem, tomem um sorvete. E com todo o charme que eu sei que você herdou de Booth, chame-a para o cinema para fechar o dia." – A expressão de Parker se iluminou igual a dela, o adolescente jogando seus braços ao redor do pescoço da antropóloga e envolvendo-a em um abraço.

"Você provavelmente está cansada de me ouvir dizer isso, mas você é a melhor, Bones!"

Ela não estava cansada. Toda vez que ele falava aquilo, lembrava-a de como ele sempre repetia isso, na sua eterna fascinação por ela, quando era uma criança.

"Você tem certeza que não vai precisar de camisinhas?"

"Tenho, Bones." – Ele balançou a cabeça. – "É o nosso primeiro encontro. E se tudo der certo, ela será minha primeira namorada. As coisas vão evoluir, é claro, e quando eu precisar de preservativos, eu provavelmente vou precisar de conselhos, e você saberá."

"Você vai pedir conselhos sobre sexo a mim?" – Ela nunca esperou falar sobre isso com ele, ou melhor, nunca achou que Booth fosse permitir. No fundo, tinha certeza que o próprio Parker contorceria a face ou a esconderia ao falar sobre esse assunto, igual ao pai. Mas o adolescente calmo e confiante sentado ao seu lado, sem qualquer timidez, a surpreendia. A lembrava... dela mesma.

"Você acha que papai vai me aconselhar nessa área?" – Ele riu, seguido por ela.

"Aconselhar em que área?"

Os dois viraram a cabeça para encontrar Booth entrando no escritório, seus passos levando-o até uma das cadeiras em frente ao sofá em que estavam.

"Sobre sexo." – Parker mesmo respondeu e ele e Brennan voltaram a gargalhar. Agora da expressão de completo pavor que se espalhou no rosto de Booth.

"Esperem. O motivo de Angela ter praticamente arrancado meu braço ao me puxar para a sala dela minutos atrás e me manter lá até agora foi porque vocês dois estão falando sobre... sexo?"

"Angela não tem força suficiente para arrancar seu braço, Booth. E não, ela não sabe que estamos falando sobre sexo." – Ele fez uma careta de novo. – "Ou pelo menos, nós não a contamos."

"Por que vocês estão falando sobre isso em primeiro lugar?"

"Na verdade, pai, nós não estamos." – Brennan concordou com a cabeça. – "Eu acabei de falar a Bones que quando eu precisar falar sobre isso, falarei com ela."

"E por que você começou a pensar nesse assunto de repente?"

"Parker tem 15 anos, Booth. Ele não começou a pensar nisso agora, e está na fase em que a maioria dos jovens americanos começa sua vida sexual."

"Bones!" – Ele quase tampou os ouvidos, mas ao invés disso, segurou os braços da cadeira com mais força.

"Eu tenho um encontro, pai. Com uma garota. Foi por isso que o assunto apareceu."

Parker e Brennan se entreolharam divertidamente enquanto Booth parecia tentar controlar sua respiração.

"É seu primeiro encontro e você já está pensando em... nisso?"

"Eu falei que não dava pra conversar com ele." – Parker cochichou com Brennan. – "Não, pai. Eu também falei a Bones que quando as coisas evoluírem no meu futuro namoro, e eu inevitavelmente precisar de uma camisinha, e conselhos, eu vou até ela."

Booth, de repente, levantou-se, as mãos indo parar nos cabelos e depois pelo rosto.

"Eu não tenho certeza se devo ficar extremamente feliz ou extremamente preocupado por ter alguém como Bones para lhe dar conselhos nessa área e me poupar da tarefa."

Brennan revirou os olhos e ela e Parker também se levantaram.

"Escute, pai. Eu sei que é uma típica conversa para se ter de homem para homem. Mas você não consegue, e nós três sabemos disso." – Booth suspirou, derrotado. – "Então se meu pai não pode, ele deve ficar extremamente _feliz _que minha mãe possa, certo?" – Brennan bagunçou os cabelos dele e deu um beijo na bochecha de Booth, sorrindo do comportamento exasperado dele.

"Certo, Parker." – Ele cedeu, continuando seu caminho para fora do local. – "Eu nunca achei que fosse admitir isso, mas," – Ele parou, girando seu corpo para encarar o filho e a parceira. – "É uma ótima coisa Bones não ter vergonha quanto a esse assunto. Tenho certeza que ela vai ajudar você e lhe dar os melhores conselhos, Parker. Eu confio nela, como eu sei que você confia." – Mesmo distante, tinha certeza que as bochechas dela estavam rosadas. – "Obrigado, Bones."

"Não é nada, Booth."

"Eu vou voltar no FBI para assinar alguns papéis e em menos de uma hora volto para pegar vocês três. Temos uma festa para ir hoje à noite, pessoal." – Ele sorriu, decidido a esquecer que seu filho era um adolescente prestes a iniciar sua vida sexual. – "Vejo vocês mais tarde."

"Até, Booth."

"Tchau, pai."

Brennan voltou para sua cadeira e Parker estava quase fora da sala e a caminho da de Angela quando ela falou com ele.

"Qual o nome da garota?" – Ele sorriu, seus olhos voltando a brilhar quase de imediato.

"Alice."

"Alice é uma garota de muita sorte por ter alguém como você gostando dela, Parker."

"Obrigado, Bones." – Ele voltou até ela, se abaixando para dar-lhe um beijo na bochecha.

"Eu estou aqui pra você, Parker. Para qualquer coisa. Ou..." – Ela riu. – "Para qualquer assunto." – Ele sorriu de volta, cúmplices.

BB

"Então Parker está gostando de uma garota." – Booth comentou, tentando soar casual enquanto arrumava sua gravata em frente ao espelho.

"Sim. Ela se chama Alice." – Brennan falou do banheiro, sua maquiagem quase finalizada.

"Eu saí com uma Alice no ensino médio."

"Claro que saiu."

"Eu espero que ele não seja igual a mim, você sabe, na universidade?"

"Você espera que ele não tenha tantas relações sexuais quanto você?"

Booth apertou o nó da gravata mais do que deveria ao ouvir a pergunta da parceira, e praguejou antes de voltar a falar com ela.

"Bones!"

"Você pode ter vergonha de falar, Booth, mas eu sei que você não tinha vergonha nenhuma de fazer."

"Jeez!" – Ele se arrependeu de ter começado o assunto. – "Você faz soar como se eu fosse um péssimo adolescente."

Ela não continuou o diálogo até sair do banheiro, segundos depois, a maquiagem perfeita e o vestido violeta – na altura do joelho e com um decote em V – no lugar. Booth esqueceu de tudo que discutiam quando a viu, sua boca literalmente abrindo.

"Primeiro aquela conversa com o Parker. Agora isso." – Ele apontou para o vestido, esquecendo também a gravata e andando até ela. - "Você só pode estar tentando me matar. Seria menos doloroso com uma arma, Bones."

Ela sorriu do drama dele e quando ele estava próximo o suficiente, deu o nó que parecia impossível para ele de ser feito.

"Você não era um péssimo adolescente, Booth." – Ela o segurou pela gravata, impedindo-o de se mover. – "Você é capaz de ser lembrar do nome de cada garota. E nós dois sabemos o que isso significa." – Ele assentiu, resistindo a tentação de jogá-la na cama e deixá-la apenas com a maravilhosa sandália de salto alto preta que ela usava. – "E se nosso filho for tão cuidadoso, cavalheiro e gentil como você é, eu não tenho com o que me preocupar. Nem você."

Ele a beijou. Forte e profundamente. Sabia que ela entenderia o gesto, a gratidão por tudo que ela dissera e fizera até ali, e a felicidade de tê-la em sua vida. Ele se afastou quando Brennan colou seu corpo ao dele, provocando o efeito que ela sabia que provocaria.

"Não faça isso, Bones."

"O que, Booth?" – Seu tom fingia inocência. Ela o puxou de novo para si, quadril contra quadril e sentiu-o excitando-se.

"Nós vamos chegar atrasados na sua festa, Temperance." - Ela o soltou, dando um passo para trás e checando seu rosto uma última vez no espelho.

"Você é tão fraco, Booth." – Ela riu do próprio comentário e parou com a mão no trinco da porta ao senti-lo se mover mais rápido e parar atrás do seu corpo, a boca dele em seu ouvido.

"Nós vamos ver quem é fraco mais tarde, Temperance."

Ela tremeu, e antes que ele provasse seu ponto apenas falando no seu ouvido, abriu a porta e puxou-o pela mão para a grande noite que os aguardava.


	5. Chapter 5

**N/Bru:** Obrigada pelas reviews! *-*

* * *

**Capítulo Cinco.**

_"Você pode me dizer de novo porque estamos indo para casa de Hodgins?"_

_Booth respirou fundo, sua cabeça baixa e seus olhos acompanhando o movimento dos seus dedos, que abotoavam o fim da sua camisa preta._

_"Você quer o motivo pelo qual todos estão indo ou o seu motivo para ir?"_

_"O meu, obviamente."_

_"Parker."_

_Brennan parou de andar a meio caminho da cozinha e o encarou, esperando por uma explicação. _

_"Você pode admitir, Bones."_

_"Eu não sei do que você está falando. Parker?"_

_Booth sorriu, aproximando-se dela e envolvendo-a em um abraço._

_"O único motivo pelo qual você está indo é porque Parker insistiu que você fosse." – Brennan tentou se soltar e Booth apertou seus braços ao redor dela em resposta, mantendo-a firme no lugar. – "E aparentemente, você não consegue resistir a um verdadeiro Booth."_

_Ela também sorriu, desistindo da sua tentativa de se afastar e repousando a cabeça no peito do parceiro._

_"Não vou argumentar sobre isso, Booth."_

_"Porque eu estou certo e você não tem argumentos." – Ele beijou o topo da cabeça dela, um enorme sorriso em seus lábios._

_"Não. Porque você já usou essa fala um milhão de vezes e nada que eu diga vai mudar seu pensamento."_

_"Você está certa, Bones." – Ele a soltou, dando um passo para trás e observando-a andar até a cozinha. O vestido que ela usava se moldava perfeitamente a barriga de quase oito meses que ela carregava. Brennan apenas olhou-o por cima do ombro, um sorriso convencido em seu rosto. _

_"Eu preferia ficar em casa, você sabe," – Ela continuou falando da cozinha. – "Essa minha enorme barriga me faz ficar cansada rápido." – Booth apoiou seus cotovelos no balcão, seus olhos brilhando ao acompanharem as mãos dela que repousaram no proeminente ventre. _

_"Eu sei, Bones." – E ele realmente sabia. A constante energia para trabalhar e praticar exercícios não existia mais, sua parceira preferindo ficar em casa e trabalhar através do seu laptop, ou no seu livro. – "Mas Angela enfatizou o quanto é importante a nossa presença. E não acredito que ela a faria sair de casa por um motivo qualquer."_

_Brennan assentiu, retornando ao lado dele e pegando sua bolsa e chave._

_"Eu sei que não é o aniversário dela. Ou de Hodgins."_

_"Você sabe?" – Booth a provocou, incredulidade em sua voz. _

_"Eu tenho uma agenda eletrônica que me informa as datas dos aniversários dos meus amigos. E bem, eu passo boa parte dos meus dias no computador e não recebi nenhum alerta hoje."_

_Booth estancou, e quando Brennan percebeu que não estava mais sendo acompanhada por ele até a porta, também parou, virando-se para procurá-lo._

_"Booth?"_

_"Então quer dizer que se, por alguma falha técnica, seu computador não a avisasse que hoje é o aniversário da sua melhor amiga, você poderia estar indo se encontrar com ela sem saber desse pequeno detalhe?"_

_Brennan franziu o cenho, não entendendo a ironia na voz dele._

_"Eu não vejo razão para memorizar todas as datas de aniversários de todas as pessoas de quem eu sou próxima, Booth. Algo pode me lembrar."_

_"Um computador." _

_"Foi o que eu disse antes."_

_"Bones." – Ele balançou a cabeça, voltando a andar com ela até a porta e abrindo-a para que ela passasse. – "E se eu lhe disser que hoje é o aniversário de Angela?"_

_"Você estaria mentindo." – Ela replicou calmamente. _

_"Você não teria como saber."_

_"Hoje não é o aniversário de Angela." _

_Booth passou um braço ao redor do ombro dela, caminhando devagar e na velocidade que ela determinava._

_"Você acabou de me dizer que não sabe quando é o aniversário dela."_

_"E também acabei de lhe dizer que eu tenho uma agenda eletrônica que me dirá quando for o aniversário dela."_

_"E se a sua estimada agenda eletrônica tivesse deixado de funcionar justamente hoje? E hoje fosse o aniversário de Angela?"_

_"Primeiro, você é um Luddite e sua aversão à tecnologia é irracional. Minha agenda está funcionando perfeitamente bem." – Booth a encostou no carro, impedido de aproximar seus lábios dos dela pela barriga entre eles. – "E segundo, a probabilidade dela deixar de funcionar justamente hoje é muito baixa. Logo, eu saberia se fosse o aniversário da minha melhor amiga."_

_Booth balançou a cabeça, movendo-se para o lado dela e virando o rosto da antropóloga com uma das mãos._

_"É impossível discutir com você."_

_"Sinto muito se você não consegue me contra argumentar." – Ela deu um rápido beijo nos lábios dele, sorrindo convencida pela segunda vez naquela noite._

_"Quer saber? _Você_ é impossível, Bones." – Ele encostou sua testa na dela, suas bocas a meros centímetros. _

_"Seu tom sugere que isso é um cumprimento."_

_"E é. Foi por esse seu jeito impossível que eu me apaixonei, Temperance." – Ele a beijou forte, sem dar-lhe tempo para replicar. _

_BB_

_"Eu amo a casa de Hodgins!" – Parker correu até a porta principal, fazendo Booth e Brennan trocarem um olhar e um sorriso. – "Vamos, papai!"_

_"Calma aí, parceiro. Você sabe que a Bones não pode andar rápido."_

_"Você faz soar como se eu fosse uma inválida."_

_"Você é uma mulher grávida. Apenas isso." – Ele a ajudou a subir as escadas da entrada, tocando a campanhia logo em seguida. _

_"Booth! Brenn! Pequeno Booth!" – Os três riram do entusiasmo de Angela, cada um recebendo um abraço aperto da artista. – "Venham, estávamos esperando por vocês."_

_"Hey, cara." – Hodgins entregou a Booth uma lata de cerveja, e parou em frente a Brennan. – "Hey, Dr. B." – Ela sorriu com as palavras dele e não o impediu quando Hodgins esticou o braço e espalmou a mão suavemente na barriga dela. – "Eu nunca achei que fosse ver o dia em que você carregaria uma dessas por aí." – Ele levantou seus olhos azuis para encontrar os azuis de Brennan brilhando de volta. – "Fico feliz que você tenha achado alguém como Booth." _

_"Obrigada, Hodgins." – Ela tentou em vão esconder a emoção que sentia, e ficou grata que sua voz não tenha falhado. _

_"Hey, Parker!" – Os dois bateram os punhos e Hodgins puxou o garoto para um abraço, bagunçando em seguida os cachos loiros dele. – "O que você me diz de deixarmos os adultos sem graça conversando e eu e você nos divertimos com o playstation 3?_

_O pequeno não precisou pensar nem duas vezes antes de seguir Hodgins pela casa até a sala. Brennan se sentou no sofá após cumprimentar Cam, Zack e Sweets e esperou Angela retornar para questionar o motivo de estarem todos ali. Ao ver a amiga voltar para o cômodo, obteve a resposta que buscava._

_"Angela, você está grávida." – Brennan declarou tão calma que as pessoas ao redor duvidaram se tinham realmente escutado a voz dela. Apenas ao voltarem seus olhos para a artista e a encontrarem estática tiveram certeza das palavras da cientista._

_"Como... como você sabe?"_

_"Eu posso dizer pelo jeito que você anda. O fato de sua pélvis gradativamente se alargar modifica sua forma de se mover e eu posso ver isso."_

_Angela assentiu, ainda sem acreditar que sua melhor amiga sabia – e agora todos os seus outros amigos - antes dela ter o prazer de anunciar a gravidez._

_"Você estragou completamente a minha surpresa, Brennan." – Angela suspirou e sentou-se ao lado da melhor amiga. Os outros assistiam a cena calados, ainda estupefatos._

_"Oh. Desculpe, Angie." _

_"Tudo bem, Brenn." – A artista deu de ombros, voltando sua atenção para os outros e não conseguindo esconder o sorriso que se abriu em seu rosto ao ver as expressões de cada um. – "E vocês podem começar a me parabenizar."_

_Booth foi o primeiro a reagir, levantando-se do seu lugar do outro lado de Brennan e puxando a artista para um abraço demorado. Cam e Sweets repetiram o gesto, assim como Zack – da sua forma atrapalhada -, e todos levantaram seus copos ou latas para um brinde. _

_"Quanto tempo?" – Brennan inconscientemente colocou uma de suas mãos na barriga da amiga, seus olhos transparecendo toda a felicidade que sentia por ela. _

_"Três meses." _

_"Nossa filha e o seu filho, ou filha, terão apenas cinco meses de diferença entre eles." – A antropóloga afirmou agora com seus olhos fixos nos de Angela._

_"Eles serão melhores amigos por toda a vida." – Todos esperaram que Brennan a contestasse, afirmando que tal coisa era impossível de se prever, mas a cientista continuou sorrindo, e sua cabeça fez um gesto positivo. _

_BB_

_"Hey, Bones." – Brennan girou o pescoço na direção da voz, e localizou o garoto em pé ao lado da cadeira de sol em que ela estava deitada, suas mãos apoiadas e cruzadas em cima da barriga. Era fim de noite, e o fim da festa, e ela havia finalmente cedido a sua exaustão. _

_"Hey, Parker."_

_"Onde está todo mundo?"_

_"Eles foram levar Cam e Sweets até seus respectivos carros. E eu, bem," – Ela soltou uma risada cansada. – "Eu poderia dormir aqui." _

_"Eu também." – O pequeno concordou, deitando-se na cadeira ao lado da dela e olhando para o céu limpo e estrelado. Brennan o contemplou por um tempo, até ela mesma voltar seus olhos para cima. _

_"Você gosta das estrelas, Parker?"_

_"Eu amo as estrelas." - Ele falou convicto, sem desviar seu olhar delas. – "Papai diz que elas representam as pessoas que não estão mais conosco, mas que sempre se importarão o suficiente para continuar nos observando, mesmo do céu."_

_"Isso não é..." – Ela se calou, e ao novamente virar o rosto, encontrou um Parker curioso estudando-a. – "Seu pai é um homem muito sábio, Parker."_

_O garoto riu, concordando com a cabeça._

_"Você gosta das estrelas, Bones?"_

_"Sim." – Seu tom sonhador, assim como a expressão em seu rosto, quase melancólica, fez Parker franzir o cenho e esperar pela continuação. – "Elas me lembram minha mãe."_

_"Por que?"_

_"Quando eu tinha sua idade, por vezes eu e ela nos deitávamos no jardim da nossa casa, essa hora da noite, apenas para olharmos as estrelas. Mamãe apontava para uma delas e me contava a história de alguém da nossa família que havia morrido e eu não poderia mais conhecer." – O garoto assumiu uma posição sentada, olhando sua companhia atentamente. – "Ela sempre dizia que quando não estivesse mais ao meu lado, ela sempre estaria ali, como uma dessas constantes estrelas. E eu acreditava nisso." – Parker viu quando uma simples lágrima desceu pela bochecha dela e em um impulso, sentou-se na ponta da cadeira em que ela estava deitada. – "Eu queria acreditar agora."_

_Com seus pequenos dedos, ele limpou o caminho deixado pela lágrima, e se inclinou, beijando-a docemente na bochecha._

_"Você não precisa acreditar nisso, Bones." – Brennan o fitou, confusa. – "Sua mãe estará sempre ao seu lado, como uma estrela ou não, enquanto você pensar nela dessa forma, enquanto você a manter no seu coração. Eu sei que ela está no seu coração, Bones."_

_Brennan o puxou para si, fazendo com que ele se deitasse de lado e passasse um de seus braços pela barriga dela. _

_"Eu sei que você sente falta da sua mãe, especialmente agora." – Ele continuou, colocando uma mãozinha no ventre dela. – "Mas, Bones, onde quer que sua mãe esteja, ela está feliz em saber que a filha dela encontrou uma família, que está construindo sua própria família."_

_Ela apenas mexeu nos cabelos do garoto, incerta que sua voz sairia._

_"Nós todos estamos felizes, Bones. E nós todos estamos com você. Aqui." – Ele levantou o rosto e a deu outro beijo, recebendo um em troca. _

_"Obrigada, Parker."_

_"Estarei sempre aqui, Bones." – Ele sussurrou, começando a ser vencido pelo sono também._

BB

"Você gosta das estrelas?"

Parker fitou a irmã, sentada na escadaria da casa de festas em que a celebração ao lançamento do filme estava acontecendo, as duas mãos dela atrás das costas apoiando o resto do seu corpo, seus olhos fixos no céu.

"Eu adoro as estrelas, Sophs." – Ele sorriu, lembrando-se da conversa que tivera com Brennan, há muito tempo atrás, sobre o mesmo assunto.

"Papai me disse que elas representam as pessoas que não podem mais estar ao nosso lado, mas que mesmo assim encontraram um jeito de permanecerem entre nós."

"E papai está certo."

"Eu sei." – A garota desviou seu olhar, olhando para o irmão. – "Mamãe disse que a faz se lembrar da vovó Christine."

"É, ela me contou uma vez."

"Por que os olhos dela sempre ficam tristes quando ela se lembra da vovó?"

"Você notou?"

"Eu sou uma Booth também, Parks. Eu posso ler a mamãe melhor do que os milhões de livros que eu vivo lendo."

O adolescente se permitiu sorrir, e pensou um pouco se entraria _nesse_ assunto com a mais nova.

"Eu não sei exatamente o que aconteceu." – Ele começou, hesitante. – "Nossa mãe nunca fala sobre esse assunto, e depois de oito anos ao lado dela, onde conversamos sobre uma infinidade de temas, eu não acho que saberei o que aconteceu. Você provavelmente também não saberá." – A pequena assentiu, triste.

"Você não sabe de nada? Nem como vovó morreu?"

"Eu perguntei ao papai uma vez, mas ele mudou de assunto e eu percebi que também não tiraria a resposta dele. Dói nele também, por doer nela. Então eu perguntei a Max."

"Vovô Max?" – Os olhos dela brilharam, empolgados. Todos os momentos com o avô eram sempre divertidos, e o modo como ele a mimava, apenas a deixava mais ansiosa para o próximo encontro.

"Sim."

"O que ele lhe contou?"

"Ele também ficou triste, mas abriu um sorriso melancólico e se limitou a me dizer que Christine era uma pessoa maravilhosa como Bones e que ela havia morrido por causa de um homem muito mau."

Sophie ficou em silêncio, armazenando e processando a nova informação na história de sua família.

"Quantos anos mamãe tinha quando ela morreu?"

"Não tenho certeza, mas acredito que ela tinha entre 15 e 20 anos."

"Oh Deus."

"O que?"

"Ela tinha mais ou menos a sua idade, Parks. Imagine viver sem a mamãe."

Um arrepio percorreu o corpo dele só com a simples ideia.

"Geez, Sophie. Não fale assim."

"Ela deve ter sido uma adolescente muito triste." – O tom dela se transformou em um ao mesmo tempo deprimido e sonhador.

"Provavelmente."

"Eu não quero perder a mamãe."

"Você não vai. Mamãe não está indo a canto algum." – Ele foi firme, e a puxou de encontro ao lado do seu corpo, Sophie repousando a cabeça no braço dele.

Os dois ficaram em um confortável silêncio por um longo momento, seus olhos percorrendo as estrelas e imaginando quem cada uma delas poderia representar. Eventualmente, Sophie desencostou-se do irmão, e ele sabia que ela começaria outra conversa.

"Quando você vai sair com Alice?"

"O que? Como você sabe?" – Ela sorriu do modo quase exasperado como ele falara, dando de ombros e esperando por uma resposta. – "Mamãe contou a você?"

"Não. Eu escutei mamãe e papai falando que você tinha um encontro. Apenas isso. Eu deduzi que fosse com a Alice."

"Como?" – Ela novamente riu com o tom agora desafiador que ele assumira.

"Eu também sou uma Brennan, Parker. E eu observo seu comportamento perto dela. Sua expressão se suaviza, você anda mais reto, e inconscientemente ajeita os cachos do cabelo."

"Sophie..." – Ele a alertou, sem querer saber o que mais ela iria dizer.

"Só estou dizendo, Parks. Ela parece uma garota legal." – A pequena falou tão sincera que Parker finalmente relaxou e sorriu, concordando com a cabeça.

"Nós vamos sair domingo."

"Domingo?!" – Se ele estivesse em pé, teria dado um passo para trás ao ouvi-la falar em um tom mais alto.

"Qual o problema?"  
"Você prometeu jogar basquete comigo na quadra do parque, lembra? Domingo é o último dia antes do começo dos jogos intercolegiais."

Parker imediatamente levou uma mão à testa, de súbito se lembrando.

"Espere aí." – Em um salto, ele ficou de pé, e retirou o celular do bolso, afastando-se alguns metros da irmã.

Cinco minutos depois, ele estava de volta, e retomou seu lugar sentado ao lado dela.

"Resolvido. Eu e você vamos jogar basquete no domingo."

"Você simplesmente desmarcou o encontro com sua garota?" – Parker riu da expressão de incredulidade da irmã.

"Não. Eu e Alice vamos sair amanhã, ao invés de domingo. E eu e você poderemos jogar, como combinado."

Ele sentiu os próprios olhos brilhando ao ver os azuis da irmã – e idênticos aos de Brennan – se acendendo de entusiasmo. Em um rápido movimento, ela se jogou no colo dele, sendo apertada pelos fortes braços do adolescente.

"Obrigada, Parks!"

Ele assentiu, repousando seu queixo no topo da cabeça dela. O mesmo silêncio de antes se instalou entre eles, até os dois ouvirem passos e girarem suas cabeças na direção da porta atrás deles.

"Hey, Parker. Hey, Sophie."

"Olá, John." – Os irmãos responderam em coro.

"Os pais de vocês estão chamando de volta. Algo sobre vocês terem que dançar com eles." – O garoto, um pouco mais alto que Sophie, seus cabelos encaracolados iguais aos do pai, assim como seus sempre calorosos olhos azuis, indicou a entrada com a cabeça.

"Sério? Dançar?" – Parker zombou, botando Sophie de pé e seguindo as duas crianças de volta para a festa.

Ao chegarem no salão, John foi puxado por Angela, e colocado entre ela e Hodgins para uma dança tripla. Parker e Sophie gargalharam e seguiram seus caminhos, até encontrarem os pais e pararem para observá-los dançando. A forma como os corpos deles se moldavam um ao outro, como se se encaixassem, e o olhar intenso que trocavam, fez os dois desviarem o olhar e se encararem.

"Dance comigo, Parker."

Ele revirou os olhos, dando um passo à frente e pegando uma mão pequena de Sophie em uma sua. Sua outra mão foi para nas costas dela, e os dois se balançaram ao ritmo da música.

"Eu teria a honra de dançar com o meu filho?" – Eles pararam ao som da voz de Brennan logo ao lado deles. Parker sorriu, soltando a irmã e entregando-a para Booth.

"Sempre, mãe."

Eles dançaram duas músicas, e então, Brennan pegou Sophie e dançou com a pequena também, Parker e Booth observando-as do bar. Apenas após o final da música, as duas trocaram sorrisos idênticos e se juntaram aos garotos na mesa.

"Vocês não falaram nada sobre meu discurso." – A antropóloga olhou para os três, esperando que eles dissessem o que ela tanto queria saber.

"Você sabe que estava ótima, Bones." – Booth sorriu charmosamente e ela revirou os olhos para ele.

"Nós adoramos, mamãe. Parker gostou especialmente da parte em que você se refere a nós dois como 'meus filhos'."

"Sophie!" – Ele corou, mas mesmo assim encontrou os olhos de Brennan.

"Você estava bem." – Ele disse, desviando o olhar. – "Só não foi melhor do que o discurso que você fez no primeiro lançamento de um livro seu que eu fui." – Parker, Brennan e Booth sorriram com a memória do dia em que ela assumiu seu relacionamento com o agente publicamente. Sophie cruzou os braços, um bico de irritação e um olhar de curiosidade tomando conta das suas feições.

"Odeio quando vocês me deixam fora da conversa."

"Ninguém está deixando você fora da conversa, Sophs." – Booth disse rindo. – "O dia que Parker falou foi quando sua mãe dedicou um livro dela a mim e a ele. Ninguém sabia que eu e ela éramos um casal, e sua mãe escolheu aquele dia e aquele momento para revelar a todos o que apenas eu, ela e seu irmão sabíamos."

"Oh." – Ela fez sua típica cara de pensativa, outra cópia da mãe.

"Eu remarquei meu encontro, Bones." – Parker mudou de assunto enquanto a irmã imaginava o que acabaram de dizer a ela. Sophie sempre fazia isso, e Booth uma vez dissera que isso faria dela uma escritora igual a mãe.

"Por que?"

"Domingo eu prometi jogar basquete com Sophs. Marquei para amanhã."

"Alice aceitou sem problemas?"

"Sim." – Ele respondeu, sorridente.

"Eu falei que ela era uma garota legal, Parks." – Sophie se pronunciou, atraindo a atenção do adolescente.

"Ela é, Sophs." – Ele concordou, e os dois bateram seus punhos.

"Então, vamos combinar isso direito." – Booth se endireitou na cadeira, e passou um braço atrás da de Brennan. – "Vocês dois dormem hoje na casa de Hodgins. Amanhã de manhã eu e Bones passaremos lá e pegaremos vocês para tomarmos café da manhã juntos. De que horas é seu encontro, Parker?"

"Quatro horas da tarde no parque, pai."

"Certo. Depois do café deixamos Bones no Jeffersonian e nós três," – Ele apontou para os filhos. – "Vamos até o shopping comprar os novos sapatos e as novas meias para a nova temporada de jogos de vocês!" – A empolgação dos três, que bateram os punhos mais uma vez, fez Brennan soltar uma risada e balançar a cabeça, fascinada.

Os quatro só se separaram no fim da noite, quando Angela, Hodgins e Johnann apareceram para pegar Sophie e Parker.

"Então, agora você é só minha." – Booth botou sua mão grande e quente na coxa de Brennan, os dois dentro do carro e prontos para irem para casa. – "Toda, _completamente_ minha." – Ele sussurrou, seu corpo inclinado por cima do freio de mão. – "E nós vamos ver quem é fraco, Temperance."


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo Seis.**

Ele não gostava do silêncio, e todos sabiam disso, inclusive Sophie que sempre preenchia o vazio com sua voz doce, um olhar de cumplicidade trocado com o pai por ela mesma também não gostar. O único momento em que ficar calado não o incomodava, era quando Brennan lhe dava um sorriso malicioso e o puxava pela mão, em direção ao quarto ou a qualquer outro lugar que ela tivesse em mente.

Naquela noite, ela o levou até o banheiro e parou em frente a ele, seus olhos escuros de desejo e brilhando de excitação. Ele não falou nada, entendendo pela forma firme como ela começou a abrir sua camisa, botão por botão, sem desviar nem um segundo sequer o olhar, que ela estava no comando. E ele iria segui-la. Porque no fim das contas, aquele dia era inteiramente dela.

Quando a camisa estava inteiramente aberta, ele ficou surpreso ao senti-la espalmar as mãos no seu peitoral, ao invés de tirar o pedaço de roupa de uma vez do caminho. Brennan deu um passo à frente, e com suas unhas, percorreu vários caminhos do abdômen dele até o lado do pescoço, pelo peito e de volta a barriga. Ela passou minutos fazendo isso, seus olhos acompanhando o movimento dos seus dedos, firmes, ágeis, percorrendo cada pedaço de pele como se ao mesmo tempo memorizasse-os e redescobrisse-os.

Ele estava quase fechando os olhos, os cabelos da sua nuca completamente arrepiados, quando Brennan começou a tirar sua camisa, indo parar atrás dele. Ao jogar o pedaço de pano pra qualquer lado, ela usou uma de suas mãos na barriga dele e puxou-o para si, colando os corpos. Brennan trilhou beijos pelos ombros dele, ocasionalmente passando a língua e uma vez, mordendo-o com força para ter certeza que ele teria uma marca no dia seguinte.

Ela achou o cinto dele sem dificuldade, mesmo sem conseguir enxergá-lo, e em um sutil movimento, retirou-o da calça e deu um passo para trás enquanto o resto da roupa do parceiro caía até o chão. Apenas de cueca branca, a cor de cueca preferida dela nele, Booth se virou e a encontrou apreciando-o. Praticamente devorando-o com os olhos. Ele sorriu, meio convencido, meio charmoso, e não deixou de notar os olhos dela fixos, mesmo que por breves segundos, na sua ereção.

Ela tinha um sorriso no rosto, um de satisfação, quando eles voltaram a se encarar. Em outra ocasião, ele tiraria aquele sorriso com um beijo, assegurando-a pela milésima vez que apenas ela tinha o poder de excitá-lo sem realmente tocá-lo. Surpreendendo-o pela segunda vez, ela aproximou-se, retirou a cueca dele e deu um passo para trás.

"Entre na banheira, Agente Booth."

Ele a obedeceu, passando por ela devagar, seus olhos nunca deixando os dela. Ele se sentou em uma ponta da banheira, e dali, viu quando Brennan retirou as sandálias de salto alto pretas e as deixou em um canto. Seu cenho franziu ao vê-la andando até onde ele estava ainda com o vestido. E ao invés de despir-se e juntar-se a ele, ela se sentou fora da banheira e logo atrás dele.

"Me dê o sabonete, Booth." – Ela sussurrou direto no ouvido dele, obrigando-o a fechar os olhos.

Ele a entregou e encostou sua cabeça entre os seios dela, dando o máximo de si para não virá-la e pegar um deles em sua boca. Ou puxá-la para dentro da banheira e possuí-la. Ao invés disso, ele sentiu as mãos dela, agora deslizantes por causa do sabão, massageando seus ombros. Depois seu tórax. Até sua barriga. Na segunda vez em que ela iria fazer o mesmo caminho, suas mãos não eram mais suaves. Elas eram possessivas, famintas. A boca dela continuava no seu ouvido, e ele se arrepiava com a respiração dela, cada vez mais pesada.

"Você gosta disso, Booth?" – Ela o questionou, mesmo sabendo da resposta. Ele assentiu, incerto de que sua voz sairia. E Brennan sorriu, descendo sua mão ainda mais. A respiração dele momentaneamente parou, sabendo onde ela queria chegar e o sorriso dela apenas aumentou. Ela amava as reações dele, o jeito como no momento ele tinha os olhos apertados, as mãos em volta da lateral da banheira segurando-se forte. A respiração dele, a cada toque mais irregular.

Ela usou suas unhas para provocá-lo, passando-as em sua virilha, quase tocando-o, retardando o momento que ele antecipava, seu quadril inconscientemente movendo-se um pouco para cima.

Ao encostar levemente nele, sentiu-o mais duro do que se lembrava, e vagarosamente, ela o tocou. Ora envolvendo-o por completo em sua mão, ora passando seus dedos por ele. O primeiro gemido arrancado dele, ela conseguiu ao segurá-lo firme e mover sua mão para cima e para baixo, seu dedão passando periodicamente pelo topo dele, um lugar que ela sabia que o enlouquecia ao mínimo toque. O segundo gemido saiu da garganta dele quando ela moveu suas mãos mais rápido, ao mesmo tempo em que beijava-o no pescoço.

"Não se segure, Booth."

E então, segundos depois, seu corpo estremeceu, fazendo pequenas ondas. Brennan o soltou, levantando-se da sua posição e parando ao lado da banheira.

Booth não saberia dizer se foi seu impulso ou desejo, talvez uma mistura dos dois, que o fez levantar-se, pegar Brennan pelos dois braços e encostá-la na parede. Todo o corpo dele pingava, mas nenhum dos dois pareceu se importar com isso. Ela sustentava o olhar, desafiando-o a molhá-la e assumir o controle que até agora fora dela. Por segundos, que para eles poderiam ter sido horas, seus olhos não deixaram de se encarar. Não deixaram de transparecer a vontade que sentiam. A certeza de que o momento não havia terminado quando ele tivera seu orgasmo, minutos atrás.

Os olhos dele desceram, encontrando o decote que o atormentara a noite toda. Especialmente durante a dança, quando os corpos deles dançaram ao ritmo lento da música, os seios dela pressionados contra o peito dele. As pernas dela entre as suas. Se não fosse pelas crianças, e se tivessem no Jeffersonian, ele a levaria até o escritório, e a faria pagar por aquela roupa. E mesmo gostando imensamente daquele vestido, Booth não resistiu ao impulso e com as duas mãos no decote, rasgou-o.

"Booth!" – Brennan tentou repreendê-lo, e iria continuar seu sermão, mas a boca dele, quente e molhada, a interrompeu. Ele usou seu corpo para pressioná-la contra a parede e o contato com a pele dele, também molhada e fria, a fez gemer baixinho. Ele repetiu o movimento, empurrando seu quadril contra o dela, e arrancou mais um gemido.

"Agora é minha vez, Temperance." – Ele disse, com a boca desencostando-se da dela e mordendo-a no ombro, assegurando-se que também deixaria sua própria marca. Ela passou seus braços pela nuca dele, certa de que suas pernas começariam a ceder a qualquer momento. Booth desceu com seus lábios, deixando outra marca do lado de um dos seios dela, e pegando-o na boca em seguida. Ela fechou os olhos e pressionou-se ainda mais contra ele, necessitando senti-lo, quando uma mão dele ocupou-se do outro seio.

Ela desceu as mãos, com o objetivo de retirar sua calcinha e terminar de vez com aquela tortura, mas a outra mão dele não permitiu.

"Nem pense nisso, Temperance. Você me fez perder o controle com suas mãos. Eu vou fazer você perder o seu com as minhas." – Brennan murmurou algo sem sentido e roçou-se contra ele, implorando silenciosamente que ele não demorasse tanto a fazer o que quer que quisesse com ela.

Sorrindo com a impaciência da parceira, Booth se ajoelhou, retirou calmamente a parte de baixo da lingerie e abriu as pernas dela delicadamente. Ao sentir a respiração dele entre suas pernas, as mãos dela imediatamente voaram para o cabelo encharcado dele, emaranhando-o entre seus dedos.

"Booth... Dedos..."

"Isso primeiro." – Foi a última coisa que ele disse antes de alcançá-la e lambê-la no lugar mais sensível do corpo dela. Brennan tremeu e, por pouco, não deixou que suas pernas finalmente cedessem. Ele alcançou mais fundo, ainda com sua língua, e precisou usar suas duas mãos nas coxas dela, mantendo-a no lugar.

"Por favor, Booth... Oh Deus..."

Ele se pôs em pé e a olhou profundamente nos olhos antes de abaixar uma mão e introduzir um dedo, tão lento e sutil que ela só não duvidou de ter sentido o toque por causa da corrente elétrica que correu pelo seu corpo. No segundo dedo, que entrou nela tão devagar quanto o primeiro, ela encostou sua testa na dele, os olhos abertos por um único motivo: os dele. E eles estavam tão escuros, tão intensos e vivos que ela não conseguiu ignorá-los. No terceiro dedo, e ao sentir todos os três se movendo dentro dela, Brennan gritou por ele. Suas pernas tremeram mais violentamente e ele a sentia cada segundo mais rígida e úmida ao redor dos dedos dele.

"Você estava perfeita hoje." – Ele sussurrou contra a boca dela, pegando o lábio inferior e rapidamente soltando-o, seus dedos não parando um segundo os movimentos. – "E você está mais perfeita agora, gritando por mim. Gemendo meu nome. Descontrole-se, Temperance." – Ele repetiu as últimas palavras dela, conseguindo o mesmo efeito. Brennan desistiu de manter-se em pé e só não caiu porque ele estava pronto para pegá-la e segurá-la em seus braços, sentindo o corpo dela tremer incontrolavelmente por um bom tempo.

Brennan afastou-o um pouco, respirando pesado e encostando-se na parede. Ela precisava de ar e ele a observou recuperando-se. Os cabelos molhados pelo suor. A parte da frente do corpo dela molhado por causa dele. As duas marcas roxas que ele deixara. Ele voltou a fitá-la, e a encontrou balançando a cabeça, um sorriso tímido em seus lábios.

"Acho que estamos empatados." – Ela constatou e ele concordou com a cabeça.

"E o que fazemos para resolver isso, Temperance?"

"Nós fazemos amor." – Ele não precisou de mais nenhuma palavra para avançar e fazê-la passar suas pernas pela cintura dele, e em seguida, conduzi-los até a cama, onde ele a colocou e deitou por cima, ainda sem penetrá-la.

Booth a beijou de dentro da coxa até os lábios e só quando invadiu a boca dela com a sua língua, ele a penetrou. Brennan arqueou o corpo, aprofundando o contato e gemeu ao senti-lo aumentar o ritmo. No segundo seguinte, ele parava, e sorria, recebendo em troca arranhões nas costas que o obrigavam a assumir o ritmo anterior. Ao passar as pernas pela cintura dele, e levantar seu quadril, Brennan sabia que ele não pararia de se mover, cada vez mais frenético, até os dois alcançarem seu máximo. Até os dois entrarem em êxtase e se tornarem um.

"Você ainda acha que eu sou fraco, Bones?" – Ele perguntou, os dois exaustos e deitados de lado, os corpos se moldando. Brennan sorriu, e afundou seu rosto na curva do pescoço dele.

"Eu acho que estamos diante de outro impasse aqui, Booth."

Ele abaixou a cabeça, encarando-a e tendo certeza do significado das palavras dela. Pela quarta vez naquela noite, eles se perderam um no outro.


	7. Chapter 7

**N/A:** Desculpem pela demora! Mesmo. A universidade está tomando TODO o meu tempo. E alguns problemas na minha vida pessoal. Anyway, aí vai mais um capítulo. Espero que gostem!

* * *

**Capítulo Sete.**

_Quatro meses atrás, quando ficar grávida estava fora de cogitação, as terapias com Sweets continuavam servindo apenas para irritá-la. Ou, como ela constantemente explicitava para o próprio psicólogo, para fazê-la perder tempo. _

_ Agora, ela não se importava se ele sentava em sua cadeira, um sorriso estupidamente infantil em seu rosto, esperando que algum deles iniciasse a sessão. Seus olhos não buscavam os do parceiro, conversando silenciosamente e perguntando a ele o que eles poderiam fazer para sair dali o mais rápido possível. Ao invés disso, eles se fixavam no abdômen cada mês maior. Ficar ali, no consultório de Sweets, longe do habitual barulho do laboratório ou do FBI - e para fugir do tédio desses encontros -, significava mais um momento entre ela e o bebê. Pelo canto do olho, ela era capaz de ver Booth ora louco para que o silêncio incômodo fosse quebrado, ora olhando-a com um sorriso bobo no rosto. _

_ "Então, Dra. Brennan, ouvi dizer que vai ser uma menina." – E eventualmente Sweets acabava com o momento. _

_ "Sim. Uma menina." – Ela levantou os olhos, um sorriso em seu rosto, um que parecia constantemente ali nas últimas semanas._

_ "E o que você está achando disso? Era o sexo que você desejava?"_

_ "Eu não tinha uma preferência, Sweets."_

_ "Jura? Sempre achei que você queria uma menina."_

_ "Não necessariamente." – Brennan olhou para Booth que encarava Sweets com o cenho franzido. _

_ "Você está feliz por ser uma menina?"  
"Geez, Sweets! Deixe minha Bones em paz." – O agente balançou a cabeça, claramente sem paciência. _

_ "Sua Bones? Eu achei que Dra. Brennan não gostava de ser considerada um objeto." – Ele sorriu malicioso e Booth suspirou ao perceber o que tinha deixado escapar._

_ "Sweets,"_

_ "Está tudo bem, Booth." – Brennan colocou uma de suas mãos em cima da dele no meio do sofá. – "Eu sei quando eu perco uma luta, Sweets." – Os dois homens a olharam sem entender._

_ "O que você quer dizer com isso, Dra. Brennan?"_

_ "Quando eu e Booth nos conhecemos, ele decidiu me chamar de Bones e por mais que eu o tenha ameaçado ou pedido para ele parar, não adiantou. Um dia, eu simplesmente aceitei o apelido. Quando começamos a sair juntos, como um casal, o pronome possessivo foi adicionado em algumas ocasiões à frente do apelido. E sim, eu tentei explicar a ele o que isso significa. Que eu não era um objeto ou propriedade dele." – Booth segurou o riso, e ela o lançou um olhar de advertência. – "E bem, conhecendo Booth como eu conheço, sei que ele não vai deixar de usar o 'minha' uma vez ou outra."_

_ "E você não se importa?" – A expressão perplexa dele aumentou o sorriso no rosto do agente. _

_ "Não mais." – Ela mesma sorriu. – "Eu sei que ele não me vê como um mero objeto, Sweets. Eu posso..." – Ela sentiu suas bochechas ruborizando-se de imediato, mas mesmo assim, seus olhos encontraram os castanhos de Booth. – "Eu posso ver isso nos olhos dele."_

_ Os três caíram em outro silêncio, dessa vez, incômodo apenas para o psicólogo. O olhar que o casal à frente dele trocava, parecia algo íntimo demais para ser visto por uma terceira pessoa._

_ "Então, uh, você está feliz por ser uma menina, huh?" – Ele retomou o tópico anterior._

_ "Sim. Estou feliz por ser uma menina. Além do mais, nós temos Parker, então, uma menina será uma nova experiência, certo?" _

_ "Vocês tem Parker? Você considera Parker seu filho, Dra. Brennan?" – Mentalmente, ela se xingou por ter falado aquilo. _

_ "Eu, uh... Eu... hum,"_

_ "Sweets, nós podemos terminar logo com isso? Eu e Bones temos que voltar para casa e dar café da manhã para Parker."_

_ "Parker está com você no meio da semana?"_

_ "Sim, está. Ele torceu o tornozelo e queria que Bones aqui o assegurasse que o doutor não errou."_

_ "Ele claramente confia em você, Dra. Brennan."_

_ "Pare, Sweets!" – Booth quase gritou, e sentiu sua mão sendo apertada pela dela. – "Pare de brincar com nossas palavras."_

_ "Você está mais aborrecido que o normal hoje, agente Booth. Algum problema?"_

_ "Você é meu problema." _

_ "Nós dois sabemos que isso não é verdade. Talvez seu problema seja que o seu bebê vai ser uma menina? Você é um macho-alfa, deseja que sua prole possa,"_

_ "Sweets, se você disser mais alguma palavra, eu juro por Deus que atiro em você. Já atirei em um palhaço antes, fazer isso de novo não seria um problema."_

_ O psicólogo se encolheu na cadeira com o tom furioso dele. E antes que pudesse retomar seus pensamentos, Booth voltou a falar, seu tom ainda o mesmo de antes._

_ "Você realmente pensa isso de mim, Sweets?" – Booth balançou a cabeça, desaprovando. – "Você tem mesmo 12 anos, não é? E supostamente deveria saber ler as pessoas."_

_ "Agente Booth, eu não,"_

_ "Cale a boca, Sweets. Agora eu falo." – Brennan olhava-a metade assustada e metade curiosa pelo que ele falaria. – "Meu único problema hoje é essa maldita consulta. Você me fez sair de casa, me fez deixar o meu filho sob os cuidados de uma vizinha que provavelmente não consegue nem carregá-lo nos braços. E ele nem sequer pode andar. Você tirou Bones da cama mais cedo do que o necessário para alguém que está grávida e trabalha o dia todo. E para que, Sweets? Sinceramente, para que?"_

_ "Agente Booth,"_

_ "Tudo que você faz é usar nossas palavras para seu próprio divertimento. Tenta interpretar nossas reações da melhor maneira para seu show esquisito. Eu não consigo expressar o quanto eu fiquei feliz ao saber que vou ter uma filha, Sweets. Desde o nascimento do Parker, é tudo que eu sempre quis. Uma menininha. E agora a mulher da minha vida, você sabe o que é isso, Sweets? Ter alguém para chamar de mulher da sua vida? Acho que não." – Ele olhou de relance para Brennan, os olhos azuis dela brilhando pelas palavras dele. – "A mulher da _minha_ vida está grávida de mim. Carregando o que dentro de seis meses será um dos melhores presentes da minha vida. E é uma menininha, Sweets. Uma menininha que vamos chamar de Sophie porque eu, que supostamente quero só meninos, escolhi."_

_ "Você escolheu?"_

_ "Você me escutou." – Booth se levantou, estendeu a mão para sua parceira e a ajudou a se levantar. – "Se você se preocupasse com sua própria vida uma vez, talvez você encontrasse alguém que te fizesse sentir como eu me sinto. O homem mais feliz do mundo."_

_ Ele bateu a porta sem esperar uma resposta, e na verdade, ele não esperava receber uma. A expressão de puro terror no rosto do psicólogo era resposta suficiente._

_ "Você está bem, Booth?" – Brennan tocou-o no braço assim que ele abriu a porta do carro para ela. Ao invés de entrar, ela parou em frente a ele, tão perto que a ponta de seus narizes quase se tocavam. _

_ "Eu estou bem, Bones."_

_ "Certeza?"_

_ Ele assentiu, um sorriso aparecendo em seus lábios enquanto uma de suas mãos acariciava o rosto dela. _

_ "Na verdade," – Ele encostou sua testa na dela e seus olhos se encontraram. – "Eu nunca estive melhor, Temperance."_

BB

"Papai! Papai! Papai!"

Booth mal tinha colocado os dois pés na sala de estar de Hodgins quando Sophie surgiu do nada e se jogou nos braços dele, que em um ágil movimento a levantou e encheu a pequena de beijos.

"Nós vamos até o shopping, certo? Certo?" – Ela pulava nos braços dele, alheia às duas adultas que a observavam com sorrisos no rosto.

"Claro que vamos, Sophs! Foi o que combinamos, não foi?" – Ele elevou o punho e a garota bateu o seu contra o dele.

"Foi!" – Ela pulou novamente, e todas as vezes que repetia esse movimento, Brennan lembrava de Parker na mesma idade. Com o mesmo infinito entusiasmo.

"Você não vai falar com sua mãe, Sophie?" – Brennan aproximou-se deles, tocando as costas da filha com a palma de uma das mãos. Seu tom e expressão dramáticos fizeram a garota rir e se jogar dos braços do pai para os dela.

"Desculpe, mamãe." – E inclinou-se, beijando a mãe na bochecha.

"Onde está seu irmão?" – A antropóloga perguntou após checar ao redor e não ver um sinal do adolescente.

"Jogando vídeo game no quarto de John."

"A essa hora?" – Ela olhou para o Rolex em seu pulso: 9h20.

"Sim. Eles fizeram isso a noite toda ontem quando voltamos da sua festa."

"Me diga que eles dormiram em algum momento."

"Sim, quando eu ameacei o Parker e disse que ia contar a você se eles não fossem para a cama imediatamente." – Angela sorriu e balançou a cabeça ao lembrar da cara de desespero de Parker ao ouvir aquelas palavras.

"Não seja tão severa com meninos, Angie." – Booth brincou e recebeu um olhar mortal da parceira.

"Claro, Booth. Não é você que ficou boa parte da noite tentando dormir, mas não conseguiu porque dois garotos não cansavam de gritar e tocar em Guitar Hero."

"Guitar Hero? Eu não sei o que isso significa." – Brennan olhava de um para o outro, e Sophie ria em seus braços. A falta de conhecimento da mãe sobre as coisas mais básicas era uma de suas diversões cotidianas.

"É um jogo onde eles fingem tocar guitarra, Bones." – Ele falou segurando o riso. – "É um jogo bem legal."

"Se você não está tentando dormir..." – A artista continuou reclamando, seus braços cruzados para enfatizar seu ponto.

"Ah, qual é, Angie. Nós dois sabemos que você é uma geek e que ama vídeo games."

"Se eu não estou tentando dormir..." – Ela repetiu, e suspirou, descruzando os braços. – "Vocês garotos que não sabem os limites."

"Porque eles são... garotos." – Brennan sussurrou para que só a melhor amiga pudesse ouvir ao passar por ela com Sophie nos braços a caminho do segundo andar.

Parker abandonou o controle em cima da cama assim que avistou Brennan parada no meio da porta, e correu até ela, seus cabelos bagunçados e suas roupas se resumindo ao pijama da noite anterior.

"Sai logo daí, Sophs. Quero a mamãe também." – Segurando-a com cuidado, o adolescente a colocou no chão e deu um passo a frente, envolvendo Brennan em seus braços.

"Você é muito ciumento, Parker. Igual ao papai." – Sophie reclamou e se afastou, sentando-se ao lado de um John frustrado por ter sido deixado sozinho. Eles trocaram um sorriso e a garota tomou o lugar do irmão no jogo.

"Hey, Bones."

"Hey, Parker." – Ela replicou, apertando-o ainda mais e por fim, dando um passo para trás, um olhar falsamente sério em suas feições. – "São nove e meia da manhã, Parker. Essa não é a hora de jogar vídeo game. Nem para estar de pijama."

"Vamos, mãe. Essa pode não ser a hora de jogar vídeo game, mas é a hora de estar de pijama. É a melhor hora para dormir!"

"Incorreto, mocinho."

"Certo. Certo. Eu sei perder uma luta, não é o que você diz?" – Brennan assentiu, olhando-a impressionada. A forma como ele parecia conhecê-la quase tão bem quanto o pai não cansava de surpreendê-la. – "Nós vamos sair para tomar café da manhã agora?" – Perguntou, voltando para o lado da irmã. – "Você está destruindo meu jogo, pirralha."

"Não chame sua irmã assim, Parker." – Brennan tentou repreendê-lo, mas o olhar divertido que possuía a traiu.

"Não tem problema, mamãe." – A menor entregou o controle de volta para o irmão e encarou a mãe. – "Garotos."

"Nós vamos tomar café da manhã aqui. Angie insiste." – Booth anunciou sua presença, e com um impulso, desencostou-se do molde da porta. – "E vocês duas tem que parar com isso de 'garotos'."

Brennan e Sophie se olharam e deram de ombros, sorrisos idênticos em seus lábios.

"Eu sou o próximo."

"Nada disso, Booth." – Brennan segurou-o pelo braço quando ele estava prestes a puxar – como uma criança – o controle das mãos do filho. - "Parker vai parar de jogar, tomar banho e descer para tomarmos café. Eu preciso ir ao Jeffersonian e você com eles até o shopping. Depois Parker tem o encontro com a Alice e aposto que ele não quer se atrasar, certo, Parker?"

Ele suspirou, soltando o controle e olhando diretamente para Brennan.

"Você sabe como fazer um garoto desistir de jogar vídeo game, Bones." – Ela sorriu convencida e ele revirou os olhos. – "Continuamos na próxima, John."

"Tudo bem, Parker." – O pequeno, com seus olhos azuis imensos, desligou a televisão de plasma e pulou da cama. – "Você não gosta de vídeo games, tia Tempe?"

"Vídeo games são apenas uma forma de alienar adolescentes e crianças."

"De o que?"

"Não escute o que ela fala, Johnny." – Booth bagunçou os cabelos pretos cacheados dele e conduziu Brennan pelo ombro em direção a porta.

"Eu falo sério, Booth."

"Ela não gosta de vídeo games. É isso."

"Estranho." – O pequeno olhava-a sem acreditar que existia alguém que não gostasse da sua diversão favorita.

"Garotas." – Booth sussurrou para ele antes de sair acompanhado pelas duas garotas da sua vida.

BB

Booth estacionou no Jeffersonian às 10h30 e Brennan deu um selinho nele, pegou o _Washington Post_ que Hodgins havia lhe entregado no café da manhã com a matéria sobre o lançamento do filme e após receber um beijo de Sophie e acenar para Parker, saiu do carro.

"Hey, Bones! Espere!" – Ela parou quase na entrada do Jeffersonian, a voz do adolescente logo atrás dela deixando-a confusa.

"Você desistiu de ir com seu pai e irmã até o shopping?"

"Não. Eu preciso falar com você." – As bochechas dele rosaram e ela sabia que isso não estava relacionado ao frio.

"É sobre seu encontro, não é?"

"É tão óbvio assim meu nervosismo?" – Brennan sorriu, dando os passos necessários para ficar bem em frente a ele.

"Não. Eu aparentemente consigo ler os Booths tão bem quanto meus ossos." – Ele concordou, um sorriso tímido se formando em seus lábios. – "Você está nervoso."

"Muito." – Ele desviou os olhos, e Brennan delicadamente puxou o rosto dele de volta na sua direção, olhando-o profundamente.

"Você é um garoto incrível, Parker. E sabe disso. Alice também sabe disso, porque ela aceitou sair com você."

"Eu sei, eu só..." – Ele suspirou, como se reunindo coragem para dizer as próximas palavras. – "Eu nunca beijei antes, Bones."

Brennan sorriu docemente para ele, acariciando o rosto do adolescente com seus dedos.

"Eu aposto que Alice também nunca beijou ninguém. Vocês dois vão aprender essas coisas juntos. É assim que deve ser, certo? Sempre juntos."

"Como você e papai."

"Como eu e seu pai." – Ela se inclinou, beijando o garoto na testa e ainda sorrindo. – "Seja esse Parker que todos amam, e você não tem com o que se preocupar. Ok?"

"Ok." – Ele suspirou de novo, agora aliviado. – "Obrigado, Bones."

"Seu pai vai pensar que você o trocou para ficar comigo."

"Ah, vamos, mãe, papai sabe que você é minha antropóloga favorita." – Eles riram e ela o girou pelos ombros em direção ao carro.

"Sua antropóloga favorita não vai comprar sapato e meias para seus jogos. Seu pai vai." – Ele gargalhou, acenou e correu de volta para o automóvel. Apenas quando eles partiram, ela entrou no Instituto, e se preparou para o resto do seu sábado sozinha.

BB

"Eu amo essa loja!" - Sophie correu para dentro do local, sua mente no automático enquanto ela seguia entre os corredores, Booth e Parker logo atrás dela. – "Posso escolher as minhas, papai?" – Ela apontou para as meias coloridas infantis e femininas e Booth assentiu, um sorriso enorme em seu rosto pelo comportamento animado da filha.

"Parker?" – Ele tocou o ombro do filho, que pulou assustado. – "Você está bem?"

"Sim."

"Você sabe que puxou sua m... Bones, não sabe? Você não consegue mentir tão bem quanto pensa, parceiro."

"Eu sei... eu só... Não sei se vou fazer isso certo, pai." – Parker sorriu, um sorriso cansado, e observou Sophie, seu corpinho se balançando de um lado pro outro enquanto ela procurava os melhores modelos. Ela também cantava baixo, mas o suficiente para eles escutarem, e por um momento, pai e filho concentraram-se na bela voz que ela herdara da mãe.

"Eu lembro do meu primeiro encontro." – Booth tocou-o de leve no braço, trazendo de volta a atenção do filho.

"Você estava assim também? Pateticamente nervoso?"

"Você não está pateticamente nervoso, Parker. Você está apenas... nervoso."

"Mas não devia. Alice é minha amiga. Minha melhor amiga. Nós já saímos juntos antes."

"A diferença é que agora será apenas vocês dois, Parker."

"E que eu vou beijá-la."

"Então você já está decidido, huh?" – Booth tentou brincar, mas o filho pareceu nem registrar a piada. Sua mente longe dali.

"Escute, Parker." – O adolescente o fitou, suas mãos fechadas em punho e seu peso se alternando de um pé para o outro. – "É normal ficar nervoso. Eu aposto que até Bones ficou assim no primeiro encontro dela."

Dessa vez, o filho dele sorriu.

"O segredo é ser você mesmo. Apenas isso."

"É a segunda vez que me dizem isso hoje."

"Bones lhe disse isso?"

"Sim." – Parker imediatamente identificou o olhar de admiração no rosto do pai.

"Você vai se sair bem, ok? Esse Parker, cavalheiro e gentil, é o que todas as meninas buscam. Não tem como dar errado."

"Bones citaria um milhão de formas de dar errado." – O garoto acrescentou brincando, e sua tensão se evaporou um pouco.

"Mas ela também diria que ninguém pode resistir ao sorriso charmoso dos Booths." – Ele brincou pela segunda vez, e sua risada foi acompanhada pela do filho.

"Obrigado, pai."

"Você pode falar qualquer coisa comigo, Parker."

"Exceto sobre sexo." – Parker provocou e saiu de perto, indo até as prateleiras onde as meias para adolescente masculinas estavam.

"Sim... sobre isso... nós..." – Booth parou ao lado dele, uma expressão de incerteza em seu rosto.

"Relaxe, pai." – Parker riu ao olhá-lo. – "Não vamos precisar falar disso agora."

"Ótimo."

O adolescente riu de novo e os dois mais Sophie passaram os minutos seguintes entre seus pedaços de roupa preferido.

BB

"Nós compramos as meias, e depois os sapatos, e comemos hambúrgueres com uma taça enoooooorme de milk-shake!" – A pequena falou tão rápido que se Brennan não estivesse acostumada àquela velocidade, não teria entendido.

"Booth!" – Brennan ralhou e ele olhou-a por cima da cabeça de Sophie, sentada entre eles no sofá de casa. – "Não acredito que eles almoçaram hambúrgueres com milk-shake."

"Você não deveria ter falado para sua mãe, Sophs."

"Desculpe, papai." – Ela falou baixinho, e voltou sua atenção para o desenho animado que passava na televisão.

"Foi só dessa vez, Bones."

"Você disse isso da _última_ vez, Booth." – Ela balançou a cabeça, desaprovando.

"Eles são crianças, Bones. Você não pode esperar que eles comam comidas saudáveis todas as horas."

"Eu sei, Booth." – Ela suavizou sua voz, não querendo entrar em uma discussão naquele momento. – "Mas tem determinadas horas para esse tipo de comida. Nós estabelecemos isso, lembra?"

"Desculpe, Bones." – Ele estava sinceramente arrependido. Mas na hora, sem Brennan por perto e seus dois filhos com os olhos brilhando ao perceberem que fariam uma coisa que a mãe não aprovaria, tornou irresistível para ele não comprar aquele almoço "especial". – "Prometo que vamos nos comportar da próxima vez que sairmos sem você."

"_Se_ eu deixar você sair com eles sem mim." – Ele fingiu indignação e ela sorriu, quebrando a seriedade da sua frase. – "Comporte-se, Seeley Booth."

"Eu tento, Dra. Brennan."

"Você levou Parker até o parque?" – Ela perguntou enquanto uma de suas mãos achava o caminho para o cabelo da filha. Sophie havia puxado a Booth quando se tratava de cafuné: amava e dormia quase que instantaneamente.

"Sim. Vi Alice de longe. Parece ser uma garota certa para o Parker."

"Estou ansiosa para conhecê-la." – Booth sorriu docemente e ela sorriu de volta. – "Que horas você vai buscá-lo no cinema?"

"Perto das dez, foi o que ele me disse."

"Ok." – Ao sentir a cabeça de Sophie encostando em seu braço, Brennan se levantou, e estendeu uma mão para ela. – "Hora de dormir, mocinha."

A garota nem protestou, e a passos lentos, seguiu a mãe até seu quarto. Brennan já estava com a mão no trinco da porta, quando foi chamada de volta, a voz da filha embargada pelo sono.

"O que foi, querida?"

"Tem um bilhete para você. Na frente da bolsa que levei para a casa de Angie. Esqueci de entregar antes."

"Um bilhete?"

"Uh-hum." – E ela caiu no sono.

Curiosa, Brennan abriu o primeiro compartimento da mochila, retirou um pedaço de guardanapo com algumas letras não discerníveis na pouca luz do quarto, e o levou para fora. Todo o seu corpo congelou ao ler as palavras escritas ali e ela tinha certeza que o sangue havia fugido do seu rosto.

_"Meu nome é Sophie. Me pergunte como posso resolver esse caso."_


	8. Chapter 8

**N/Bru:** Antes de mais nada, um** feliz 2010** pra vocês, pessoal! Espero sinceramente que muitas realizações aconteçam em suas vidas. Segundo, um milhão de desculpas pela demora em atualizar essa fic. A universidade realmente, _realmente_, me ocupou nesse fim de ano, tanto que só fiquei de férias dia 23 de dezembro. Encontrei tempo pra escrever, e agora, no primeiro dia do ano, achei que seria uma boa forma de começá-lo postando a continuação dessa fic. Espero que gostem!

* * *

**Capítulo Oito.**

**

* * *

**_"Meu nome é Sophie. Me pergunte como posso resolver esse caso."_

* * *

_Ele poderia matar Zack. Duas vezes, se fosse possível. A primeira, por ele ter ligado para eles no exato momento em que Booth iria começar seu ritual noturno: ajudar Brennan a deitar-se na cama, retirar todas as suas próprias roupas até ficar apenas de cueca e se sentar perto dela, para dessa forma, ele interagir com sua filha – na barriga de quase nove meses da sua parceira -, até cansar. Um dia, ele conversava com ela. Repetia um milhão de vezes como Bones era a melhor mãe que ela poderia ter. Em outro, passava suas mãos pela barriga dela, sentindo sua filha chutar e memorizando cada sensação que aquilo provocava. Ou apenas a olhava, seu cansaço por carregar uma barriga enorme durante todo o dia rapidamente a pondo para dormir. A barriga que ele nunca achou possível ver nela, e muito menos ser de um filho seu, o faziam sorrir até suas mandíbulas doerem. E o celular tocando, revelando a voz de Zack do outro lado, o irritou mais do que deveria para uma simples ligação. _

_ A segunda vez foi pelo que ele falou ao telefone. Não para Booth, que teria desligado antes que ele pudesse finalizar o pedido, mas para ela que ouvira o celular tocando e exigira falar com quem quer que estivesse do outro lado da linha. O celular era dela afinal. _

_ "Você não vai, Bones." – Ele estava preparado para a decisão dela quando escutou que Zack precisava que ela passasse brevemente, muito brevemente – ele pediu que ela enfatizasse isso para o 'agente Booth' -, e o ajudasse a definir que doença que aquele conjunto de ossos possuía. O que era a causa da morte e logo, crucial para que ele pudesse devolver os ossos à família. – "Ele pode trazer fotos para você aqui pela tarde." _

_ "Não, Booth. As fotos vão perder a qualidade se aumentarmos muito a resolução. Eu preciso dos aparelhos do laboratório."_

_"Está fora de questão você sair de casa nesse estado, Bones."_

_ "Que estado, Booth? Minha barriga de oito meses e 3 semanas não me torna uma inválida."_

_ "Eu nunca disse isso, Bones. Eu só... Você não precisa ficar se esforçando à toa."_

_ "Não é à toa, Booth. Zack precisa da minha ajuda. E sem isso, ele não vai poder retornar os ossos para a família. Você não quer isso, quer?"_

_ Ela sorriu vitoriosa para a expressão de derrota que ele demonstrou. Suspirando, ele desistiu do seu ritual particular, jogando-se ao lado dela e deitando-se de lado, a cabeça apoiada em uma das mãos._

_ "Eu vou deixar você, vou até o Bureau saber se tem algum caso designado a mim e com caso ou sem caso, eu vou voltar para pegar você e trazê-la de volta para casa."_

_ Brennan o ignorou, fechando os olhos e tentando esconder o sorriso que ameaçava aparecer em seus lábios. Ela sabia que ele estava certo. Mas sabia que ela também tinha um ponto. Zack precisava dela. E ela estaria lá para ele. Além do mais, a simples possibilidade de ir até o Jeffersonian, sua segunda casa, como ele mesmo dizia, a fazia esquecer as dores em seus pés inchados. Ou nas suas costas._

_ Booth tocou-a no rosto, virando-o em sua direção. Seu rosto estava sério, e seu olhar penetrava o dela. _

_ "Eu estou falando sério, Temperance."_

_ "Eu entendo suas preocupações, Booth. Mas vou ficar bem."_

_ "Você vai ter a nossa filha em menos de duas semanas. Racionalmente falando, onde seria melhor você ficar? No conforto da sua casa? Ou em um lugar barulhento e cheio de pessoas como o Jeffersonian?"_

_ Ela engoliu em seco, sabendo a resposta para a pergunta e quem ganharia no final. E ele continuou a encará-la, até ela desistir._

_ "Ótimo, Booth. Vamos fazer isso do seu jeito. Você me leva, eu ajudo o Zack e você me trás de volta. Feliz?"_

_ "Não, Bones. Não se você continuar com raiva de mim."_

_ "Eu não,"_

_ "Eu não estou querendo ser alfa-macho aqui, Bones. Eu só quero que você termine essa gravidez sem maiores problemas e para isso, temos que ser cautelosos."_

_ "Eu sei, Booth. Sinto muito, okay? Você está certo."_

_ Ele a olhou ainda sério por mais alguns segundos, procurando qualquer traço de ironia na voz dela, e quando não achou – e claro que ele não ia achar, ela não sabia ser irônica no fim das contas -, ele abriu um enorme sorriso, e ela o acompanhou._

_ "Obrigado, Bones."_

_ Ela apenas sorriu de volta, fechando os olhos e entregando-se ao cansaço._

_BB_

_ "Brennan?" _

_ Ela desencostou seus olhos do microscópio, e sorriu ao ver sua melhor amiga parada a sua frente, a barriga de cinco meses dela evidente pelo jaleco azul do Instituto._

_ "O que raios você está fazendo aqui?" – Nenhum sorriso em retorno. Brennan suspirou. Cam havia acabado de sair dali tendo feito exatamente a mesma pergunta. Até alguns funcionários a olharam como se ela estivesse louca. _

_ "Zack precisava de mim. Então, aqui estou eu." – Respondeu, seu sorriso desaparecendo._

_ "Zack não precisa de você. Sua filha precisa de você." – Angela replicou, o mais calma que conseguiu. Nenhuma das duas podia se exaltar nos estados em que se encontravam. _

_ "Eu não estou fazendo nenhum mal a ela. Por que as pessoas continuam me olhando como se eu estivesse fazendo algo errado?"_

_ "Porque para pessoas normais, você talvez esteja fazendo algo errado."_

_ "Eu não sou uma inválida, Angela."_

_ "Você é uma mulher que terá uma filha em menos de duas semanas, que mal pode andar e que insiste em vir para seu local de trabalho com a desculpa de ajudar o seu antigo assistente."_

_ "Não é uma desculpa. Ele precisava de mim." – Brennan estava começando a achar uma péssima idéia ter vindo até ali. _

_ "Dra. B?" – Hodgins a olhou como se ela fosse de outro planeta e Brennan suspirou, exausta. – "O que você,"_

_ "Ajudando Zack."_

_ "Eu não acredito que ele fez você sair de casa para identificar a doença que ele não é capaz de identificar."_

_ Brennan decidiu ignorar o casal ao seu lado e focou sua atenção na patela a sua frente. Cinco minutos depois, ela estava a caminho da plataforma com uma resposta, e qual das duas sensações ela sentiu primeiro, não saberia dizer: a dor absurdamente grande em sua barriga, ou a bolsa de água estourada. _

_ "Bones!"_

_ Booth a segurou antes que ela alcançasse o chão, e mesmo entre dores e com toda a movimentação para tirá-la dali e levá-la para um hospital, ela conseguiu encontrar os olhos dele. Amedrontados. Ansiosos. E entusiasmados. E as mãos dele, firmes nas suas. E ele, que no último minuto, esteve presente. Como sempre estaria._

BB

Ela lembraria daqueles dois momentos de uma forma distinta, quase como se tivessem acontecido com horas separando-os, não segundos. Em um instante, ela estava de pé no meio do corredor, o barulho da televisão não registrado pelos seus ouvidos e ao invés disso, a batida do seu coração. Cada vez mais acelerado. Cada vez mais alto. O papel em suas mãos trêmulas, apertados tão fortes que elas estavam mais brancas que o normal.

No instante seguinte, ela estava ajoelhada, seus joelhos no chão duro e Sophie na sua frente, uma expressão de puro susto tomando conta do seu rosto. Com as duas mãos nos ombros dela, que fora posta para fora da cama e de pé não tão sutilmente, Brennan a encarava, exigindo respostas.

"Quem lhe deu esse guardanapo, Sophie?"

"Um homem. Ele disse que era seu amigo." – A pequena fitava-a assustada. A palidez no rosto de sua mãe, a forma firme como ela pegava nos seus ombros, e o desespero que até uma criança de oito anos como ela era capaz de ouvir na voz dela, foram o suficiente para que seu sono fosse embora.

"O que ele disse para você? Ele disse alguma coisa para você, Sophie?"

"Para usar meu guardanapo."

Brennan permaneceu olhando-a, como se com a intensidade do seu olhar, ela fosse capaz de ler a mente da filha. Não que ela acreditasse nisso. Não.

"Como ele se parecia?"

"Ele usava um boné. Estava escuro. Eu estava esperando Parks aparecer para descermos para os jardins. Eu não pude ver o rosto dele direito."

Brennan apertou os ombros dela com mais força, alheia ao fato de que se ela não soltasse a filha, o seu toque começaria a doer.

"Ele disse mais alguma coisa?"

"Não."

"Nunca fale com estranhos, Sophie. Nunca!"

E ao ouvir o choro dela, e em seguida a mão de Booth em seus ombros – que de alguma forma havia entrado no cômodo sem ser notado -, Brennan puxou a filha para seus braços, apertando-a protetoramente contra si.

Ao soltá-la, deixou Booth recolocá-la na cama, assegurando-a que estava tudo bem e que ele tomaria conta de Brennan dali por diante. Sophie recebeu um beijo dele na testa, e ainda assustada, observou os pais saírem do quarto, ele com um braço ao redor dos ombros dela, nada além de preocupação na sua face.

"Bones, você está bem?"

Brennan continuou seu caminho até a sala de estar, sem dizer uma palavra ou mostrar qualquer tipo de reação. E ele odiava aquilo. Aquele olhar vazio no rosto dela, mostrando-o o quanto ela estava perdida.

"Bones, o que aconteceu entre você e Sophs?"

Ela se sentou no mesmo lugar em que estava antes de levar a menina para o quarto e soltou o ar que nem sabia estar segurando. Booth acomodou-se ao lado dela, fitando-a a cada minuto mais preocupado.

"Temperance. Fale comigo."

E como ele previra, ela decidiu reconhecer a presença dele naquela hora. Em silêncio, entregou-lhe o papel que estava preso em suas mãos e viu no rosto dele o que ela sabia ser reflexo do seu próprio minutos atrás.

"Meu nome é Sophie. Me pergunte como posso resolver esse caso."

Ele releu em voz alta, tentando fazer aquilo soar de alguma forma mais real. Brennan escolhera um ponto a sua frente e olhava fixamente para lá, tentando encontrar lógica dentro disso e se sentindo desamparada ao não encontrá-la.

Howard Epps estava morto. Um guardanapo com aquelas mesmas palavras estava trancado em um galpão de evidências. E a única pessoa que seria capaz de lembrar daquelas palavras estava sentada bem ao lado dela.

"Como isso é possível?"

Ele a questionou, posicionando o pedaço de papel na mesa de centro e voltando-se para sua parceira. Ela era a inteligente da dupla, e tudo que ele precisava era de uma resposta sensata.

"Isso não é possível, Booth."

"Bem, isso obviamente é possível, Bones."

Ela percebeu o tom de irritação na voz dele, mas decidiu não fazer nenhum comentário. Tinha consciência que ele não estava com raiva dela. Ou de Sophie. E sim da situação. Era dolorosa demais para ser revivida. E com a filha deles na equação, perigosa demais para ser considerada uma brincadeira de mau gosto.

"How-Howard Epps está morto. E-Ele caiu da varanda do seu antigo prédio. Nós dois fomos testemunhas disso."

Brennan sentiu seu estômago despencar. E ao finalmente girar seu rosto para encontrar os olhos deles, sentiu algo dentro de si se contorcer. A angústia no rosto dele era insuportável até para ela, que apenas observava. Avançando um pouco no sofá, ela se aproximou dele, que instintivamente abriu os braços, colocando-a sentada em seu colo.

"Não foi sua culpa."

Ele assentiu, completamente consciente do que ela estava falando. Até aquele momento, ele ainda tinha dúvidas se no milésimo final havia soltado ou a se a queda fora inevitável. Mas a forma com ela falara aquilo, tão firme e segura de suas palavras, obrigaram-no a esquecer essa parte de suas lembranças. Ele lidaria com isso sozinho e mais tarde. No momento, tinham coisas mais importantes a discutir.

"Parker!" – Ela se levantou, quase caindo sobre a mesa e puxando-o para fora do estofado. – "Ele está lá fora sozinho. Booth! Vá peg,"

"Eu estou indo, Bones!"

Ele estava na porta, a carteira em uma mão e a chave do carro em outra. Sem qualquer outra palavra, ele voou porta a fora e Brennan se sentiu incomodada pelo súbito silêncio. Na ponta dos pés, ela refez seu caminho até o quarto da filha, dessa vez, abrindo a porta com delicadeza e sentando-se do lado da cama dela.

Ela abriu um pequeno sorriso ao encontrar a filha dormindo pacificamente e fez uma nota mental que deveria se desculpar na manhã seguinte. Beijando-a na testa, retirou-se e voltou para sala, onde pegou o guardanapo, levou-o até perto da sua bolsa e retirou um saco de evidência de dentro dela.

Brennan sabia que dificilmente encontrariam alguma digital útil. Não depois de três pessoas fora o desconhecido terem segurado o pedaço de papel de todas as formas. No entanto, não custava tentar. Amanhã, e mesmo sendo um domingo, eles levariam a evidência até o laboratório e ela poderia tentar encontrar algo por onde começar. Eles pegariam aquele cara, ela sabia, como sempre faziam.

BB

Vinte minutos e uma dúzia de leis de trânsito quebradas depois, Parker e Booth apareceram na cozinha, onde ela estava com um copo de café seguro em suas mãos. Seu olhar perdido foi rapidamente substituído por um de alívio ao encontrar o adolescente sem um arranhão, olhando-a desconfiado do outro lado do balcão.

"Você está bem, Bones?"

"Estou ótima. E você?"

Ele riu, balançando a cabeça. Qualquer um poderia dizer que ela estava longe de estar bem. Booth tocou-o no ombro quando passou para juntar-se a Brennan do outro lado, silenciosamente comunicando-o que aquela não era a hora para pressioná-la.

"Também."

E a cor rosada que suas bochechas assumiram deram a Brennan a chance de começar outro assunto. De fugir, pelo menos naquela noite, do que teriam que enfrentar pela manhã. Booth a abraçou por trás, colocando seu queixo em um dos ombros dela e colando seu corpo totalmente ao dela.

"Me conte sobre o seu encontro." – Ela pediu, direta como apenas ela sabia ser.

"Você vai querer ouvir isso, pai?"

Booth sentiu Brennan relaxar em seus braços, inconscientemente antecipando o incômodo que ele sentiria em alguma parte da conversa e já se divertindo com isso.

"Você falou que não ia... você sabe... e era apenas o primeiro encontro. Então eu estou supondo que nada sério aconteceu e que vocês... sabe, não fizeram nada."

"Tem beijo envolvido." – Parker falou, tão calmo quanto Brennan mesma falaria aquela frase.

"Eu-Eu posso lidar com beijos."

"Eu a beijei, pai. Eu realmente a beijei."

"Ok. Chega. Eu vou checar a sua irmã."

Ele deu um beijo no pescoço dela e Parker e Brennan riram da atitude dele. Sentando-se em um dos bancos, ele a encarou, feliz por ter claramente a feito relaxar.

"Foi..." – Seu tom sonhador e seu enorme sorriso eram suficientes para dizer a ela o quanto aquele dia havia significado para ele. – "Foi perfeito."

"O que eu disse a você?" – Brennan apoiou seus cotovelos na bancada, pegando uma mão de Parker nas suas. – "Você é um garoto perfeito, Parker."

"Isso é o que todas as mães dizem dos seus filhos, Bones."

Ela sorriu timidamente e apertou a mão dele, não desistindo do seu argumento.

"Eu aposto que Alice concordaria comigo."

E foi a vez dele sorrir timidamente, desviando o olhar.

"Ela é mais perfeita." – Ele replicou, ainda mais sonhador que antes. E Brennan sorriu, usando sua outra mão para virar o rosto dele na sua direção. Ela precisava olhar nos olhos dele, uma réplica perfeita do pai, e encontrar neles o que precisava. Serenidade. Felicidade. Seu filho.

"Eu realmente fico feliz que tenha ocorrido tudo bem, Parker. Mesmo."

Ele corou ainda mais e inclinou-se por cima do balcão para beijar-lhe na bochecha.

"Obrigado, mãe. Mesmo." – E dando-lhe mais um beijo, anunciou que iria para cama. – "Amanhã nós conversamos, ok?" – Brennan concordou com a cabeça, entendendo o sentido da frase dele. O dia seguinte não seria sobre Alice.

BB

"Não consigo dormir."

A única coisa que impediu Brennan de gritar ao sentir alguém ao seu lado no quarto escuro, foram as mãozinhas dela em seu rosto, traçando círculos delicadamente.

"Sonho ruim?" – A antropóloga perguntou enquanto puxava a menina para cima da cama, deitando-a em cima dela. Sophie suspirou contente, descansando sua cabeça no peito da mãe e sentindo suas duas mãos sendo pegas pelas duas de Brennan, seus dedos se entrelaçando. Seu pai ao lado, roncando e respirando calmamente, a fez se sentir segura de novo.

"Eu sinto que fiz algo errado. Eu fiz, não fiz?"

"Não, querida. Você não fez. Sinto muito pelo meu comportamento." – Brennan sussurrou de volta, soltando uma mão dela e usando a sua para fazer carinho na cabeça da filha.

"O homem que... que me deu o papel, ele é... um dos homens maus que você e o papai prendem?"

"Nós não sabemos quem ele é ainda, Sophie." – Ela a respondeu com a única verdade que possuía. – "Mas você sabe, eu e seu pai somos os melhores. Nós vamos pegá-lo."

"Eu sei."

Brennan sentiu a respiração dela se tornar lenta e ritmada, e após dar um beijo no topo da cabeça dela, fechou os olhos. Dentro da sua cabeça, a voz não parou. Repetindo de novo e de novo a única mensagem que ficaria registrada ali.

_Meu nome é Sophie. Me pergunte como posso resolver esse caso._

_ Sophie._

_ Sophie._


	9. Chapter 9

**N/Bru:** Ah, muito obrigada pelas reviews! Vocês não tem idéia do quanto me incentivam. Mais um capítulo, espero que gostem!

* * *

**Capítulo Nove.**

Ele tentou, com toda a força que possuía, segurá-la. Puxá-la de volta para a varanda. Para ele. Booth não lembrava dos olhos dela terem mostrado tanto medo e vulnerabilidade antes. E quando a mão dela escapou um pouco mais, ele registrou em seus olhos o que nunca achou que registraria antes ali. Desistência. Mas ela não podia fazer isso, certo? Desistir de segurar a mão dele. Desistir da própria vida. Da deles. Não. Não sua Bones. E então, ela sorriu. Um sorriso que dizia – e o desesperava – que ela estava pronta para aquilo. Pronta para cair daquela sacada direto para sua própria morte.

_"Bem, você vai morrer. É inevitável."_

Aconteceu em câmera lenta, ele podia jurar. A sensação da mão dela saindo da sua. Seu corpo pendendo para trás pela súbita falta de um peso puxando-o para frente. O corpo dela caindo. E caindo. Cada vez mais perto do seu último destino, o chão duro e frio. Mas a única coisa que realmente ficaria na memória dele era o sorriso dela, assustador por ser tão calmo e em como sua voz saiu, como se sua alma saísse junto com ela.

"Bones!!!!!"

Brennan sentou-se em um único movimento, sentindo-se primeiramente tonta e depois confusa. Booth não era para estar gritando àquela hora da noite e Sophie não deveria estar no colo dela, com uma expressão de completo pavor em seu rosto. _Sophie! _Ela lembrou, automaticamente ajustando-a no seu colo e sussurrando que tudo estava bem.

"Booth?"

Ele também estava sentado, completamente alheio que as duas o observavam ansiosas, suas mãos apertando o cobertor tão forte que já estavam brancas. Elas decidiram ficar em silêncio, dando-lhe o tempo necessário para se recuperar e perceber a presença delas.

Brennan olhou para a filha, esperando que ela estivesse olhando-a de volta, buscando algum tipo de explicação. Ao invés disso, Sophie tinha seus olhos azuis fixos no pai, seu cenho franzido e uma de suas mãos já a meio caminho de tocá-lo.

"Papai?"

Booth chacoalhou a cabeça e a virou abruptamente na direção da voz. Ele suspirou aliviado ao encontrá-las ali. Ao encontrá-_la_ ali, sua parceira. Sã e salva. _Viva_. Brennan o estudou, percorrendo seus olhos por toda a face dele até ver o pequeno sinal afirmativo que ele fez com a cabeça, assegurando-a que estava tudo bem. Ele estava bem.

"Hey, Sophs."

A pequena engatinhou até o lado dele da cama, que voltou a se deitar e a posicionou em cima do seu próprio corpo, da mesma forma como Brennan havia feito mais cedo naquela noite. A antropóloga os imitou, ficando de lado de forma que pudesse enxergá-los.

"Você teve um pesadelo, papai?"

Perguntou, sua bochecha encostada no peito dele. Ela amava o conforto que o pai dela a proporcionava sempre que a deixava dormir assim. Em nenhum outro lugar ela se sentia tão segura como ali. Booth usou seus dedos para começar o cafuné que a faria dormir em questão de segundos.

"Tive, princesa."

"Então, por que você não está chorando?"

Claro que ela não iria parar na primeira pergunta. Ele abriu um pequeno sorriso e sua parceira fez o mesmo, ainda que nenhum dos dois olhasse para ela. Aqueles momentos entre pai e filha estavam se tornando um dos seus preferidos para observar. E se ela fosse honesta, não tinha nada a ver com antropologia.

"Eu deveria?"

"Eu sempre choro quando tenho um pesadelo."

"Isso é o que garotas fazem, Sophs." – Ele brincou e sentiu a cabeça de sua filha levantar e seus olhos se encontraram. Ele não ousou encarar sua parceira, sabia a indignação que estaria pelo rosto dela mesmo que ele não estivesse falando sério.

"Isso é machismo, papai." – Olhos azuis penetraram os castanhos, desafiando-o a contradizê-la. A semelhança entre as duas não cansava de surpreendê-lo.

"Você sequer sabe o que essa palavra significa?" – Ele riu, inclinando sua cabeça para encostar a ponta do seu nariz no da filha. Sophie olhou-o ainda mais séria.

"É a crença que os homens são superiores as mulheres." – Ela reproduziu exatamente o que memorizou quando sua mãe lhe explicou o significado meses atrás. Booth olhou-a estupefato e ela não pôde deixar de mostrar seu sorriso convencido.

"Quem acabou de falar? Bones ou minha filha?"

"O timbre de voz dela é bem diferente do meu, Booth. Você deveria saber diferenciar."

"Eu sei diferenciar, Bones. Eu estava apenas..." – Ele e Sophie se entreolharam, segurando suas risadas. – "Esqueça."

"Você vai me contar seu pesadelo?"

"Não, Sophs. Eu estou bem, certo? Eu juro."

"Mas, papai! Você sempre pede para que eu conte meus pesadelos quando eu acordo chorando."

"E assim você se sente melhor, não se sente?" – Ela assentiu, e ele beijou-a na testa. – "Eu me sinto bem."

Brennan olhava-o atentamente, o jeito em que ele tentava fugir do assunto, a forma como seu comportamento ficou um pouco mais tenso – tão pouco que apenas ela poderia notar – e a recusa dele de encará-la naquele momento, focando-se apenas na filha. Ela tinha escutado o que ele havia gritado. E tinha certeza absoluta que sabia a que todo esse sonho ruim estava relacionado.

Sophie encaixou sua cabeça na curva do pescoço do pai, uma de suas mãos em cima do coração dele. Ela suspirou, derrotada e cansada, e fechou os olhos, dormindo quase que instantaneamente.

Booth sentiu os olhos da parceira nele e como esperado, encontrou-a com os olhos fixos em suas feições, estudando-o como se ele fosse um de seus ossos. Ele sorriu, esticou um braço e acariciou um lado da face dela, secretamente tornando-a alguém distante e mais real daquela que vira em seu sonho. E ela sorriu, aproximando-se um pouco mais do corpo dele, o seu sorriso verdadeiro. A última coisa que ele viu antes de fechar os olhos e cair no sono mais uma vez.

BB

"Então quer dizer que vocês fizeram uma reunião em família e não me chamaram."

A risada da sua irmã havia atraído-o até ali e antes de anunciar sua presença, ele levou seu tempo para observá-los. A pequena repousava no meio dos pais e Booth e Brennan aproveitaram a chance para fazer cócegas nela.

"Nós acabamos de começar, Parker."

Booth o informou enquanto gesticulava para ele se aproximar. Brennan sentou-se, abrindo um espaço para ele perto dela e o adolescente tomou o lugar, um enorme sorriso já em seu rosto. Ele ameaçou avançar em cima da garota, mas em um hábil movimento, Sophie aconchegou-se no colo do pai, protegendo-se de mais qualquer dedos que tentasse alcançá-la.

"Como foi o encontro, Parks?" – A garota o questionou, totalmente inocente e sem perceber o tom rosado que as bochechas dele assumiram.

"Foi... bom." – Ele hesitou, sem saber o que dizer para sua irmã de oito anos.

"Você tem certeza?" – Seus olhos se encontraram e ele balançou a cabeça, sem acreditar que aquela garota podia ser tão Booth e tão Brennan ao mesmo tempo. _Malditos genes._ – "Do jeito que você fala eu... não tenho certeza." – Ela continuou, tentando desesperadamente arrancar algo dele, algo que ele provavelmente só contaria para a sua mãe.

"Podemos falar disso depois? Eu estou morrendo de fome!" – O adolescente olhou para Brennan, silenciosamente pedindo ajuda. Ela riu, levantando-se da cama e arrastando-o junto para fora do quarto.

"Vamos, Parker. Hoje é sua vez de me ajudar no café da manhã."

"E quanto a mim?!" – Sophie gritou para eles, já na porta, e cruzou os braços, claramente irritada. E enciumada.

"Não seja tão ciumenta, Sophs." – Parker a provocou, sendo puxado pelo braço por Brennan.

"Não estou sendo ciumenta." – Ela devolveu, desviando seu olhar do dele. Sabia perfeitamente bem o quão Booth _ele_ era.

"Não dê ouvidos a ele, Sophs." – Booth a pegou em seus braços, também saindo da cama. – "Enquanto eles perdem tempo na cozinha, eu e você vamos até a garagem colocar no carro tudo que precisaremos para o nosso dia hoje."

Ela imediatamente esqueceu sua mãe e irmão na porta – que sumiram silenciosamente assim que a pequena focou sua atenção no pai – e com um sorriso satisfeito, certa de que o seu momento com o pai seria bem mais divertido que o de Parker, esperou ser carregada para a pequena missão deles.

BB

"O que está acontecendo?"

Por um breve momento, Brennan parou de se mexer pela cozinha – pegando os ingredientes necessários para as panquecas que pretendia fazer – e o encarou. Suas opções eram limitadas: inventar um motivo plausível para tudo de estranho que estava acontecendo nas últimas horas entre eles ou contá-lo a verdade. E ela sempre esteve mais à vontade com a segunda.

"Do que você está falando?" – Ainda assim, mantê-lo afastado dos problemas era seu instinto primário e mesmo sabendo que a próxima coisa que ele faria era pacientemente dizê-la pela milésima vez o quanto ela não sabia mentir, precisava tentar.

"Você sinceramente não espera que eu acredite que nada esteja acontecendo, certo?" – Parker sentou-se em um dos bancos do outro lado do balcão, olhando-a intensamente. – "Papai desce do carro na frente do cinema me procurando freneticamente e me acha, quase sem fôlego, saindo da sala de cinema. Quando eu o perguntei o que raios estava acontecendo, ele se esquivou, comentando sobre o quanto Alice parecia ser a garota certa para mim." – Ele soltou uma risada baixa, imaginando o quanto envergonhado seu pai deveria ter ficado antes e durante aquela pequena conversa deles no carro. Uma que não durou muito graças à incrível velocidade – e inúmeras leis de trânsitos quebradas – em que ele voltou para casa aquela noite. A segunda evidência que Parker teve que algo não estava certo. – "Eu vi sua expressão de alívio quando eu e o papai entramos pela porta." – Brennan abriu um sorriso culpado e esperou ele continuar. – "E então, no meio da noite, eu acordo com o grito que o papai deu, chamando seu nome."

Brennan arregalou os olhos, e após repousar os ingredientes finais no balcão a frente do garoto, apoiou seus cotovelos ali e o encarou.

"Você ouviu?"

"Quem não ouviu, Bones?" – Ele esticou o braço, recolocando um pedaço do cabelo dela atrás da orelha. – "Eu fui até o quarto de vocês e os vi deitado na cama. Sophie deitada com o papai, você estudando-o atentamente. Parecia até que ele estava sob um dos seus microscópios." – Eles riram e Brennan assentiu, derrotada. – "Você vai me dizer que nada disso tem algum tipo de ligação?"

Brennan permaneceu em silêncio, sem desviar seus olhos dos dele, tentando achar a melhor maneira de explicá-lo o que nem ela conseguia explicar inteiramente para si própria.

"Sophie comentou com você sobre um guardanapo que a entregaram na festa do lançamento do filme sobre o meu livro?"

"Não." – Ele franziu o cenho, instintivamente se inclinando para mais perto dela. – "Que guardanapo?"

"Um homem entregou um guardanapo para ela, em algum momento durante o evento. E ela o entregou para mim ontem à noite." – Parker esperou que ela lhe contasse o que aquilo tudo queria dizer e quando não recebeu uma resposta, sabia que não deveria ter feito a pergunta seguinte.

"O que tinha no guardanapo?"

"Uma mensagem."

"Me diga, Bones." – Ele implorou, sua cabeça voltando para os acontecimentos daquele dia, buscando um único momento em que sua irmã estivera fora da sua vista. _"Você demora muito, Parks! Encontro você lá fora!". _Na sua interminável impaciência, ele lembrou-se de tê-la deixado ir na frente para os jardins enquanto terminava uma conversa com Hodgins sobre o futuro dos videogames. _Estúpido._

"Meu nome é Sophie. Me pergunte como eu posso resolver esse caso." – Brennan repetiu em voz alta o que sua cabeça não cansava de repetir nas últimas horas. Ela observou-o bem, esperando que as palavras alcançassem o fundo de sua memória e ele percebesse o que elas significavam.

"Meu nome é Sophie. Me pergunte..." – Ele estancou, a boca aberta sem acreditar na imagem que aquelas palavras formaram na sua cabeça. Poucos anos atrás quando, conversando sobre casos antigos com seu pai e Brennan, ele lembrou-se de um em que esteve diretamente envolvido. Um que, por alguns dias, provocara nele trauma suficiente para nunca mais querer voltar ao seu carrossel preferido. Os dois responderam-no perguntas que ele sempre quisera fazer, mas tinha medo que provocasse a mesma reação que a situação havia provocado em seu pai, que o agarrara fortemente pelos ombros e demandara respostas que ele não possuía. _"A mensagem que tinha no guardanapo que o homem o entregou era: 'Meu nome é Parker. Me pergunte como resolver esse caso.' Nós conseguimos pegá-lo, mas no fim do caso, ele acabou morrendo."_ Morto. – "Vocês... ele está... como?"

Brennan pegou uma de suas mãos na sua, apertando-a.

"Nós não sabemos, Parker. Não mentimos quando dissemos a você alguns anos atrás que o assassino estava morto. Ele está."

"Então..."

"Não sabemos." – Ela repetiu pesarosa. Uma das coisas que mais a incomodava era não ter respostas. E naquele momento, absolutamente nada fazia sentido. – "Por isso seu pai foi correndo atrás de você. Nós não sabemos com quem estamos lidando. Nem o que a mensagem significa. Não temos nenhum caso em aberto e a única pessoa que conhecia o conteúdo daquele outro guardanapo está morto há muitos anos."

"Meu Deus." – Ele retirou sua mão da dela, levantando-se exasperado. – "É tudo minha culpa." – E se afastou, indo em direção a sala. - "Eu devia ter ficado ao lado dela o tempo todo." – Continuou falando, ciente que Brennan já estava atrás dele. – "Droga, Bones. Eu sinto muito."

"Não foi sua culpa, Parker." – A antropóloga virou-o na sua direção e o colocou em seus braços, precisando de tanto conforto quanto ele. – "Você não tinha como saber."

"Mesmo assim. Ela é minha irmã caçula, Bones. É meu trabalho protegê-la."

"Pare, Parker." – Ela deu um passo para trás, pegando o rosto do adolescente – com sua mesma altura – entre as mãos. – "Não faça igual ao seu pai e se culpe por algo que você não tinha como controlar, ok?" – Ele a fitava, sem querer concordar com aquele discurso. – "Você uma vez me disse que existem coisas que não podemos controlar, lembra?"

Ele teve que sorrir com a lembrança. A forma como ele a havia convencido, mesmo sem saber o que estava fazendo, que se separar do seu pai era uma idéia estúpida baseada em um argumento sem lógica.

"Lembro."

"Eu sei que você vai sempre querer protegê-la. Assim como eu e seu pai vamos sempre querer. Antropologicamente falando, é o que os mais velhos fazem em relação aos mais novos. Protegemos. Com Sophie não seria diferente."

"Certo." – Ele riu novamente, agora da lição de antropologia recebida.

"Eu e seu pai vamos descobrir o que isso tudo quer dizer e pegar o responsável por ter abordado sua irmã dessa maneira, okay? Eu prometo."

"Você promete me manter informado também?"

"Seu pai não vai gostar disso." – Ela o soltou, voltando acompanhada por ele para a cozinha.

"Será nosso segredo, Bones." – Ela o lançou um olhar de dúvida, fingindo pensar no assunto. – "Por favor, mãe." – Ele desferiu o último golpe, seus olhos brilhando com o pedido, e ao ver o lindo sorriso no rosto dela, sabia que havia ganhado o argumento.

BB

"Booth, você tem certeza que isso é uma boa idéia?" – Ela apontou para os filhos, jogando basquete em uma quadra do parque próximo a casa deles.

"Relaxe, ok, Bones?" – Ele passou um braço pelos ombros dela, aproximando-se ainda mais de onde ela estava sentada em cima de uma mesa de madeira. – "Eu sou um ex-sniper. Ninguém pode se aproximar da nossa posição ou da deles sem que eu perceba. Além do mais, já fizemos tudo que podíamos por hoje: entregamos o guardanapo no FBI para procurar digitais, e solicitamos as câmeras da casa de eventos. Até amanhã, não há nada que possamos fazer."

"Nós dois sabemos que uma pessoa não precisa se aproximar da outra para feri-la." – Ela insistiu, sentindo-se insegura naquele espaço tão aberto.

"Jeez, Bones!" – Booth chacoalhou a cabeça, impedindo que qualquer tipo de cenário se formasse ali. – "Ninguém vai se ferir aqui hoje, ok? Foque-se no treino deles." – Ele deu-lhe um beijo na bochecha, um sorriso charmoso começando a aparecer em seus lábios. – "Ou em mim."

Ela riu, virando seu rosto para beijá-lo na boca.

"Eu adoraria me focar na segunda opção, mas nesse momento, estou mais preocupada com a segurança dos nossos filhos."

Booth concordou, fixando seus olhos em Sophie e Parker. E exatamente no instante em que ela fitava o irmão, fazendo uma cesta digna de uma estrela.

"É isso aí, Sophs!" – Ele gritou, fazendo a garota rir abertamente. Parker olhou-o um pouco irritado, mas em seguida, acompanhou a caçula, satisfeito com os movimentos e a quantidade de cestas convertidas por ela naquela tarde.

"Você vai arrasar, Sophs!" – O adolescente lhe informou, confiante, assim que se sentaram na outra ponta da mesa, ao lado dos pais. – "A maioria dos seus arremessos estão dentro e você se move com uma agilidade incrível."

Ela sorriu convencida, uma perfeita mistura dos sorrisos convencidos de Booth e Brennan.

"Obrigada, Parks."

"A única coisa que me preocupa,"

"Lá vem você com esse papo pra cima de mim."

Ele riu da impaciência dela, mas continuou mesmo assim.

"Algumas daquelas garotas tem o triplo do seu tamanho, Sophs!"

"Não exagere, ok? Eu estou até um pouco mais alta do que a média para as garotas da minha idade."

"Tem sempre alguém maior que você, Sophs. E essas meninas gigantes podem ser bastante más."

Sophie se pôs de pé, desafiadoramente parando em frente ao irmão, seus olhos azuis penetrando os dele.

"Eu sei me defender, Parker." – E o uso do nome próprio dele era uma de suas táticas para parecer mais segura. – "Além do mais, eu sei alguns golpes de artes marciais para derrubá-las, mesmo sendo menor." – Booth olhou imediatamente para Brennan, sem acreditar no que tinha acabado de escutar a filha falar. Ela o olhou de volta, tão surpresa – e secretamente orgulhosa – pelas palavras da garota.

"Você não pode sair batendo em ninguém, Sophs." – Ela desviou seus olhos dos do irmão e fitou os do pai.

"E se elas baterem em mim primeiro, papai?"

"É para isso que existe um juiz, querida. E regras." – Ele ofereceu uma mão, que assim que ela pegou, foi puxada até ele. – "Se uma dessas meninas baterem em você, o juiz marcará falta e fará a justiça necessária. Ele. E não você. Estamos entendidos?"

"Então eu não posso me defender agora?" – Ela olhava-o incrédula.

"Você não só pode, como deve se defender, Sophs. Mas nesse caso, defender-se batendo nelas não é a solução."

A garota soltou um suspiro, aceitando o argumento do pai.

"Eu espero que esse juiz seja bom então."

E todos riram, inclusive ela, levantando-se dali para a última parada do dia: sorvetes. Se dependesse deles, aquele dia poderia se estender por muito mais horas. Pois a segunda-feira traria apenas mais perguntas sem respostas.


	10. Chapter 10

**N/Bru:** Muito obrigada por todos os comentários, e a todas as pessoas que me adicionaram como autor/história favorita/alerta. Vocês não tem idéia de como me incentavam a escrever. Obrigada mesmo!

* * *

**Capítulo Dez.**

Eles raramente demonstravam afeto em público. Quando seu relacionamento mudou de parceiros para mais do que parceiros, ninguém desconfiou até Brennan anunciar em uma festa de lançamento do seu livro que eles estavam juntos. Alguns agentes, os mais próximos de Booth, até brincavam, dizendo que ele e a sua cientista estavam pregando uma peça em todo mundo e continuavam estritamente profissionais. O máximo que qualquer pessoa conseguia testemunhar ao observá-los era o que tinham antes: a mão dele na base das costas dela, um olhar mais intenso e carregado, ou uma aproximação inconsciente deles durante uma discussão.

Naquela segunda-feira, no entanto, ao perceber o quanto ela estava calada desde o momento em que acordara, e em como seu comportamento todo gritava com nervosismo, Booth procurou a mão dela e entrelaçou seus dedos assim que saíram do elevador no andar da perícia do Bureau. Ela olhou para ele, alertando-o que aquilo não era uma boa idéia.

"Booth..."

"Nós não estamos trabalhando ainda, ok? Começamos às 8 horas e ainda são 7h50. Não estamos fazendo nada de errado."

Ela se permitiu sorrir com aquele argumento. Um sorriso pequeno, tímido e satisfeito. Sabia que ele não teria soltado a mão dela nem se fosse 8h01. E no fundo, ela teve que admitir que o efeito fora quase imediato, uma calma a invadindo e colocando sua mente em um estado mais racional. Focado.

"Hey, Booth!" – Um dos peritos, o preferido de Booth e chamado James, cumprimentou-o alegremente enquanto vasculhava entre seus papéis atrás daquele que interessaria ao casal.

"Hey, Jim. O que você tem aí para nós?"

"Eu temo que as notícias não sejam muito boas, Booth." – Ele informou-os, sinceramente desanimado. Ao analisar o guardanapo, tentara obter todas as digitais possíveis, de todos os lugares que pudesse tirar uma amostra, mas acabou apenas com as dos dois ali a sua frente e de mais uma pessoa que era parente deles. – "Nada no guardanapo. Apenas as digitais de vocês e a de que eu acredito ser da pequena Sophie." – Os dois assentiram, preparados para ouvir aquilo. – "Eu sinto muito."

"Obrigado, Jim. Qualquer coisa, entraremos em contato."

James sorriu ao vê-los saindo, o olhar que o agente a lançou, dizendo-a – e ele não precisava ser treinado em interrogatórios para interpretá-lo – que eles resolveriam aquele caso; e as mãos deles ainda juntas.

"Nós ainda temos as fitas." – Booth tentou animá-la, e a si mesmo, levantando o pacote que já os esperava na mesa dele quando entraram pelo escritório. – "Talvez alguma delas tenha flagrado esse cara."

"Talvez." – Ela replicou, sabendo que não encontrariam nada ali também. Booth estava prestes a começar a convencê-la de que resolveriam aquele problema, quando o seu agente preferido bateu na porta, interrompendo-o.

"Hey, Charlie."

"Hey, Booth. Dra. Brennan." – Ela assentiu, olhando-o curiosa. – "Nós checamos o galpão de evidências, Booth, como você me pediu ontem por telefone. Ele está intacto. Sem qualquer sinal de arrombamento. A caixa com as provas e relatórios do caso de Epps continua lá. Lacrada."

"Você tem certeza absoluta?"

"Sim. E nós acabamos de checar as câmeras de vigilância espalhadas por dentro e na entrada do galpão. Ninguém desconhecido entrou ali."

"Ok. Obrigado, Charlie. Devo uma a você."

O outro agente sorriu, acenou um adeus e voltou para sua mesa.

"Ele é um profissional." – Brennan constatou o que já sabia desde o momento em que lera as palavras naquele pedaço de papel. – "Nós não vamos encontrar nada nessas gravações." – E apontou para o saco que seu parceiro ainda segurava.

"Nós também somos profissionais, Bones." – Ele deu a volta na mesa, parando a poucos centímetros dela. – "E vamos pegá-lo."

"Não sem antes ele fazer outro movimento. E eu não quero nem imaginar qual vai ser." – Seus olhos enchiam-se de lágrimas, e pela segunda vez naquele dia, Booth ignorou as regras silenciosas estabelecidas entre eles, pegando-a em seus braços.

"Vai ficar tudo bem, Bones." – E a beijou no topo da cabeça. – "Sophie e Parker vão ficar com Max quando largarem e durante o tempo livre deles até chegarmos todos lá para o primeiro jogo dela. Eu coloquei dois agentes do FBI a paisana na frente e mais dois atrás da escola. Ninguém sai daquele lugar com eles sem meus homens perceberem."

"Max vai fazer isso? Você fez isso?" – Ela encostou seu queixo no peito dele, olhando-o nos olhos e aparentemente sem se importar com a posição em que estavam. As precauções tomadas por ele, envolvendo até mesmo o seu pai, sinceramente a impressionaram.

"Sim, seu pai concordou em ficar dentro do colégio como funcionário, mantendo um olho neles. E sim, mandei quatro agentes do FBI para lá. Dane-se o que meu chefe vai fazer se descobrir. Quero nossos filhos seguros e eles estão seguros, Bones." – Ele sorriu, tracejando um lado do rosto dela com um de seus dedos. – "E você, não sai do meu lado até descobrirmos o que tudo isso significa."

"Eu posso me defender sozinha." – Ela tentou, mais por hábito do que por qualquer outro motivo. Sabia que não o convenceria a deixá-la fora da sua vista, mas seu orgulho a obrigava a tentar.

"Eu sei que pode. E você também sabe que eu não dou ouvidos a isso." – Ela sorriu também, fazendo-o sentir-se melhor. – "Não temos nenhum caso e, qualquer papelada que eu venha a ter, pode esperar para depois. O que você me diz de irmos até o laboratório e assistirmos os vídeos no seu escritório?"

O sorriso dela abriu-se ainda mais ao ouvir a proposta dele. Uma em que ele escolhera o Instituto ao invés de ficarem ali e utilizarem os equipamentos do FBI, ciente de que ela se sentiria mais confortável e melhor na sua segunda casa do que naquele prédio.

"Soa ótimo para mim."

E, novamente de mãos dadas, alheios aos vários olhares que atraíam, seguiram para dar início a sua investigação.

BB

"Eles tem apenas duas câmeras: uma na entrada para os jardins e a outra na entrada para a casa de festas." – Booth a informou assim que ela entrou pela sala. Enquanto ele preparava as fitas e a televisão, Brennan fora até a sala de Angela, atualizá-la no que estava acontecendo. Sua melhor amiga reagiu como o esperado: os olhos enormes, a boca aberta e coberta pelas suas duas mãos. Um 'oh meu Deus, Brennan' e vários minutos assegurando-a que tudo ficaria bem depois, a cientista se despediu, encaminhando-se diretamente para seu parceiro.

"Nenhuma dentro?" – Perguntou, desapontada.

"É apenas uma casa de festas, Bones." – Ele a relembrou, pacientemente. Também ficara um pouco desapontado ao se dar conta do pequeno número de câmeras, ainda mais ao notar pela primeira cena congelada na tela que as gravações eram escuras e distantes. – "Não é como se fosse um prédio federal, sabe..." – E calou-se, sabendo que ela já havia compreendido.

"Essas imagens estão terríveis." – Ela apontou para a tela, sentando-se em uma das duas cadeiras dispostas na frente do aparelho.

"Não custa tentar." – Booth jogou-se na outra, o controle em mãos. – "Talvez um farol de carro passe no instante que nosso homem surgir na gravação ou alguma coisa desse tipo."

"As chances de isso acontecer são mínimas, Booth." – A desesperança dela estava começando a afetá-lo, quase o impulsionando a levantar-se dali, pegá-la pelos ombros e implorá-la para não desistir antes mesmo de começarem.

"Olhe!" – Ele falou de repente, assustando-a e imediatamente fazendo-a olhar para a televisão. – "Tem um segurança ali na entrada do portão. Se encontramos alguém suspeito, podemos ir até esse homem e perguntar o que ele lembra sobre quem investigaremos. O que você me diz? É uma boa idéia, não?" – E a cutucou no braço, ouvindo-a soltar um suspiro e abrir um mínimo sorriso.

"Aperte o 'play', Booth."

Horas depois, ela pulou uma segunda vez no seu assento quando seu parceiro soltou outro grito, dessa vez realmente saindo da cadeira e indo parar ao lado da tela.

"Esse homem, Bones!" – Ela franziu o cenho. A pessoa quem ele apontava era parecida com todas as outras que já tinham visto. – "Está vendo esse homem?"

"Claro que estou vendo, Booth."

"Não, Bones. Você definitivamente não está." – Ela olhou dele para a tela e depois para ele, sem nenhuma pista do que aquela reação toda dele queria dizer. – "Grave-o bem. E também a hora em que ele aparece." - Ela assentiu, ele retirou a fita – a da câmera que gravava a entrada para os jardins e que assistiam pela segunda vez - e colocou a outra que também já haviam assistido.

"Nós não terminamos essa pela segunda vez, Booth."

"Eu sei, Bones." – Ele apertou um botão no controle, adiantando a gravação até a hora em que Brennan havia memorizado. Durante 10 minutos, eles ficaram em silêncio. Booth confirmando sua teoria, e Brennan tentando enxergar o que seu parceiro já havia visto.

"Booth..."

"Bones!" – Ele virou-se triunfante para ela. – "Esse é o nosso cara."

"Como... o quê... como você pode saber isso?"

Booth mostrou-a a hora no canto esquerdo superior: _21h23_. E depois o centro da tela, onde nada, nem ninguém apareciam.

"Você vê?"

"Eu não vejo nada." – Ela também se pôs de pé, impaciente demais para permanecer quieta e imóvel no seu lugar.

"Exato! Que horas marcava na primeira fita? A da entrada para os jardins e onde o homem aparece?"

"21h02."

"Ninguém levaria mais do que quinze minutos para atravessar o caminho dos jardins até a entrada do salão de festas, Bones." – Ele voltou a mostrar a cena na frente deles: a câmera mostrava a entrada para o salão, e o espaço estava completamente vazio. Ninguém.

"Oh." – A realidade a atingiu e ela sentiu a adrenalina correr em suas veias.

"Isso. Segundo Sophie, um homem a entregou o guardanapo enquanto ela esperava Parker nos jardins. Nossa filha provavelmente andou alguns metros para longe da porta do salão, e nesse momento, ele a abordou. Quando ela virou as costas, talvez um pouco assustada por ter mais alguém além dela naquele espaço aberto, ele saiu dali. O homem não precisou entrar no salão de festas, Bones. Então ele não apareceu nessa câmera também, como todas as outras pessoas que entraram pelos jardins, atravessaram-no e foram para sua festa." – Brennan assentia freneticamente, observando-o ainda mais agitada enquanto ele trocava as fitas, recolocando a primeira e avançando-a até onde o homem aparecia falando com o segurança. – "Ele sabia que estava sendo filmado. Por isso se colocou bem diante do segurança. Quando recebeu liberação para entrar, abaixou a cabeça coberta pelo boné, passou ao lado do segurança gigante e por detrás de algumas árvores, totalmente protegido."

"Meu Deus."

"O fato de ele usar um boné em uma festa de gala talvez faça o segurança lembrar como ele era. Se pudermos fazer um retrato-falado, tenho certeza que estaremos a um passo de pegar esse louco."

"Vamos fazer isso, Booth. Vamos falar com o segurança!" – Ela apertou o braço dele, começando a arrastá-lo para fora dali quando percebeu a resistência que ele demonstrava em se mover. – "Booth?"

"Já passou a hora do almoço, Bones."

"Eu não estou com fome."

"Primeiro, nós temos que comer. Segundo, falta uma hora para a primeira partida da Sophie no campeonato intercolegial. Não temos tempo para seguir essa pista. Por hora."

Ela não iria de encontro a ele. Seu estômago reclamava e perder o jogo da filha estava fora de cogitação.

"Você pode ao menos pedir ao Charlie que entre em contato com esse segurança e o avise que falaremos com ele essa tarde? Quer dizer, nós teremos tempo entre o jogo da Sophie e o do Parker, certo?" – Booth sorriu, pegando-a pela mão e conduzindo-a para fora do escritório e do Jeffersonian. – "Além do mais, Max não se importará em ficar com as crianças por aqui enquanto resolvemos isso."

"Certo, Bones." – Ainda sorrindo, ele discou o número do amigo, desculpando-se por mais um favor, mas pedindo-o mesmo assim. – "Obrigado, cara."

"Ele vai fazer?"

"Sim." – Booth segurou-a pelo braço, impedindo-a de entrar no carro. – "Olhe, Bones." – Ele deu um passo a frente, a ponta de seus sapatos na ponta das botas dela. Seus olhos se encontraram e nenhum dos dois desviou. – "Precisamos relaxar agora, okay?" – Ela não reagiu e ele pegou o rosto dela entre suas mãos. – "Não podemos preocupar nossos filhos. Primeiro, porque eles não precisam saber que tem algo muito errado acontecendo. E segundo, porque eles têm um objetivo a cumprir durante as próximas semanas."

"Os jogos."

"É." – Ela balançou a cabeça, visivelmente mais relaxada. – "E não tente dizer que não é,"

"Eu sei que é importante para vocês, ok?" – E beijou-o suavemente nos lábios, mantendo-os encostados nas palavras seguintes. – "Na verdade, também é importante para mim há algum tempo."

BB

Ela adorava o seu treinador, o Sr. Cole, por várias razões. A tranqüilidade dele nos treinamentos e durante os jogos a ajudavam a permanecer racional. Completamente focada no seu único objetivo: cestas. Como capitã, era a jogadora do time com quem ele mais conversava, e a forma como ele olhava nos seus olhos enquanto explicava alguma jogada ou dava algum conselho, faziam-no ainda mais verdadeiro e gentil.

Os trinta minutos mais importantes, como ele costumava se referir a aquele momento, consistiam de 15 minutos para aquecimento e 15 minutos para profunda concentração. Ele era o único treinador da liga que levava suas garotas para a quadra exatos trinta minutos antes do jogo.

_"A quadra é o campo de batalha. Os torcedores podem ser seus amigos ou inimigos. Sintam-nos. Vivam-nos. Vençam."_

E essa sua idéia inovadora era a preferida de Sophie. Durante os seus quinze minutos de absoluto silêncio, ela abaixava a cabeça, botando-a entre as mãos e fechava os olhos, visualizando cada membro da sua família de uma vez. Sua respiração permanecia lenta e nos últimos minutos, podia sentir todo seu corpo e mente voltados para a partida.

Não naquele dia.

"Você tem apenas cinco minutos sobrando, Sophie."

Ela virou-se abruptamente na direção da voz, logo atrás dela. Seus olhos perfuraram os dele, mostrando-o o quão furiosa ela estava por alguém ter interrompido seus preciosos minutos.

"E o que isso tem a ver com você?" – Rebateu, sua voz baixa para não desconcentrar suas companheiras. – "Volte para seu lugar, John. E me deixe em paz."

Os olhos azuis dele não desviaram dos dela, e apesar de mostrar um segundo de mágoa pela rispidez da melhor amiga, fora logo preenchido com determinação.

"Você me deixa falar, e se eu estiver errado, prometo ir embora daqui." – Ela cruzou os braços, esperando ele prosseguir. Duvidava que ele soubesse o motivo da sua falta de atenção, e um sorriso de desdenho já aparecia no canto dos seus lábios. – "Alguma coisa está incomodando você. Assustando você. Durante o dia todo." – Ela ameaçou falar, mas o garoto levantou um dedo, pedindo-a silêncio. – "Eu vi a forma como você olhou para trás constantemente hoje. Ou em como Parker não saiu do seu lado durante um minuto em que estivemos juntos. Ah, e claro, tenho certeza que vi seu avô pelo corredor perto da nossa sala. Estou errado?"

Ela não ousaria mentir. Não para ele. Seu melhor amigo era uma das pessoas que mais a conheciam e em nenhuma vez falhou em detectar uma mentira.

"Eu não tenho tempo para explicar o que está acontecendo." – Admitiu, derrotada. Gostaria de poder colocar as preocupações de lado, apenas durante aquele jogo, e tinha toda intenção de fazê-lo ao sentar-se naquele banco e abaixar a cabeça. No entanto, durante os últimos dez minutos, tudo que sua cabeça pensava ao se desconectar do barulho da quadra, era a voz daquele homem, agora claramente perigoso, pedindo-a para entregar o papel a sua mãe. – "Você lembra que eu lhe contei sobre um homem que falou comigo na festa da mamãe?"

"Sim. Alguém que você não conhecia. Eu tenho certeza que como um agente do FBI e como parceira de um agente do FBI, seus pais já lhe disseram para não falar com estranhos, Sophie."

"Não dê uma de adulto para cima de mim agora, John. Já escutei o suficiente." – Ela olhou-o firme, desafiando-o a dizer mais qualquer palavra. Os lábios do garoto se transformaram em uma linha fina e ele deu de ombros, esperando que ela continuasse. – "Ele me entregou um papel e eu deveria entregar para mamãe." – Ela segurou a respiração, tentando em vão não se lembrar da reação que sua mãe tivera ao ler a mensagem. – "Tudo que você precisa saber por enquanto é que a mensagem no papel não era agradável."

"Sophie Brennan!" – A garota congelou, seus olhos grudados nos do seu melhor amigo. Pior que não conseguir se concentrar naqueles quinze minutos, era o Sr. Cole perceber isso. – "O que você pensa que está fazendo?"

"Está tudo bem, Sr. Cole." – John interveio, levantado-se do seu lugar e dando um passo para trás. – "Estava apenas passando para a Sophie algumas informações sobre o outro time." – E piscou, correndo dali em direção aos pais dele e dela do outro lado da arquibancada.

"Esse seu amigo precisa de ajuda, Srta. Brennan. Ele gosta de informações um pouco _demais_."

Sophie assentiu, segurando um sorriso e relembrando de todas às vezes que o garoto jurava ter informações confidenciais sobre os times adversários. _Igual ao pai_.

BB

"Ela foi ótima hoje, não foi?"

"Ela é sempre ótima." – Brennan replicou, encolhendo-se ainda mais na sua posição de um lado da cama. Ela nem sequer levantou os olhos, como sempre fazia, ao escutá-lo saindo do banheiro.

"Ela e Parker ficaram realmente felizes com as vitórias dos seus times hoje."

Ela murmurou sua concordância, notando que ele estava na cama apenas quando sentiu um braço forte por sua cintura e o peito dele moldado as suas costas.

Booth a estudou com atenção, passando um dedo delicadamente pelas linhas de preocupação que estavam pela face dela desde que receberam a ligação de Charlie logo após o fim do jogo, informando-os que o segurança responsável pela entrada da casa de festas e o único que ficou cara a cara com o desconhecido por mais de um minuto, estava sumido. Brennan se fechara e permanecera calada o resto do dia, mal prestando atenção no jogo do filho mais tarde naquela noite. Algo que o adolescente percebera e decidira não comentar. E mesmo ali, de volta para casa e nos braços dele, sua mente parecia distante, seus olhos vazios e ainda assim, buscando. Alguma coisa, qualquer coisa na qual ela pudesse se agarrar e apanhar aquele homem.

"Com o que você sonhou?" – A voz dela, baixa e quase vulnerável, o fez piscar. – "Ontem à noite, quando você acordou gritando, com o que você sonhou?" – Elaborou, girando nos braços dele e procurando seus olhos. – "Me conte."

"Não foi nada, Bones." – Ele tentou imitá-la, virando seu corpo na tentativa de não ter que encará-la. Os braços dela o prenderam no lugar, impedindo-o de se mover.

"Você também é um péssimo mentiroso, Booth." – Ele suspirou enquanto sentia os dedos dela em seu queixo, obrigando-o a olhá-la nos olhos. – "Fale comigo, Booth. Por favor."

"Eu..." – Ele se mexeu, levando-a consigo até Brennan estar deitada no topo dele. – "Estávamos no seu antigo apartamento, na varanda dele, para ser mais exato." – Ela assentiu, começando a ter uma boa idéia do que ele lhe contaria a partir dali. – "Você estava pendurada na sacada, e a única coisa que a impedia de cair era uma mão minha segurando uma sua. Igual a... igual a..."

"Epps."

"Sim." – Ela sentiu-o tencionar os braços ao seu redor. – "E você caía, assim como ele. Eu deixava você cair."

"Você não deixou Epps cair." – Ela encostou sua testa na dele. – "Você nunca me deixaria cair, Booth."

"Mas eu deixei." – Ele foi firme, decidido a não deixá-la convencê-lo do contrário. – "Assim como deixei outro filho da mãe se aproximar da nossa filha e recomeçar todo esse pesadelo."

"Booth..."

"Você não pode dizer que estou errado. Eu sou um péssimo,"

"Não ouse dizer que você é um péssimo pai ou parceiro. Apenas não..." – As suas duas mãos pegaram o rosto de Booth, seus olhos perfurando os dele. – "Se você fosse um péssimo parceiro, eu estaria morta há muito tempo, Booth. Há muito tempo." – Ela sentiu-o tremer com a simples idéia. – "Se você fosse um péssimo pai, Sophie e Parker não seriam as pessoas maravilhosas que são. Os dois estariam com medo de botar um pé na rua porque um maluco está entregando guardanapos para crianças. Mas eles não estão." – Brennan usou seu dedo indicador na boca dele, bloqueando qualquer tentativa de falar que ele tentasse. – "Ao invés disso, eles jogaram perfeitamente bem hoje. E você sabe por quê?" – E retirou o dedo, esperando por uma resposta.

"Porque eles são seus filhos e sabem compartimentalizar?" – Ela teve que sorrir com a tentativa dele de melhorar o humor, mas rapidamente reassumiu seu tom sério.

"Não, Booth. Eles são apenas crianças e não tem o menor motivo para saber como fazer isso." – Sua expressão se suavizou e seus dedos começaram a acariciar o rosto dele. – "Eles se sentem seguros por sua causa, Booth. Eles sabem que você nunca deixaria que nada de mal acontecesse. E não porque você é um agente treinado do FBI. Eles não enxergam você dessa forma, Booth." – Ele a olhou intrigado, esperando pela continuação. – "Eles apenas enxergam você como o pai deles. Alguém que irá protegê-los de tudo e de todos." – E antes de concluir, ela encostou sua testa na dele, suas bocas a poucos centímetros. – "Se eu, que sei três artes marciais e usar um revólver, me sinto irracionalmente segura nos seus braços, o que você acha que eles sentem com um simples abraço? Que você é um péssimo pai?"

Ele se permitiu sorrir, mesmo ciente de que acabara de perder um argumento. A confissão dela era tudo que sua mente reproduzia.

"Você se sente segura nos meus braços?" – Repetiu, querendo ter certeza que não fora uma alucinação da sua mente fatigada.

"Sim, Booth." – E o sorriso tímido dela lhe disse tudo. – "Eu me sinto segura em seus braços."

_"Eu me sinto segura em seus braços."_

Ela corou ainda mais quando ele passou os olhos por todo seu rosto, sua mão fazendo o mesmo caminho. Ela tinha certeza que suas bochechas ruborizariam toda vez em que ele fizesse aquilo, olhando-a com uma adoração que nunca nenhum outro homem havia demonstrado.

"Faça amor comigo, Booth." – Ele voltou a focar nos olhos dela, incerto de que escutara corretamente, mas ao vê-los mais azuis do que o normal, cheios de desejo, ele virou-a na cama, jogando-a de costas em cima dos lençóis.

Suas mãos subiam e desciam possessivamente pelas laterais do corpo dela, ao mesmo tempo em que sua mente determinava um novo objetivo: fazê-la esquecer, nos próximos minutos, qualquer coisa relacionada a qualquer assunto que não fosse eles dois. E a melhor forma de fazer isso, era deixá-la no controle.

"Me diga o que você quer que eu faça, Temperance." – Ele a questionou, sua boca encostada na curva do pescoço dela.

"Livre-se da sua cueca. Eu quero vê-lo." – Em um único movimento, ele retirou sua boxer, posicionando cada um de seus joelhos ao lado das coxas dela, seu tronco levantado para que ela pudesse enxergá-lo melhor. – "Você já está tão..." – Ela trocou suas palavras por um gemido no momento em que ele retornou sua posição anterior, a ereção dele parando exatamente em cima do abdômen dela. – "Oh Deus, Booth..."

"É, Bones." – Ele continuou sua tortura, certo de que não havia mais nada na mente dela do que aquele momento. – "É assim que eu fico quando estou perto de você. Tão, tão _duro_." – Uma mão dele retirou a camisa preta do FBI que ela usava, enquanto a outra encontrava um dos seios e o apertava. – "É assim que eu fico quando toco você." – Ela soltou um segundo gemido quando sentiu a língua dele brincando com um de seus mamilos. – "Quando eu saboreio você." – O quadril dela automaticamente se levantou, tentando sem muito sucesso quando tentou senti-lo. – "Você tem que dizer o que você quer, Temperance."

"Eu..." – Ela fechou os olhos e os pulsos ao redor do lençol quando ele roçou-se um pouco contra ela, mostrando-a o quão excitado realmente estava. Era só pedir. – "Seus dedos. Use seus dedos em mim."

Ele riu, admirando-a pelo seu controle. A mão livre desceu entre eles, livrando-a da calcinha e ameaçando invadi-la.

"Booth..." – Ela implorou, sentindo o calor da mão dele tão perto. – "Por favor..."

"O que você quer que eu faça com eles, Bones?"

"Introduza-os. Lentamente, eu quero..."

_Esquecer._

Ela contorceu-se embaixo dele ao sentir o primeiro penetrá-la, tão lento que por um segundo, Brennan se arrependeu de ter pedido daquela forma. O segundo logo seguiu, obrigando-a virar a cabeça no travesseiro e abafar seus gemidos.

"É assim que você quer?"

"Outro." – Ordenou, fazendo-o sorrir ainda mais. Ele aprendera a apreciar esse lado dela, desinibido e mandão quando se tratava de sexo, ainda mais quando era ele que a satisfazia. – "Oh Booth!" – O quadril dela subiu de novo, enterrando os três dedos dele ainda mais fundo. Ao senti-la perdendo o controle, ele os retirou, levando-os para próximo do rosto dela.

"Você está tão molhada, Temperance." – E roçou-se mais uma vez, levando-a a loucura. – "Tão preparada para mim." – Ela assentiu veementemente, tentando empurrá-lo para baixo. – "É isso que você quer agora? Que eu a penetre tão devagar que você vai esquecer até o seu nome?"

"Booth, apenas..." – Ela puxou a cabeça dele, beijando-o ferozmente. – "Me faça esquecer o resto do mundo."

Ele abriu as pernas dela, entrando nela tão devagar que não sabia se os dois agüentariam por muito tempo as sensações que percorriam pelos seus corpos. Com uma mão nas costas dele, Brennan o empurrou mais para dentro, movimentando-se mais rápido embaixo dele e obrigando-o a seguir seu ritmo. Seus movimentos de sair quase completamente e voltar a penetrá-la com toda sua força duraram poucos segundos e então, ela estava tremendo violentamente em seus braços, alheia a qualquer coisa que não fosse os tremores dele. _Ele_.


	11. Chapter 11

**N/Bru**: Obrigada pelos comentários, pessoal. Vocês não tem idéia de como me incentivam.

* * *

**Capítulo Onze.**

_Ela não iria apavorar-se. Muito embora esse tivesse sido o primeiro sentimento que a dominou ao acordar com o choro da sua filha de apenas uma semana e perceber que Booth continuava dormindo, imperturbável. _

_ Desde que saíram do hospital, cinco dias atrás, todas às vezes que a recém-nascida Sophie chorava, ele estava ao lado dela, ajudando- a cuidar da bebê da melhor maneira possível. Agora, ela estava sozinha, sua filha em seus braços e seu choro contínuo._

_ Pensando rápido, Brennan sentou-se na confortável e grande poltrona posicionada em uma lateral do quarto da garotinha, um alívio enorme invadindo-a quando sua filha imediatamente começou a mamar, seu choro finalmente chegando a um fim._

_ A antropóloga fechou os olhos, perdendo-se no momento: a pequena forma da sua filha de uma semana em seus braços, a sensação dela sugando um de seus seios, uma de suas minúsculas mãos apoiadas em um pedaço de pele perto do seu pescoço, o calor da sua mãozinha irradiando para cada parte do corpo dela, o suave barulho que ela fazia ao se alimentar e tudo que ela representava. Uma filha. Uma parte dela e uma de Booth. Um pequeno ser humano que ela nunca acreditou que faria parte dos seus planos e agora estava ali, em seus braços, fazendo-a se sentir uma das pessoas mais felizes e realizadas do mundo. Uma mãe._

_ Ao reabrir os olhos, focou-os nela. Sua pequena Sophie. Ela tinha os cabelos castanhos da cor dos de Booth. Seus olhos, e ela já conseguia abri-los inteiramente, olhando ao seu redor com uma curiosidade que só poderia ser 'da filha de Bones', como Booth dissera, eram de um azul extremamente claro. Ainda mais claro do que os da mãe. Ela tinha a pele clara, branca como a neve. Segundo Angela, a perfeita mistura de Brennan e Booth._

_ Ele era um homem de ação, mas não se importaria de passar o resto da sua noite parado exatamente onde estava: encostado na moldura da porta, seus olhos enxergando nada além da sua parceira com a filha deles em seus braços. _

_ Era uma das cenas mais bonitas que ele já havia presenciado. O modo como ela olhava para a recém-nascida com tanta intensidade e devoção. Ou como uma mão grande dela segurava uma pequena da filha, estudando-a atentamente enquanto a menininha mamava. A luz do luar banhando-as transformava o cenário ainda mais onírico._

_ Quando Brennan levantou os olhos, casualmente, avistou-o ali, pegando-o de surpresa e mesmo aquela distância, com a pouca luz do quarto, foi capaz de ver o brilho nos olhos dele._

_ "Desculpe se acordei você, Booth." – Ela falou o mais baixo que conseguiu._

_ "Não. Não foi você. Eu só..." – E desencostou-se da porta, adentrando no cômodo e ajoelhando-se ao lado delas. – "Senti sua falta do meu lado, então acordei." _

_ Se não fosse pelo seu cansaço, ela teria certeza que seu parceiro havia corado ao admitir aquilo._

_ "Ela está quase terminando. Não vamos demorar."_

_ "Oh não, Bones." – Ele sorriu, fixando seus olhos na criatura pequena a meros centímetros dele. – "Vocês podem levar a noite toda que eu não me importaria de apenas... assisti-las."_

_ Ela sorriu da expressão boba no rosto dele e deixou o silêncio envolvê-los. Seus olhos acompanharam a mão dele, quando Booth esticou o dedo indicador e passou-o delicadamente pelo rosto da filha e em seguida, levantou-se, acariciando o rosto dela com a mesma dedicação. _

_ "Ela está dormindo, Bones. Nós devíamos botá-la de volta no berço e irmos para a cama. Você precisa descansar."_

_ Ela pareceu relutar com a idéia por uns instantes, aquele momento bom demais para ser finalizado, mas por fim, cedeu, passando Sophie para os braços dele e seguindo-o até o berço._

_ "Boa noite, princesa." – Ela ouviu-o sussurrar ao se abaixar para beijar a testa da filha e o imitou, parando depois ao lado dele por minutos em que os dois apenas observaram o ser que haviam criado._

_ "Ela é linda, não é?" – Brennan comentou, sua voz em um tom sonhador que o fez encará-la. _

_ "Ela é perfeita. Exatamente como a mãe."_

_ Ela sorriu, aproximando-se dele e encostando seus lábios nos do parceiro, sussurrou:_

_ "Exatamente como o pai." _

BB

Ela não conseguia dormir. E nem mesmo após fazerem amor tão passionalmente, seu sono havia durado o suficiente para ela abrir os olhos e seguir direto para o trabalho. Não. O quarto estava parcialmente escuro, os raios de sol iluminando o ambiente de forma que ela podia distinguir o corpo adormecido do seu parceiro, sua respiração calma e lenta. Diferente da noite anterior, quando um pesadelo o atordoara, agora ele dormia pacificamente. Ela se permitiu sorrir, fracamente, retraindo seus dedos no último minuto, quando o tocaria no rosto.

Não pretendia acordá-lo. Se ele percebesse sua insônia, a encheria de perguntas para descobrir qual era o problema, mesmo os dois cientes do que a estava mantendo acordada. Sua investigação no dia anterior só havia levado-os a becos sem saídas e eles odiavam quando as evidências acabavam e o caso permanecia intacto. Insolúvel.

Brennan suspirou, retirando sua cabeça do peito dele vagarosamente e virou-se de costas para ele, abrindo a gaveta da mesinha do seu lado da cama. Seus dedos fecharam-se em volta do objeto que procurava e ela não precisava visualizá-lo para ter certeza que o encontrara. Ao deitar-se de costas – imitando a posição do seu parceiro – ela elevou o item até seu campo de visão, sorrindo momentaneamente com a memória que ele evocava.

_Jasper_.

Se fechasse os olhos, ela ainda poderia lembrar como ele abrira a mão, segurando o porquinho no meio da sua palma e esperara a reação que ela teria. Ou em como ele se inclinou para frente, estudando-a atentamente enquanto ela encarava o presente que ele lhe dera. No momento, ela sabia o que aquilo significava, o simples gesto dizia palavras, mas ainda assim, não estava pronta para demonstrar o quanto apreciava aquelas pequenas provas do quanto ele se importava com ela. Não estava pronta para admitir o quanto matar aquele homem, parceiro de Epps, não significava nada perto de perdê-lo se não houvesse puxado o gatilho.

Era totalmente sem sentido, ela sabia, absolutamente ilógico segurar um porquinho de plástico forte em suas mãos e encará-lo como se ele possuísse as respostas para todas as inúmeras perguntas que apareciam na sua mente desde que sua filha lhe entregara o papel.

Quem era aquele homem? Quais eram as suas intenções ao entregar o guardanapo justamente para Sophie? Qual seria seu próximo passo? Seu próximo alvo? Parker? Booth? Ela? E mais importante, como ele sabia aquelas informações não liberadas para imprensa que apenas Howard Epps poderia saber?

_Pense, Temperance. Pense!_

Ela desviou seus olhos do animal, focando-os em um ponto na sua frente e tentou encontrar qualquer pista que antes parecia não ter significado. Qualquer caso solucionado nos últimos anos que indicasse uma pequena semelhança com o modo como Epps operava.

_Nada. _

Uma súbita vontade de gritar quase a impulsionou para fora da cama ao mesmo tempo em que suas mãos esmagavam Jasper. Ela se remexeu nos lençóis, arrependendo-se no minuto em que Booth abriu lentamente os olhos, virando a cabeça para encontrá-la com seus olhos já fixos nos dele.

O simples fato de não estar deitada nos braços dele era o suficiente para ele saber que algo estava errado, mas mesmo assim, ela tentou sorrir, sabendo que não fora bem sucedida quando ele permaneceu sério, desviando seus olhos para as mãos dela. Em um reflexo, ela segurou Jasper em uma das mãos e tentou escondê-lo, mas a mão dele foi mais rápida, segurando-a pelo pulso quando ela estava prestes a soltar o animal de plástico no chão do seu lado da cama.

Booth não disse nada enquanto observava o presente que a dera tantos anos atrás de volta nas suas mãos e rezou para que ela não precisasse atirar em ninguém daquela vez. Nem nunca mais.

"Eu uh..." – Ela tentou iniciar uma desculpa para estar com aquilo fora da gaveta, mas percebeu que nada soaria convincente o suficiente para que ele deixasse o assunto de lado.

"Você não vai precisar matar ninguém dessa vez, Bones." – Ele verbalizou seu desejo, certificando-se de olhá-la nos olhos para fazê-la acreditar. – "Esse bastardo não vai mais chegar perto de ninguém dessa família. Eu prometo."

"Booth, você não pode,"

"Sim, eu posso." – Ele a interrompeu, mais áspero que pretendia. Ela precisava acreditar que resolveriam aquele caso. Ele precisava dela com toda sua inteligência e brilhantismo. – "Escute, Temperance." – E após colocar o "animal de estimação" na mesa de cabeceira ao seu lado, aproximou-se dela, apoiando-se em um cotovelo e usando sua outra mão para acariciá-la no abdômen. – "Nós podemos não saber quem ele é, mas nós sabemos como ele pretende agir."

"Sabemos?" – Ela franziu o cenho, claramente não acompanhando o raciocínio dele.

"Sabemos." – Booth inclinou-se mais para ela, seu rosto acima do dela e seus narizes quase se tocando. – "Ele entregou a nossa filha o guardanapo. E ao fazer isso, ele tornou o caso algo pessoal para nós. E ao ser pessoal para nós, é pessoal para os squints. Ele está nos usando, Bones. Mexendo com nossas cabeças e emoções. Não podemos deixar que ele nos atinja dessa forma."

"Então você está me dizendo que ele pretende usar um de nós novamente para mandar outra mensagem?"

"Ele vai tentar." – O medo era visível nos olhos dela, azuis extremamente claros naquele instante. – "E é justamente aqui que entra minha promessa. Porque eu _sei_ que ele vai tentar, eu posso nos proteger. Não é como se fôssemos deixar Sophie sozinha em um jardim escuro dessa vez."

"Eu... eu entendo." – Ela desviou os olhos, sentindo as lágrimas começarem a se formar neles. – "É tudo minha culpa, Booth. Pela segunda vez, é tudo... minha culpa." – Sua voz falhou no último instante e ela se virou, dando as costas para ele.

"Bones..." – Ele calmamente reposicionou sua mão na barriga dela, puxando-a ao seu encontro e moldando as costas dela ao seu tronco. – "Não foi sua culpa da primeira vez. Não é sua culpa agora, okay?"

"Claro que é. Esses malucos sempre querem me atingir e todos ao meu redor acabam pagando o preço por serem meus amigos. Meu parceiro. Ou meus filhos."

"Então você acha que viver em uma bolha, isolada do mundo, é a solução?"

"Ninguém pode viver em uma bolha, Booth. Não é possível."

Ele suspirou, limpando com seu dedo indicador algumas lágrimas que desceram pelo rosto dela.

"Responda, Bones. Viver sozinha seria a melhor opção então?"

"Bem, Parker não teria sido abordado por Epps daquela vez. Nem teria sido seqüestrado comigo por aquele perseguidor. Sophie estaria vivendo uma vida normal se tivesse uma mãe que não a põe em risco, sem o medo de alguém enfiar na sua mão um guardanapo estranho." – Ela riu, um sorriso seco e sem qualquer humor.

"E quanto a mim?"

"O que tem você?"

Booth girou o corpo dela para si, seus dedos no queixo dela obrigando-a a encará-lo. Nos olhos chocolates dele, ela viu ansiedade. Um pouco de angústia.

"Quais seriam as 'vantagens' da minha vida sem você?"

Ela tentou soltar-se dos dedos dele, desesperada para olhar para qualquer lugar que não fosse os olhos dele demandando uma resposta. No entanto, o toque dele era firme, impedindo-a de mover um centímetro sequer.

"Bem, você certamente não precisaria estar acordado às 4 horas da manhã, certo?"

"Errado." – Ele estava irritado agora. Como ela podia ainda ser tão insegura sobre si mesma? Sobre a mulher maravilhosa que era e que ele nunca acreditaria que merecia? Nem em um milhão de anos. – "Você precisa parar de ser tão dura consigo mesma, Temperance." – Ela ameaçou falar, mas ele pressionou o indicador contra sua boca, calando-a. – "Você não pode controlar tudo, lembra? Muito menos esses psicopatas. Não é sua culpa e ninguém, além de você mesma, a culpa pelas conseqüências de termos trabalhos que lidam com pessoas assim."

"Ainda assim, se,"

"Pare." – Ele pressionou o dedo mais forte, olhando tão intensamente que tinha certeza que ela poderia _sentir_ suas próximas palavras. – "Nós amamos você. Os squints amam você. Nossos filhos amam você. Eu..." – Seus outros dedos começaram a acariciá-la no rosto. – "Eu amo você, Temperance." – Ele soltou os lábios dela, tracejando-os com um dedo. – "Nós não nos importamos se você é boa o suficiente no seu trabalho para assustar esses caras a ponto de tornar alguns casos pessoais. O que importa é o que temos _fora_ dessa loucura toda." – Ele suavizou sua expressão, ao mesmo tempo que ela fazia o mesmo, entendendo onde ele queria chegar. – "Temos ótimos amigos. Um filho. E uma filha fantástica. Por isso tudo vale à pena passar por esses momentos difíceis, Temperance. Tudo isso vale a pena."

Booth podia ver a concordância nos olhos dela e sem esperar uma resposta, rolou de volta para seu lado, levando-a junto consigo. Brennan acabou deitada em cima do seu parceiro, sua cabeça posicionada em cima do coração dele e ela soltou o ar, visivelmente confortável.

"Vá dormir, Bones." – Ele sussurrou, levando uma mão para os cabelos dela e a outra para as costas, rapidamente pondo-a para dormir. Apenas como ele seria capaz de fazer.

BB

Pela primeira vez em quase três dias ela se sentia contente. Não feliz, porque ainda estavam sem uma pista nova para continuarem com o caso – Booth fizera questão de passar a manhã toda tentando achar ele mesmo o segurança da casa de festas e na hora do almoço, quando saíram juntos para o Diner, informara-a que também não tivera sucesso -; mas satisfeita.

Diferente do quê muitas pessoas sentiam ao colocar os pés no Limbo – desconfortáveis e apreensivas –, Brennan sentia-se quase em casa. Especialmente se pudesse sentar em um dos bancos de metal, em frente a uma mesa também de metal, e passasse horas perdida entre seus ossos, espalhados pela superfície de inox até ela arrumá-los, um a um, anatomicamente.

E mesmo após passar a manhã toda fazendo exatamente aquilo: identificando os ossos daquelas pessoas perdidas, ela não se sentia cansada. Mesmo após tantos anos, passar o dia inteiro lidando com aquela parte do corpo humano ainda era a melhor forma de tirar sua cabeça dos problemas. _Do guardanapo_.

"Bones?" – Ela pareceu não escutar, e nem sequer notar a presença dele ali, ao se levantar e dar uma volta na mesa para alcançar um osso mais distante.

Ele abriu a boca para chamá-la mais alto, mas reconsiderou, apenas encostando-se no corrimão da escada e observando-a. Era prazeroso vê-la tão distraída e focada quando nos últimos dias tudo que ele vira fora uma Bones tensa e nervosa. E o jeito como ela agora franzia o cenho e levava um manúbrio – ela se orgulharia se o escutasse identificando aquele osso em particular – à altura dos seus olhos, fez com que ele abrisse um sorriso. _Tão Bones_.

E ele passaria o resto da sua tarde apenas acompanhando-a com o olhar, oculto, se não tivesse uma importante tarefa em mãos.

"Bones?"

"Parker?" – Ela sorriu, um sorriso largo e surpreso, reposicionando o osso na mesa e dando sua atenção a ele. – "O que você está fazendo aqui?"

"Hum..." – Ele decidiu brincar com ela, nem que fosse para relaxá-la ainda mais. – "Eu tive um tipo de epifânia hoje, você sabe." – Ela olhou-o desconfiada, um sorriso ameaçando aparecer em seus lábios, observando-o enquanto ele passava por ela e sentava-se no banco antes ocupado pela cientista. – "Eu decidi ser antropólogo forense." – E ela riu alto.

Parker permaneceu sério, fixando seus olhos nela gargalhando ao mesmo tempo em que calmamente colocava um par de luvas de látex.

"O quê é tão engraçado, Bones?"

"Eu imaginei a cara que seu pai faria se isso fosse verdade."

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha, desafiando-a a dizer que era mentira mais uma vez e desviou os olhos, focando-os em um osso e pegando-o em suas mãos.

"Escápula." – Ele identificou-o, voltando seus olhos para os azuis agora incertos dela. – "Mas você iria gostar mais se eu o chamasse de omoplata, certo, Bones?" – Ela apenas o encarou de volta, estupefata. O adolescente quase sorriu da expressão dela, mas continuou sua encenação, pegando outro osso. – "Zigomático." – E novamente seus olhos se encontraram. Nos dela, uma mistura de orgulho – muito orgulho – e admiração. – "Você está bem?"

"Eu... Como você sabe e parece tão seguro para identificar esses ossos?"

Ele sorriu – o melhor sorriso Booth – e retirou as luvas, parando a poucos metros dela.

"Tendo você como mãe."

As bochechas dela ruborizaram de imediato, aumentando ainda mais o sorriso charmoso dele.

"Eu realmente presto atenção em todas as nossas aulas desde que tenho 8 anos, Bones."

Ela sorriu com aquilo, memórias de um pequeno Parker, que nem sequer alcançava aquelas mesas, seus olhos de chocolate brilhando de entusiasmo com a primeira menção de palavra 'osso' e suas mãos, pequenas, mas seguras, manuseando e estudando um deles; rapidamente invadiram sua mente.

"Eu fico feliz, Parker."

Ele assentiu, olhando para um ponto qualquer acima do ombro dela e deixando o silêncio cair sobre eles. Ela voltou a franzir o cenho, e assustou-o ao esticar o braço e pegar uma das mãos dele.

"O que você está fazendo aqui, Parker?" – Ela não estava preocupada. Se algo sério tivesse acontecido a ele ou a sua irmã, ele não teria feito toda aquela cena minutos atrás. – "Você certamente não veio até aqui me dizer que quer ser um antropólogo forense."

Ele riu, fitando-a novamente.

"Não. Eu ainda não sei o que eu quero ser além de jogador de hóquei." – E engoliu em seco. – "Eu vim até aqui tentar lhe convencer a conhecer Alice."

"Ela está lá em cima?"

"Sim, no seu escritório."

"Tentar me convencer?" – Ela questionou-o, retirando as luvas e jogando-as perto das que o adolescente havia utilizado. – "Por que eu não iria gostar de conhecê-la?"

"Eu a pedi em namoro hoje. Oficialmente." – Brennan apenas olhou-o de volta, confusa e sem saber o motivo que o deixava assim, inseguro. – "Nós estamos juntos. Como um casal. Eu achei que talvez você..."

"Que eu?" – Ela encorajou-o, voltando a parar de frente pra ele.

"Não sei. Talvez você ache que seja tudo muito cedo. Que eu sou novo demais para namorar. Que antropologicamente falando, eu não tenha o lobo frontal desenvolvido o suficiente para me envolver sério com uma garota."

Brennan recuperou seu olhar de orgulho, agora misturado com um de espanto.

"Parker, o que eu fiz com você?"

E ele gargalhou, obrigando-a a acompanhá-lo em seguida.

"Eu não sei o que deu em você hoje, mas não deixe seu pai ouvi-lo falar assim ou eu estarei em apuros."

"Papai se orgulha toda vez que eu demonstro algo que aprendi com você, Bones. Nós dois sabemos disso." – Ela concordou, dando mais um passo para se aproximar ainda mais dele.

"Primeiro, seu lobo frontal está muito bem." – Ele corou visivelmente ao ouvir o elogio na forma que apenas ela poderia dar. – "Você nunca se aproveitaria de uma garota e se está namorando a Alice, é porque ela significa algo para você." – Ele concordou, esperando ela continuar seu discurso. – "Se você gosta dela, por que esperar para ter um relacionamento?"

"Você e o papai esperaram anos. E estão juntos até hoje."

"Eu e seu pai somos um caso diferente, Parker." – Ela acariciou um lado da face dele com as pontas do dedo, sempre se impressionando como conseguia influenciar a vida do garotinho que havia se transformado em seu filho. – "Nós trabalhávamos juntos. Eu tinha sérios problemas com relacionamentos. E diversos outros fatores que nos fizeram ir mais devagar. Mais cautelosos. Você não precisa se privar desse relacionamento se é isso que você quer."

"É isso que eu quero."

"Então, por favor, me permita conhecer sua garota."

Ele sorriu, tão largamente que suas bochechas já começavam a protestar, e ela fez o mesmo, sentindo-o pegá-la pela mão e arrastá-la para fora dali.

BB

Alice sabia que a mãe dele – ou Bones, como ele tão freqüentemente se referia a ela – era linda, especialmente seus olhos azuis, "_tão calmos que às vezes tudo que eu preciso é olhar para ela após um dia escolar estressante"_, mas aquela mulher que se aproximava – profundamente envolvida em um debate com seu namorado, um de seus braços ao redor dos ombros dele e ambos rindo -, era muito mais bonita do que qualquer imagem que sua mente havia produzido. Ou qualquer foto que ela havia pesquisado no Google um dia atrás.

Os dois pararam ao alcançar a porta e Alice olhou-os apreensiva, um sorriso tímido em seus lábios.

"Essa é a Alice, Bones." – Brennan soltou-se do garoto, seus pés levando-a diretamente até a adolescente de cabelos pretos e de olhos verdes parada no meio do seu escritório.

"Prazer em conhecê-la, Alice." – E estendeu a mão, recebendo um aperto nervoso em troca.

"O prazer é todo meu, Sra. Booth."

"Eu não sou..." – Ela conteve-se, e ao invés de explicá-la que não era casada com o pai de Parker – uma informação que ele provavelmente esquecera-se de dar-lhe -, indicou o sofá com a mão, sendo acompanhada por ambos os jovens. – "Você pode me chamar de Tempe. Ou Bones."

Alice sorriu gentilmente, sentando-se no sofá entre Brennan e Parker.

"Eu fico com Tempe. Bones é muito... Parker."

Os três riram e mais ainda quando ele concordou efusivamente com a cabeça. Ela podia ser sua namorada, mas Bones era dele. Sua Bones. E do seu pai, claro.

"Sophie tem seus olhos." – A garota comentou, encantada pela semelhança e pelo tom igualmente azuis que as duas compartilhavam.

"Então você conhece a minha filha."

"Quem não a conhece, certo, Parker?" – Eles trocaram um sorriso e ela franziu o cenho, sem entender o que aquilo significava.

"Sophie é a garota de oito anos mais inteligente daquele lugar, mãe. Ela é provavelmente mais esperta do que metade dos garotos da _minha_ sala. E, sem dúvidas, a única e melhor capitã de basquete que é também a número um nos estudos. Sophie é extremamente conhecida."

"Sua irmã é popular?" – Havia algo no tom dela – algo que indicava que Brennan estava feliz com aquela conclusão – que fez o garoto lembra-se de algumas histórias contadas por ela, de como era considerada nerd e anti-social, dando-lhe a certeza que se sua irmã continuasse bem nos estudos e na sua vida social – não sofrendo o que ela sofreu -, nada agradaria mais a mãe deles.

"Sim. E sabe o melhor?" – Alice respondeu, sentindo-se cada vez mais à vontade. – "Ela não é como a maioria das garotas populares. Sophie não se importa de ser a mais bonita, nem sonha em ser uma líder de torcida. Acho que tudo que ela quer é dar o melhor de si. Aposto que você era assim também, Tempe."

"Sophie é melhor do que eu. Muito melhor." – E seus olhos encontraram-se com os de Parker, que fez um movimento mínimo com a cabeça, quase imperceptível, dizendo-a que aquilo não era exatamente a verdade.

E Brennan ia continuar, assegurando a Alice que Parker também era muito melhor do que qualquer garoto popular comum, mas o grito de Sophie – vindo de alguma parte do laboratório -cortou o ar, fazendo-a se levantar em um pulo e correr na direção da voz.

Brennan poderia jurar que nunca correra tão rápido em toda sua vida.


	12. Chapter 12

**N/Bru:** Obrigada pelos comentários! E desculpem a demora. Universidade sucks. Espero que gostem.

* * *

**Capítulo Doze.**

_O cenário não poderia ser melhor. O sol estava fraco, com poucos minutos até finalmente se pôr. O vento suave proporcionava uma sensação térmica agradável – nem gelada, nem seca -, ao mesmo tempo em que bagunçava os cachos loiros dele, que pulava a frente dos dois adultos como a criança mais feliz de todo o parque._

_ Havia sido uma decisão repentina. Booth acordara cedo naquele dia, determinado a levar o café para ela na cama. Um plano que falhou no minuto em que ele ouvira o choro da sua filha de apenas seis meses, certo de que sua parceira já estava de pé, correndo para o quarto logo ao lado do deles. E ao chegar lá – somente após deixar as panquecas na mesa junto com a jarra de suco de laranja, pronto para ela os devorasse -, ele se surpreendeu ao encontrar Parker também acordado, sentado em uma cadeira em frente a ela._

_ Ele parecia transfixado. Seus olhos grudados em Brennan e em como ela ninava Sophie calmamente na cadeira de balanço, simultaneamente cantando – na sua voz maravilhosa – e amamentando-a. E eles brilhavam, em uma demonstração de afeto a ela que parecia ser inerente a qualquer Booth._

_ Por minutos, permaneceram assim: Booth oculto e sem anunciar sua presença, admirando-os de longe; Parker com um sorriso bobo no rosto, sua atenção por vezes desviada para sua irmã caçula; e Brennan imersa no momento, praticamente alheia aos dois Booths que a observavam. Adoravam-na apenas com o olhar._

_ Ao final do café, a idéia aparecera na sua mente. Afinal, era um sábado, estava ensolarado e eles tinham Parker até o fim do próximo dia. Brennan recusara-se no início, alegando que estava cansada e que preferia ficar em casa e trabalhar no seu novo livro enquanto Sophie não a requisitasse. Mas nem mesmo ela poderia resistir a dois pares de olhos castanhos escuros implorando para uma volta no parque, nem que fosse ao fim do dia e quando ela estivesse satisfeita com algum capítulo feito ou com a simples tentativa de realmente escrever algo – nos últimos dias a filha freqüentemente a distraía, fazendo-a esquecer qualquer tipo de obrigação e perder-se nela, todas às vezes terminando com ela, Booth e Sophie em alguma parte da casa, brincando e divertindo-se. _

_ E agora eles estavam ali. Parker na frente dos dois, empurrando alegremente o carrinho de bebê, alguma canção infantil escapando pelos seus lábios. Seu pequeno corpo de um garoto de nove anos balançava-se de um lado para o outro, arrancando sorrisos dos dois adultos logo atrás dele._

_ "Ele está realmente feliz, não está?" – Brennan sussurrou para seu parceiro, que passou um braço pelo seu ombro e a puxou para si. – "Ele parece feliz para mim."_

_ "Claro que ele está feliz, Bones." – E ele riu, quase não acreditando no tom incerto da voz dela. – "Ele adora a Sophie. Rebecca inclusive me pediu para conversar com ele sobre isso."_

_ "O que ele fez?" – Ela pareceu alertada, mas ao levantar os olhos e ver diversão espalhada por todas as linhas da face dele, relaxou. _

_ "Segundo ela, Parker está mais agitado em casa. Ela o flagrou riscando as datas em um calendário, todos os fins de semana marcados com uma cor de caneta diferente."_

_ "Eu não sei o que isso significa." _

_ "Significa que ele literalmente corta os dias até chegar aos fins de semana, que é quando nós o pegamos e ele pode passar o tempo que quiser com a irmã."_

_ "Ele não pode literalmente cortar os dias. Dias não são..." - Ao ouvir a respiração dele subitamente no seu ouvido, ela parou, por pouco não fechando os olhos._

_ "Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer, Temperance." – E ainda com a boca no ouvido dela, continuou. – "Seu filho não poderia estar mais feliz." _

_ Dessa vez, ela realmente fechou os olhos, ainda que por apenas milésimos de segundo. Ela sabia que ele fazia aquilo para provocá-la. Diversas vezes após o acidente no qual o garoto quebrou o tornozelo e ela quase referia-se a ele como 'meu filho' – exatamente na presença de Booth -, ele usava aquele pronome. Seu. E embora ela soubesse que aquilo estava biologicamente incorreto, até mesmo seu cérebro mandava-a calar a boca, obrigando-a a ir com seu coração. Parecia certo. E se era certo, ela poderia lidar com aquilo. _

_ Ele se afastou, estudando-a pela sua visão periférica e imaginando o que estaria se passando pela cabeça brilhante da sua parceira. Talvez ela estivesse pensando numa forma de dizê-lo o quão inapropriado o 'seu filho' soava. Como talvez fosse confundir o garoto e aborrecer a mãe biológica dele, mesmo os dois sabendo que seria tudo uma grande desculpa. Ou talvez, apenas talvez, ela estivesse apreciando aquilo. Gostando daquilo. Aceitando. _

_ "Acho que você está certo." – E ele sorriu, largamente, ao perceber o brilho incontido nos olhos dela, evidenciando que estava certo em mais de um sentido._

_BB_

_ "Deus, estou exausto!" – Parker suspirou de uma forma dramática, acomodando-se calmamente entre as pernas de Brennan, suas costas moldando-se ao peito dela. _

_ Os quatro estavam debaixo de uma das árvores do parque, suas pernas cansadas demais para saírem dali e moverem-se de volta até o carro. Na verdade, aquele lugar era exatamente onde cada um queria estar._

_ Booth, sentado com suas costas apoiadas no tronco da árvore, a pequena Sophie aninhada em seus braços, perto de dormir no calor emitido pelo seu pai. Brennan, também sentada e encostada no tronco, seus braços ao redor da cintura do seu filho, mantendo-o o mais perto possível. E Parker, encostado na sua antropóloga favorita. _

_ "Você quer ir para casa?" – Booth o questionou, mesmo sabendo a resposta. Toda a expressão no rosto do seu filho dizia exatamente o que ele queria: ficar ali, nos braços da mulher que ele já considerava sua segunda mãe, mesmo que nenhum dos dois ainda houvesse admitido aquilo em voz alta._

_ "Não." – Respondeu, por um momento fechando os olhos. – "Eu quero ver o pôr do sol com você, Bones e Sophs." – E apontou com a cabeça na direção do sol, quase totalmente desaparecido entre os prédios. _

_ Ele conseguiu o que desejava, assistindo a aquele espetáculo da natureza, acompanhado pelo pai, por uma Sophie adormecida e talvez por Brennan, se ela não tivesse escolhido assistir ao seu parceiro – seus braços grandes e fortes segurando a pequena filha tão delicadamente -, ao invés do pôr do sol. _

BB

Ela não registrou o súbito movimento na plataforma, nem em como Angela, Hodgins e Cam pularam os degraus de metal e voaram na mesma direção que ela percorria. Ou em como Parker e Alice correram atrás dela, seguindo-a a uma distância o suficiente para testemunhar o que estava acontecendo. Confusos. Assustados.

A próxima coisa que Brennan realmente registrou foi o pequeno corpo da sua filha colidindo com o seu no meio do escritório da sua melhor amiga. A garota soltou outro grito, apavorada pela presença inesperada da mãe logo ali na sua frente e chorou em alívio ao ter os braços dela ao seu redor, mantendo-a perto. Mantendo-a segura.

"Está tudo bem, Sophie." – A cientista retirou-a do chão, carregando-a nos braços como há muito não fazia. O corpo da garotinha tremia visivelmente e ela levou uma mão aos cabelos da filha, tentando desesperadamente acalmá-la.- "A mamãe está aqui, querida. Está tudo bem." – Sophie assentiu silenciosamente, deitando uma cabeça no ombro da mãe e respirando fundo. Seus olhos se fecharam instantaneamente e sua mente focou-se apenas na voz da sua mãe. Calma. Clara. E apenas porque a conhecia tão bem, no fundo, insegura.

"John!"

As duas giraram a cabeça na mesma hora, a voz de Angela quebrando o momento entre elas. A artista estava a poucos metros ao lado delas, ajoelhada na frente do filho – com um Hodgins na mesma posição -, segurando-o pelo ombro e checando se estava tudo bem com ele.

"O que aconteceu aqui?"

Cam, que permanecera na porta do cômodo juntamente com Parker e Alice, tentou manter sua voz firme, tomando o controle de uma situação claramente pessoal demais para seus outros amigos.

As duas crianças se entreolharam e Sophie apontou com a cabeça para o computador que os dois estavam usando minutos atrás. Quando Brennan fez menção para se movimentar até lá, ela enterrou sua cabeça no pescoço da mãe, recusando-se a rever o que quer que o computador fosse revelar.

"Oh meu Deus!" – Angela praticamente gritou, afastando-se dali com o filho nos braços.

"Estava no email do John. Não é nossa culpa, mamãe." – Sophie sussurrou, sem mudar a posição da sua cabeça na curva do pescoço de Brennan. – "Nós estávamos navegando pela Internet e então... John... e eu... e..."

"Shhhi, está tudo bem, Sophie." – A antropóloga a reassegurou, finalmente desviando seus olhos da tela e focando-os na sua filha. – "Seu irmão está ali com Alice. Você quer ficar com ele enquanto eu ligo para seu pai? Nós dois vamos descobrir quem mandou esse email para John, okay?"

Parker estava ao lado delas no momento que Brennan fez sinal para ele se aproximar, e aceitou sem hesitação a tarefa de levar a irmã dali – mas mesmo assim se manter dentro do laboratório – até os adultos resolverem a situação.

"Eu vou cuidar bem dela, Bones." – E ela sorriu, inclinando-se para beijá-lo na bochecha.

"Eu sei, Parker. E eu sinto muito que isso arruíne seus planos de me fazer conhecer sua namorada."

"Não se preocupe, mãe." – O adolescente pegou um lado do rosto dela com firmeza, olhando-a direto nos olhos. Ele sabia o quanto ela estava com medo. O quando ela se sentia inútil sem qualquer pista para desvendar aqueles mistérios recentes. E mais do que em qualquer outro momento, ele queria que ela soubesse que ele – Parker, seu amigo, seu filho – estava ali para o que fosse necessário. Não importavam os sacrifícios. – "Teremos muitas outras oportunidades." – E após beijar-lhe na face, arrastou Sophie pela mão para longe dali, usando a sua livre para entrelaçar seus dedos com os de Alice e levar suas garotas para a primeira distração que encontrasse naquele lugar.

"Hodgins?" – Brennan voltou para o lado dele, que parecia estar hipnotizado pelo que via na tela do computador. – "Hodgins?" – E tocou-o no ombro, fazendo-o despertar com um susto. – "Desculpe..."

"Tudo bem, Dra. B." – Ele passou as mãos pelo rosto, sentindo-se de repente extremamente cansado. – "O quê nós vamos fazer a respeito disso?"

"Você acha que consegue fazer Angela voltar até aqui e nos ajudar com isso? Ela é a que entende de computadores."

Cam concordou com a idéia, e os três olharam para onde a artista estava sentada, o filho posicionado em uma das suas pernas. Seu olhar parecia distante e eles sabiam exatamente onde estava.

Anos atrás, um coração fora enviado para ela. Para _o coração da equipe,_ como um jornal descrevera-a em sua matéria sobre o time que eles formavam. Epps fizera questão de tornar as coisas literais, e desde então, ela nunca esqueceria a caixa onde dentro achara um coração, ainda coberto de sangue, destinado a ela e que fazia parte do jogo doentio do psicopata.

Agora, seu pequeno John fora vítima de uma brincadeira doentia parecida. Ao abrir seu email, clicara curioso no único não lido, de um remetente desconhecido. Encorajado pela sua melhor amiga, abrira-o, e sem pensar duas vezes, baixara o vídeo anexado ao email. O vídeo que mostrava apenas um coração, pulsando, ensangüentado, assustador. Eles gritaram no momento em que as lentes foram cobertas de mais sangue e pularam das suas cadeiras, correndo para suas respectivas fontes de proteção.

"Angie..." – Hodgins sentou-se ao lado dela, tocando-a em um dos joelhos e pegando a mão do primogênito na sua outra. – "Nós... nós precisamos da sua ajuda ali."

"Apenas me dê um momento, Jack." – E ele o fez, beijando o topo da cabeça do garoto e voltando para onde as duas outras mulheres permaneciam estáticas. Silenciosas.

"Ela vem em alguns minutos."

"Eu vou ligar para o Booth."

BB

Ele encostou sua cabeça na cadeira, exausto de um dia todo sem novas informações, mas de alguma forma, mais calmo. Sua parceira estava relativamente mais tranqüila ao se encontrarem para almoçar no meio do dia e Parker havia ligado, avisando-o que tinha planos para distrair a Bones deles, muito embora permanecera inalterável quando Booth praticamente o implorou para revelar o que pretendia fazer no Jeffersonian. E seu filho apenas rira, informando-o que teria que aparecer lá mais tarde para entender o que ele queria dizer por _distração_.

Olhando para o relógio, suspirou contente ao se dar conta que em menos de três horas poderia dirigir-se direto para sua família e se o humor dela continuasse o mesmo, iria tentar convencê-la a saírem àquela noite. Talvez um restaurante diferente, onde seus filhos poderiam saborear alguns pratos novos e deliciosos.

Seu telefone tocou, impedindo-o de continuar seus sonhos e ao olhar no identificador de chamadas, sorriu, decidindo que iria convencê-la a saírem naquele mesmo instante.

"Hey, Bones!" – E o mesmo sorriso bobo que aparecia em seus lábios todas as vezes que falava com ela, rapidamente tomou conta das suas feições, apenas para desaparecerem na mesma velocidade ao ouvir a voz dela.

"Booth."

"Bones? O que aconteceu?" – Ele já estava em pé, procurando entre os vários papéis espalhados na sua mesa pela a chave do seu carro. – "Bones?!"

"Estamos todos bem. Sophie e John estão bem. Mas você precisa vir até aqui, Booth."

"Sophie e John? O que raios está acontecendo, Bones?" – Ele apertou o botão do elevador com urgência, praguejando baixo ao perceber que estava mais longe do que ele desejava. – "Fale comigo, Temperance."

"Você se lembra do que Epps mandou para Angie daquela vez?"

Ele engoliu em seco, ficando estático por um minuto inteiro.

"Um coração."

"Esse novo Epps – ou seja lá como você queira chamá-lo – mandou um vídeo com um coração para o email de John. Ele e Sophie assistiram e gritaram com o susto após perceberem o que estavam vendo."

"Filho da mãe!" – Booth corria em direção ao seu carro, sua vontade de esmurrar a parede mais próxima aumentando a cada imagem que aparecia na sua cabeça: duas crianças inocentes sendo envolvidas na trama de um doente, sua Sophie tremendo de medo, sua promessa de que nada mais aconteceria repetindo-se na sua cabeça, de novo e de novo. - "Droga!"

"Booth, acalme-se."

"Não, Bones!" – Ele usou a direção para aliviar sua raiva, batendo nela com a palma da sua mão. – "Eu prometi! Prometi que nada mais aconteceria com qualquer um de nós! E agora... agora..."

"Booth..." – Brennan apertou o celular contra sua orelha, desejando que ele apenas chegasse até ela o mais rápido possível. – "Você não quebrou sua promessa. Tecnicamente, nada aconteceu com eles."

"Eu não queria que ela visse o que viu, Bones. Eu..."

"Não é sua culpa. E Sophie está bem. Está brincando com o Parker e a Alice, provavelmente no meu escritório. Sua filha está bem, como você prometeu."

"Alice está aí?" – Ele desviou do assunto, não querendo admitir que ela tinha razão e sua promessa ainda estava de pé. Ainda assim...

"Parker a trouxe para que eu a conhecesse."

"Oh." – Ele entrou com o carro na avenida, seu corpo menos tenso. – "Então quer dizer que você a conheceu primeiro do que eu?" – Ele tentou brincar com ela, nem que fosse para relaxá-la. Algo que ele não sentiria até ver com os próprios olhos como estava toda a situação. A sua filha.

Para seu alívio, Brennan soltou uma pequena risada e ele podia imaginá-la balançando a cabeça em desaprovação.

"Eu sou a mãe dele, não sou?" – E as bochechas dela, vermelhas.

"Sim, Bones." – Ele também sorriu, acelerando ainda mais. – "Você é a mãe dele." – E ouviu-a sorrir mais uma vez.

"Apenas venha até aqui, Booth. Nós precisamos de você."

BB

Angela utilizou o tempo que levou para Booth chegar até eles para se recompor. John fora liberado para se juntar a Sophie e após controlar sua respiração, a artista levantara-se do seu lugar, seguindo com o agente até onde os outros estavam.

"Angie, você acha que tem algo que... algo..." – A voz de Brennan se perdeu, todos os pares de olhos concentrados na expressão dura do rosto da artista. Ela estava com raiva, isso era claramente perceptível, com seus olhos pegando fogo e seus braços fortemente cruzados na frente do peito.

Ela apenas acenou com a cabeça, passando por todos eles e sentando-se na cadeira previamente ocupada pelo seu filho. Seus dedos dançavam pelo teclado, agilmente digitando os dados necessários para ela alcançar o que queria: a localização da máquina que enviara aquele email.

"Estou pegando o IP do computador que enviou esse email." – Ela finalmente se pronunciou, incluindo seus amigos no seu plano. – "Através do IP, poderei viajar por roteadores até chegar à localização da máquina." – E girou sua cadeira, encarando o agente do FBI. – "Talvez seja melhor você preparar uma equipe para ir até o local quando eu tiver um endereço, Booth."

"Já estou nisso."

Dez minutos depois, ele estava saindo em disparada pelo Jeffersonian, Brennan em seu encalço, e a dupla a caminho do que esperavam ser o fim daquele mistério.

BB

"Ele é um profissional."

Ela repetiu o que sua mente não cansava de lembrá-la. Aquele homem não era um assassino qualquer. Aquele caso não se encaixava no padrão. Toda esperança parecia transforma-se em decepção.

Eles estavam sentados dentro do SUV, em frente a lan house até onde Angela havia rastreado o computador. Não havia ninguém ali, excetuando-se o atendente, um adolescente atrapalhado de apenas 16 anos. Segundo ele, um homem havia estado ali trinta minutos atrás, pagara por uma hora no local, mas ficara no máximo 15 minutos. Usava um boné, havia mantido a cabeça baixa o tempo todo e não possuíam nenhuma câmera de segurança. Pelo que o garoto havia observado, ele viera a pé e saíra do mesmo jeito, dobrando a direita assim que botara os pés na calçada.

O teclado e mouse utilizados por ele estavam limpos, mas o atendente não lembrava se o homem havia colocado luvas ou se ele teria limpado tudo discretamente antes de sair. Pela segunda vez, voltaram à estaca zero. Nada. Nenhuma nova pista.

"Assim como nós somos. Profissionais." – E Booth ligou o carro, irritado por voltar para a casa sem poder colocar a filha no colo e informá-la com toda certeza que tudo ficaria bem.

BB

Ao retornarem para o Jeffersonian, encontraram apenas Parker, Sophie e John no escritório da antropóloga, descobrindo logo em seguida que Alice precisou ir embora. Seus pais haviam pegado-a minutos atrás e ela prometera estar disponível para um jantar e assim, todos poderiam se conhecer melhor.

Agora, sentados lado a lado no sofá da sua casa, Booth tentava permanecer calmo, nem que fosse para ajudá-la a dormir, algo que ela estava fazendo desde que deitara sua cabeça no peito dele e começara a receber carinho no cabelo.

"Papai?" – A voz baixa e doce da sua filha obrigou-o a retirar os olhos da sua parceira, pacificamente dormindo com a cabeça ainda em seu peito e focar-se na pequena, parada atrás do sofá e no começo do corredor, seu elefante roxo predileto em uma das mãos. – "Você... pode uh... me botar para dormir?" – Ele sabia que ela corava, e lembranças da sua parceira exatamente daquele jeito apareceram instantaneamente na sua cabeça.

"Claro, Sophs." – Ele sorriu, seu melhor sorriso. – "Preciso só colocar sua mãe no quarto, okay?"

A garota concordou, acompanhando com os olhos enquanto ele levantava delicadamente a sua mãe nos braços, carregando-a calmamente até o quarto deles. Ela parou no vão da porta, vendo quando seu pai repousara-a nos lençóis e inclinara-se, beijando-a suavemente na testa.

"Vamos, princesa."

Mãos em mãos, eles alcançaram o quarto dela. Sophie imediatamente correu para sua cama, batendo do lado dela com a palma da mão e pedindo que ele deitasse ali, bem perto. Booth sorriu, acomodando-se ao lado da filha e eventualmente puxando-a para cima do seu corpo, sabendo que era como ela se sentia mais confortável. Mais segura.

"Papai?" – Ela sussurrou, sem abrir seus olhos. Estava cansada. Tinha um jogo no dia seguinte e as imagens do coração continuavam em sua mente.

"Sim, Sophs?"

"Foi o mesmo homem mau que me deu o guardanapo que mandou esse email para John, não foi?" – Havia uma mistura de braveza e medo em sua voz. Booth apertou seus braços ao redor dela.

"Foi, querida."

"O que ele quer, papai? Me machucar? Machucar o John? Porque eu não vou deixar que ele machuque meu melhor amigo."

Ele abriu um pequeno sorriso, orgulhoso da sincera coragem demonstrada por ela. Após beijá-la no topo da cabeça, continuou.

"Nós não sabemos o que ele quer, Sophs. Mas eu não vou deixar que ele machuque ninguém, está me ouvindo? Nem você. Nem o Johnny. Nem ninguém."

"Eu sei, papai." – Ela levantou uma de suas mãozinhas, pressionando-a do lado direito da face do pai. – "Eu sei que você vai pegá-lo. Você e a mamãe." – E respirou fundo, sentindo o calor e a proteção emanados pela única pessoa que poderia proporcionar tais coisas naquele instante. – "Eu te amo, papai."

Booth puxou-a mais para cima, beijando-a mais uma vez no topo da cabeça e depois a sua mão, retirando-a do seu rosto e colocando dentro da sua própria.

"Eu também te amo, Sophs."

E manteve-se naquela posição, o pequeno corpo da sua filha perto do seu, a respiração lenta e ritmada dela determinando a velocidade dos seus pensamentos, até ele fechar os olhos, derrotado não pelo sono, mas pela frustração de não terem absolutamente nenhuma carta na manga. Não daquela vez.


	13. Chapter 13

**N/Bru:** Okay, antes de mais nada, MIL perdões pela demora. Mas é o de sempre: faculdade. Agora estágio. E tudo vai tirando meu tempo. Mas eu escrevo sempre que posso, mesmo que seja uma cena, um parágrafo, uma fala. Realmente sinto saudades de quando sentava e escrevia um capítulo inteiro em um dia só. Mas agora isso é raro. O que posso prometer a vocês é que essa fic será finalizada. E na verdade, eu sei tudo o que vai acontecer nela, até o final. É só uma questão de parar tudo e escrever. O que prometo que farei sempre que puder. Só não desistam da fic e fiquem comigo até o fim. Obrigada pelo constante apoio.

* * *

**Capítulo Treze.**

_Exatamente igual a mãe. Era a frase preferida de Booth toda vez que sua filha de 10 meses agitava-se, recusando-se a ficar parada em um mesmo local. Um minuto ela estava sentada aos pés deles, na frente da televisão; no seguinte, estava engatinhando pela casa toda, obrigando um dos dois – ou Parker, se ele estivesse com eles naquele dia -, a correr atrás dela. _

_ "Igual a mim?" – Brennan sempre perguntava, falhando ao tentar se ver nas ações da filha. Para ela, a garotinha era exatamente igual ao pai. Hiperativa. _

_ "Você não vê, Bones?" _

_ Parker divertia-se ao lado deles, um olho no jogo de hóquei na televisão de plasma, o outro na discussão entre os parceiros. Sophie, alheia a todos eles, mantinha seus olhos atentos nas imagens a sua frente._

_ "Eu não sou cega, Booth."_

_ "O que eu quero dizer é... olhe para ela." – Ele apontou para a bebê, seu tom indicando que era óbvia a sua declaração. Era só olhar para a menina, seus olhos incrivelmente azuis, seus cabelos lisos e sedosos, sua pele branca e suas ações, sempre demonstrando sua curiosidade. – "Sophs não pára em um canto porque adora tudo que está ao redor dela, Bones. Ela precisa ver tudo. Tocar em tudo. E colocaria tudo na boca se deixássemos."_

_ "Oh." – E sorriu, um brilho de realização em seus olhos. – "Mas você não pode negar que parte dessa hiperatividade dela vem dos seus genes. Você é hiperativo, o que o fez um ótimo jogador."_

_ Ele sorriu orgulhosamente, fazendo Brennan balançar a cabeça e rir junto. Eles apenas desviaram as suas atenções um do outro quando Parker se levantou, subitamente interessado demais no jogo que passava há quase uma hora. _

_ "Parker?" – Booth olhou-o intrigado, observando o garoto – e não cansando de admirar-se como ele crescia rápido – parar ao lado da televisão, as mãos na cintura, os olhos fixos no replay da última jogada do Philadelphia Flyers._

_ "Eu quero aprender a fazer isso." – A voz do filho era calma e decidida, e Booth não pode conter outro sorriso de orgulho que apareceu em seus lábios._

_ "Nós podemos tentar na próxima vez que treinarmos juntos."_

_ Parker apenas concordou com a cabeça, afastando os dois pés e fingindo ter um taco de hóquei nas mãos. _

_ "Você acha que eu posso adaptar esse movimento para a quadra, papai?" – Ele moveu o pé direito para frente, inclinando o esquerdo sutilmente para o lado, sem movê-lo do lugar. _

_ "O fato de você não estar em uma superfície escorregadia como o gelo facilitará para você, Parker." – Brennan opinou, sem mesmo perceber o que estava fazendo. Afinal, era racional seu argumento, certo? Jogar no gelo claramente proporcionava dificuldades extras. _

_ "Acho que Bones está certa, Parks."_

_ Os dois riram para ela, e Booth estava prestes a dar a primeira dica para o filho quando percebeu o olhar de Brennan, direcionado para algo ao lado dele e completamente encantado. Ele virou-se, esquecendo tudo que ia falar quando viu Sophie, em pé e na mesma posição do irmão. O pé direito na frente, o pé esquerdo um pouco atrás. E o garoto percebeu a semelhança, sorrindo, os olhos brilhando com a idéia que se formava na sua cabeça._

_ Tentativamente, ele moveu o pé esquerdo e em seguida o direito novamente, dando um passo para frente. E com entusiasmo, testemunhou o primeiro passo da sua irmã, imitando-o da melhor forma que seu corpinho sem muito equilíbrio permitia. Parker repetiu o movimento, aproximando-se dela. E Sophie o seguiu, parando firme a poucos metros dele. _

_ Cinco passos depois, mais rápidos e em que ela provou que estava efetivamente aprendendo a andar sozinha, os dois se encontraram, e Parker sorriu abertamente, abaixando-se para pegar a irmã nos seus braços._

_ "Você é tão esperta, Sophs." – Ele sussurrou para ela, que apenas sorriu de volta, suas pequenas mãos já no rosto dele. Parker riu, beijando a pequena palma dela e carregando-a de volta para o sofá, posicionando-a em seu colo. – "Será que você pode aprender a jogar hóquei apenas assistindo aos jogos também?" _

_ Booth e Brennan riram, não conseguindo desviar seus olhos dos dois. Especialmente quando Sophie se acomodou nos braços do irmão, deitando sua cabeça no peito dele e pareceu estar assistindo ao jogo, mesmo que não o compreendesse. Uma futura viciada em hóquei, talvez. Exatamente igual ao irmão. _

BB

Rotinas nunca são apreciadas e ainda assim, ele poderia acordar todos os dias para uma cena como aquela. Seu pai estava de perfil, do outro lado da cozinha e apoiando-se no balcão com um dos braços. O outro estava esticado, a palma da sua mão em uma das bochechas do rosto da parceira. Toda sua expressão mostrava uma mistura de preocupação e adoração.

Brennan mantinha os olhos fechados, suas duas mãos espalmadas no tórax dele, as linhas do seu rosto gradativamente suavizando-se. Segundos depois, ele a puxou para si, envolvendo-a em um abraço apertado. E ela abriu um pequeno sorriso – quase imperceptível de onde Parker os observava -, após escutar algo que Booth sussurrou em seu ouvido.

Quando eles finalmente se afastaram, o adolescente entrou no cômodo, calmamente sentando-se em um dos bancos altos. Sua respiração era controlada, pronta para a discussão que sabia que teria a seguir.

"Bom dia, Parker." – A antropóloga o cumprimentou e ele quase perdera suas palavras, sorrindo fracamente e recebendo um olhar desconfiado dos dois adultos. – "Algum problema?" – E ele quase sorrira genuinamente dessa vez, lembrando-se sempre como ela evoluíra, aprendendo a lê-lo melhor do que talvez sua própria mãe. – "É a Alice? Ela ficou chateada por que eu estraguei o encontro de vocês pedindo que tomassem conta da Sophie? Eu sinto muito, Parker, eu,"

"Não." – Ele a interrompeu, por alguns segundos desejando que o seu maior problema fosse lidar com sua nova namorada. – "Não tem nada a ver com a Alice."

"Vamos, Parker, fale conosco." – Booth o encorajou, parando de andar pela cozinha e encarando o filho. – "Não deixe sua mãe preocupada." – E sorriu charmosamente.

"Eu quero saber o que aconteceu ontem. Eu quero saber o que eu posso fazer para ajudar."

Brennan parou o que estava fazendo para olhar o parceiro, esperando a reação exagerada que ele teria. _Super protecionista_. E ele não falhou, encarando o filho mais velho como se ele fosse de outro planeta.

"Nós estamos tomando conta disso, Parker. Não há nada para se preocupar." – Sua voz era incrivelmente calma, provocando a reação contrária no adolescente.

"Sério, pai?" – Soltou, sarcasticamente. – "Primeiro a Sophs entrega um papel misterioso a Bones, com as mesmas palavras que aquele maníaco entregou para mim anos atrás. Desde segunda, Max está na nossa escola, fingindo ser faxineiro, sempre com os dois olhos em todos os nossos movimentos." – Booth abriu a boca para falar, mas o filho levantou um dedo, pedindo que ele esperasse até a sua conclusão. – "Eu não sou estúpido, pai. Eu vi o carro preto, padrão do FBI, parado em frente à escola. Aposto que tinha outro nos fundos. Não estou certo?" – Sem esperar por uma resposta, continuou. – "Ontem Sophs deu um grito que até agora está me assombrando e você quer que eu fique de fora? Como se nada estivesse acontecendo?"

O agente do FBI alternava seu olhar irritado entre o filho – que queria se meter em assuntos perigosos e no último lugar que ele gostaria que o garoto estivesse – e sua parceira, que claramente havia compartilhado com ele informações _demais_.

"Pare de olhar para Bones desse jeito, pai." – Parker levantou-se do banco, sua altura quase se igualando a do pai e abriu suas mãos na superfície do balcão. – "Ela tomou a decisão racional ao me contar o que estava acontecendo. Eu tenho o direito de saber o que está acontecendo."

"Racional?" – Booth finalmente se pronunciou, quase não acreditando nas palavras que saíam da boca do próprio filho. Desde quando ele sabia argumentar tão bem? E se estivessem em outro momento, sorriria com a resposta. Uma que ele tinha há oito anos. – "Vocês estão loucos?"

"Booth..."

"Não, Bones!" – Ela parou ao lado dele, toda sua postura firme e segura. Estava pronta para aquilo desde que decidira deixar Parker por dentro dos acontecimentos. Era um preço que ela estava disposta a pagar por fazer algo que julgava certo. – "Você não pode,"

"Sim, Booth. Eu posso." – Ela tocou-o de leve no braço, seus olhos azuis fixos nos dele. – "Você está exagerando em relação a tudo isso. Nosso filho tem quase 16 anos, é um adolescente brilhante e pode lidar com o que está acontecendo."

"Exagerando? Eu estou tentando proteger essa família da melhor forma que eu posso, Bones! E quanto menos ele souber, melhor!"

"Isso não é totalmente verdade, Booth." – Ele olhou-a ainda mais irritado, mas com duas mãos nos ombros dele, Brennan o calou. – "Eu conheço você, sei da sua tendência de proteger tudo e todos ao seu redor. Eu admiro você por isso, Booth. E eu mesma faço tudo ao meu alcance, por mais irracional que seja, para proteger nossos filhos." – Ela respirou aliviada ao senti-lo relaxando. – "O problema é que proteger nem sempre é a melhor opção." – Parker olhava fascinado o efeito que ela provocava no seu pai, usando a lógica para acalmá-lo como ninguém jamais conseguiria. – "Se nós contarmos o que pudermos para Parker, ele saberá que estamos lidando com um maluco, um homem de identidade desconhecida e que está disposto a se aproximar de cada um de nós, com o único objetivo de nos amedrontar ou mesmo nos machucar. Sabendo disso, ele poderá ficar mais alerta com o que acontece ao seu redor, diminuindo as chances dele e da Sophie serem pegos de surpresa."

Booth permaneceu em silêncio, decidindo se ignorava as palavras dela – a _racionalidade_ dela -, ou dava-se por vencido, concordando com ambos e contando ao filho o que achava necessário. _Vital_. Pelo canto do olho, viu o adolescente dar a volta na bancada, parando exatamente ao lado dela.

"Você sabe que a Bones está certa, pai. Você não precisa me contar tudo, apenas o suficiente para eu saber com o que estamos lidando. Não estou pedindo para você me dar uma arma e me expor ao perigo. Tudo o que eu quero é informação."

Ele suspirou, escolhendo a segunda opção. Um não podia lutar com duas mentes como aquelas. Decididas. Teimosas. E absolutamente corretas.

"Ótimo. Eu não posso discordar de dois Brennans, posso?"

Parker riu, tanto da frase do pai como da expressão confusa no rosto da cientista. E Booth o acompanhou, impossibilitado de ficar sério e com raiva com a expressão adorável no rosto da parceira. Sempre Bones.

"Papai quis dizer que eu pareci com você ajudando-a a convencê-lo."

"Oh." – E ela os acompanhou, balançando a cabeça e após dar um selinho no parceiro e bagunçar os cabelos do garoto – como fazia desde que ele era uma criança -, voltou para a preparação do café da manhã. Pai e filho acomodaram-se nos bancos perto dali, iniciando uma conversa que ajudaria todos a se manterem protegidos. _Vivos_.

BB

"Eu sinto muito."

Por pouco ele não reagira violentamente com a súbita voz ao seu lado, dois pés parando bem próximos do seu corpo. Para sorte dela, ele reconheceria aquela voz doce e calma em qualquer lugar do mundo, a qualquer hora.

"A menos que você tenha me mandado o email como forma de fazer uma piada, não é sua culpa."

"Eu fiz você baixar aquele arquivo. Então, tecnicamente, é minha culpa."

Em um pulo, ele se pôs de pé, parando a poucos centímetros dela. Sua melhor amiga. Sophie Brennan Booth. E a verdade é que ele gostaria de culpá-la, gritar que todos os pesadelos que ele tivera na noite passada originaram-se por causa do vídeo que ela insistiu para que ele abrisse, ela e sua infinita curiosidade. Ao invés disso, e ao olhar naqueles lindos olhos azuis – brilhando com medo e vulnerabilidade -, ele deu de ombros, passando uma mão pelo ombro dela e dirigindo os dois para o local preferido deles no colégio: a escadaria principal.

Sentar nos degraus e observar o movimento, ou apenas o céu azul, por vezes conversando sobre tudo, em outras sobre nada, era uma das suas maiores diversões. Um momento apenas deles.

"Está tudo bem, Sophs. Eu provavelmente abriria aquele arquivo de qualquer maneira."

"Não, John." – Ela o parou, virando-se de frente para ele e fixando seu olhar no dele. – "Se eu não estivesse ali, você provavelmente ignoraria o email de um remetente desconhecido, como sua mãe já deve ter dito um milhão de vezes para você fazer. É minha culpa."

"Qual é, Sophs." – A expressão dela tornou-se ainda mais séria, e ele riu abertamente, notando como as linhas do rosto dela imediatamente tornaram-se tensas. Raivosas. – "Não use lógica em mim, Brennan."

"Você é tão cego quanto seu pai, Johann!"

"O que você quer dizer com isso?" – Ele deu um passo a frente, esperando que ela recuasse, mas a garota não o fez, encarando-o intensamente.

"Nenhum dos dois pode ver a simples verdade. A que está bem na sua frente."

"Sophie..."

"Não podemos mudar o que aconteceu, okay? Você recebeu um email estranho, eu o fiz abrir, nós vimos o que... vimos, então eu vou me culpar e nada que você fale mudará isso." – Ele assentiu, esperando pacientemente a continuação dela. Havia sempre uma continuação. – "Então ou você me desculpa e nós terminamos essa discussão ou pelos próximos," – Ela checou o relógio, perdendo quando John mordeu os lábios, segurando o sorriso. – "Dez minutos de intervalo, continuaremos nisso."

_E eu não vou recuar._

_E você não vai desistir._

"Certo, Sophs." – Ele suspirou dramaticamente, arrancando dela a risada que ele esperava escutar desde que a vira pela primeira vez naquela manhã. – "Você está desculpada por ser tão irritantemente curiosa e me fazer abrir um vídeo que... nunca deveríamos ter visto."

"Você é um chato, John." – Ela replicou, voltando a andar para onde ele os estava levando previamente.

Ele não disse nada, sorrindo charmosamente, seus olhos focados adiante e um braço involuntariamente trazendo-a para mais perto. Para ele.

BB

"Deus, estou exausto!"

"Levante-se daí, Parker." – E ainda assim, Brennan ria da atuação dele, jogado no sofá e fingindo completa imobilidade, os dois braços atrás da cabeça. – "Vamos, Parker."

"Ah, mãe." – Ele choramingou, já se levantando e pegando a bolsa no chão. No último minuto, parou seus passos até o quarto, voltando na direção dela, um sorriso em seu rosto. Brennan olhou-o desconfiada e quando percebeu as intenções dele, botou as duas mãos na frente do corpo, parando-o no último instante.

"Abraços pela vitória do seu time só depois de um bom banho."

"Minha própria mãe está recusando me dar um abraço? Quão triste é isso, Bones?" – E sua expressão era tão perfeitamente desapontada que ela quase cedera, até ouvir a voz da sua filha, logo atrás dela.

"Não seja tão criança, Parks."

O adolescente levantou os olhos, encarando a irmã sentada nos ombros do pai.

"Eu? Criança? Quem é que está nos ombros do papai, huh, Sophs?"

"Bem, eu _sou_ uma criança, Parks." – E sorriu vitoriosa, fazendo Booth e Brennan gargalharem do olhar derrotado do filho.

"E eu..." – Ele abaixou a cabeça, sua encenação continuando. – "Sou apenas um adolescente pedindo um abraço da minha mãe."

"Vai tomar banho, Parks."

E ele foi, finalmente caindo na gargalhada antes de entrar no seu quarto. Trinta minutos depois, eles ouviram um grito – o grito dele – vindo de alguma parte da casa. Com uma forte sensação de déjà vu, Brennan seguiu seu parceiro para o que seria o começo de outro pesadelo. Outra noite sem dormir. Outra pista que daria em um beco sem saída. Ou algo inteiramente diferente. Pior. _Mortal_.


	14. Chapter 14

**N/Bru:** Hey! Quem ainda está por aqui? Eu demoro, mas eu prometo, _PROMETO_, que essa fic será finalizada. Estou de férias agora, já tenho outro capítulo pronto depois desse, só preciso do incentivo de vocês pra continuar. Muito, muito obrigada a aquelas que não desistiram. Esse capítulo é ENORME para vocês.

* * *

**Capítulo Catorze.**

_Ele desaprovaria, ela tinha certeza disso. Levar uma Sophie de apenas um ano e dois meses ao Jeffersonian era possivelmente uma das últimas idéias na mente dele. E esse era o motivo pelo qual ela planejou tudo aquela manhã, de tal forma que era sua responsabilidade levar Parker até a escola e Sophie, supostamente, até a casa do seu pai, fazendo Booth seguir para o trabalho sozinho e em um carro separado. _

_ Ela não gostava de enganá-lo, ou fazer qualquer coisa por trás das costas dele, mas nenhum argumento, principalmente aquele em que ela diria que o Instituto era o local mais limpo a qual eles tinham acesso, iria convencê-lo. Não, sua princesa, como ele constantemente se referia à filha deles, deveria ficar longe da vida de crimes e investigações que eles faziam parte. Ela irá à segunda casa da mãe, mas apenas com 'a idade apropriada, Bones. E essa idade, eu determino'. _

_ "Brenn?"  
_

_ A antropóloga parou no meio do caminho até sua sala, a pequena Sophie segura em seus braços, uma mochila com as coisas necessárias para a criança em um dos seus ombros e ao ouvir a voz da sua melhor amiga, preparou-se para ser repreendida. Talvez seus argumentos funcionassem com alguém que, de fato, trabalhava ali._

_ "Oi, Angie." – Sophie sorriu ao reconhecer a artista, um de seus pequenos braços estendendo-se em direção a ela. Por um momento, Brennan assistiu Angela desistir da sua reclamação, um sorriso aparecendo nos lábios dela por uma fração de segundos em que sua atenção era apenas da garotinha. – "Você quer passar um tempo com ela?" – Brennan ofereceu, tentando distraí-la o suficiente para não entrarem em uma discussão._

_ "Em primeiro lugar, Sophie não deveria estar aqui." - E colocou a mão na cintura, como sempre fazia quando queria enfatizar o seu ponto._

_ "Por que não? Aqui é perfeitamente seguro e limpo. Não temos um caso."_

_ "Em segundo lugar, Booth vai enlouquecer se souber que você a trouxe até aqui. Aposto que ele já lhe disse que não quer a filha de vocês no meio disso tudo por um tempo."_

_ "Como você sabe?" – Ela sempre se impressionava, mesmo após tantos anos, com a habilidade da amiga, ou com seu sexto sentido, como Booth chamava._

_ "Porque eu penso da mesma maneira, Brenn. John não vai aparecer aqui até a hora certa."_

_ "Olhe, Angie." – Brennan avançou até ela, parando a poucos metros. Eles precisavam entender que todo aquele protecionismo era demais. E completamente irracional. – "Eu não traria a Sophie aqui se estivéssemos no meio de um caso, okay? Eu sei que o que esses psicóticos podem fazer. Não vou esquecer quantas vezes já fomos atacados aqui dentro, mas" – Ela olhou para a filha, notando como a garota observava tudo ao seu redor com um interesse crescente, sentindo que sua decisão de trazê-la até ali não era, de forma alguma, um erro. – "Mas, como eu já falei, não temos um caso. E eu tomei a decisão de trazer minha filha até o lugar onde eu trabalho. Até minha segunda casa, como Booth uma vez disse. E eu nunca faria isso se fosse perigoso para ela. Nunca botaria a vida da minha filha em risco, Angie." _

_ "Eu sei, Brenn, eu não quis dizer isso."_

_ A cientista assentiu, mostrando-a que realmente compreendia, mas que também dizia que a discussão estava terminada e que as duas sabiam que ela estava certa._

_ "Falo com você depois, Angie." – E deu as costas, começando o dia especial que as duas teriam._

_BB_

_ Ele estancou no meio da escada e no momento em que as duas entraram no seu campo de visão. E assim ficou, sem acreditar que sua parceira havia trazido a filha deles até ali sem falar com ele antes e que, naquele momento, a pequena estava sentada em cima de uma das mesas de metal, um osso sendo exibido para ela._

_ "Falange." – Ele ouviu sua parceira dizer, calma e bem devagar. – "Vamos, Sophie, repita. Falange." – A garotinha apenas riu, levantando um braço para tentar alcançar o que sua mãe lhe mostrava. Brennan suspirou, estava tentando ensinar a filha a falar sua primeira palavra desde que desceram para visitar o Limbo, há uns trinta minutos. – "Talvez você responda melhor a outro tipo de estímulo."_

_ Ele ia intervir, mas parou novamente para observar fascinado a renomada Dra. Temperance Brennan levantar suas mãos e mexer seus dedos, seu tom de voz descontraído e contente._

_ "Falanges, falanges. Falanges dançantes." _

_ Ele segurou sua risada para não ser descoberto e para que ela não achasse que ele aprovava aquilo. Não, o lugar da sua filha quando ninguém podia ficar com ela pela manhã era na casa de Max. Lá. Longe do Jeffersonian. Longe de toda a loucura que aquele lugar poderia representar quando eles menos esperassem._

_ Ele viu quando Sophie gargalhou, sua risada acompanhada pela de Brennan. E quando a antropóloga pegou outro osso, o maior deles, e o colocou na altura dos olhos da garota._

_ "Fêmur." – Seu olhar era de expectativa, e ela esperou que sua filha a repetisse. – "Vamos, Sophie, você consegue. Fê-mur." – Mas a pequena apenas sorriu, tentando novamente pegar o objeto que sua mãe tinha nas mãos. – "Vamos tentar esse outro."_

_ "Você é inacreditável, Bones." _

_ Ela virou sua cabeça abruptamente na direção de onde vinha a voz dele, seus olhos se encontrando e batalhando sem palavras._

_ "Booth..."_

_ "Eu lhe disse que não queria a Sophie aqui e, ainda assim, aqui ela está."_

_ "Você está sendo irracional, Booth."_

_ "Você sabe que não. Você entende minhas razões." – Ele se aproximou delas, seu tom de voz contido e baixo. Não queria assustar a filha deles, muito menos realmente brigar com sua parceira. _

_ "Na verdade, eu não entendo. O Jeffersonian é um lugar seguro e limpo. Parker vem aqui toda semana. Se ele pode, o que impede nossa filha de vir também?"_

_ "Parker tem dez anos, Bones."_

_ "Sophie tem um ano, Booth." – Ela repetiu, imitando o jeito dele quando queria dizer algo que aparentemente era óbvio._

_ "Exato! Ela não deveria estar aqui. Não é o lugar." _

_ Eles se encararam por algum tempo. Booth tentando convencê-la de que estava certo e assim que conseguisse, pegaria a filha nos braços e a levaria para o avô. E Brennan tentando sinceramente compreendê-lo. _

_ "E isso são ossos reais?" – Ele perguntou, quebrando o silêncio entre eles. _

_ "Claro que são ossos reais, Booth." – E então ela entendeu. – "É por isso que você não a quer aqui? Por que tudo aqui é real e ossos significam que uma pessoa está morta?"  
_

_ "Bones..."_

_ "Você acredita no que Angela chama de memória formativa?" _

_ "Bem..."_

_ "Sophie não está vendo nada aqui que possa traumatizá-la, Booth. São apenas ossos."- Quando ele permaneceu calado, ela aproveitou para mostrar seu lado de toda aquela história. – "Além do mais, eu sou a mãe dela. E descobri que é incrivelmente prazeroso ter a minha filha aqui, comigo. Nós estamos compartilhando esse momento, Booth, você sempre disse que isso é importante. E estamos em um dos lugares mais importantes para mim." _

_ Ele suspirou, finalmente derrotado. Ela estava certa, como sempre estaria. Ou em 99,9% das vezes. Sua reação era exagerada, mas ele confiava no julgamento dela mais do que no de qualquer outra pessoa._

_ "Você está ensinando-a a falar dizendo o nome de ossos?" – Ele deu a volta na mesa, parando ao lado dela e de frente para a filha. Sophie imediatamente tentou se levantar, balançando-se até que Booth a pegou nos braços. – "Hey, princesa."_

_ "Estava. " – Brennan admitiu, sem saber se aquilo era bom ou ruim. – "Eu sei que, convencionalmente, não se deseja que a primeira palavra do seu filho seja o nome de um osso, mas,"_

_ "Está tudo bem, Bones." – Booth a assegurou, um de seus braços passando pela cintura dela e trazendo-a para o seu lado, o outro segurando a filha. – "Sophie é sua filha, o que significa que era será tão genial quanto você. Se a primeira palavra dela for o nome de um osso, só irá provar mais cedo meu ponto."_

_ Brennan riu, chacoalhando a cabeça com o argumento dele._

_ "Eu sei, mas, talvez devêssemos ensinar a ela papai ou,"_

_ "Ma... mamãe." _

_ Brennan parou de falar imediatamente, seus olhos arregalados e sua boca aberta ao escutar a voz infantil e doce da sua filha formando uma palavra completa pela primeira vez: mamãe. Booth estudava-a de perto, catalogando cada emoção que passava pela face da parceira: surpresa, descrença, realização, encantamento. _

_ "O que você disse, Sophs?" – Ele chamou a atenção da filha para si, atraindo a da antropologa também. – "Quem é essa?" – E apontou para Brennan, sorrindo orgulhoso quando a criança fez exatamente o que ele esperava. _

_ "Mamãe." – Ela repetiu, e quando ele levantou os olhos para encarar a parceira, encontrou os dela cheios de lágrimas. Uma reação que ele tinha certeza que ela não pretendia ter, ou pelo menos, não gostaria de mostrar, mas uma que expressava tudo para quem realmente a conhecia._

_ Temperance Brennan: a cientista considerada fria e distante por alguns, uma pessoa que passou boa parte da sua vida solitária e fechada, e a mulher que jurou nunca ter filhos ali, parada na frente dele – seu parceiro, pai da sua filha – com lágrimas nos olhos. Mãe. Mamãe._

BB

_"Aprende que maturidade tem mais a ver com os tipos de experiência que se teve e o que você aprendeu com elas do que com quantos aniversários você celebrou."_

Ele lembrava claramente daquela frase, retirada de um poema de Shakespeare que Brennan havia lhe mostrado anos atrás e que por algum motivo desconhecido ecoava na sua cabeça enquanto seus pés permaneciam plantados no chão. Aterrorizados.

Em uma seqüência de flashes rápidos, ele confirmou a veracidade daquelas palavras: com apenas 15 anos, já havia experienciado momentos que a maioria das pessoas nunca sequer teria idéia de como era. Do que ele sentira. Do que ele ainda lembrava. Revivia.

Howard Epps, anos atrás, comprando-o um sorvete e entregando-lhe um pedaço de guardanapo aparentemente inocente. A verdadeira história daquele serial killer, contada muitos anos depois pelos seus pais, ainda lhe provocava arrepios.

Um ano depois, Noah, o perseguidor que acreditaria até o fim dos seus dias que ele e a famosa Temperance Brennan estavam mortos e tudo que ele fizera foi manter em cativeiro os fantasmas do que um dia havia sido duas pessoas. O olhar determinado dela - que dali para frente se tornaria a sua segunda mãe - para tirá-los daquela situação, dando esperanças a ele, um garotinho de apenas 8 anos.

Ele piscou, e a cabeça da boneca, coberta com uma tinta vermelha – ou com sangue, ele não saberia dizer, era tão real – entrou no seu foco. Um passo para trás, e ele colidiu com algo sólido, sua autodefesa entrando em ação e quase fazendo seus punhos atingirem-na no rosto. Ela, Bones. Sua Bones.

Ele sentiu o tempo parar. A cena a sua frente – e a memória do que tinha logo atrás de si – marcada na sua mente como uma fotografia: Brennan e seus olhos claros focando-se apenas uma vez no motivo do seu grito e depois apenas nos olhos castanhos dele. E Parker observou-os ficando mais claros, até atingir um tom cinza e uma sombra. A determinação da última vez indo embora bem diante dele.

_Não desista._

O seu pai, parado atrás dela, suas mãos fechadas e tão apertas que suas veias eram facilmente visíveis. A linha do seu queixo tensa, seu pomo de Adão subindo e descendo incontrolavelmente. E então, seus olhos. Castanhos como os seus. Perdidos como os dela.

_Não desista._

E sua irmã, a garotinha tentando passar pelo bloqueio de corpos a sua frente e enxergar a causa de toda aquela movimentação repentina. Ela estava prestes a conseguir quando Booth se moveu, girando nos seus calcanhares e pegando-a nos braços, sua mão delicadamente enterrando a cabeça da filha em seu peito. Era a última coisa que ela poderia ver. Que _ele _poderia ver.

"Não desista." – Ele se ouviu dizer, apenas um sussurro. Ela desviou os olhos, e ele sabia o que ela diria a seguir.

"Nós vamos pegá-lo."

Ele quase sorriu cansado. Cansado desse discurso. Cansado dessas ameaças que apesar de não prejudicá-los fisicamente, estavam acabando com eles emocionalmente. Cansado de vê-la assim – e ao seu pai –, sem esperanças. A decepção com eles mesmos em cada linha dos seus rostos.

"Você não acredita mais nisso."

"Eu tenho que acreditar."

O adolescente deu um passo à frente, pegando o queixo dela fortemente entre os dedos. Mais sutil do que ela esperava, ele virou o rosto dela para si.

"Você tem que _sentir _isso."

"Eu sou uma cientista. Eu não faço isso muito bem." – Ela riu, sem qualquer humor. – "Sentir, eu quero dizer."

"Oh, sério?" – Ele a segurou firme pelos dois braços, confuso por estar sentindo aquela raiva sem motivo aparente. – "E o que eu estou vendo nos seus olhos agora, Bones? Não é o que você está sentindo?" – Brennan fitava-o alarmada, seu cenho franzido tentando entender a reação dele. – "Me diga que você não está sentindo nada agora. Nenhum medo. Nenhuma sensação de desistência. Olhe nos meus olhos, Bones, e me diga que tudo que você está fazendo é _pensar _em como resolver esse caso."

E ele a soltou no momento que notou uma lágrima escorrendo pelo rosto dela. As suas começando a embaçar sua visão. Com o indicador, ele a limpou, seu coração apertado por ser o responsável pela tristeza dela.

"Eu sinto muito, Bones. Eu não... Eu sinto muito." – Ele considerou sair daquele cômodo, afastar-se de toda angústia que podia sentir ali. Nela. Mas no fim, optou por ficar. Não iria deixá-la com aquela cena aterrorizante sozinha. Mesmo que talvez ele fosse a última companhia que ela gostaria de ter.

"Eu não sei como pegá-lo. Eu não sei como. Eu não sei como." – Ela falou tão baixo que se não fosse pela proximidade entre eles, Parker teria perdido as suas palavras. Tão vulneráveis.

"Você é uma cientista." – Delicadamente, ele estendeu um braço, pedindo permissão para tocá-la de novo. E em um movimento automático, ela pegou uma mão dele na sua. – "Você pode mudar isso."

Por uma fração de segundos, ela voltou a olhar a nova mensagem do homem desconhecido. A cabeça de uma boneca. Assim como Epps havia deixado para trás – e em uma geladeira – a cabeça da sua ex-mulher.

"Eu sei." – E um pequeno sorriso finalmente apareceu no rosto dele, encorajando-a a continuar a falar. – "Isso... Essa cabeça é uma nova pista. Talvez exista algo nela que nos forneça novas informações."

"Exato, Bones." – Ele apertou a mão dela, aprovando seja lá qual fosse o curso de ação que a cabeça dela parecia definir. – "Façam o que você e o papai fazem de melhor e em algum momento, vocês o pegarão."

Ela assentiu, um pequeno sorriso – tímido e que não chegou aos seus olhos – aparecendo em seus lábios. E nos olhos dela, novamente azul claro, ele pôde enxergar esperança.

_Não desista._

BB

Ela sabia que iria encontrá-lo ali. Aquele era o lugar onde os dois sempre se escondiam. Juntos, separados, para passar um tempo olhando a cidade do alto do prédio ou apenas para pensar.

Ao avistá-lo de costas, as duas mãos espalmadas no muro de proteção e sua cabeça abaixada, Brennan hesitou, decidindo se conversar com ele naquele momento era realmente uma boa idéia. A verdade é que ela precisava dele. Como seu parceiro. Como seu melhor amigo. Como pai dos seus filhos. Precisava convencê-lo a não desistir, assim como Parker havia feito meia hora atrás.

"Parker poderia ter morrido."

Ela sentiu um arrepio percorrer sua espinha, incerta se pela simples idéia que ele colora na sua cabeça, pelo seu tom de voz – frio, distante e raivoso – ou pelo fato dele ter sentido-a sem que ela precisasse anunciar sua presença.

"Você não pode desistir."

Ela foi direto ao que lhe preocupava, como sempre fazia. Booth inclinou o pescoço ainda mais para baixo, quase impulsionando-a a ir ao seu encontro e levantá-la.

"Eu não estou desistindo."

"Sim! Você está!" – E ela engoliu em seco, assistindo-o girar o corpo lentamente até encará-la. Mesmo distante, e com pouca luminosidade, as linhas do queixo dele eram discerníveis. Fortes. – "Eu conheço você, Booth." – Ela continuou, um pouco mais suave, tentadoramente dando um passo na direção dele. – "Nesse momento, você acha que falhou com seus filhos mais uma vez. Que por sua falta de precaução e nossa incapacidade de pegá-lo, ele chegou mais uma vez perto demais deles." – Ele suspirou alto, como se implorando para que ela parasse de dizer o que sua própria mente gritava. Acusando-o. Cobrando-o. – "Mas eu não posso deixar que você pense assim, Booth. Eu não posso deixar que você desista."

"Que diferença isso faz, Bones? Não podemos pegá-lo."

"Nós podemos e nós vamos." – Ela andou até ele tão decidida quanto suas palavras, mas quase desejando não tê-lo feito ao encarar seus olhos castanhos mais escuros que o normal. Perigosos. Graves.

"Sophie, Johnny, Parker. Já foram três vezes, Bones, e nós não conseguimos nem sequer uma pista. Como você espera capturá-lo?"

"Do mesmo jeito que se capturam seriais killers. Ele vai agir de novo, e talvez de novo, e em todas essas vezes, vamos tentar nos proteger. E em alguma dessas, ele vai cometer um erro. É tudo o que precisamos, Booth. Um erro. Uma escorregada. E nós vencemos."

Ele pareceu considerar aquelas palavras, surpreendendo-a quando, de repente, esticou os braços, colocando-a neles em um abraço apertado. Um abraço entre caras. E ela sorriu com aquela definição, fazendo-o recuar e encará-la, seu cenho franzido esperando por uma explicação para a reação inesperada.

"Você uma vez disse que nossos abraços eram como se fossem abraços entre caras."

E pela primeira vez, ele abriu um pequeno sorriso, sua cabeça balançando com o absurdo de suas palavras.

"Eu precisava de uma desculpa para te abraçar." – Admitiu, a palma de uma de suas mãos em um lado da face dela. Ele fitou-a profundamente, seus olhos gradativamente voltando ao normal. Toda sua expressão voltando a ser calma e confiante.

"Você não precisa de uma agora." – Brennan deu um último passo a frente, seu peito colado ao dele. Suas respirações misturando-se. – "Me beije, Booth."

Ele sorriu abertamente antes de fazê-lo, a mão que estava previamente no rosto dela deslizando para a nuca, trazendo-a ao seu encontro. Suas bocas colidiriam, causando um gemido de espanto escapar dos lábios de Brennan, e outro, quando ele aproveitou para introduzir sua língua na boca dela.

"Booth..." – Ela segurou-o pelo pulso quando ele passava ao seu lado, arrastando-a para eles continuarem aquilo em um local mais privado. – "Eu preciso saber se estamos bem."

"Eu e você?"

"Sim." – Ela sorriu docemente para ele, voltando a parar bem próxima, sua boca tocando a dele mais uma vez. – "Eu e você... Nós somos o centro." – E ele a acompanhou, puxando o quadril dela ao seu encontro, relembrando da tarde em que aquelas palavras foram ditas pela primeira vez. Ironicamente na época em que estavam atrás de um serial killer. Um que prenderam. Venceram. – "E o centro deve se manter firme."

"Nós vamos nos manter firmes."

"O centro."

BB

"Eu quero ir para a aula!"

A garota pediu pela quinta vez consecutiva, seus braços cruzados em uma postura que tentava parecer zangada, mas que para Booth, olhando-a pelo retrovisor enquanto dirigia, era absolutamente fofa. Bones.

"Não hoje, princesa." – Ele repetiu incansavelmente, pela sua visão periférica flagrando sua parceira escondendo um sorriso pela atitude da filha. – "Hoje vocês vão passar o dia com a mamãe, no laboratório. Você não gosta de passar seu tempo ali?"

"Sim, mas..."

"E Johnny vai também, querida! Vocês dois faltarão a aula."

Sophie reencostou no banco, um suspiro de derrota escapando dos seus lábios. Ao seu lado, Parker fingia não escutar o debate, um sorriso ameaçando aparecer em sua boca.

"O John não gosta de estudar." – Ela continuou e Booth teve que rir, a persistência da sua filha nunca falhando em aparecer. – "Então não faz muita diferença para ele ir ou não a aula. Na verdade," – Ela franziu o cenho, pensativa, perdendo o momento em que sua mãe virou para olhá-la e em seguida, o olhar que ela trocara com seu pai, os dois sorrindo abertamente. – "Ele deve estar feliz em passar o dia no laboratório e não na sala de aula." – E após dar de ombros, cansada e derrotada, ela se calou, ocupando-se em observar o caminho e as pessoas na rua pelo resto do trajeto.

"Jeez, Bones, eu acho que a Sophie é 110% geneticamente igual você." – Ela ouviu-o dizer, os olhos dos dois focados nos filhos que corriam para a entrada do Jeffersonian

"Não existe nada mais do que 100%, Booth." – Brennan voltou-se para ele, seus dois filhos agora seguros dentro do complexo. – "E além do mais, é biologicamente impossível um ser humano ter 100% o DNA de apenas uma pessoa. Você precisa de relações sexuais para criar um bebê e então, O DNA é formado por duas cadeias com," - Ela sorriu contra os lábios dele, que de repente, estavam nos seus, calando-a.

"Eu vou até o FBI ver se eles conseguem alguma digital do saco plástico ou da bolsa do Parker. Max provavelmente está lá dentro, esperando por vocês. Ele prometeu passar o dia entretendo os netos, e assim você estaria livre para fazer o que precisa fazer." – Ela assentiu, levando uma mão ao rosto dele, tentando expressar sem palavras o que toda aquela preocupação dele significava. – "Redirecionei um dos dois carros que estavam na escola para cá. Os dois agentes do outro carro vão ficar na escola, observando e eventualmente interrogando algumas pessoas para tentarem descobrir como esse homem entrou sem levantar a suspeita de ninguém."

"Parece que você tem tudo sob controle, agente Booth." – Ela tentou brincar, prolongando aquele momento mais do que era necessário. A verdade é que entrar no Jeffersonian significava começar aquele dia. Significava esperar por uma nova ameaça. Uma nova pista que levaria a outro beco sem saída. Um dos seus filhos assustado. Ter esperanças e senti-la esvair-se ao longo das horas.

"Você está bem, Bones?" – Não passou despercebida a forma como as emoções cruzaram o rosto dela, seus perfeitos olhos azuis indo de calmos a desesperados e de volta a calmos.

"Estou apenas cansada, Booth." – Ela admitiu, encostando-se nele e fechando os olhos. – "Você me liga se encontrar alguma coisa?"

"Claro." – Ele a afastou, pegando-a pelos braços e encarando-a. – "Nós dois estamos cansados, Bones. Às vezes sou eu quem está a um passo de desistir. Às vezes é você. Mas enquanto não deixarmos o outro desistir, nós vamos pegá-lo. Você pode sentir isso, certo?"

"_E o que eu estou vendo nos seus olhos agora, Bones? Não é o que você está sentindo?"_

"Sim, eu posso." – Ela deu um selinho nele, afastando-se logo em seguida e começando a andar em direção ao Instituto. – "Nós somos o centro, Booth."

BB

Ela passou a primeira parte da sua manhã com a atenção dividida – algo que a incomodaria por não lhe permitir concentrar-se totalmente no trabalho que tinha em mãos – mas não se o que a fazia retirar os olhos dos seus ossos era seu pai, mostrando algo novo a Sophie, fazendo-a rir alto.

Eles se davam bem juntos, como ela sempre achou que aconteceria. Seu pai, apesar de todo seu passado, tinha um carisma e carinho sensacional quando se tratava de crianças. As filhas de Russell o amavam. Parker o amava. Com sua Sophie não era diferente. Ela soltou uma tíbia que segurava para ir até a ponta da plataforma, olhar de perto a reação que sua filha teria ao ver o arco-íris que Max tentava fazer.

A garota tinha o corpo inclinado, próximo aos equipamentos que usavam, sua boca em uma linha fina e os olhos apertados. Concentrados. Seus olhos abriram com uma inocente surpresa quando as sete cores apareceram na sua frente e ela deu a volta na mesa, observando o fenômeno de todos os lados. Pela primeira vez, a antropóloga não precisou que alguém apontasse as razões lógicas para a filha ser tão parecida com ela.

"_110% geneticamente igual a você."_

Sophie pulou nos braços do avô, sendo levantada por ele do chão, as suas gargalhadas preenchendo todo o local. Alguns cientistas pararam o que estavam fazendo, a maioria deles divertindo-se com a troca de afeto e entusiasmo entre os dois. E Brennan desejou que ele estivesse ali, presenciasse a maneira livre e natural com que a filha deles se conectava com as pessoas. Igual a ele.

_50% de cada um, Booth._

"Pensei que Parker estava aqui com vocês." – A voz de Angela a fez girar de volta para a mesa onde previamente trabalhava, um olhar culpado em seu rosto.

"Ele está." – E ela parou, notando que não sabia exatamente onde o adolescente estava. – "Vou checar se ele está no meu escritório." – E saiu, deixando a melhor amiga para trás.

Brennan o encontrou sentado na sua cadeira, mexendo-se de um lado para o outro. Seu olhar distante. Pensativo.

"Parker?"

Ele levantou a cabeça, parecendo surpreso por ter a companhia de mais alguém. E sorriu, ao se dar conta de onde estava e rapidamente pondo-se de pé.

"Desculpe, Bones. Não tive a intenção de sentar na sua,"

"Você sabe que pode sentar na minha cadeira, Parker. Não seja bobo." – E fechou a porta de vidro atrás de si, sua intuição – desde quando ela usava intuição? – dizendo-a que algo estava errado. – "Você é meu filho, não é?" – Continuou, tentando relaxar o momento.

"Orgulhosamente." – Ele finalmente sorriu, mas ainda assim, foi até o sofá, indicando o espaço livre ao lado dele para que ela ocupasse. – "Eu estava pensando, Bones..." – E parou, usando o tempo em que ela levou para sentar-se ao lado dele para organizar suas idéias. – "Tudo que esse desconhecido está fazendo é uma imitação do que aquele outro homem fez, certo?"

Brennan assentiu, olhando-o curiosa. No fim, desejou que o adolescente não pensasse tanto. Não se preocupasse tanto. Que Alice fosse tudo na cabeça dele. Mas não Parker. Seu Parker.

"O que significa que alguém envolvido no caso naquela época e que teve acesso a todas as evidências, é um possível suspeito para isso, certo?"

"Sim. Não seria se precipitar assumir que esse homem de identidade desconhecida é provavelmente bem _conhecido_ nosso. Apenas com acesso total ao caso de Epps, essa pessoa teria a possibilidade de recriar as ameaças dele. E todas as pessoas com acesso são nossos conhecidos."

"Exato." – Ele falou sério, seus olhos perfurando os dela, satisfeito por estarem seguindo a mesma linha de raciocínio.

"O que você quer dizer com isso? As únicas pessoas que sabem tudo sobre o caso Epps somos eu, seu pai, os squints e Caroline. E eu duvido que qualquer um deles esteja por trás disso."

"Não!" – Parker apressou-se em afastar aquela idéia da mente dela. Ele nunca, nem por um momento, pensou que uma daquelas pessoas era quem estava jogando com eles. – "Não. Os squints são família. Caroline é..." – E ele sorriu, sendo acompanhado por ela logo depois. – "É Caroline."

"Então você estava pensando que não temos absolutamente pista nenhuma por que todos os possíveis suspeitos são nossos amigos?"

"Não." – E ele riu de novo, especialmente com a expressão confusa no rosto dela. – "Faz tanto tempo desde que caso ocorreu, e Epps morreu no processo. Então eu tava pensando, você ou o papai ou mesmo os squints, nunca deram uma entrevista para a mídia informando esses detalhes? Talvez para mostrar como Epps operava? Talvez para contar a história do dia em que vocês quase perderam uns aos outros?"

"Não." – Brennan suspirou, e apesar de sua resposta extremamente rápida, sabia que era absolutamente correta. – "O caso todo, e em especial a morte de Epps, teve um grande efeito no seu pai. Cam quase morreu. Eu me senti culpada por muito tempo. Até hoje, na verdade, por tudo que aconteceu. Então desde que o encerramos, nunca comentamos sobre o ocorrido."

"Então quer dizer que você nunca falou com ninguém sobre tudo que aconteceu? Quer dizer, papai provavelmente não seria a melhor pessoa para falar, então talvez você tenha encontrado alguém em quem podia confiar após o caso e talvez você,"

Ele parou no segundo em que ela se levantou abruptamente, o terror e a realização espalhados pela sua face. No instante seguinte, Brennan estava correndo para fora da sua sala, virando-se para ele uma última vez, sua fala saindo como um sussurro: 'eu sei quem ele é.'

* * *

**N/Bru:** Alguma idéia de quem ele seja? Próximo capítulo eu revelo. Última chance de descobrirem!


	15. Chapter 15

**N/Bru:** Gente, sei que vocês já estão cansados das desculpas sobre faculdade e falta de tempo, mas são as únicas que posso dar. E as únicas verdadeiras, tirando o fato que chego morta de cansada em casa sem forças pra fazer nada além de tweetar algo ou passar um tempo no MSN. Mas hey, **eu não vou desistir dessa fic**. Nem se preocupem. Sem chances de eu parar no meio dela. Só peço que continuem comigo!

* * *

**Capítulo Quinze.**

Ela se lembrava de tudo agora. Absolutamente tudo. Sua mente voltou para aquele dia, dois meses dentro do relacionamento deles quando o assunto Epps ressurgiu na mídia: um serial killer similar em Seattle e ele havia sentido o tremor passar pelo corpo dela enquanto os dois repousavam na cama do hotel onde ele estava hospedado.

_ "Esse serial killer, embora tenha o mesmo modus operandi do Epps, ou mais corretamente dizendo, o mesmo perfil das vítimas, não deve se comparar ao que realmente aconteceu."_

_ "E o que realmente aconteceu?"_

Ela ponderou se deveria contá-lo e o quê exatamente compartilhar. Havia sido difícil, o caso mais difícil, na verdade, que ela e Booth haviam enfrentado. Tinha o Coveiro é claro, e o fato dela ter sido enterrada viva pouco tempo antes de Epps escapar e todo o pesadelo começar, mas o serial killer fora mais real. Mais perigoso. Mais perto de casa.

Se ela fosse honesta, o que mais a preocupava pós-caso Epps era ele, seu parceiro. No dia seguinte, eles não se encontraram, muito embora ela tenha tentado falar com ele, se encontrar com ele. Recebeu uma desculpa esfarrapada que ele estava com dor de cabeça, mas ele nunca estava com dor de cabeça para ela. Até aquele dia.

Então ela compartimentalizou tudo. Sua preocupação com ele, convencendo-se de que se ele precisasse conversar, o faria no tempo certo. Seus próprios pesadelos à noite, onde seu parceiro era puxado da sacada, de novo e de novo, ou Cam morria, sempre tarde demais. E nunca comentou todas as vezes que a voz de Epps voltava, sussurrando que tudo era culpa dela.

_"Eu quero que você saiba que tudo que acontecer a partir de agora é sua culpa."_

Como um acordo silencioso mútuo, todos decidiram permanecer calados. Assim como ela, colocaram os acontecimentos daquele dia no fundo das suas mentes e se concentraram no trabalho, no que tinham pela frente. No que eles eram. E no que eles estavam se tornando.

Um time. Não importava se eles não se comunicavam, dando suporte um ao outro. Não importava se Booth havia terminado seu relacionamento com Cam, desenhando uma linha que havia cobrado seu preço ao longo do ano. Não importava se durante um tempo eles ficaram tensos, com olhares nervosos trocados à menção de um novo assassino, cada um secretamente esperando que o outro comentasse algo, desabafasse primeiro. Não. Da sua própria maneira, eles seguiram em frente. Silenciosos, mas fortes. Um time.

No meio do caminho, Booth havia perdido o controle, atirando em um objeto inanimado, no meio da rua e à luz do dia. E ela achou que talvez fosse daquela vez: eles iam conversar. Ela ia ajudá-lo, a sombra nos olhos dele iria sumir e tudo voltaria ao normal. Gordon Gordon provou que ela estava errada e, mais uma vez, as conversas aconteceram apenas na mente dela. Até ele.

Ela havia respondido a pergunta com todos os fatos que possuía. Com todos os detalhes que conseguia se lembrar. Com cada ameaça enfrentada. Era bom, melhor do que ela admitiria, finalmente botar pra fora o quanto Epps havia sido cruel. Ela não era uma mulher fraca, mas havia descoberto naquele dia que sua maior fraqueza era seus amigos. Sua família. Seu time. E ele usara isso contra ela, quando o jogo deveria ter ficado restrito a eles dois. Era Dra. Brennan x Epps e ninguém mais.

Ele a escutou atentamente, confortou-a e enxugou as poucas lágrimas que rolaram pelo seu rosto durante o relato. No fim, ela terminou sorrindo, imensamente satisfeita pela conversa que haviam acabado de ter. E ele a acompanhou, docemente deitando-se por cima dela e garantindo que qualquer pensamento relacionado com aquele serial killer fosse apagado pelo resto da noite. E por muitos anos.

Até agora, quando ele decidira usar o que sabia contra ela. Novamente, o jogo a excluía, transformando-a em expectadora de algo que deveria atingir apenas ela. Não seus amigos. Muito menos seus filhos e seu parceiro. _Booth! _

Ela sabia que deveria ligá-lo. Estava quase chegando ao seu destino, mas precisava confirmar primeiro. Precisava ter certeza que era ele o responsável, apesar de ser a única opção. E então ela ligaria, explicaria onde estava e o que precisavam fazer. Ele provavelmente riria, mas uma vez que soubesse a existência da conversa quase dez anos atrás, acreditaria nela e os dois terminariam tudo aquilo de uma vez por todas.

Brennan não escutou os protestos quando parou seu carro de qualquer forma, quase subindo no gramado do estacionamento. Não viu faces nem mesmo viu o caminho que fazia. Sabia decorado. Havia feito-o um número considerável de vezes quando eles eram um casal. Na verdade, ela tinha boas lembranças daquele lugar. Eles costumavam ir até ali ver o sol se pôr depois de um dia de trabalho dela. Às vezes dormiam ali, às vezes ficavam apenas até tarde da noite, observando o céu estrelado e escutando o barulho da água.

O movimento era sempre calmo e àquela hora da manhã, no meio da semana, era quase inexistente. Ela andou rápido, procurando pelo que certamente estava ali em algum lugar. Parado em algum lugar. As lembranças da última vez em que fizera aquele caminho voltavam com cada passo dado.

_"Tudo acontece eventualmente."_

E a última cena que ela vira antes de dar as costas ao mar. A vida que podia ter tido. Por um ano. Sem trabalho. Sem crimes. Sem mortes. Apenas ela, ele e...

_Temperance._

Ela parou, subitamente sem ter certeza de como gostaria de prosseguir. Ela queria ligar para seu parceiro, pedir que ele corresse até ali e terminariam aquilo da maneira correta e segura. Mas a raiva dentro dela, por ter sido usada, ameaçada e traída, a impulsionou para frente. Para o barco. _Temperance._

O nome parecia zombar dela agora, enquanto ele flutuava calmamente, o sol refletindo suas cores preta, vermelha e branca. E ela parou de novo, admirando-se com a normalidade da situação: dia bonito, tranqüilo, o barco silencioso. Exceto que dentro dela algo gritava: acabe com isso. _Acabe com isso._ Com mais alguns passos, ela estava na beira do deck, e com mais um, estaria dentro do que agora representava o que ela não podia ver: Sully.

Em um sutil movimento, a arma estava na sua mão, seu dedo posicionado no gatilho e sua mente concentrada: entrar silenciosamente, pegá-lo de surpresa, demandar respostas e sair dali, com ele, direto para a prisão. Seria fácil, o elemento surpresa estava a seu favor. Ela podia fazer isso e o jogo finalmente ficaria entre ela e quem deveria ser.

Brennan x Sully. E perder não era uma opção. Mais um passo, e ela ganharia. Mais um passo, e todo o pesadelo chegaria a um fim. Mais um passo e...

Seu pé estava no ar quando houve uma movimentação dentro do barco. Ela parou, afastando-se um pouco para melhorar sua mira. Agora tudo ficaria ainda melhor: ele mesmo estava vindo para seu desfecho. Seu coração acelerou enquanto ele vagarosamente emergia e parou quando ela viu que ele também tinha uma arma, e não estava só.

Ele sorriu ao vê-la e mais ainda ao observar a surpresa e medo em seus traços. A vantagem era dele e os dois agora sabiam disso. Um passo dela, e apenas um tiro dele, o alvo certo: Booth.

Seus olhos se encontraram e mesmo não podendo lê-la tão bem quanto o homem que era seu refém, ele podia ver a simples pergunta em seus olhos azuis: por quê?

"Oi, Tempe."


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo Dezesseis.**

"Oi, Tempe."

Ela se orgulhava da sua capacidade de raciocínio rápido. Essa era uma das características que a destacavam das outras pessoas, uma que a permitia ser tão boa no seu trabalho em desvendar e solucionar crimes. Aparentemente, sua rapidez fora vencida pela dele e suas palavras sempre na ponta da língua agora estavam perdidas. Inexistentes.

"Tempe? Você está aí?"

Uma fraca voz na sua mente mandou que ela reagisse, usasse sua melhor voz científica e o perguntasse se ele estava com problemas de vista: claro que ela estava ali, mesmo desejando que aquilo tudo não passasse de um pesadelo, mais uma conseqüência pelas noites mal dormidas desde que o imitador de Epps havia surgido. Que _ele_, Timothy Sullivan havia surgido.

Mas ela apenas piscou, uma vez, até toda a cena entrar em foco novamente: Sully, um antigo amante seu, apontando uma arma direto para cabeça do seu parceiro; e ela mesma, a uma distância de vários metros dos dois, uma arma também empunhada e pronta para ser disparada. Seus olhos percorreram o rosto debochado do ex-agente do FBI, e se não fosse pelos anos passados ao lado de Booth, não teria notado a forma como a mandíbula dele estava tensa, algo que o cérebro dela armazenou para eventualmente ser usado ao seu favor. Brennan finalmente olhou para seu atual amante – e ela apostaria qualquer coisa que ele não apreciaria o termo -_, _e por alguns segundos, os dois se perderam em uma de suas conversas silenciosas e particulares.

"Eu vejo que algumas coisas não mudaram."

E Brennan piscou de novo, concentrando-se no seu atual problema. Ela tinha que distraí-lo, fazê-lo liberar Booth e levá-la em seu lugar. Arrumar um melhor ângulo e atirar. Qualquer coisa. O primeiro passo era se comunicar com ele. O segundo dissuadi-lo daquela loucura. O terceiro salvá-los. Ele. Ela. _Eles_.

"Não é mesmo, Tempe?"

"Por que você está fazendo isso, Sully?" – E ela foi direto ao ponto. Talvez ele ainda apreciasse aquilo nela, outra de suas fortes características, e ao menos essa parecia intacta.

"Eu fiz uma pergunta primeiro."

"Eu não sei do que você está falando." – Ela suspirou, estava tão cansada. Cansada desses jogos mentais e doentios. Cansada de se sentir confusa e vulnerável.Cansada das pessoas que ela amava estarem sempre em perigo. E naquele momento, ela sentia tudo isso.

"Você, Booth e a maneira como vocês se olham." – Ele praticamente cuspiu as palavras, de repente, sério. – "Você tem idéia do quanto isso me incomodava quando estávamos juntos?"

Ela negou com a cabeça, lutando para não encarar o parceiro, terem outra conversa e cometer um erro.

"Era tão patético." – Ele riu, e aquele som seco e sarcástico cortou o ar ao redor deles. – "Vocês podiam estar apenas conversando ou tendo uma de suas famosas discussões, mas o olhar estava sempre ali. Eu me sentia completamente excluído."

_"Ok, estão vendo isso que vocês fazem? Quando falam entre si, excluindo a terceira parte, que sou eu."_

Ela considerou compartilhar com ele a análise de Sweets para isso que eles faziam, alguma coisa a ver com ser um mecanismo adaptativo para que entidades incompatíveis se juntem, muito embora a interpretação de Booth fosse outra, mais ligado ao que eles sentiam um pelo outro e o que um significava para outro. Qualquer fosse o caso, seu bom senso a impediu de falar algo sobre o assunto e ela respirou fundo, decidindo por fim sua estratégia: acalmá-lo, trazê-lo gradualmente de volta a um estado de mente mais racional e atacar.

"Ainda assim, eu estava com _você_ naquela época, Sully. Não com o Booth."

"Sério, Tempe?" – Ele ameaçou dar um passo para frente, mas o peso do seu refém e o balanço do barco o fez reconsiderar, e ele parou seus movimentos, suas mãos apertando a coronha do revólver com mais força. – "E mesmo estando _comigo, _você não aceitou viajar por um ano por causa _dele_."

"Não!" – Ela quase gritou, também parando no último segundo e permanecendo no seu lugar. – "Eu não fui porque não posso viver uma vida sem propósito." – As palavras de Gordon Gordon ecoaram na sua cabeça, e quanto mais se repetiam, mais falsas elas soavam. Ela, ele, Sully e provavelmente todo mundo – inclusive o próprio psicólogo -, sabiam o real motivo da sua recusa, mesmo que ela nunca tivesse admitido em voz alta para qualquer um deles. O assunto havia morrido, mas como todos os outros que ela achava estarem enterrados nos últimos anos, era mais um que voltava naquele momento para atormentá-la.

"Isso faz sentido, considerando quem você é. Mas esse foi apenas _um_ dos motivos. Meu amigo Booth aqui era uma grande parte da sua vida naquela época, e apenas você não enxergava, ou não queria enxergar isso."

"Sully..."

"O que foi, Brennan? Você vai dizer que eu estou mentindo? Você era uma problemática escondida atrás de uma cientista fria e calculista. Toda vulnerável e covarde, com medo de se entregar completamente a mim." – Ele soltou uma gargalhada irônica e seca, por pouco não fazendo-a recuar, mas ela não podia afastar-se ou a distância entre eles aumentaria, diminuindo suas chances de neutralizá-lo. – "Você lembra quando eu voltei para DC pela primeira vez desde a minha partida?"

Ela franziu o cenho, tentando acompanhar a desconexa linha de raciocínio dele. Ainda assim, sabia que ele a estava levando para algum lugar, para uma explicação talvez, e apenas assentiu, esperando que ele continuasse.

"Eu parei meu barco nesse mesmo lugar, Tempe." – Seu rosto ficou de repente melancólico. – "Eu estava tão ansioso para encontrá-la. Mesmo consciente que o idiota do Booth gostava de você, e que já havia se passado um ano, sabia que ele era igualmente covarde para não fazer nada a respeito." – Com um punho fechado, cutucou Booth nas costelas e seria um ato completamente afetuoso se a situação não fosse quase trágica. – "Tinha esperanças de conquistá-la novamente e voltaria a ser agente do FBI aqui se isso fosse necessário para ficarmos juntos. Achei que poderíamos ser felizes como um casal."

Brennan se lembrava daquela noite, quase dez anos atrás. Fora poucos dias depois dela ajudar um Parker de sete anos em seu trabalho na escola e dos dois passarem um dia todo no museu do Jeffersonian. Dias depois, o garotinho a presenteara com um anel de plástico – um que naquele momento estava em seu dedo anelar direito – e flores como uma forma de agradecê-la por todo o auxilio e a pedira em namoro, arrancando um sorriso fascinado dela. Brennan aceitara, e para provocá-la – e internamente desejando ouvir a resposta que receberia – Booth a questionou se ela aceitaria um pedido de namoro _dele_. Ela lembrava-se de ter apenas rido, devolvendo com outra pergunta.

_"Você vai me dar um anel e uma flor também, Booth?"_

O dia em que encontrou Sully por acaso era o dia em que eles responderiam aquelas perguntas e foi com espanto e raiva que Booth encontrou-a em uma mesa com o ex-namorado, sorrindo e com Parker no colo. Ele saíra furioso, levando o garoto pela mão, e ela se lembrava de ter corrido atrás dele – ainda que fosse tarde demais – deixando o ex para trás.

"Eu a encontrei no Dinner após procurá-la em vários lugares, inclusive no Jeffersonian. Eu me lembro do momento em que a avistei sentada no balcão. A mesma Temperance que eu lembrava, e ainda mais bonita. Minhas esperanças cresceram ao perceber que Booth não estava com você. Até..."

Ela assistiu com desespero o olhar de puro ódio que ele lançou na direção do seu parceiro, ao mesmo tempo inclinando a arma um pouco mais para cima, como se fosse atirar. Como se ele fosse...

"Droga, Tempe!" – E voltou sua atenção para ela – sua fúria para ela – e a antropóloga respirou o mais aliviada que se permitiu. – "Eu me senti traído ao vê-la interagir com o filho de Booth, ao vê-la me deixar sozinho e sem uma explicação para correr atrás _dele_. Você sempre categoricamente afirmou que não queria ter filhos e não correu – fugiu – comigo quando pedi. E ali estava você... tão mudada... tão... dele." – Uma expressão de nojo percorreu seu rosto e seu sorrisinho irônico e irreconhecível assumiu suas feições logo em seguida. – "Eu odiei você ali, Brennan. Eu percebi que nunca havia sido o suficiente – e nunca seria - para você mudar por mim, ter filhos comigo." – Uma gargalhada inesperada fez o coração dela bater mais rápido e Brennan sentiu-se enjoada, seus olhos implorando para serem fechados e então, tudo aquilo desapareceria.

Mas não apagaria a voz dele. Acusando-a injustamente. Demandando. Odiando.

"Quando eu descobri da sua preciosa _Sophie_," – E o nojo também estava no tom agora. – "Eu a odiei mais do que naquela primeira vez. E assim como você, eu mudei."

_Eu mudei. _Aquelas duas simples palavras dispararam uma conversa que ela e Booth tiveram com Sweets logo no começo das sessões com o psicólogo. Gordon Gordon provavelmente comentara com ele sobre o envolvimento da Dra. Brennan com o agente Tim Sullivan e um dia, ele o trouxe à tona. Diante do silêncio absoluto dos parceiros, Sweets calmamente abriu uma pasta em seu colo, lendo de lá um perfil que havia traçado do ex agente: instável, altamente volátil, levemente perigoso. Ele continuara, revelando seu ponto de vista sobre o assunto: alguém que pode ser considerado perturbado, que está sempre mudando de opinião sobre vários assuntos, demonstrando uma personalidade mutável. Mutável. _Mudei_.

"Sully,"

"Cale a boca." – E ela o fez, dividida entre querer participar e pôr seu plano de conversar com ele até mostrar a irracionalidade daquilo tudo, e escutar os motivos que o fizeram agir daquela forma. – "Voltei para DC sem saber o que fazer para me vingar e descobri que sua filha tinha oito anos, perto da idade em que Parker foi abordado por Epps. A ideia se formou instantaneamente, e eu nunca me diverti tanto como nos últimos dias."

"Sully, por favor, você pode parar com isso ainda, antes que seja,"

"Antes que seja o quê, Tempe?" – Ele sorria mais abertamente agora, sádico e _altamente_ perigoso. – "Antes de eu terminar meu plano aqui? Nunca. Você quer escutá-lo?"

"Deixe-o ir. Me leve no lugar e você pode me contar tudo o que quiser."

"Não." – Ele apertou Booth ainda mais contra si, segurando-o fortemente e sem brecha para escapatória ou qualquer movimento que comprometesse a sua posição. – "Ele vai querer ouvir meu plano também."

Ela sentiu o momento se aproximando - suas mãos automaticamente segurando a arma com mais força, seu braço levantando-se de leve para reajustar sua mira – o momento em que a conversa e explicações estariam acabadas e só restaria ele, ela, as duas armas e Booth entre eles. Seus olhos focaram-se nos do parceiro rapidamente, sabia que ele concordava com ela: aquela situação ia mudar em breve e provavelmente de acordo com o plano que Sully parecia ter em mente.

_Fuja, Bones. Saia daqui._

Ela pôde ler nos olhos castanhos dele e quase negou com a cabeça, postando-se mais ereta e pronta para o que viria ao invés disso. Ela era uma boa atiradora, não importava o que ele dissesse. E mais do que em qualquer outra situação de vida ou morte, Booth precisava acreditar nisso. Precisava acreditar nela.

"Eu aposto que você está pensando que meu plano é matar o grande amor da sua vida aqui, não é, Tempe?"

Aquilo a fez concentrar-se no outro homem, o que segurava uma arma e poderia mudar toda a vida dela. E ela concordou com a cabeça, percebendo que ele esperava uma resposta. Não era preciso ser um gênio como ela para achar que o alvo dele era Booth. Ele riu com vontade, tremendo-se o máximo que permitia para não comprometer sua posição segurando seu refém.

"Você me decepcionou pela segunda vez agora, Tempe. A primeira foi quando demorou tanto para me encontrar." – Sua cabeça balançou em um movimento de desaprovação e seu sorriso aumentou com apreciação ao ouvir a pergunta feita por ela.

"E qual é seu plano, Sully?"

"Matar Sophie."

A frase se repetiu pelo menos duas vezes antes do seu significado atingi-la. Brennan apenas olhou-se de volta: muda, estupefata, confusa. Viu Booth se remexer com raiva, reagindo ao que também escutara e ser controlado por outro murro nas costelas. E viu Sully, sorrindo satisfeito por ter ganhado mais uma. Ela ia perder aquele jogo. Ela ia perder...

_Não._ Sua filha estava segura no Jeffersonian e o arquiteto do plano estava ali, a poucos metros de distância. Ele não iria sair para pegá-la antes que Brennan pudesse fazer algo. _Não._ Estar ali frente a frente com ele era seu meio de proteger sua filha e ela o faria de qualquer maneira.

Respirando fundo, sentiu a raiva crescer dentro de si. Não uma raiva irracional, que a faria atirar naquele exato minuto, mas uma raiva crescente e ao mesmo tendo contida, borbulhando dentro dela mais forte do que ela lembrava já ter sentido. Raiva. _Ódio_.

"Por quê?" – Perguntou, o mais controlada que conseguiu. Não iria mostrar o efeito das palavras dele. Do plano dele. Ela iria surpreendê-lo novamente aquele dia, e dessa vez, ela prometeu a si mesma que ele _realmente_ não iria gostar.

"Porque Sophie representa todas as suas mudanças, Tempe." – Seu tom era o de alguém explicando para uma criança algo que ela precisava entender, e serviu para enfurecê-la ainda mais. – "Ela é a filha que você veementemente me convenceu que nunca teria. Ela é a prova viva do seu amor por Booth, um sentimento que você dizia não passar de reações químicas. Ela é tudo que você se permitiu ter com _ele_ e não comigo." – E o brilho ensandecido voltara aos seus olhos, todas as suas expressões e olhares tão velozmente mutáveis quanto ele. – "E quando eu matá-la, tudo vai mudar, Tempe. Você vai mudar de novo, vai voltar a ser aquela covarde e fria cientista. E então, Booth terá perdido não só sua princesinha mas também você. E eu terei ganhado. Você vê? No final, eu sempre ganho, Tempe." – Seu sorriso, suas palavras, seu _plano, _e a inacreditável fúria que ela sentia, obrigou-a a se mover, um pequeno passo para frente. Para ele. Para _acabar_ com ele e sua maldita ideia. – "Qual seria a graça de matar Booth se ele não fosse ver, viver e sentir tudo que eu vou lhes proporcionar?" – Ela desviou os olhos para seu parceiro, o suficiente para notar os joelhos dele dobrando-se vagarosamente, quase que involuntariamente preparando-se para o ataque, para a vingança. – "E então, vocês dois vão passar o resto da vida de vocês separados, sozinhos, assombrados por uma perda e desejando nunca, _nunca_, terem se envolvido."

Ela lutou contra a vontade de chorar pelo simples cenário que ele mostrava e contra o desejo de simplesmente correr na direção dele e atacá-lo. Usar suas próprias mãos como arma. Como o único meio de fazê-lo literalmente sentir o que quanto aquilo tudo doía.

"Eu vou matar sua filha, Brennan. E então você nunca mais se esquecerá de mim."

Ela olhou para ele, sem medo e com apenas ódio no seu rosto. E então para o parceiro, seus olhos se encontrando. Conversando. Planejando.

_Não erre. _

_ Não me deixe._

Booth acenou positivamente com a cabeça, tão imperceptível que apenas ela, prestando total atenção nele, poderia ter percebido. E ela acenou de volta, esperando o sinal dele. O movimento dele. E então, eles mudariam tudo.


	17. Chapter 17

**N/Bru:** Pessoal, MUITO obrigada por todos os comentários. Esse é o capítulo 17 e eu decidi que serão 20 capítulos no total, então, estamos bem próximos do fim. Estou com mais dois prontos, então não devo demorar para postá-los. Continuem comigo! E obrigada!

* * *

**Capítulo Dezessete.**

**

* * *

**_Ela olhou para ele, sem medo e com apenas ódio no seu rosto. E então para o parceiro, seus olhos se encontrando. Conversando. Planejando._

Não erre.

Não me deixe.

Booth acenou positivamente com a cabeça, tão imperceptível que apenas ela, prestando total atenção nele, poderia ter percebido. E ela acenou de volta, esperando o sinal dele. O movimento dele. E então, eles mudariam tudo.

_

* * *

_

_"Vocês se complementam." _

Ela já tivera várias provas daquela afirmação de Sweets ao longo dos anos e especialmente quando decidiu engajar-se em uma relação romântica com Booth, mas naquele momento, bem diante dos olhos dela, sabia que a simbiose que possuíam definiria quem sairia da situação vivo ou morto.

Os joelhos dele dobraram, quase em câmera lenta, e ela deu um passo à frente, depois outro, como se seu ritmo fosse determinado por ele, pelos olhos dele, pelo corpo dele.

_Você consegue._

_ Não vou lhe desapontar. _

Ela levantou os braços, mirando cuidadosamente em um Sully assustado e surpreso e no momento em que ele caía para um lado e Booth para o outro, por um milésimos de segundo, perguntou-se se acertaria o homem certo. E se ela errasse? E se não desse tempo? E se...

Seu dedo apertou o gatilho, parte da sua mente entrando em ação no último segundo ou seria tarde demais e Sully estaria no chão, livre para conseguir cobertura em algum lugar do barco, talvez até escapar.

O barulho do tiro ecoou no espaço entre eles, e os corpos tombando impulsionou-a para frente. A distância a ser percorrida era pequena, mas por mais que corresse, ela sentia que nunca os alcançaria. Ao ver Sully arrastando-se para o fundo da embarcação e o silêncio de Booth, sentiu seu coração acelerar, seu estômago despencando e as lágrimas embaçando sua visão.

_"Você não pode lutar contra os fatos, Bones. Eu sou melhor que você atirando."_

No fundo, sabia que era apenas uma antropóloga forense e que sua habilidade com uma arma era muito, muito pequena. Podia apontar e atirar, e enquanto corria desesperada, as lágrimas livremente descendo pelo seu rosto, percebeu que havia sido ingênua ao achar que conseguiria acertar o seu alvo quando ele estava tão perto de um refém – _dele_ - e em movimento.

Um de seus pés apoiou-se na proa e ela se sustentou o suficiente para subir, sua atenção dividida entre Booth, caído no chão - para seu alívio, aparentemente sem um tiro que poderia ter lhe tirado a vida - e Sully, quase alcançando a outra extremidade.

Estava prestes a se agachar e checá-lo quando seus olhos se encontraram, e ela notou a mão dele segurando o tornozelo e logo em seguida, um aceno positivo com a cabeça, indicando que ele estava bem e que ela seguisse em frente, que terminasse aquilo, por todos eles.

Brennan conhecia a anatomia do corpo humano tão bem quanto o nome dos 206 ossos que o compunha, o suficiente para ao se aproximar de um Sully apoiado parcialmente em pé na borda do barco, ter certeza que seu tiro havia sido o que os policiais chamam de 'tiro limpo', ou seja, um que o atingira perto do ombro e logo acima do coração, um lugar em que nenhuma veia principal ou órgãos vitais estavam presentes.

Os dois se encararam, congelados, a arma dela ainda empunhada e pronta para ser usada. A lógica lhe dizia que ele cairia de joelhos, levantaria os braços e se entregaria, e foi surpreendida ao encontrar um sorriso debochado no rosto dele, quase que pedindo um novo tiro.

"Você acha que isso acabou, Tempe?"

"Isso acabou, Sully. Fique de joelhos e poderemos chamar médicos para olhar seu ferimento."

Ele balançou a cabeça, como se estivesse desapontado com ela e seu sorriso aumentou.

"Você é tão estúpida às vezes, Brennan." – Suas mãos deslizaram na borda de apoio e ele se endireitou, a antropóloga automaticamente reajustando sua mira. – "Sei que você não é tão fria quanto parece e que não vai atirar em mim quando eu me jogar no mar."

Ela deu um passo à frente, tentando desmenti-lo, mas isso apenas pareceu diverti-lo.

"E quando eu conseguir escapar de você, vou atrás da sua preciosa Sophie. Vou _matá-la_, Tempe, e você desejará ter puxado esse gatilho."

Imagens da sua filha invadiram sua cabeça: a garota naquela manhã mais cedo, reclamando que gostaria de ir para escola e logo em seguida divertindo-se com o avô – mostrando-se a perfeita mistura dela com Booth -; o som da sua risada, tão claro como se a garotinha estivesse ali, do seu lado; ou os seus olhos, tão azuis, tão brilhantes, tão cheios de _vida_. Ele não iria tirar aquilo dela, não quando ela poderia impedi-lo.

Era quase um dejá vu, seu cérebro fazendo-a apertar o gatilho no minuto em que ele se moveu, e a bala acertou-o no peito, inevitavelmente derrubando-o no oceano. Brennan correu até a borda, olhando para baixo e para o corpo boiando na água, o rosto dele olhando-a de onde estava.

Sua raiva borbulhava por dentro, o plano dele repetindo-se na sua cabeça: matar Sophie. _Matar_. Sophie. Sua Sophie. Sua _filha_. Sua com Booth. Retirar do mundo e da sua vida a risada dela, seus olhos, suas palavras difíceis e frases muito bem articuladas para uma criança de 8 anos, sua bondade, seu amor, sua _vida_. Sua _filha_. Abaixando o braço, mirou de novo nele, puxando gatilho pela terceira vez após vê-lo ainda sorrindo, desafiando-a a realmente terminar aquele jogo.

"Você não me conhece, Sully!" – Gritou, sem saber exatamente por que fazia aquilo. Do que adiantava? – "Nunca me conheceu!" – Continuou, as lágrimas voltando as suas bochechas. – "Você realmente achou que eu não o mataria para salvar minha filha?" – E atirou de novo, antes mesmo de pensar o que estava fazendo. – "Eu faria qualquer coisa por Sophie! Qualquer coisa!" – E disparou mais um. – "É assim que esse jogo acaba, Sully! E você perdeu! Perdeu! Você..." – Seus dedos contraíram-se de novo no gatilho, mas ouviu apenas o clique da arma, mais nenhuma bala restando.

Por segundos que poderiam ter sido horas, tudo que seus olhos enxergavam era o corpo de Sully e a mancha de sangue na água. Cinco tiros. Dois para impedi-lo de escapar e três de pura raiva. Ódio. Irracionalidade. Sentiu como se o peso da arma na sua mão tivesse dobrado e a deixou cair, desabando no piso logo em seguida. Seus joelhos automaticamente vieram de encontro ao seu peito e agarrou suas pernas, desejando mais do que nunca estar em casa, na segurança e conforto da sua cama.

Estava tão entorpecida que não percebeu quando Booth parou ao seu lado, seu rosto completamente cheio de preocupação. Ele a estudou por minutos, decidindo qual seria a melhor coisa a fazer ou a dizer. Havia escutado os tiros, e sabia que pelo menos metade deles havia sido desnecessário. Não a culpava, teria matado o bastardo com as próprias mãos se pudesse, mas ele era um franco-atirador, acostumado a _assassinar_, ela era Bones, sua Bones, e nada daquilo deveria ter chegado naquele ponto.

"Bones," – Sussurrou suavemente, um de seus braços passando por um ombro dela. Instintivamente, ela se inclinou, apoiando-se nele. – "Eu chamei o reforço. O FBI deve chegar a qualquer momento e então, podemos ir para casa."

Ela apenas assentiu, agarrando-se a palavra 'casa' e sem entender realmente o que ele dissera. Não lembrava que Booth provavelmente estava com um tornozelo torcido. Não lembrava que todos estavam seguros agora. Não lembrava como sair dali. Tudo que pedia era para também não lembrar aqueles últimos minutos da sua vida.

BB

Ele atravessou o cômodo lentamente, olhando para ela pela sua visão periférica, deitada de lado, o olhar distante e vazio. Ficou grato por seu tornozelo inchado dar-lhe um motivo para sua velocidade ao andar, mas ao observá-la, tinha certeza que ela não se importava se ele estava andando como uma tartaruga ou correndo pela casa. Ela não parecia se importar com nada além de olhar fixamente para frente, perdida.

Era uma das coisas que ele mais odiava presenciar: sua Bones triste. Quando a sempre durona Temperance Brennan mostrava seu outro lado, o vulnerável, o carregado pelo passado e por fardos, o que ele próprio havia desenterrado, a cada ano trazendo-o mais para a superfície, para ele, para os braços dele; seu coração sempre se apertava. No começo, envolvia-a em abraços, em abraços entre caras, mas agora, podia beijar todas as lágrimas por aquela linda face, colar seu corpo ao dela sem qualquer outra desculpa.

Por isso ele debatia internamente a cada passo, decidindo se deitava na cama e a puxava para si, mergulhando no silêncio que ela impusesse, mas ainda assim fazendo-se presente, esperando que a respiração dela entrasse no ritmo da sua e os dois mergulhassem em um sono sem sonhos. Ou se marchava para fora do quarto, dando-lhe o espaço que sabia que ela precisava. _Queria_. Como ninguém, sabia que mesmo uma mente brilhante como a dela levava certo tempo para processar acontecimentos como os daquela manhã, e nenhuma compartimentalização a faria esquecer o que teve que fazer. O que _precisou_ fazer. Cinco tiros e podia apostar qualquer coisa que eles ecoavam na cabeça dela, a face de Sully morrendo ou morto provavelmente a primeira imagem que ela tinha ao fechar os olhos. Ele conhecia cada sensação, já estivera lá inúmeras vezes. Seguindo seu instinto, caminhou até a sala, acomodando-se no sofá e torcendo para que ela não o afastasse para muito longe.

BB

As pessoas costumam dizer que o olfato é o sentido mais poderoso quando queremos lembrar algo: um simples cheiro pode trazer uma infinidade de memórias. Ela nunca havia dado muito crédito ao conceito. Durante boa parte de sua vida, não havia lembranças que valiam a pena relembrar, através de um cheiro ou não. Mas agora, podia sentir o cheiro da pólvora – o cheiro da morte -como se tivesse acabado de disparar a arma. Ela passou a mão pelo nariz pela milésima vez, tentando inutilmente livrar-se daquilo.

Com um resmungo baixo, virou-se na cama, sem conseguir encontrar uma posição confortável, mesmo sem muita certeza se gostaria de dormir. Fechar os olhos era rever os de Sully, uns que um dia imploraram para que ela deixasse tudo para trás e ficasse com ele, por um ano ou pela vida toda. Era revê-los com raiva, com decepção, com medo. Morrendo. Morto.

Ela estendeu a mão na direção do espaço onde seu parceiro, seu Booth, sempre dormia. Observou seus dedos tracejando padrões incoerentes no lençol e então era como se pudesse sentir o gatilho, o metal frio e duro na ponta deles, apertando, acabando. Assassinando. Não fora isso que ela fizera? Três tiros completamente desnecessários e originados de puro ódio. Uma ira irracional que ainda a assustava. Era irônico que sua força ao ser mãe, sua incondicionalidade ao proteger sua filha, tivessem-na transformado em uma assassina. Todas as outras teriam feito a mesma coisa? Deixariam a irracionalidade tomar conta e comandar seus dedos? Sua arma? O gatilho? Aquela era a mãe nela: protecionista até seus ossos, por mais que às vezes disfarçasse. E Sully havia criado sentimentos que ela nunca antes sentira, pelo menos não como mãe. A raiva na mãe. Nela.

O que ela diria a Sophie? A Parker? Ao mundo? A única pessoa que saberia respondê-la era Booth. _Booth_. Exausta, reuniu coragem e saiu da cama, dirigindo-se a ele. Seu centro. E esperou que ele os mantivesse firmes.

BB

A sala de estar desprovida de luz – até as cortinas ele havia fechado – não o ajudou a dormir. Nem o silêncio sepulcral que o rodeava. Naquela noite, sabia que seria incapaz de simplesmente fechar os olhos e esquecer o mundo ao seu redor. Não quando Bones não estava também descansando em seus braços. Não quando as lembranças da outra vez em que ela precisou de espaço – no caso do perseguidor em Nova York, tantos anos atrás e fazendo-a tomar a decisão de separar-se dele – o invadiam, dando-lhe a sensação de estar se afogando, sua garganta fechando e seu coração batendo aceleradamente. O contexto era claramente diferente, com uma filha e anos de relacionamento na equação, mas ainda assim, ele sentia-se perturbado, torcendo para que ela se apoiasse nele o mais rápido possível. Ele seria seu centro e então os dois se manteriam firmes.

BB

No instante em que ele entrou no seu campo de visão, sabia que estava acordado. Ainda que seu corpo estivesse completamente parado, pôde ouvir a respiração forte e descompassada dele, a alguns metros à frente e com as costas apoiadas na parte de trás do sofá.

Em silêncio, ela deu a volta no estofado, e ainda sem dizer qualquer palavra, se abaixou, deitando na mesma posição e com as costas no peito dele. Os braços dele automaticamente puxaram-na para mais perto, envolvendo-a pela cintura e mantendo-a segura contra seu corpo.

Booth soltou um suspiro de alívio – um que nem mesmo sabia estar segurando – e esperou. Ela ir até ali já era um grande passo para a antropóloga e os dois estavam cientes disso. Um grande passo que ela tinha certeza do qual não se arrependeria.

"A definição de insanidade é fazer a mesma coisa de novo e de novo esperando por um resultado diferente." – Sussurrou no espaço entre eles, involuntariamente entrando ainda mais nos braços dele. Booth continuou calado. Depois de tantos anos, aprendeu que quando ela soltava algo aparentemente sem sentido, uma explicação se seguia. – "Primeiro Epps com Parker. Depois Noah – o perseguidor – com Parker de novo. E agora Sully com Sophie." – Sua voz quebrou, e ela sentiu algo doer dentro dela. Respirando fundo, continuou. Precisava continuar. Precisava dele. – "Racionalmente falando, seria melhor para os dois que eu nunca tivesse feito parte da vida deles."

"Bones," – Ele não ia permitir aquele discurso de novo. Aquela culpa que ela insistia em carregar todas às vezes que algum maluco aparecia. _Isso_ era insanidade.

"Deixe-me terminar, Booth, por favor." – Havia um misto de segurança para seguir em frente e insegurança pelo que viria na voz dela e ele concordou, ansioso pelas próximas palavras. – "Se eu não tivesse o trabalho que tenho, Parker e Sophie estariam seguros. Não o tempo todo, eu sei. Aprendi da outra vez que não posso controlar tudo." – Ele abriu um pequeno sorriso de orgulho: seu filho havia ensinado aquilo para ela e como a boa aluna que sempre fora, ela aprendera rápido. – "E depois de hoje, eu..." – Uma de suas mãos achou a dele que repousava na sua barriga e seus dedos entrelaçaram-se. "Você escutou o plano dele, Booth. É insanidade continuar fazendo isso que faço, ou continuar na vida dela, mas" – De súbito, ela virou-se, uma de suas pernas no meio das dele e suas testas coladas. Ele levou seus dedos ao rosto dela e não se surpreendeu ao encontrar algumas lágrimas ali. Sua Bones sempre chorava quando estava nesse nível emocional.

"Eu não posso. Não posso deixar de ser antropóloga forense ou parar de pegar assassinos ao seu lado. Não quero deixar de ser sua parceira. E," – Seu corpo ficou tenso, suas duas mãos foram parar na camisa dele, apertando-a fortemente. – "Não posso fazer o que meus pais fizeram, Booth. Não vou abandonar Sophie para deixá-la segura. Preciso dela. Preciso do Parker. Preciso..." – E seus lábios alcançaram os dele, levemente tocando-o. – "Preciso de você, Booth."

Ele deixou que ela o beijasse. Sentia o desespero e a necessidade no ato, na boca dela movendo-se freneticamente na sua como se para assegurar-se que ele estava ali, ou parar provar suas palavras para ele, talvez para ela. Sem fôlego, ela se afastou, e encaixou sua cabeça na curva do pescoço dele.

"Mas eu o matei, Booth." – Continuou, sem dar a ele a chance de dizer qualquer coisa sobre a declaração de segundos atrás. – "Eu o assassinei." – Reformulou, deixando bem claro o que não saía da sua cabeça.

"Não, Bones, você não,"

"Você sabe que sim." – Ele _sabia_ que sim. Tinha escutado a seqüência de disparos. Dois tiros, barulho de algo caindo dentro da água e então, mais três tiros. Três vezes em que ela perdera o controle. Três vezes que fora guiada pela irracionalidade e para ela, aquilo era uma das coisas mais difíceis de lidar. Ele _sabia_. – "Ele já estava dentro do mar quando dei os últimos três tiros do revólver e só continuei porque eu,"

"Temperance."

Ela congelou. O tom de voz dele não abria brecha para ela protestar e prosseguir. Era bem claro e indicava que ele estava finalmente pronto para falar. Para confortá-la com suas palavras sempre certas.

"Eu estava lá e sou a única pessoa que sabe o que realmente aconteceu. O quanto ele lhe provocou com palavras e sorrisos." – Conseguiria convencê-la? Acalmá-la? Fazê-la esquecer? Tudo que ele sabia era que tinha até o resto das suas vidas para tentar. – "Seu primeiro tiro foi para me salvar. O segundo, eu aposto que ele ameaçou sair do barco e continuar o plano, então você atirou de novo e, como você diria, a gravidade fez seu trabalho, puxando-o em direção ao oceano." – Ela assentiu contra a pele dele, lutando para não reviver o que ele descrevia tão bem. – "Mas antes de cair, _antes_ de você apertar o gatilho pelas três últimas vezes, ele contou a nós dois o plano. Ele _ria_ enquanto narrava o que faria com Sophie e as conseqüências que isso nos traria."

Um tremor passou pelo seu corpo e, por um momento, ele não soube o que falar. Ela também se remexeu, aparentemente sentindo o mesmo e ajudou-o a concentrar-se.

"Ele disse... ele disse que ia matar nossa filha, Bones. Ele riu enquanto você apontava uma arma na cara dele e aposto o que você quiser que ele continuou rindo enquanto você o encarava boiando no mar."

"S-sim."

"Existe um limite até onde nós somos capazes de pensar claramente, Bones. Até onde podemos analisar as conseqüências daquilo que estamos prestes a fazer. Ele puxou você além do seu limite, encheu sua mente com ideias, imagens e sensações que a fez repulsá-lo com todas as suas forças. E você o fez, Bones. Ninguém pode culpá-la."

"Eu teria continuado a atirar se o cartucho não tivesse terminado." – De um ponto de vista psicológico, entendia os argumentos dele, mas ainda assim...

"Eu teria matado ele com minhas próprias mãos se não tivesse caído de mau jeito naquela hora, Bones." – Admitiu, sabendo que era uma das verdades que possuía. – "Ela é sua filha, Bones, e antropologicamente falando, não é isso que os pais fazem? Protegem sua prole da melhor forma que podem? Na sua cabeça, e na minha também, Sophie não estaria segura até ele estar morto. Seu ódio, provocado por ele e pelas ameaças feitas, estendeu essa necessidade, e você atirou até não poder mais. Até ter certeza. Até..."

Ela aceitava antropologia para explicar quase todos os aspectos da sua vida e, por vários minutos, considerou aquela explicação. Sully a havia puxado além do seu limite, ameaçado de morte sua filha, debochou bem na sua cara enquanto prometia terminar o que começou. Matar Sophie. Matar. E então, ela não teve escolha a não ser matá-lo primeiro. Não justificava a morte, ou os três tiros, mas dava-lhe uma nova perspectiva, uma nova idéia do que era ser mãe: colocar-se na frente – e com uma arma na mão – de quem amava e ir até além do limite, irracional ou não, para defendê-los. Protegê-los. Mantê-los vivos.

"Você vai levar algum tempo." – Ele continuou, satisfeito por ela estar começando a lidar com o que havia feito. – "Um tempo para aceitar que além de ter matado outro ser humano, nós dois sabemos que isso por si só não é fácil, foi também levada pela pura raiva ao fazê-lo." – Ela voltou a assentir, sentindo-se pela primeira vez um pouco mais leve. – "Mas durante esse tempo, não se esqueça de quem você é, Bones. Nada mudou. Você continua sendo a melhor parceira que existe, uma grande amiga, e, mais do que tudo agora, mãe." – Ele beijou-a longamente na testa, até afastar-se e pegar um lado da face dela em uma de suas mãos. – "E nós precisamos de você também."

Ele pôde senti-la relaxando aos poucos e se ela fosse tão rápida aceitando aquilo como era pensando, estaria bem em alguns dias.

"Como você chegou lá primeiro que eu? Como você descobriu?" – Ela prometeu a si mesma deixar aquele assunto para trás, pelo menos por aquela noite, mas precisava daquela resposta desde o momento que o vira como refém.

"Ele cometeu um erro ao ir até a escola e colocar aquela cabeça de boneca na bolsa do Parker. Dias antes, havia pedido ao FBI para instalar uma pequena câmera direcionada diretamente para a entrada principal e outra na sala do Parker. Caroline conseguiu um mandado para isso e fizemos tudo em absoluto sigilo." – Brennan não se sentia traída por ter sido deixada de fora, sabia que algumas coisas que Booth fazia durante as investigações – fossem elas quais fossem – eram coisas de policiais. – "Quando cheguei ao FBI no dia seguinte, torci para que ele tivesse sido obrigado a entrar no colégio para colocar a cabeça na bolsa e então, teríamos a face do homem desconhecido." – Ele se lembrava da ansiedade que sentira ao chegar ao Bureau e como fora difícil manter aquilo em segredo. Não queria dar falsas esperanças a sua parceira até ter certeza que tinham uma pista concreta.

"Charlie já estava me esperando no meu escritório, uma pasta na mão e apreensão no rosto. Ele apenas me entregou a pasta e saiu, informando-me antes que aquilo eram as imagens feitas pela câmera escondida na escola. Eu abri e fiquei por vários minutos sem ação ao ver Sully ali, gravado naquelas imagens, revelando-se o responsável por ter feito tudo aquilo contra todos nós." – Ela colou-se mais a ele, parte dela arrependida de ter perguntado. Queria que aquilo tudo ficasse para trás. Que finalmente terminasse. Mas precisava saber. Sempre precisava saber. – "Eu lembrei de tudo, Bones. Do medo nos olhinhos da Sophie. Do grito do Parker. De você sentindo-se impotente e culpada. E então entrei em ação. Também fui guiado pela minha própria raiva, Bones. Fui até ele sem reforço, sem ligar para você, sem nada. Era eu e minha raiva."

Era um sentimento tão puro e tão forte que só relembrá-lo provocava reações no seu corpo e sentiu as palmas das mãos dela acariciando-o nas costas, mantendo-o calmo.

"Mas ele estava esperando por mim. Uma das fotos o mostrava olhando diretamente para a câmera e eu só percebi tarde demais que isso significava que ele sabia que havia cometido o erro. E então eu cometi o meu. Não fazia muito tempo que eu estava ali quando você chegou."

"Parker me ajudou a chegar à conclusão de quem era." – Ela adiantou-se a pergunta dele, tanto para de fato respondê-la quanto para fugir da imagem e a sensação do seu estômago despencando que tivera ao deparar-se com Sully, uma arma _e_ ele. – "Ele me fez algumas perguntas e a cada resposta, eu cheguei mais próxima da identidade. Parker me ajudou a pensar cronologicamente _após_ o caso de Epps e fui até lá confirmar o que tinha certeza ser a chave do mistério. E então..."

"Eu sei."

Booth encostou seu queixo no topo da cabeça dela, alinhando seus corpos e colocando os dois em uma posição confortável. Ouviu-a soltar um suspiro cansado e começou a alisar seus cabelos. Com sorte, ela cairia no sono, acordaria melhor, e voltaria a ser o centro. Dele, de Sophie, de Parker. E se manteria firme.


	18. Chapter 18

**N/Bru:** Antes de mais nada, o de sempre (porque parece que conspiram contra as atualizações): MIL PERDÕES PELA DEMORA! Sei que prometi atualização semanas atrás e não cumpri, mas dessa vez não foi a faculdade (o capítulo já tava pronto e betado) e sim a Velox (don't you just hate it?) que fez minha internet não funcionar. Agora estou de volta, com internet e capítulos novos para vocês. Após o 18, temos o 19 (já escrito) e o último, que já comecei a escrever. Então, se a internet colaborar, terminaremos isso aqui antes de 2011! Obrigada, MUITO obrigada, por não me abandonarem. Amo cada comentário de vocês. Espero que tenham idéia do quanto me incentivam a escrever, mesmo quando o próprio seriado não consegue...

* * *

**Capítulo Dezoito.**

Ela sabia que não havia terminado. Nunca acabava tão rápido assim. Tão "simples" assim, ainda que puxar o gatilho cinco vezes tivesse sido uma das coisas mais complexas que fora obrigada a fazer. Ele ainda estava ali. Seu sorriso doentio ainda estava ali. Seus olhos vazios, mas ainda vivos, a encaravam de volta, as ondas balançando seu corpo de uma forma tão suave e lenta que pareciam zombar do turbilhão de emoções dentro dela.

Brennan viu quando a boca dele se mexeu, e inclinou-se pela borda do barco para escutá-lo melhor.

"Olhe ao redor, Tempe." – O sorriso dele aumentou, e com a percepção que adquiriu ao longo dos anos com seu parceiro, soube que aquele sorriso significava contentamento. Satisfação. _Vitória_. E se ele havia ganhado, então...

_Olhe ao redor, Tempe._

Ela girou a cabeça, encontrando no fundo da embarcação a certeza de que sua interpretação da expressão dele estava correta: o pequeno corpo da sua filha estendido ao longo do piso, suas roupas impecavelmente no lugar, seus bracinhos cruzados na frente do seu abdômen. Por um momento, Brennan apenas a observou de longe. Relembrou de todas as vezes que a pequena dormira na mesma posição. A diferença agora é que seu peito não subia em respirações lentas e ritmadas. Nenhuma parte do seu corpo reagia a algum sonho em que ela poderia estar vivenciando. Nada.

Seu coração se apertava a cada passo dado e mesmo biologicamente impossível, ela tinha certeza que havia parado no instante em que a mancha de sangue perto da cabeça da filha entrou em seu campo de visão. Apesar do silêncio ao seu redor – e da serenidade estampada no rosto da criança – o sangue gritava de volta: acusando-a, indicando o fim de tudo. Matando-a também.

Sophie, sua Sophie, morta. Sophie, sua filha, inerte e sem vida. Sophie...

"Sophie..."

"Bones!"

Ela reagiu à presença dele – a mão dele em seu braço – se levantado da cama de súbito. Sua visão ficou turva por um momento, até ela se dar conta do que estava acontecendo e onde estava: um pesadelo e seu quarto.

Ao respirar fundo, percebeu que seu corpo tremia violentamente e que lágrimas rolavam pelo seu rosto sem a sua permissão.

"Foi apenas um pesadelo." – Escutou a voz cautelosa e suave de Booth um pouco atrás de onde estava.

"Pareceu tão real."

"Não foi real."

Ela assentiu, ainda recuperando-se e vagarosamente voltando para a realidade. A imagem estava gravada na sua cabeça como uma fotografia: sua filha morta. O sangue... Havia tanto sangue, ela quase podia senti-lo. E o cheiro de pólvora também voltou às suas narinas, a mistura dos dois fazendo-a sair da cama e correr na direção do banheiro.

Em poucos minutos, esvaziou o conteúdo do seu estômago e sem forças, apenas recuou até suas costas atingirem a parede do banheiro, seus joelhos automaticamente elevando-se de encontro ao seu peito. E ela chorou. Chorou e relembrou tudo. Sophie jogando basquete, correndo no parque, abraçando Parker, Booth e ela. Sophie tomando sorvete e lambuzando-se toda, fazendo todos caírem na gargalhada. Sophie franzindo o cenho, sua perfeita cópia. Sophie interagindo com todos os seus amigos – Max, Angela, Hodgins, Cam e até mesmo Sweets -, a perfeita cópia de Booth.

O sentimento de perdê-la - tão forte no pesadelo - intensificou-se ainda mais e ela soluçou, sentindo vagamente os braços do parceiro puxarem-na para ele. Era insuportável imaginar o mundo, _seu_ mundo, sem o ser humano que ela e Booth haviam criado. Sua Sophie. E naquele momento – não quando Sully revelou seu plano, não quando atirou cinco vezes até acabar sua munição, não durante seu pesadelo – mas ali, em meio aos cheiros que já se dissipavam e ao gosto ruim na sua boca, ali, ela entendeu o que era ser mãe.

"Eu amo tanto a Sophie, Booth."

A confissão dela o faria rir – por ser óbvia para todo mundo menos para ela - se ela não tivesse encolhida no chão do banheiro, sua pele pálida e seus olhos azuis cheios de lágrimas. Ainda assim, sua voz soara doce – não fraca -, como sempre acontecia quando ela verbalizava o que estava sentindo.

"Eu sei, Bones. Sophie também sabe."

"Você acha que ela sabe?"

Seu tom mudara para um hesitante, tão inseguro que o impulsionou na direção dela, seu corpo grande e forte deslizando entre ela e a parede. No fim, ele a tinha entre suas pernas, as costas dela moldada ao seu peito.

"Eu tenho certeza _absoluta_ que ela sabe."

E o tom dele não abria discussão para argumentos. Ele estava tão certo daquilo quanto ela estava certa sobre seus ossos e onde ficavam e do que eram feitos. Ela ficou em silêncio por alguns minutos, e ele a imaginou buscando e catalogando evidências que comprovariam as palavras dele.

"Quando Sophie entra correndo pelo Jeffersonian com uma nota alta ou com algo que precisa contar a você – ou simplesmente pelo fato de estar ali com você – isso significa que ela se sente amada. Quando Sophie chora de noite e você dorme com ela, significa que ela confia em você, confia que sua proteção e seu amor, Bones, são o suficiente para afastar seja lá o que a perturba." – Quando ela permaneceu calada, ele continuou, dando-lhe o máximo de provas que possuía. – "Você não vê o modo que ela sempre sorri ao lhe ver, Bones? Deixe-me contar a você uma coisa."

Ela concordou, acomodando-se melhor nos braços dele, sua cabeça agora encostada no ombro do parceiro.

"Você lembra quando o Parker começou a namorar? Alguns dias atrás?"

Brennan repetiu o movimento da cabeça, balançando-a afirmativamente.

"Alguns dias depois, fui buscar os dois no colégio. Sophie chegou primeiro até mim e nós observamos enquanto Parker terminava de conversar com a Alice. Ela falou algo e ele gargalhou, sem se importar muito para os olhares que estavam recebendo. Nesse momento, lembro de ter olhado para Sophie e ter visto algo novo e diferente nas feições sempre calmas e adoráveis da nossa filha."

"O quê... O quê você viu?" – A genuína curiosidade dela, sempre presente – inclusive naquele momento – fez com que ele abrisse um pequeno sorriso. Ela estava voltando.

"Ciúmes."

Ela angulou a cabeça de modo que pudesse encará-lo, como se para checar que ele não estava brincando com ela.

"É verdade, Bones. Eu vi ciúmes. Não tive tempo de confirmar com ela, mas você sabe o quão bem eu consigo ler as pessoas, especialmente as mais próximas e mais especialmente ainda, vocês três." – Brennan assentiu, reposicionando sua cabeça confortavelmente no lugar de antes. – "Ela ficou de mau humor o caminho todo de volta para casa. Parker percebeu e perguntou o que havia acontecido, mas ela o dispensou, negando-se a falar qualquer coisa. Eu a estudei pelo retrovisor, vi a impaciência em todo seu semblante e em suas mãos, retorcendo-se nervosamente." – Ele novamente abriu um sorriso com a lembrança e em como ela parecia idêntica a mãe quando tinha ciúmes – mesmo que a antropóloga não admitisse. Ele sabia melhor.

"Parker desistiu de se comunicar com ela e voltou-se para mim, comentando que pretendia levar Alice para conhecer eu e você dentro de alguns dias. Sophie cruzou os braços e tentou se concentrar na rua, mas tenho certeza que ela não conseguiu desviar sua atenção da voz de Parker. E ele continuou, citando o nome da namorada a todo instante e eu temi que da próxima vez que 'Alice' saísse da boca dele, Sophie finalmente explodiria."

Com alívio, ele sentiu-a começando a relaxar nos seus braços, grato por sua história estar proporcionando o que ela precisava no momento: uma escapatória da realidade.

"Eu tomei uma decisão ali. Resolvi separar Parker e Sophie por aquele tarde. Aquilo daria a chance de Parker ficar só em casa e então ele teria todo o espaço que precisava para ligar para sua primeira e nova namorada. E uma oportunidade de Sophie lidar com seus sentimentos e começar a aceitar a nova garota que dividia a atenção do seu irmão. Então eu virei para ela e a informei que estava levando-a para o laboratório e Parker iria para casa. Disse a ela que você pediu que a levasse e que você tinha algo novo do clube de ciências para mostrá-la. Ela ficou tão feliz, Bones."

"Ela ficou feliz por você ter dado uma chance lógica e imediata para escapar do ciúme que sentia. Não por que iria me ver."

Ele sorriu vitorioso. Sabia que ela iria dizer exatamente aquilo.

"A principio, tenho certeza que escapar de Parker e Alice tenha sido a razão para a felicidade dela. Mas enquanto nos dirigíamos para lá, ela voltou a se comunicar comigo e com Parker. E tudo sobre o que ela falava era você, Bones. Contou-nos que você havia prometido ensiná-la sobre ossos. Que as duas haviam planejado alguns experimentos extras. Que você sairia com ela para comprar novos livros. Tudo era 'mamãe'. E então, eu sabia que se você não estivesse lá, não faria diferença para ela ir para o Jeffersonian ou ir com Parker para casa."

Booth usou seu indicador para gentilmente virar o rosto dela na sua direção, seus olhos castanhos buscando os azuis e ao encontrá-los, deixou que ela visse a verdade de suas palavras. Dos sentimentos da filha por ela.

"Aquela garotinha te ama, Bones. E ela não pode, nem sabe, viver sem você."

Ela continuou fitando-o por um período indefinido, ao mesmo tempo perdendo-se e encontrando-se nos olhos dele. Por fim, abriu um sorriso pequeno, mas confiante. Ela _estava _voltando.

"Obrigada, Booth."

"Nada de me agradecer, Bones." – E ele se pôs de pé, levando-a junto. – "Escove os dentes para tirar o gosto ruim da sua boca. Vou pegar água para você."

Ela o acompanhou com o olhar enquanto ele atravessava o quarto e quando ele sumiu de vista, voltou-se para o espelho, sua imagem quase a assustando. Estava extremamente pálida, os cabelos desarrumados, as olheiras evidentes. Suspirou, e ocupou-se em escovar os dentes, terminando no exato momento em que ele reentrava no cômodo e lhe estendia um copo com água.

Ela bebeu em silêncio e o seguiu sem protesto de volta para o quarto e para cama. Após livrar-se do copo, ele deitou ao lado dela, apoiando-se em um cotovelo e com uma mão, puxou-a para mais perto, colando o corpo dela quase totalmente ao seu.

"Você vai ficar bem, Bones."

Ela tirou seus olhos do teto e fixou-os nos dele. Minutos atrás, confrontaria aquela frase, aquela idéia, mas a força, a certeza e o _amor _que encontrara com o simples ato de olhar de volta para ele, a fizeram assentir, e ela tinha certeza que cedo ou tarde, ficaria mesmo bem. Por ela, mas, principalmente, por ele.

"Eu te amo, Booth."

Sully estava certo sobre uma coisa: ela _havia_ mudado. Havia permitido a si mesma abrir-se mais nas suas relações e isso _havia_ mudado tudo. O que ele não entendia era que apenas uma pessoa era e fora capaz de mudar a perspectiva dela. Uma que prometeu a si mesma que não iria mudar. Pessoas eram inconstantes e essa era a idéia que levava consigo. Que a transformara em uma cientista fria aos olhos das outras pessoas. Mas não aos dele.

Enquanto as pessoas a ensinaram o que era ser abandonada, humilhada e detestada. Enquanto as pessoas a mostraram egoísmo, falsidade e volatilidade, ele – Seeley Booth - havia ensinado-a o outro lado. Um raro, mas ainda presente em pessoas especiais. E _ele_ era especial. Ao longo dos anos, ensinou-a a se reconectar com as pessoas e com o mundo. A dar um pouco de si para ter um pouco dos outros. A ler as pessoas e perceber que nem tudo era ciência. Ele deu-lhe um pedaço do seu coração esperando nada em troca além da felicidade dela ao conhecer esse novo mundo, um que ela havia deliberadamente esquecido, ignorado, deixado para trás quando seus pais também a deixaram.

E por ele, ela havia mudado. Evoluído. E evolução faz parte da condição humana. Como cientista, sabia que se você não evolui e se adapta, você morre, mas mesmo essa explicação evolucionista não faria sentido se o motivo não fosse ele.

O olhar que ele agora a lançava – após ouvir as três palavras que ela raramente pronunciava – era brilhante, feliz e repleto dos sentimentos mais puros que ele possuía. Ela levantou a mão, colocando-a atrás da nuca dele e puxando-o carinhosamente para um beijo gentil e sem pressa.

"Eu te amo." – Ela repetiu contra os lábios dele. Acreditava nisso. Acreditava _nele_.

Devagar, e dando a chance para que ela afastasse-o, Booth aproximou-se, e quando não encontrou resistência, moveu-se para cima dela, seu corpo cobrindo o da parceira da cabeça aos pés. Não pararam de se beijar, pareciam não poder se separar um do outro e ele sabia que aquela forma de conexão, aquela prova de que tudo continuava o mesmo, era tudo que ela precisava.

Ao afastarem-se para respirar, ele beijou-a no queixo, na bochecha e continuou subindo, até encontrar o ouvido dela e sussurrar o que diria pelo resto da sua vida.

"Eu também te amo, Bones."

Ela tremeu. Com a respiração dele no seu lugar mais sensível, com as palavras, com a ereção dele já evidente e encostada na sua coxa. Ela remexeu-se, querendo senti-lo mais em cima e ele riu da impaciência dela. Ela _estava_ de volta.

Com as duas mãos, livrou-se da camisa preta do FBI que ela vestia e ocupou-se com um dos seios dela. Faria-a esquecer do mundo lá fora. Do seu pesadelo. De Sully. Passou sua língua pelo mamilo já duro e então o mordeu, fazendo-a emaranhar os dedos nos seus cabelos. Querendo outra reação, chupou-o totalmente para sua boca, e alternou entre eles, beijando-a nos seios como a beijava na boca.

"Booth..."

As mãos dela brigavam com o tecido da calça de algodão cinza que ele usava e decidindo ajudá-la, retirou todas as peças de roupa que tinha, fazendo o mesmo com a calcinha que ela ainda vestia.

"Booth, eu,"

Ele viu a necessidade nos olhos dela, mas se desse o que ela queria naquele momento, tudo acabaria rápido demais. Sorrindo maliciosamente e decidido a resumir tudo ao redor deles àquele momento, a provocou.

"Vou lhe dar dois orgasmos, Bones. E um deles vai ser com a minha língua."

Ouviu-a arfar diante das suas palavras enquanto descia para seu novo alvo. Com firmeza, abriu as pernas dela para melhor acomodá-lo e após um segundo de mais provocação – beijando-a dentro das coxas – lambeu-a onde ela mais queria. A umidade já presente o fez gemer baixo e rouco. Nunca se cansaria de descobrir o quanto conseguia excitá-la rápido, e ser o responsável por aquilo o deixava sempre perigosamente perto do seu próprio limite.

"Booth, por favor."

Ele introduziu sua língua na abertura dela e a movimentou tortuosamente lento. Ela debateu-se em cima dos lençóis, segurando a cabeça dele forte entre suas pernas.

"Oh, Booth, por favor, por favor..."

Ao aumentar o ritmo, introduziu um dedo também e as paredes dela contraíram-se violentamente. Booth soltou outro gemido e acelerou o movimento da sua língua até ela atingir seu ápice, tremendo e respirando pesadamente. Ele sorriu, satisfeito, e subiu até ter certeza que ela veria o que ele faria a seguir.

"Você tem um gosto tão bom, Bones. Tão..." – E passou a língua entre os lábios, levando-a a loucura de novo. Em um movimento rápido, Brennan virou-o na cama, ficando no topo e descendo na ereção dele em um único movimento. Os dois gritaram alto com a fricção e com as mãos no tórax dele para ter apoio, ela começou a subir e descer, toda a extensão dele sendo sentida por cada parte dela. Tão duro. Tão grande. Tão perfeitamente encaixado nela.

"Bones, eu não vou du,"

"Nem eu, Booth."

E subiu e desceu de novo. Cada vez mais rápido. Cada vez mais forte e quando ela mudou o ângulo, inclinando-se para beijá-lo, ele penetrou-a mais profundo possível e os dois voltaram a gemer em uníssono, agora seus corpos sentindo a mesma onda do orgasmo que os atravessava.

Booth sorriu quando ela não mudou de posição e apenas acomodou-se em cima dele, a cabeça no seu peito e suas pernas entre as dele. Acariciou os cabelos dela até ter certeza que ela havia adormecido e passou o resto da noite observando-a. Vigiando-a. _Amando-a_.


	19. Chapter 19

**N/Bru:** Penúltimo capítulo, pessoal! Muito obrigada por quem ainda lê e para aqueles que comentam! Vocês não tem idéia do quanto são importantes. Obrigada de novo!

* * *

**Capítulo Dezenove.**

Uma das melhores vantagens em ser uma antropóloga forense era a possibilidade de conhecer novos lugares. Alguns deles ainda a assombravam à noite, por tudo com o que se deparou ao chegar neles. Outros, ainda a fascinavam quando ela fechava os olhos e relembrava as paisagens belas e de tirar o fôlego com as quais fora presenteada. Nenhuma delas, porém, conseguiria superar a que se desenrolava bem diante dos seus olhos: em câmera lenta, ela observou Sophie correr da entrada da casa dos Hodgins, pelo caminho de pedra até alcançá-la. A garota usava um vestidinho rosa claro na altura do joelho, os cabelos longos e castanhos soltos e esvoaçantes, e a expressão dela...

Brennan sentiu os olhos enchendo-se de lágrimas a cada passo dado pela filha. Sophie sorria, um sorriso enorme, puro e tão feliz que era possível sentir tudo o que a pequena também sentia. Tão contagiante que a própria antropóloga riu em meio as suas lágrimas, uma mistura de sentimentos que a invadia e confundia. Ela se abaixou no momento em que a filha a alcançou e seus corpos colidiriam, Brennan segurando-a como se sua vida dependesse disso. No dia anterior, descobriu que dependia.

Era uma sensação extasiante: as mãozinhas dela apertando-a forte nos ombros, o peso do pequeno corpo quente dela contra o seu, a possibilidade de tocá-la e assegurar-se que ela estava bem, estava ali, _viva_. E o som da respiração, o coração dela batendo contra o seu fazendo mais lágrimas caírem e a realidade finalmente a atingiu. Sua Sophie não iria a lugar algum. Estava segura. Feliz. Nos seus braços.

Após intermináveis minutos, afastou-a um pouco, e as duas encararam-se, seus olhos azuis claros e idênticos reencontrando-se. Sophie sorriu hesitante, sem entender exatamente o motivo de a mãe estar tão emocionada ao vê-la, mas sua sabedoria impedindo-a de perguntar, e fechou os olhos ao sentir as duas mãos da mãe no seu rosto, segurando-o entre elas. Em seguida, sentiu um beijo profundo e demorado na sua bochecha direita e ao reabrir os olhos, viu a mãe sorrindo e era tão genuíno e alegre que ela sorriu de volta, jogando-se nos braços dela pela segunda vez.

"Sophie?" – Escutou a voz em seu ouvido e assentiu com a cabeça, esperando as próximas palavras. – "Eu te amo, Sophie."

"Eu te amo também, mamãe."

E seus olhos voltaram a se encontrar, sorrisos similares em seus rostos.

"Não, Sophie." – Brennan continuou, levantando-se e pegando a criança no colo. – "Eu te amo muito, muito mesmo. E sinto muito se eu não,"

"Mamãe." – Um pequeno dedo indicador a calou. – "Eu sei o quanto você me ama." – Era uma sentença simples, mas havia nos olhos da pequena a certeza que Brennan buscava e elas sorriram de novo e ainda mais ao ouvirem Booth pigarreando ao lado, as duas virando-se para reconhecer a sua presença.

"Papai."

"Sophs." – E ele se aproximou, surpreendendo Brennan ao não pegar a filha e também ter seu momento com ela, mas ao invés disso, puxá-la e segurar as duas em seus braços, a menina entre eles.

"Eu sei que você me ama também." – Ela declarou e os três começaram a rir, parando apenas quando outra pessoa parou ao lado deles.

Parker havia desistido da sua idéia de correr até eles junto com Sophie no instante em que viu a expressão no rosto de Bones. Os olhos dela haviam se fixado na sua irmã, como se ela fosse o conjunto de ossos mais importante que a cientista já havia visto. O corpo dela permanecia parado e congelado, mexendo-se apenas no exato segundo em que a garota a alcançara. Seus lábios estavam comprimidos em uma linha fina, como sempre ficavam quando ela tentava esconder suas emoções e o fato de seu pai ter parado atrás dela e não ao lado, como se estivesse se retirando da cena, do momento entre mãe e filha, o fez acompanhar tudo de longe.

Agora ele estava ali, e fitou Brennan longa e silenciosamente, os dois tendo uma conversa particular como ela parecia conseguir ter com qualquer um dos três Booths. Por fim, ele sorriu, aquele sorriso do pai e completamente charmoso, aproximando-se ainda mais e encaixando-se no abraço agora quádruplo.

_"Se você encontrar alguém em quem pode confiar, agarra-se a ele. Lembre-se disso."_

Brennan lembrava claramente daquelas palavras do seu pai, ditas tantos anos atrás e enquanto ele fingia ser um padre, e nunca as havia esquecido. Havia agarrado-se a Booth, dependendo dele muito mais do que achava dever, e confiar nele havia levado-a até ali, até aquele momento em que nada ao redor importava mais do que a sua filha em seus braços, seu filho ao seu lado e ele a sua frente, seus olhos encontrando-se por cima das cabeças dos filhos e sustentando-se. Comunicando-se. _Amando-se_.

BB

Ela gargalhou alta e longamente, e ele fechou os olhos para apreciar melhor. Aquele som era como sua música favorita, e ele nunca enjoaria. Parker falou mais outra coisa, e ela voltou a rir, tanto que algumas lágrimas desceram pelo seu rosto. Sophie ria também, contorcendo-se por causa de alguma piada que ele não pôde escutar.

Booth olhava-os de alguns metros à frente, duas garrafas de água em uma mão e dois sorvetes na outra. Os três estavam sentados na grama do parque, Brennan encostada na árvore e com Sophie entre suas pernas, as costas da garota apoiadas no peito dela. Parker estava sentado ao lado das duas, as pernas cruzadas e a satisfação em seu rosto evidente. E ele sabia o motivo: seu filho era tão bom em ler as pessoas como ele próprio era, e mais de uma vez pegou-o olhando de relance para Brennan, certificando-se que ela estava bem. Sabia que o garoto desconfiava que algo muito ruim havia acontecido, e se ele conseguira fazer Bones gargalhar instantes antes, era motivo para sentir-se contente consigo mesmo.

E esse mesmo dom de ler pessoas agora permitia ao agente do FBI notar detalhes na interação entre os três que passaria despercebido para a maioria das pessoas. Parker mudou de posição, deitando-se todo esticado e com a cabeça no colo dela. Ele viu as mãos de Brennan automaticamente indo para os cabelos loiros e cacheados do adolescente, enquanto a sua outra mão repousava protetoramente na barriga da caçula. Eles continuaram conversando e só quando voltou a caminhar na direção deles, percebeu que o assunto em questão era a namorada de Parker.

"Acho que deveríamos marcar um jantar para seu pai conhecê-la." – Brennan aceitou uma garrafa de água e soltou Sophie, deixando a garota levantar-se junto com o irmão para tomarem os sorvetes. – "Você não acha, Booth?"

"Absolutamente!" – Ele concordou, sentando-se ao lado da parceira. – "Fale com ela, Parks, e escolham um dia."

"Fechado." – Ele sorriu abobalhadamente, mas não perdeu o revirar de olhos dado pela irmã. – "Eu vi isso, Sophs."

"O quê, Parks?" – Ele conhecia-a bem o suficiente para aquela voz inocente jamais o enganar.

"Oh, Sophs. Qual é. Você sabe que eu posso lê-la muito bem. E posso sentir seu ciúme."

"E eu posso ler você muito bem também, Parks." – Ela ria vitoriosa, e ele sabia que não gostaria do que quer que a garota fosse falar em seguida. – "E sei que você está _apaixonado_ pela Alice."

"O que?" – A boca dele abriu, mas nenhum argumento saiu e ela encarou-o, desafiando-o a contradizê-la. – "Eu não... Eu... Você não tem como,"

"Mas eu sei! Parker ama a Alice! Parker ama a Alice!" – E saiu correndo, lambuzando-se toda de sorvete, mas não se importando. O irmão a seguiu, também se melando, a raiva anterior substituída pelo fascínio ao ver a irmã comportando-se tão infantilmente após parecer que ia desafiá-lo com seus argumentos sempre bem construídos.

Brennan observava-os atentamente, assegurando-se que nenhum estranho se aproximava, e tomou um susto quando uma mão de Booth tocou-a no braço.

"Eles vão ficar bem."

"Eu sei, é só que..." – E suspirou, desviando sua atenção para o parceiro.

"Eu sei. Venha aqui."

Ela aceitou o convite, sentando-se entre as pernas dele e deixando seu peso apoiar-se no peito do parceiro, um contentamento e segurança de repente tomando conta dela.

"Você está bem?" – Ele perguntou direto no ouvido dela, suas cabeças uma ao lado da outra.

"Estou, Booth." - Não havia mentira na sua voz, nem mesmo hesitação. – "Eu faria tudo de novo." – Ela confessou, seus olhos fixos nos filhos. – "Tudo de novo, Booth."

E ele estava tão certo disso quanto do amor que sentia por ela. Seu próprio _centro_.

BB

"Está acabado?"

A voz do adolescente preencheu o silêncio da cozinha e Brennan o fitou, sabendo que ele não estava se referindo a preparação do jantar e que aquela era apenas a primeira de muitas perguntas.

"Sim. Está acabado."

"Sei que foi algo que eu falei." – Parker tentou hesitante, parte dele com medo de descobrir exatamente pelo o que ela e seu pai haviam passado. Que perigos haviam enfrentado e o quão perto da morte chegaram dessa vez. – "Algo que eu falei ontem que ativou sua memória e a fez pensar em um possível suspeito. Você estava certa, não estava?" – E sentou-se em um dos bancos altos, o balcão entre eles dois.

"Estava." – Ela apoiou seus braços na superfície de pedra e o encarou. Sempre fora honesta com ele, e sabia que dessa vez, não seria diferente. – "Você se lembra daquele homem, anos atrás, que eu e você encontramos no Diner? Em uma noite em que era para ser apenas eu, você e seu pai?"

"A noite em que papai estava furioso, me puxou e saímos de lá sem eu ter a chance de me despedir de você?" – Um sorriso rápido agraciou sua face, mas logo foi substituído por um olhar duro, o rosto daquele homem voltando a sua mente. Não tinha certeza por que lembrava tão bem, considerando que só o tinha visto uma vez, mas ainda assim, lembrava o suficiente. – "Foi ele?"

"Foi." - Uma sombra passou pelos olhos dela e ele instintivamente esticou o braço, pegando uma mão dela e entrelaçando seus dedos.

"Por quê?"

Ele podia escutar a mente dela trabalhando, decidindo o que podia contar e que devia omitir. O que a machucaria novamente, e o que o machucaria também.

"Ele estava furioso porque eu mudei pelo Booth. Quando eu tive um relacionamento com Sully, afirmei várias vezes que nunca teria filhos, ou que nem mesmo acreditava em relacionamentos duradouros. Mas veja onde eu estou hoje, Parker." – E sorriu triste, um pouco cansada. Queria esquecer aquilo, Sully, tudo. Mas respirou fundo, devia uma explicação ao filho e a daria o máximo que pudesse. – "Nós trabalhamos juntos em um caso semanas após aquele homem o abordar no parque. Quando confiava nele o suficiente, compartilhei o que aconteceu durante o caso, contei detalhes, coisas que nem a imprensa sabia, não achei que fosse ser um problema. O caso estava fechado na época. Epps estava morto."

"Não foi sua culpa." – E apertou a mão dela para enfatizar seu ponto.

"Eu sei. Mas..."

"Ele traiu você." – Parker foi firme, uma raiva pelo que aquele homem havia feito a sua Bones fazendo sua voz soar mais grave. – "E você não mudou, Bones." – Ela estava prestes a discordar, mas ele apertou sua mão de novo, pedindo para que pudesse terminar. – "Você continua sendo a melhor antropóloga forense do país, sempre atrás da verdade. A mesma amiga sempre disposta a carregar os fardos daqueles que você ama. A parceira que mais se preocupa com meu pai. A pessoa maravilhosa que eu conheci há quase 10 anos atrás." – Ela se permitiu sorrir, um sorriso pequeno e envergonhado. – "E se você e o papai estão juntos até hoje, se eu me tornei seu filho e Sophie veio ao mundo, não foi porque você mudou. Você apenas aceitou que podia amar o papai, podia me amar e Sophie tinha que vir ao mundo, Bones. Ela é a maior prova do amor entre vocês."

Brennan riu ainda mais, aceitando a lógica no argumento dele. No fundo, sabia que não havia mudado. A base de quem era continuava a mesma. E Booth havia apenas ajudado-a a alcançar outro nível, um que sempre estivera lá dentro dela, mas que nunca antes ela se permitiu alcançar, porque nunca antes havia valido a pena, até ele.

"Não é isso o que você chama de evolução, Dra. Brennan?" – Ele brincou, levando a mão dela até seus lábios e beijando-a delicadamente.

"Não é isso o que _você_ chama de amor, Parker?"

Ele riu, dando-se por vencido, e soltou as mãos dela, silenciosamente dizendo-a que a conversa estava terminada. Ela o olhou curiosa, e dentro dos olhos dele, percebeu que ele já tinha todas as respostas que desejava.

BB

Booth teve certeza absoluta que ela estava sentindo-se bem quando saiu do banheiro e a encontrou deitada na cama lendo uma de suas revistas favoritas, a _International Journal of Anthropology_. Seu cenho estava franzido, indicando que ela estava completamente absorta na atual matéria. Ele decidiu usar isso ao seu favor, movendo-se silenciosamente – como quando fazia ao ser sniper – e em um único movimento, retirou a revista das mãos dela e a deitou atravessada na cama, ficando por cima logo em seguida.

"Eu tinha tanto medo que você fugisse de novo." – Ele confessou, rouco e com sua boca a milímetros da dela.

Brennan piscou, surpreendida pelo súbito peso dele em cima do seu e pelas palavras inesperadas.

"Dessa vez é diferente, Booth." – Uma mão dela delicadamente alcançou um lado da face dele, acariciando-o lentamente. – "Eu finalmente aceitei que além de não ter qualquer tipo de controle sobre algumas coisas, eu..." – E encostou seus lábios nos dele. – "Eu preciso da sua presença para ser feliz. Minha perspectiva de vida dependia apenas de mim mesma, anos atrás, mas agora eu preciso de você para ser capaz de enxergar e viver tudo plenamente. Preciso do Parker. Preciso da Sophie. Nunca poderia abandonar vocês. Acredite em mim, Booth. Eu não vou quebrar seu coração de novo."

Ele olhou-a de volta, daquela forma tão profunda que se ela acreditasse em alma – como ele acreditava – tinha certeza que ele podia ver a sua. E ele sorriu, também dando-a um rápido beijo.

"O coração é um músculo e não pode ser quebrado. Apenas esmagado. Não é isso que você diz?"

Ela balançou a cabeça, maravilhada como ele sempre conseguia dizer as coisas certas no momento certo, de uma forma ou de outra, fazendo-a sentir-se melhor.

"Não vou esmagar seu coração, Booth. Eu prometo."

"Você não precisa me prometer nada, Bones. Eu sei."

Ela sorriu de volta, virando-o e ficando por cima. Pelo resto da noite, fortaleceu sua promessa.


	20. Chapter 20

**N/Bru**: Não! Isso não é uma miragem. Eu juro. Ninguém está tendo uma ilusão no melhor estilo Booth (ainda bem!). Então, é com mil desculpas que venho postar o último capítulo dessa fic. Lembro que quando comecei a escrevê-la, o 100th episódio, O episódio, nem sequer havia ido ao ar. Imagine todas as coisas que aconteceram desde então. E agora, é com um sorriso enorme no rosto que publico o último capítulo da fic em que criei Sophie Brennan Booth quando a nossa Brennan está grávida também, quando várias coisas que escrevi podem se tornar reais LÁ (obviamente que melhores escritas por nosso amado/odiado Hart Hanson). Mas só o fato de saber que teremos uma outra versão de Sophie lá (ou de Luccas, lembram? Da Beca?) me enche de uma alegria que nunca achei que ia sentir com Bones.

Queria então agradecer a todas vocês que me acompanharam nessa longe jornada, especialmente os que nesse momento estão lendo esta nota e não desistiram. Não esqueceram (e se esqueceram e tão lendo mesmo assim, farei um resumo embaixo dessa fic toda e onde paramos). MUITO, MUITO obrigada! Sem o apoio de vocês, as opiniões, os incentivos, dificilmente chegaria até aqui. Obrigada Beca por ser a minha beta de sempre e durante todos esses anos!

Essa trilogia (The Scientist with the Child, The Stalker of a Dead Person e The Anger in the Mother) foi uma delícia de escrever e pretendo continuar com one shots e afins até essa série maravilhosa terminar (years from today, I hope!). Espero que tenham se divertido tanto quanto eu, curtido a Sophie e o Johann Adam Hodgins, e o Booth e a Brennan o mais fiel possível que tentei escrever.

**MUITO OBRIGADA!** Espero revê-las todas em breve!

* * *

**Previously on The Anger in the Mother** (sei que depois de MESES, vocês precisam disso huahuahuahahua. Ok, isso é basicamente um resumo da ficoda): Brennan e Booth tem uma filha e dão-lhe o nome de Sophie, que significa sabedoria. Durante um evento para a promoção do filme baseado no livro da Brennan, Sophie, agora com 8 anos, recebe um misterioso guardanapo onde tem escrito: "Meu nome é Sophie. Me pergunte como posso resolver esse caso".

Essa mesma mensagem fora entregue a Parker da mesma maneira anos atrás por um serial killer chamado Howard Epps. O único problema é que Epps está morto e esse modus operandis nunca foi divulgado na imprensa, restrigindo o número de pessoas que conheciam o episódio do papel ao próprio Epps e aos squints mais Booth.

Por dias, eles tentam descobrir, pelas filmagens feitas durante a festa e quando o papel foi entregue a criança no jardim, por testemunhas ou por digitais quem poderia ser o autor de tal brincadeira, e ao passar deles, percebem que isso vai além de uma bricadeira. O novo Epps está determinado.

Ele manda um vídeo com um coração real para o email de Johann e depois uma cabeça de uma boneca para Parker, agora com 16 anos. Durante uma conversa com Parker sobre as possíveis pessoas que saberiam de todas essas não divulgadas informações do caso original Epps, Brennan finalmente percebe que conhecia o autor desde do início: seu antigo amante Sully, alguém que ela conheceu logo após o caso Epps e para quem contou detalhes do caso. Ela então corre para encontrá-lo, sabendo exatamente onde ele estaria: nas docas, no seu barco chamado "Temperance".

Ao alcançar seu destino, encontra Sully com Booth como refém e isso a detém, até que em um momento de distração, ela consegue acertá-lo com um tiro na perda, derrubando-o e fazendo-o rastejar para o fundo do barco, onde ameaça matá-la e obrigando Brennan a atira de novo, dessa vez jogando-o no mar. Ele continua sorrindo, fazendo piadas sobre quem Brennan e em como iria matar sua preciosa Sophie e acabar com sua família e felicidade. Sem aguentar mais aquilo, e sentindo toda a raiva descontrolada que só uma mãe poderia sentir, Brennan atira mais 3 vezes nele, já dentro do mar, tirando sua vida.

Esse capítulo começa anos após o reencontro de Brennan com sua filha sã e salva e sua família intacta.

Espero que vocês gostem!

* * *

**Capítulo Vinte.**

Ele era seu melhor amigo e, como em qualquer amizade, sabia que deveria escutá-lo atentamente. Mas a voz dele, seu tom de 'me escute ou você vai se arrepender' e as suas palavras sem sentido algum tornavam difíceis para ela parar seu trajeto da quadra de basquete até seu armário no corredor principal da escola. Naqueles momentos, ele era apenas a pessoa mais irritante do mundo tentando duramente fazê-la perder seu precioso tempo. Mesmo após 16 anos de amizade, ela ainda era capaz de ocasionalmente odiá-lo por alguns breves segundos.

"Você não pode fugir para sempre."

E como se confirmando a frase dele, ela alcançou seu armário, parando de costas e concentrando-se em abrir a fechadura. Talvez aquela simples e mundana tarefa ajudasse-a a silenciá-lo em sua mente.

"Por que você tem que ser tão teimosa?"

Ela congelou ao sentir o corpo dele tão perto ao seu. Ele era grande, musculoso e um total sucesso com todas as adolescentes da idade deles. Quase fechou os olhos, o calor e raiva emanados dele envolvendo-a e fazendo-a girar para encará-lo. Ele não recuou, seus olhos penetrando os dela e finalmente conseguindo a atenção desejada.

"Pare com isso, John."

Sua mente gritou para ela se mover, mas todo seu corpo desobedeceu, mantendo a ridícula pequena distância entre eles.

"Eu estou falando sério, Sophie. Ouvi rumores."

Ela riu debochada e o viu piscar rapidamente, o ar entre eles tornando-se cada vez mais pesado.

"Você não ouviu nada, Sr. Teoria da Conspiração. Sua mente é apenas _muito_ imaginativa."

E então ele imitou o jeito dela de sorrir segundos atrás, inclinando-se ainda mais para perto, seus lábios a perigosos e inapropriados centímetros um do outro.

"Sophie." – Seu tom era paciente, como se tentasse explicar uma tarefa simples a uma criança. Suas duas mãos apoiaram-se no armário de metal, uma em cada lado da cabeça dela. – "Você pode me escutar uma vez na vida?"

"Adam." – Também repetiu o tom dele, claramente tentando parecer no controle da situação. Usar o segundo nome do amigo – Johann Adam Hodgins - era apenas sua forma de revidar.

"Não me chame de Adam."

"Pare de encher minha paciência." – Replicou, seus olhos azuis pegando fogo. Ele estava atrasando-a completamente. Após o treino, prometeu encontrar-se com sua mãe no Jeffersonian e ajudá-la a dar aula de ciências para as crianças e chegar fora da hora não seria seu melhor exemplo.

"Você confia em mim?"

Sophie soltou um suspiro cansado, desistindo de manter sua programação no horário e decidiu que era melhor focar-se naquela conversa e terminá-la de uma vez, só assim ele se afastaria e ela estaria livre para respirar.

"Você sabe a resposta para essa pergunta."

"Me responda, Sophie." – Ele praticamente sussurrou as palavras e ela sentiu um arrepio descer pela sua espinha. O que estava acontecendo com ela? Com eles? O que era aquele momento? Ela apenas revirou os olhos, fingindo impaciência.

"Sim, _Adam_. Eu confio em você."

"Prometa me escutar até o fim. Sem interrupções."

"Ótimo. Comece a falar."

Durante os dez minutos seguintes, escutou-o – a uma distância segura - sobre como o capitão do time sênior de basquete masculino iria repassar as jogadas e decisões táticas do jogo da final do campeonato regional feminino para a capitã do time adversário. Aquilo iria diminuir claramente as chances do time de Sophie vencer e Johann tentava fazê-la enxergar a gravidade da situação.

"Por que raios ele faria isso, John?" – Era um absurdo e provava apenas o quanto o melhor amigo era parecido com o pai.

"Porque no momento que ele o fizer, terá um passe livre para a cama dela."

A compreensão varreu toda a face dela e o adolescente acenou positivamente com a cabeça, esperando que ela terminasse de processar e o informasse o que faria a seguir.

"O jogo é no fim da semana." – Não havia pânico na voz dela e ele assentiu, acostumado à forma como ela lidava com seus problemas, não importava o tamanho: com a calma do pai e a racionalidade da mãe. – "E agora o outro time sabe tudo o que vamos fazer em quadra porque algum idiota precisa satisfazer suas necessidades biológicas."

"Mude tudo." – Ele declarou simples e olhando-a diretamente.

"Três dias, John. Nosso time vem treinando para a final desse campeonato desde o começo da temporada. Algumas garotas dependem dessa vitória para ganhar uma bolsa integral para as faculdades que desejam. O que eu vou dizer a elas?"

"Três dias é o tempo que o cérebro leva para se ajustar. Não é isso que sua mãe diz? Você é a capitã, Sophs, e seu time não perdeu um jogo esse ano. Eu já vi você e as meninas fazendo milagre dentro da quadra, às vezes em um intervalo de poucos minutos." – Sorriu para ela, tão confiante que uma parte dela começou a acreditar que talvez ainda houvesse uma chance. – "Você tem três dias, o que são 72 horas, 4320 minutos e..." – ela abriu seu próprio sorriso enquanto ele fazia os cálculos na mente. John sempre fora bom em matemática e em tudo que envolvia números, fazendo-o o líder do grupo de robótica do colégio. – "E 250.200 segundos. Você consegue."

Seus próximos três dias seriam grandes desafios, mas sabia que ao final de cada um deles, teria aquele adolescente irritante e conspirador ao seu lado, responsável pela verdade que, se tudo desse certo, levaria seu time ao tricampeonato do regional.

Ele sorriu satisfeito por convencê-la e após olhá-la um minuto a mais, virou-se, voltando pelo caminho que acabaram de fazer. Sua equipe estava esperando-o no laboratório e eles tinham um robô a terminar até o final do semestre.

"John." – Ele parou ao escutá-la chamando-o e girou, encontrando-a mais perto do que imaginava. Eles voltaram a se encarar, seus olhos azuis brilhando com uma expectativa que nem sequer percebiam. – "Eu já tenho uma bolsa integral para a faculdade que escolhi. Você provavelmente precisou investigar essa história antes de me contar. Por quê?"

"O cara vai trair não só a escola, mas você também. Sei que ele a convidou para irem juntos ao baile de formatura no fim do mês. Achei que você deveria saber quem ele realmente é."

Ela assentiu, seus olhos mostrando a apreciação e agradecimento pelo que ele acabara de fazer e lhe contar. Ele balançou os ombros, silenciosamente dizendo que sentia muito, e deu-lhe as costas, retomando seu caminho para a obrigação que tinha pelo resto da tarde.

"John." – E parou de novo, repetindo o movimento e encontrando-a a certa distância. Mesmo assim, podia ver claramente aqueles olhos azuis associados apenas a ela e pelo jeito que brilhavam, sabia que o que quer que ela falasse, seria importante. – "Você vai me trair?"

Havia vulnerabilidade, medo, e, acima de tudo, confiança nos olhos dela pelo segundo inteiro em que ele ficou calado.

"Não."

BB

Seeley Booth estava ciente desde o dia que em que o médico anunciou o sexo do bebê que o fato de ser uma menina o traria problemas. Ela herdaria a beleza da mãe, ele tinha absoluta certeza, e ao acompanhar Sophie com o olhar, caminhando lentamente pelo corredor do apartamento deles com um enorme e lindo sorriso no rosto, ele teve certeza que estivera certo anos atrás. Aquela garota lhe traria problemas, e o primeiro deles era o ciúme paterno praticamente incontrolável que ele sentia naquele instante.

Sophie usava um vestido azul claro no mesmo tom dos seus olhos, realçando-os e fazendo-os brilhar de uma forma tão intensa que era impossível simplesmente não olhar para eles. A peça de roupa passava alguns centímetros do joelho, um decote moderado em forma de 'v' e apenas duas tiras dando a volta pelo pescoço da adolescente. Seu cabelo estava parcialmente preso em um penteado simples com alguns fios caindo na frente do seu rosto e a maquiagem era tão natural que aos olhos do agente do FBI, parecia que sua filha mostrava a todos apenas sua própria beleza.

Ela parou quando o alcançou, sua sandália alta e prata deixando-a quase na sua mesma altura, e ele forçou-se a sorrir. A noite era sobre ela afinal de contas – a grande noite do baile de formatura -, e não sobre seus instintos protecionistas.

"Uau, Sophs." – Assobiou como fazia sempre que algo verdadeiramente o impressionava e realmente sorriu ao vê-la corando, um sorriso também se abrindo nos lábios da garota. Ele sentiu os olhos de Brennan nele, estudando-o e lendo-o como só ela era capaz, percebendo o ciúme que ele tanto tentava esconder. – "Você está linda." – Finalizou, estendendo a mão e colocando a filha delicadamente nos braços. Por cima do ombro, encarou a parceira, que rindo, balançou a cabeça para informá-lo sem palavras que ele não a enganava.

"Sei que você está morrendo aí, pai." – A adolescente declarou ao afastar-se dele e dar um passo para trás.

E então Brennan gargalhou, aproximando-se dos dois, passando um braço pelo ombro dele e dando-lhe um rápido beijo na bochecha.

"Como você... eu não..."

"Ela é sua filha, Booth. Você se esqueceu disso?"

Ele virou o rosto para fitar a parceira – com toda a intenção de comentar sobre o uso do sarcasmo no que ela acabara de falar – mas sentiu tudo parar ao encontrar os olhos dela. Eles brilhavam tanto quanto os de Sophie, e o sorriso em seu rosto era enorme, sincero e absolutamente descontraído. Por um minuto inteiro, ela foi tudo que ele enxergou ali nos seus braços, exalando uma felicidade que era contagiante e ao mesmo tempo quase o obrigava a puxá-la para um beijo e reforçar o quanto ela era especial. O quanto os últimos dezoito anos foram os melhores da sua vida.

"Eu obviamente não esqueci." – Ele fingiu sua raiva e frustração, olhando da filha para Brennan com uma expressão que tentava ser séria. – "É bom que John mantenha as mãos dele longe de você."

"A propósito, acho que ele acabou de chegar." – Brennan estava prestes a se virar e seguir até a porta quando sentiu a mão de Sophie no seu braço, um olhar meio irritado nos traços dela.

"Não estou indo com o John."

Ela ignorou a troca de olhares entre os pais, ou como as mãos de Booth foram parar na sua cintura, uma postura que ele adotava todas as vezes que se sentia ameaçado e indicava claramente que ele estava prestes a atacar. Sabia que seu pai era ciumento, ou como ele gostava de se autodenominar, protecionista, e que o fato de não ir com Johann Hodgins, alguém conhecido e em quem ele confiava, iria lhe render uma conversa antes de poder sair pela porta e aproveitar seu baile de formatura.

"Achamos que você ia com o Johnny." – E a adolescente quase riu da aproximação calma que ele escolhera usar. Era mesmo um bom agente do FBI.

"Por que todo mundo acha isso?"

Seus pais certamente não eram os primeiros. Ao falar com Parker no telefone na noite anterior, escutou o irmão dizer com óbvia satisfação que estava feliz por um garoto bom como John acompanhá-la em um dia tão especial e ela não se incomodou em corrigi-lo. O irmão podia estar em outro Estado desde que fora aceito pela Universidade de Harvard, mas nada o impediria de adiantar sua viagem para chegar algumas horas antes e interrogar seu acompanhante na melhor forma Booth.

E ainda houvera Angela, naquela tarde, que basicamente pulou em cima dela enquanto andava em direção a sala da sua mãe e perguntou qual seria a cor do seu vestido para que dessa forma ela pudesse ajudar John a escolher apropriadamente uma cor de gravata.

"Porque vocês vivem juntos. É apenas lógico assumir, considerando que você é uma mulher e ele um homem, que vocês iriam juntos."

"Sophie é uma menina, Bones. Não mulher. _Menina_."

Eles se encararam, perdendo o momento em que Sophie soltou um suspiro, revirou os olhos e cruzou os braços para assisti-los discutir. Mesmo após 18 anos juntos, aquilo não havia mudado. Nem a forma como ela deliciava-se ao ver os pais um de frente para o outro, seus olhos pegando fogo e suas palavras batalhando no sempre ínfimo espaço entre eles.

"Ela tem 16 anos, Booth, e dificilmente ainda pode ser considerada uma _menina_."

"Pai! Mãe!"

Os dois adultos viraram assustados para sua audiência, e ao rever a sua estonteante filha, sua _menina_ - não importava o que sua parceira dizia -, pronta para sair com algum garoto desconhecido e provavelmente louco para ter suas mãos em todas as partes dela, Booth moveu-se, alcançar a porta sendo seu principal objetivo.

"Você não vai falar com ele." – Sophie posicionou-se entre ele e a porta bem a tempo, usando suas duas mãos no peito do pai para impedi-lo de dar mais um passo. – "Ele é um bom garoto, ok?" – Informou-os, recebendo dois pares de olhares duvidosos. – "Não é algum capitão de um time qualquer. O nome dele é Patrick e é um dos melhores alunos da minha sala. Dêem-me algum crédito."

Brennan confiava nela e sua única preocupação naquele momento era seu parceiro. Vagarosamente, puxou-o pelo braço para longe da saída e segurou sua mão, dizendo-o que era hora de parar com todo aquele drama.

"John é um dos melhores alunos da sua sala." - E ainda assim, a antropóloga continuou a discussão, precisando entender porque a escolha óbvia não havia sido feita.

"John e eu somos apenas amigos, ok?"

"Então quer dizer que Patrick é mais do que seu amigo?" – Rebateu, seu cenho franzido e sentindo a mão de Booth apertando a sua.

"Não. Jeez." – Sophie sacudiu a cabeça, sem acreditar que seus pais estavam lhe dando mais trabalho do que ela originalmente havia imaginado. - "Ele é apenas meu amigo também."

"Então sua lógica me escapa."

E então a garota riu, surpreendendo os adultos e aproximando-se deles com puro divertimento no rosto.

"Lembram todas as vezes que vocês me contaram como as pessoas assumiam que vocês eram mais do que parceiros e como isso era irritante?" – E após receber confirmações com a cabeça, prosseguiu. – "Bem, vocês estão certos. _É_ irritante."

Com um sorriso no rosto, inclinou-se na direção dos pais, deu um beijo na bochecha de cada um e partiu para sua grande noite antes que fosse tarde demais.

BB

Há seis anos aquele momento tornara-se um de seus preferidos. O momento em que a porta da frente abria e a voz dele – agora grossa e completamente adulta – gritava: 'Pai! Mãe! Estou em casa!". Ela nunca se cansaria de ouvir aquelas palavras, nem de largar o que quer que estivesse fazendo para correr na direção dele e colocá-lo em seus braços depois de meses sem vê-lo.

Durante grande parte da sua vida, achou que nunca viveria o momento em que seus próprios filhos – até porque nunca acreditou que de fato um dia teria um filho sequer - começariam sua vida acadêmica, trilhando e escolhendo passos em um mundo que fora sua escapatória. Um mundo que fora o começo da sua história como antropóloga. Ao observar a decolagem do avião que levaria Parker para outro Estado – não tão longe dali, mas ainda assim, um diferente –, para esse mundo, pensou que talvez tivesse sido melhor não experimentar nenhum desses momentos. E logo afastou aqueles pensamentos, o olhar feliz do filho voltando a sua mente. Ele estava indo para Harvard, e havia dito-lhe mais de uma vez o quanto estava orgulho de si mesmo, porque sabia que _ela_ estava orgulhosa _dele_.

E ela estava. Desde que o garoto entrara definitivamente na sua vida, a conexão entre eles transformou-se em mãe e filho, e receber a notícia que seu filho iria para a melhor universidade do mundo quase a fizera explodir de tanto orgulho (não que aquilo fosse fisicamente possível, é claro).

Os cinco anos da sua graduação em Engenharia Mecânica passaram lentamente, mas em nenhum momento ele deixou de visitá-los em qualquer oportunidade apresentada. Páscoa, 4 de julho, Ação de Graças, Natal, férias. Ele sempre fazia questão de pegar o primeiro vôo e voltar para casa. Agora, um ano após se formar, decidira permanecer em Massachusetts e continuar seu trabalho na empresa que fora contratado na metade do curso. A vantagem de ser formado era a flexibilidade em seus horários, permitindo que ele viajasse até D.C. para participar do jantar que fariam para sua irmã no dia seguinte.

"Pai! Mãe! Estou em casa!"

E abriu o mesmo largo e sincero sorriso de sempre ao ouvir os passos da cientista apressados pelo corredor, alcançando-o o mais rápido que ela conseguia ao se mover por entre os móveis. Ele a segurou, levando seu tempo para matar as saudades da mulher que havia se tornando sua outra mãe.

"Estava com saudades." – Disse-lhe no ouvido, algo que também ele sempre dizia e que era sempre verdade.

"Eu também, Parker." – Trocaram mais um sorriso e ela se afastou, dando a chance de pai e filho reencontraram-se, e focando-se na outra pessoa recém-chegada.

"Hey, Anne. Bem-vinda de volta."

"Obrigada, Dra. Brennan." – E sorriu tímida, ainda acostumando-se aos pais do seu namorado.

"Já lhe disse para me chamar de Temperance, Anne."

"Ok... Temperance."

E trocaram um sorriso. As duas sabiam que com o tempo, afinal ela e Parker estavam juntos há menos de um ano, e era apenas a terceira vez que se encontrava com eles, as formalidades cessariam.

Anne nunca se esqueceria da primeira vez que os conhecera e em como ficara aliviada ao assegurar-se que eles eram as pessoas maravilhosas sobre quem Parker não conseguia parar de falar. E que apesar de um ser agente do FBI e a outra uma renomada antropóloga forense, sempre que interagiram, eles eram apenas Booth e Brennan, os pais do seu namorado. Sem distintivos, sem doutorados, nada. Apenas a família que ela sabia significar tudo para eles. Para Parker. E, se ela tivesse sorte, uma da qual um dia faria parte.

BB

A melhor parte de voltar para casa após meses de ausência eram as novidades. Existia sempre algo novo para saber, e ele as escutava atentamente, tentando dessa forma fazer, de fato, parte da vida dessas pessoas que se tornaram sua família.

Benjamin e Jack Jr. Hodgins, os dois filhos do meio de Angela e Hodgins e com apenas dois anos de diferença entre eles, eram os campeões em notícias. Diferente de Johann, calmo e estudioso, os dois garotos eram sinônimos de problemas e após descobrir que sua irmã saíra para o baile com alguém que ele não conhecia, Booth havia iniciado a narração da última história dos garotos Hodgins na tentativa de fazê-lo esquecer onde sua irmã estava e, mais importante, com quem estava.

"Você precisava ver a cara da sua mãe, Parks!" – E ele gargalhou apenas com a imagem de uma Bones desesperada que surgiu na sua cabeça, a cientista correndo desenfreadamente atrás de dois garotos pelo laboratório. – "Aqueles garotos por pouco não destruíram o Jeffersonian no começo da semana."

E ao virarem para Brennan, voltaram a rir da expressão falsamente irritada que ela tinha no rosto, seus lábios comprimidos denunciando sua vontade de acompanhá-los na diversão.

"Não tem graça, vocês sabem disso, não sabem? Eu falei a Angela para ficar de olho neles. Nem Benjamin, nem Jack apreciam a ciência, logo o principal objetivo deles ao entrarem no Jeffersonian é virar aquele lugar de pernas para cima."

"De cabeça para baixo. Virar aquele lugar de cabeça para baixo, Bones."

"O fato permanece. Angela deveria ter prestado mais atenção." – E cruzou os braços, segundos depois gargalhando junto com os outros dois.

Parker foi o primeiro a ficar sério novamente, e mesmo ansioso sobre o que estava prestes a anunciar, após aquele momento divertido, livre e habitual – mesmo que fizessem isso de meses em meses -, teve certeza que sua decisão era a correta. E iria fazê-los felizes. Contava com isso.

"Pai, mãe." – Os dois o encararam, suas expressões passando de contentes para preocupadas no minuto que notaram o tom de voz do jovem. Ele pegou a mão de cada um em uma das suas, e engoliu em seco. – "Eu tenho algo para contar a vocês."

"Não me diga que Anne está grávida." – Booth soltou as palavras antes que desse conta do que estava fazendo, seu tom implorando que aquela fosse a última coisa que o filho lhe dissesse. De repente, foi inundado pelas memórias do dia em que disse aquelas mesmas palavras, segurando as mãos dos seus avós da mesma maneira seu filho segurava a sua e a de Bones e contou-lhes a novidade. Rebecca estava grávida. Ele seria pai e eles bisavós.

"O quê? Não!" – Parker balançou a cabeça, rindo ao se dar conta que comparada a outros tipos de notícias a sua não parecia tão impactante agora. – "Não é isso."

"Você vai pedir Anne em casamento?" – Agora foi à vez de Brennan tentar. Sendo Booth do jeito que ele era, sabia que o filho seguiria as regras: namoro, casamento, gravidez.

"Não! Deus!" – E soltou a mão deles, passando-a pelo seu rosto e cabelo. Continuava com os mesmos cachos que o acompanharam durante toda sua vida. Seu corpo era musculoso e bem definido. Ou simétrico, como sua mãe descrevera um dia, fazendo-o corar. Estava tão alto quanto Booth e possuía os mesmos olhos castanhos e bondosos dele. – "Para onde foi todo aquele discurso da nossa dupla de combate ao crime favorita sobre não tirar conclusões precipitadas?" – E voltou a rir, também pegando a mão deles de novo. – "Não tem nada a ver com ela." – E ficou em silêncio para suas próximas palavras terem efeito. Ou apenas para torturá-los por fazerem tais afirmações.

Booth estreitou os olhos, percebendo o que ele estava fazendo e silenciosamente ameaçando-o a falar de uma vez. Seria bem assustador, se ele fosse um suspeito. Aquilo o fez sorrir de novo e ao notar o desconforto da sua mãe – era a segunda vez que ela trocava de posição no banco da cozinha -, disse-lhes o que veio o caminho todo pensando como faria. Quais seriam as reações.

"Estou voltando para morar em D.C."

A primeira a reagir foi Brennan – talvez porque ela processasse as coisas mais rápido – e o lindo sorriso que ela abria para ele era a melhor recompensa – além de voltar a morar perto das pessoas que mais amava – que poderia ter com aquele anúncio. Seu pai tinha um sorriso igual ao da parceira segundos depois, olhando para ele com seus olhos castanhos brilhando, quase sem acreditar nas palavras que acabara de escutar.

Nas horas seguintes, ele explicou como o governo americano enviou-o uma carta solicitando suas habilidades e convidando-o a fazer parte do time de engenheiros do Pentágono. Ele levara poucos dias ponderando, e após uma conversa longa e definidora com Anne – onde deixaram claro que se amavam o suficiente para levar uma relação a distância enquanto Parker se estabelecia e ela tentava arrumar uma transferência para trabalhar como cardiologista em um hospital em D.C. -, tomara sua decisão: voltaria para casa. Voltaria para sua família. E eles estariam juntos de novo.

BB

"Posso lhe perguntar uma coisa?" – Ela o questionou enquanto andavam no gramado paralelo ao espelho d'água. Era noite, um dia após a formatura e ela nunca se sentira mais feliz do que naquele momento, com seus pais sentados nos degraus metros atrás deles, a família Montenegro Hodgins – composta não só por Angela, Jack, Johann, Benjamin, Jack Jr., mas também pela caçula Katherine Temperance, a última nos planos dos um milhão de filhos da artista - sentados mais a frente em um dos bancos esperando por ela e Parker, que agora estava ao seu lado. Além disso tudo, ele, seu irmão mais velho, estava voltando para casa. Para ela.

"Claro, Sophs. Qualquer coisa." – Respondeu-lhe, parando de repente e sentindo que aquela seria uma conversa privada e só deles. Nunca soube ou entendeu como conseguia ler sua irmã tão bem, e isso incluía o tom de voz, mas sempre seguiu seus instintos. Quando ela parou ao seu lado, os dois passando a encarar o reflexo da lua na água, soube que havia acertado mais uma vez.

"Por que você sempre foi tão legal comigo?"

Parker virou o rosto, e encontrou os olhos azuis dela, esperando pacientemente uma resposta. Ela sempre fora assim, igualzinha a mãe: não importava o quão difícil era a pergunta, ou o quão difícil seria a resposta – mesmo que ela não fizesse idéia de qual seria -, ela sempre esperava pelo resultado de cabeça erguida.

"Por que a pergunta?"

"Você não pode responder uma pergunta com outra pergunta, Parks." – Reclamou, e o uso do apelido dele – que só ela usava e continuava a usar, mesmo que já tivesse 17 anos e ele 24 – combinado com a expressão de impaciência que tomava conta do seu rosto, lembrou-o da garotinha de anos atrás.

Ele riu, balançando a cabeça e pensando em uma resposta. A principio, acreditou que seria relativamente fácil respondê-la, mas sua irmã não aceitaria qualquer explicação. Ela nunca aceitava.

"Porque eu sempre soube exatamente o quê você significava para Bones e para o papai." – Finalmente falou, vendo-a franzir o cenho e aquele sinal era o suficiente para ele saber que precisava elaborar. – "Você já ouviu o quanto foi difícil para eles se envolverem romanticamente, pelo trabalho que tinham, pelas suas histórias de vida." – Ela assentiu. Não sabia tudo que envolvia seus pais, algumas histórias dolorosas demais para não serem mais contadas, mas estava ciente do quanto eles foram cautelosos antes de assumirem o relacionamento que deu origem a família deles.

"Os dois tiveram passados muito complicados como pessoas, e antes do papai, Bones não se permitia conhecer diversas coisas, mas ele mudou tudo. E ela mudou tudo também para ele. _Por_ ele." – Continuou, um lento sorriso agraciando seus lábios, todas as memórias de tudo que aconteceu entre eles dançando em frente aos seus olhos. – "Eu era uma criança quando você nasceu, mas mesmo criança, eu percebia o quanto a sua chegada era significativa. O tamanho da mudança." – _A mudança no jogo_, como Angela dissera na época, um grito incontido escapando da sua garganta quando juntaram-se pela primeira vez após a notícia da gravidez de Brennan se espalhar. – "Eu não poderia ser nada além de legal com você. Sempre." – E seu sorriso se abriu ainda mais ao lembrar dos dias, logo no começo da gravidez, em que o ciúme e o receio de ser esquecido apoderou-se dele.

Ela aquiesceu, sentindo-se ainda mais feliz do que no minuto antes de receber sua resposta. Era uma explicação incompleta, mas, de alguma forma, totalmente completa. Nesses 17 anos que morava com seus pais e assim como sua mãe, aprendera a agarrar-se em algumas constantes e os olhares que seus pais davam um para outro, naqueles momentos em que esqueciam que existiam outras pessoas ao seu redor, era uma delas. Uma constante que ela definia como amor. Puro amor. E então, quando eles finalmente percebiam a sua presença, lançavam-na olhares idênticos, aquele outro tipo de amor que eles dedicavam exclusivamente a ela. Por causa dela. Ela sorriu, pegando Parker pelo braço e puxando-o em direção aos seus amigos, um sorriso também no rosto dele, dizendo-a que ele sabia que _ela _sabia o que tudo aquilo significava. Amor, felicidade. _Destino_.

BB

Seeley Booth era um observador por natureza. Era uma das características que lhe permitia ser tão bom como um agente do FBI, sua habilidade de ler as pessoas e cada expressão em seus rostos uma conseqüência dessa sua personalidade. No entanto, observar suspeitos e inferir seus mais doentes pensamentos e segundas intenções nunca foi tão maravilhoso quanto simplesmente observá-la. Ela. Sua parceira. Mãe da sua filha. Sua Bones.

Ao longo dos anos, e desde o momento em que a conhecera, inconscientemente tornou disso um hábito. Sempre que podia – e sem que percebesse – estudava-a atentamente, nem sempre para descobrir o que se passava naquela cabeça genial, mas diversas vezes – a maioria das vezes – apenas pelo prazer de fazê-lo, de notar cada linha daquele belo rosto transformando-se para dar lugar a alguma nova emoção que ela tentava esconder, mas que ele podia identificar. E agora, enquanto ela observava com um sorriso enorme no rosto seus dois filhos caminharem pelo gramado, não pôde fazer nada além de sorrir também, seu queixo encostando-se em um dos ombros dela, sentada entre suas pernas no degrau logo abaixo.

Brennan automaticamente inclinou-se para trás, suas costas agora completamente apoiadas no peito dele, o lado de sua face colando-se a uma da dele. Seus olhos continuaram fixos em frente, seu sorriso inalterado, o cheiro dele – tão familiar – invadiu suas narinas, o calor dele penetrando em cada célula do seu corpo, e ela suspirou, mais feliz do que um dia imaginou capaz de ser.

"Não é um fardo." – Soltou no ar, as palavras rodopiando entre eles e quando ele não respondeu – como não fazia quando não entendia ou quando sabia que ela não havia finalizado – continuou. – "Amar alguém. Não é um fardo."

Booth angulou sua cabeça, dando um delicado beijo no lado do pescoço dela, silenciosamente concordando com sua declaração.

"Às vezes pode ser." – Disse, pousando a palma das suas mãos na barriga dela e puxando-a impossivelmente para mais perto. – "Mas quando você encontra aquela pessoa que foi sempre destinada para você, Bones, amor é a melhor coisa que pode acontecer."

"Não foi a melhor coisa que me aconteceu." – Ela rebateu calmamente e sabia que um flash de dor deveria ter passado momentaneamente pelos olhos dele, e apressou-se em terminar sua explicação. – "A melhor coisa que já me aconteceu foi ter conhecido você."

"_Eu_ encontrei _você_." – Provocou-a, relembrando vividamente o dia em que entrara na aula dela da primeira vez que se conheceram e ali, ele sabia, apenas _sabia_, que eles iriam para algum lugar.

"Tecnicamente, eu não estava perdida para ser encontrada." - E ouviu-o rir baixinho atrás dela. – "Se não fosse por você, eu continuaria sendo aquela cientista solitária e fria." – Seu tom melancólico e levemente triste o fez afastar-se, sentar no degrau ao lado dela e puxá-la para tão perto que ela estava praticamente sentada no seu colo, as suas mãos moldurando o rosto dela.

"Você nunca foi fria." – Falou sério e ela não encontrou palavras para contra-argumentar. Sempre apreciava quando ele lhe mostrava evidências. – "Nosso primeiro caso, Bones. Você se importou tanto com a vítima que permaneceu no caso até mesmo depois de ser demitida, e re-admitida. Nosso sexto caso, o garotinho da família adotada para quem você prometeu deixar junto com o irmão. Você quer mais evidência?"

Brennan balançou a cabeça levemente, inclinando-se em seguida para que sua testa encostasse-se à dele.

"E quanto ao solitária?" – Havia um tom de brincadeira na sua voz, mas ele sabia a seriedade da resposta que ela precisava, mesmo que a pergunta não fosse o tipo de pergunta que ela geralmente indagava.

"As pessoas assumem que quando você está sozinho, você está solitário." – Ele repetiu o que um dia ela repetira na sua própria cabeça. – "Você, racionalmente, optava por ficar _sozinha_. Era mais seguro para você." – Ela concordou, as palavras dele, todo o conhecimento dele sobre ela, sendo praticamente suspirados contra os lábios dela, cada palavra sustentando ainda mais sua primeira declaração de que amar não era um fardo. Amar aquele homem ali à sua frente, acalmando incertezas que nem sequer eram mais relevantes, nunca poderia ter sido um fardo.

"Talvez você se sentisse solitária às vezes, mas todos já nos sentimos assim uma vez na vida. Você era sozinha, Bones, e não uma cientista fria e solitária."

"Até conhecer você." – Ela repetiu, uma de suas mãos subindo até um lado do rosto dele e suavemente tocando-o. Desejava, por mais impossível que fosse, que ele entendesse tudo que sentia naquele momento – depois de observar Parker e Sophie interagindo e rindo juntos, depois de vê sua filha graduando-se como a melhor da turma, depois de 18 anos juntos – e o quanto devia essa felicidade pura e simplesmente a ele. – "Você mudou tudo, Booth." – Suspirou contra os lábios dele, seus olhos azuis e brilhantes com suas emoções encarando os dele.

"Você também mudou tu,"

"Não." – Ela pressionou seu dedo indicador contra a boca dele, afastando-se um pouco para que ele pudesse ler tudo que ela não conseguiria dizer, ou expressar na magnitude correta, em seu rosto. – "Você me provou, dia após dia, que não é possível achar todas as respostas através da ciência. Porque um dia, Booth, eu tentei achar uma explicação para as emoções que você provocava em mim e no fundo, eu sabia que hormônios e estímulos não eram mais a resposta. Iam além disso. Além de mim e da minha visão limitada do que me cercava."

Encostou seus lábios momentaneamente nos dele, precisando sentir que ele estava realmente ali, que aquela vida, onde ela era parte de uma família, de um relacionamento duradouro e sólido, mãe de uma garota brilhante e de um já quase adulto, não era mais um livro que escrevia e ele sonhava. Não tinha certeza exatamente do que a estava impulsionando a dizer aquelas coisas, confissões e sentimentos que já havia dito de outras formas, em outros dias e com outras palavras, mas sentiu – e confiou no seu instinto agora, tão Booth – que precisava dizê-las.

"Você me ensinou o que era o amor, e da sua forma, você próprio o definiu, Booth, como se definem fórmulas matemáticas." – Ele abriu um sorriso com aquilo. Sempre a squint e lutou contra o desejo de interrompê-la e beijá-la até os dois ficarem sem oxigênio. – "E então, sem que eu percebesse o que você estava fazendo, você se transformou naquilo que eu mais apreciava na minha vida: uma constante."

Ela voltou a tocá-lo no rosto, seus dedos tracejando o zigomático dele vagarosamente. Parecia memorizá-lo, cada linha de seu rosto sendo gravada nas pontas dos dedos dela. Booth permaneceu imóvel enquanto ela se perdia em seus movimentos, fascinado pelas palavras e ações dela naquele instante.

Amava quando ela o surpreendia assim, confessando tudo que ela geralmente não colocava pra fora tão abertamente. Claro que sabia tudo ao qual ela se referenciava, ela havia mostrado-o ao longo dos anos o quanto havia mudado e o quanto não se arrependia disso.

Ele era capaz de lembrar a maioria das vezes em que achou que ela, de fato, se arrependeria de tudo e passaria a odiá-lo por ter deixado-o entrar tanto na sua vida. Tinha certeza que, assim como a dele, a felicidade dela dependia da relação entre os dois e isso, depender de alguém para ser feliz e completa, Temperance Brennan definitivamente não havia planejado.

Muito menos ter uma filha. Muito menos ter uma filha com _ele_. Todos os argumentos para não engravidar estavam sempre na ponta da língua dela e então tudo havia mudado. De novo. Daquela vez, esperou que ela fosse culpá-lo e fugir. Mas ao invés disso, ela havia ficado e, após um caso muito ruim e que envolvia crianças e pais cruéis, havia confessado que estava grávida. Recordava vividamente as emoções passando pelo rosto dela: vulnerabilidade, medo e certeza.

Certeza que queria aquilo, especialmente porque eram eles _juntos_ que haviam criado aquela gravidez, aquela nova vida que era metade ele e metade ela. Certeza que ela podia fazer aquilo, porque faria aquilo com ele. Certeza que mais aquela mudança ela podia aceitar. Podia lidar. Podia amar. E ela o fez.

Booth tinha plena certeza que não havia nenhum outro bebê, criança, adolescente agora, mais amada que Sophie Brennan Booth. Por ser antropologicamente inevitável proteger os mais novos, mas até Brennan admitiria que aquela era a razão mínima para amar tanto a filha deles. Amava-a por ela ser a maior prova de amor literalmente criada por eles. Amava-a pelo presente que era na vida dos dois. Amava-a por tudo que ela representava para eles e sobre eles. Amava-a por ela ter dado-os a oportunidade de gerarem uma vida, tornarem-se pai e mãe e apreciarem todas as fases e experiências que só pais conheciam. Amava-a por poder chamá-la de filha. A filha _deles_.

"Você é a melhor constante que eu poderia ter na vida, Booth, e por isso, por você, por Sophie, por Parker, por nossa família, eu vou ser eternamente grata."

Tocou os lábios dele com os seus novamente e quando tentou recuar, sentiu a palma da mão dele na sua nuca, impedindo-a de se mover. Ele a beijou forte dessa vez, ferozmente deixando-a saber o quanto cada sentimento daquele era absolutamente recíproco.

"Eu te amo." – Booth sussurrou no ouvido dela, sua respiração acelerada e quente fazendo-a tremer. – "E eu nunca conseguiria expressar o quanto você e nossos filhos me fazem feliz. Hoje e sempre."

Ela riu, desencostando-se do rosto dele e olhando-o nos olhos.

"Eu acho que compreendo seus sentimentos."

E ele riu também, levantando-se em seguida e ajudando-a a fazer o mesmo. Ao longe, puderam ver que agora Sophie e Parker haviam juntado-se a família de Angela e Hodgins, Cam e Sweets também por perto, a família squint toda reunida.

Ele voltou a observá-la, abrindo outro sorriso quando encontrou um enorme no rosto dela, seus olhos azuis atenciosamente assistindo a cena à frente deles. Silenciosamente, passou um braço pelo ombro dela, puxando-a para perto e conduzindo-a lentamente para onde os outros estavam esperando por eles.

Seeley Booth sempre soube que felicidade não era um destino e sim uma jornada, e assim como ela, Temperance Brennan, seria eternamente grato por aquela que haviam começado juntos e estavam longe de terminar. Aquela onde eles eram parceiros, melhores amigos e pais. Aquela onde eles eram simplesmente Booth e Bones.


	21. Epílogo de Agradecimento

"_Best friend is not a label. It's a promise."_

Sei que a história não é sobre Angela e Brennan, mas nunca expressei meu profundo carinho pelo relacionamento das duas. Acredito que amizades, assim como o amor, devem ser prezadas e cuidadosamente cultivadas. Se você tem um amigo para chamar de 'melhor amigo', então você é tão sortudo quanto eu.

Comecei a escrever essa fanfiction em 2009, há dois anos e só em parar para pensar no quanto tudo mudou, eu fico quase tonta. Como tudo mudou não só em Bones, mas em tudo que me cerca também. Amigos foram e chegaram. Pessoas mudaram. Mas uma coisa permaneceu intacta: minha melhor amiga. Minha Angela. E como presente de aniversário estupidamente atrasado, como presente por apenas estar aqui comigo, todos os dias, em todos os momentos, em cada capítulo lendo cada palavra, te dedico essa fanfic, **Lara Dantas** (dude!).

Obrigada por todo o apoio ao longo do caminho. Por todas as opiniões. Por todos os comentários e incentivos. Você sabe que é minha pedra, na vida real, e nas minhas ficções.

Da sua irmã, da sua melhor amiga,

Bruninha.


End file.
